The Lion King: A Royal Commoner
by WolvesHunt101
Summary: Uru is the Future Queen of the PrideLands and daughter of the widowed King Mohatu. Along with her two friends, she must face the trials of a Queen and what that irritating rogue Ahadi's secret is and what it has to do with her Family.
1. Chapter 1: Starting out

His bright blue eyes scanned the kingdom, occasionally lying on a herd which frolic trough the large savannah. His thoughts lay on the dry season, which was no doubt just about to start, till his large black mane was flipped in front of his eyes by the wind. He felt something sharp clutch his shoulder, but he did not flinch.

"I like the new style, Sire, really suits you" Zuzu chuckled in her motherly voice. "If I may be so bold" She added. The large lion let out a huff and pushed the mane back over his head, to reveal his broad face filled with dark brown fur.

"You may not, Zuzu" Mohatu said, smirking to withhold a laugh. Zuzu sensed the amusement in his tone.  
>"I'm very sorry, Sire" She said, grinning trough her large beak. The strong wind ruffled her purple feathers, as Mohatu's gaze found the grassy lands once again.<p>

"How are your eggs, Zuzu?" He asked, out of politeness. Her face drew a sad expression.

"Egg, My Majesty" She said, softly. "Not Eggs"  
>"I'm sorry" Mohatu said, and closed his eyes and his stomach filled with sympathy.<p>

"But!" Zuzu chirped, holding a wing up and pointing. "I have one handsome young male, whom I have named Zazu, and whom I hope to be your next major-domo!" She said, enthusiastically.  
>"Why, are you thinking of leaving me, Zuzu?" Mohatu asked, turning to her on his shoulder.<br>"Not anytime soon, Sire, but I am not the bird I once was"  
>"Good, I think I can see some grey feathers" He teased, pulling at the purple fluff. Zuzu struck his paw with her wing, and shooed him away.<br>"I should think not!" Zuzu said, pouting then laughing.

"So, why did you need me, Zuzu?" He asked, seriously. His tone drastically changing. "What's the morning report?"  
>"Well, The Rhinos are tooting their own horns, much to the Baboon's annoyance. I heard they're going all red-"<br>"Anything _important_, Zuzu?" He asked impatiently. Mohatu grew tired of hearing how the meerkats were doing every morning.  
>"Well actually, there <em>is<em>!" She said, excitedly, like it was the first time in weeks.  
>"Spit it out" Mohatu prompted.<br>"Well, someone said a Rogue lioness and her son are roaming" Zuzu began. "And that she is injured, but I don't know much on the subject" Mohatu took a minute to analyse this.  
>"Well, Zuzu, find out more" He said, not in a rude way. "But there is no need to search them out, a lioness that is injured and a young lion are probably roaming for water… and I'm sure we can spare a zebra. They will not be much trouble, but still investigate" He instructed the female hornbill. She nodded, and pushed off his muscular shoulder and into the air. "And Zuzu?" He shouted, she stopped momentarily.<br>"Yes, Sire?"  
>"Thanks" He said, flashing a smile, making Zuzu smiled back fondly.<p>

"No problem, Sire, just doing my duty" She said, and flew off into the distance.  
>"Awwwww!" A voice whined from behind him, almost immediately after Zuzu had left. Mohatu turned, and stared down at the small cub. She had a dark pelt, like her father, but with a hint of blond. Her eye rims were dark, also like her father, and her tail tuft was the same shade as her father's mane. However, she bore deep, expressive, amber eyes.<br>"What is it, my dear?" Mohatu asked, worriedly.

"You made Zuzu go away before I could say good morning!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mohatu's face swept over with relief.  
>"Oh, Sorry, Sweetie" He chuckled, and nuzzled her side, then swiped her up in her arms. He rubbed her head with his paw, so the longer fur on her head stuck up.<br>"Getroff!" She slurred, between laughter. Mohatu let go of her, after a spurt of laughter.  
>"Fine, you win" He said, defeated, as she climbed on him as if she had pinned him.<p>

"Of course I win, Daddy" She said, and lay on his mane on his chest, with a triumphant grin.  
>"And why-"<br>"Sire!" A shriek came from behind them, and both Mohatu and Uru spun their head around.  
>"Zuzu? What's wrong?" Mohatu asked, worriedly.<p>

"Zuzu! Hey-" Uru sang.  
>"Not now" Mohatu cut off, sternly before looking back to Zuzu. Uru looked at the floor, disappointedly.<p>

"Those Rogues, she's…well…_dying_! Sire!" Zuzu said, fast and nervously.  
>"What?" Mohatu snapped, in confusion.<br>"She says she needs to speak to _you_, Sire, urgently. Something about a favour" Zuzu said, looking about as confused as Uru. Mohatu, however, sighed.  
>"Zuzu, Fetch my Brother and tell him to come with me" He said, unusually calm. "You stay here and watch Uru"<br>"_Aww_, Can't I come?" Uru protested, standing proudly.

"Defiantly not" Mohatu replied, quickly. Uru let out a small huff.  
>"Why not, I can take them on!" She said, fiercely, baring her small teeth. Mohatu merely smiled. He nuzzled her side, and turned, and whispered something in Zuzu's ear. Within a few seconds, he was a black dot on the horizon. Zuzu fluttered down next to the sulking Uru, and patted her side with her wing.<p>

"Calm down, Miss Uru, When _you're_ Queen you can roam wherever you please" Zuzu said, softly. Uru's lips pursed, and then pouted.  
>"Don't think I've never heard <em>that<em> one before!" She said, loudly. "When I'm Queen, I won't want to go out! I want to go out _now_!"  
>"Very true" Zuzu laughed, removing her wing. "But Rogues are dangerous! Did I ever tell you the tale of my Uncle Zizi?" She asked, watching Uru trying to withhold her curiosity.<p>

"No" She said, against her will.  
>"Well, My Uncle Zizi was to be Majordomo before my Mother, but he was very rash and naïve. Every time he saw or heard an incident, he would try and sort it out himself before informing the king. One day, a group of rogues were spotted-"<br>"What happened?" Uru interrupted her eyes wide and smile large.  
>"Patience" Zuzu said, pressing her beak together. "My Uncle decided he could take these lions, he marched over to them, and told them 'if they don't get out, they'll have him to deal with'" Zuzu impersonated. She waited, and Uru blurted out<p>

"Go on!"  
>"They ate him" Zuzu said, and Uru shrieked with excitement.<p>

"EW! Oh my kings! That is _disgusting_! I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly. She began to jump up and down on the spot with disgust.  
>"Don't be sorry, my dear, he died long before I was born" Zuzu said, politely. Her words seemed to set something off in Uru's mind, the dark cub rolled onto her back.<p>

"Zuzu?"  
>"Yes, Princess?"<br>"How long have you known Daddy?" She asked the hornbill, who pondered.

"Since he was born" She said, sceptically. "Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, you know those legends about him?" She asked, gazing at the bright blue sky.<p>

"Legends?" Zuzu laughed. "Sure"  
>"Are they <em>true<em>?" She asked, her deep red eyes fixed on the spinning clouds.  
>"True?" Zuzu laughed, the purple hornbill lent in and whispered in her ear. "All of them"<p>

"Really?" Uru gasped, jumping to her feet. "I though Dad made them up!"  
>"No, No, No. I was there for most of them? Did he tell you them himself?" Zuzu snorted .<p>

"Well sort of. He called himself the '_Great King_', but he kept saying 'I' instead" She laughed, and Zuzu joined in.  
>"What's your favourite?" Zuzu asked, after a moment of laughter. Uru's smiled faded.<br>"The one about the queen, who gave everything for her daughter…" She said, her eyes going back to the sky. She closed her eyes, and felt a clump of feathers pat her on the shoulder.

"And her daughter is so like her, she would be so proud-"  
>"URRRUUU!" Two voices shouted. She spun around, and her amber hues set on the two cubs bounding towards her. Uru shrieked as a blond cub and a beige cub jumped on her. She pushed them both off with a groan, catching a pair of emerald eyes as she pushed them off. The emerald eyes soon began to speak.<br>"What's up Uru? Can't take us?" The male blond cub asked, sharing a smirk with the female beige cub with bright sapphire eyes.  
>"Yeah, <em>Princess<em>" She teased, Uru merely snorted.

"Think what you want, but you won't be able to jump me when I'm _Queen _and you're my _slaves_" she said, proudly, and Zuzu smiled at Uru fondly. Damei and Jali exchanged annoyed glances, Uru grinned, happy she had got to them.  
>"Shut up, Uru" Jali grumbled, envious.<br>"Stop sulking" Uru said, nudging Jali's shoulder. "You'll be my _favourite_ servant" Uru giggled, and eventually Jali joined in.  
>"What about me?" Damei growled. Uru and Jali exchanged bored glances.<p>

"You'll be the _worst_ slave" Uru chuckled, and Jali giggled like a little girl.  
>"I won't be the worstiest slave" Damei announced, puffing out his chest. Uru huffed, and pushed him over with one paw.<p>

"How come Uru can always beat you, when you're a _boy_" Jali said, disappointedly.  
>"Cause she is like a man" Damei whispered in Jali's ear.<p>

"What about me, am I man?" She asked, pouting. Uru sat, watching a brown and golden speck appear on the horizon.  
>"No, you're all girly" Damei grinned. Jali blushed.<br>"Well, you're-"  
>"DADDY!" Uru cried, jumping in the air as Zuzu took off towards the king. Uru waited excitedly at the very edge of Pride Rock, while her two best friends hung back, slightly un interested. It soon became very clear what was happening, Mohatu had returned with a young lion. Uru frowned, this was unusual, and her Father usually just chased rogues out of the lands. From the look on Zuzu's face, everything was wrong. Mohatu climbed Pride Rock in three strides.<br>"Daddy, What's wrong?" Uru asked, and her Father marched right past her. Not even turning his head.

"Nothing" He grunted, as he slithered into Pride Rock. Uru looked puzzled to Zuzu, who was too busy glaring at the new young lion. He was blond, with a small black mane appearing. He had a small tuft of black on his chin, and bright emerald eyes. Although they were not warm, they were cold and lifeless. He couldn't have been that much older than Uru, maybe a season or so. He was defiantly going to be a large Lion though. He seemed distant, but an irritating smirk grew on his face

"Zuzu, who is this?" She demanded, as the lion was obviously the source of her Father's anger. Zuzu ignored her. Two lionesses came up behind them, obviously sent outside by Mohatu approached Zuzu.  
>"She is on the southern border, bury her and return back immediately" Zuzu instructed, and then fluttered off into the cave. They waited for a second in silence, until a yellow beak poked out of the cave.<br>"You! Come now!" Zuzu barked, unlike her usual calm self. The lion smirked at Uru, and then strolled into the den like nothing was weird about the whole situation. Uru turned, and recognised the dumbfounded expression on her friend's faces that she felt she was pulling.

"That was…urm… weird" Damei said, staring at the cave.  
>"That's an understatement" Uru grumbled, her gaze following Damei's gaze.<p>

"Why can't they just tell us what's going on?" Jali asked, with a hint of annoyance. Uru smirked.

"That would be far too easy" Uru giggled. "As they say, if the giraffe can't reach the trees, give a tree to a giraffe"  
>"That's not saying –"<br>"Ssssh!" Uru snapped, turning to them both. Damei and Jali exchanged worried glances. "Follow me"

Mohatu marched up and down, growling under his breath. The new lion sat across from him, yawning and looking completely bored.

"Sire, Please tell me what is the matter?" Zuzu said, the signs she was about to snap were surfacing. Mohatu stopped pacing for a moment.  
>"Nothing. Ahadi has to stay with us now. No Questions" Mohatu said, hanging on every word he spoke. Ahadi chuckled lightly, gaining a disapproving frown from Zuzu.<p>

"But Sire, This goes against every law we have in place!" Zuzu protested. Mohatu let out a large, frustrated, roar.

"You forget! I made the rules" Mohatu boomed.  
>"But you don't have to follow them, right?" A cocky voice chuckled from the entrance. All eyes turned to the lion leaning against the rock at the entrance, examining his claws. He was the spitting image of Mohatu, except for his slender body. However, not many people could probably call a fight between the two. Unlike Mohatu's mane, which parted down the middle, this Lion's mane slicked back over his head. His ears were flat to his head, and his bright blue eyes met the identical ones belonging to Mohatu. However, Mohatu's eyes seemed to be filled with stress and anxiety, whereas this lion's eyes had a roguish, carefree and charming aura to them.<p>

"Not now, Muffy" Mohatu sighed. Muffy ignored him, and laid his eyes on Ahadi. He examined him for a minute.

"Let me guess? Green eyes? Yellow fur? Black mane? You _must_ be-"  
>"That's enough" Mohatu interrupted. "Did you want something Muffy?"<br>"What?" Muffy chortled. "You're letting _him_ stay?"  
>"I'm not one to go back on my promises, <em>Brother<em>" Mohatu growled, and for the first time Muffy's charming smirk faded.  
>"Hey, There's a different between a promise, and <em>persuasion<em>" Muffy said, the grin returning. Even a smile tugged at the corners of Mohatu's mouth.  
>"Of course, Everything's different for you" He said, but the tone of his voice made clear he was teasing his Brother. Muffy laughed, and went to leave, he momentarily turned.<br>"By the way, you have company" Muffy commented, and pointed with a slim paw at a small hole, with three small eyes in. Suddenly, there was a scream, and the three cubs fell to the floor with a thud.  
>"Uru!" Mohatu bellowed, half worried, half annoyed that his Brother had noticed her before him. Uru pushed herself up with a struggle. She coughed a little. "Uru, are you Ok?" Mohatu asked, nuzzling his daughter's side. Uru pushed him away with her paw.<p>

"Of course! Which is good for you!" Uru said, her mouth curving into a pout.  
>"M-Me?" Mohatu stumbled.<br>"Yes, you! If you had just told me what was going on in the first place, I wouldn't be sneaking around!" Uru huffed. A few laughs came from around the room, including Ahadi.  
>"Now, Come Come Princess." Muffy said, who was leaning against the doorframe again. "If you weren't as clumsy, you wouldn't have fell" Muffy chuckled, and wandered over to nudged her side. Uru nudged him back, and he nudged her harder, and Uru pounced on her Uncle.<p>

"You TWO!" Mohatu thundered, they both immediately stopped, and gave their best innocent smiles.  
>"Sorry" They both said in unison, like innocent cubs. Even though Muffy was an adult.<br>"Uru, Get out I will deal with you later" He said, sternly. He eyed Jali and Damei. "And I will speaking with your mothers!"  
>"No! This was my idea! They just went along because <em>I<em> made them!" Uru said, defiantly.  
>"And how exactly did you make them?" Mohatu asked with a raised eyebrow. Uru opened her mouth to protest but felt a tuft on her back, and heard Jali's soft voice whisper in her ear.<p>

"It's ok, Uru, you tried" Jali whispered, and the three cubs left, with their heads hung low.

"I just don't _understand_!" Uru groaned, for what felt like the hundredth time. Damei, Jali and Uru were lying on the grass, beside her Uncle Muffy.  
>"Your Father doesn't want to tell you, and you should respect that" Muffy said, looking as bored as Damei and Jali.<br>"I know but-"  
>"Uru" Muffy interrupted. "If you were Queen, who you allow anyone to undermine your authority?" Muffy questioned, and Uru raised her brow high.<br>"You do it all the time" Uru said, a smirk on her face grew when she saw Muffy splutter.

"Yeah, but I'm his little bro, I'm _allowed_" Muffy chuckled.  
>"You would say that, Little BroBro" Uru teased, and Damei and Jali giggled. She heard Muffy groaned, and switch the subject instantly.<br>"So, what are you three little dudes doing today?" He asked, sitting up.  
>"Well, I thought we could bug that new lion" Jali suggested.<br>"Good thinking" Muffy said, with a grin. Jali flushed, and Uru rolled her eyes and Damei glared at Muffy then Jali. Uru figured that Jali had always had a crush on her Uncle, which just creped her out.  
>"Muffy!" A voice boomed from pride rock, and all heads turned at once to see the stocky dark lion standing stiffly. Muffy let out an exaggerated groan.<br>"Sorry guys" He apologized. "I'll hang out some other time, I'll send Zuzu down though, and she can take you" Even though Muffy irritated Mohatu; he was still his second most trusted adviser. The first being Zuzu, of course. Mohatu always made time for Muffy, and heard his opinions. Uru figured that he felt guilty about him being King, and Muffy being forever a prince. Uru knew this was stupid however, since her Uncle was carefree, and the responsibility would kill him.

"It's Ok, Unc" Uru said, with a weak smile. Muffy held up his fist, and Uru lifted hers and bumped them, and then tickled paws. Their own secret handshake.

"See you round', Roo" Muffy said, using his nickname for his favourite niece. Within seconds he was at the top of Pride Rock, they exchanged words, glanced sternly at Uru then went inside. A few seconds later, the purple Hornbill shot out of priderock.

"Why does _she_ have to come?" Jali complained to Uru, in a whisper.  
>"Hey! Back off, Zuzu's cool" Uru said, slightly annoyed.<br>"Whatever" Jali said, rolling her eyes and nudging Uru playfully. A loud cough was heard, and the three turned to see an inpatient hornbill glaring at the three of them.

"So?"  
>"Well, we want to bug- <em>See<em>" Uru corrected. "The new lion"

"I'm not sure your Father would want you to-"  
>"Uncle Muffy said we could, and he's an adult" Uru said, obnoxiously.<br>"That's an understatement" Zuzu mumbled to herself, bitterly. She sighed, and looked at the three eager cubs. "_Fine_."  
>"YAY!" The three cheered in unison.<p>

"He's over by the waterhole, I believe" Zuzu said, jumping into the air and hovering above them. "Chop Chop, you three" She snapped, impatiently, flying ahead.

"As I said, why does _she_ have to come" Damei grumbled, and Uru swatted him which made Jali laugh, madly.

"Be quiet!" Zuzu said, loudly from ahead. She spun around mid air, and grinned trough her beak at Uru. "First impressions go for miles"  
>"I thought that was smiles?" Damei spat, and Uru hit him on the head. "OW!"<br>"So, where is he?" Uru asked, and Zuzu pointed a feathery wing at the waterhole. The water sparkled in the hot midday sun, and beside the pool was a large tree with out stretching arms that looked like they could snatch up a absent minded passer by. The tree's leaves were green, and the trunk spiralled down into the ground where the golden lion lay. His legs were out stretched, and his head rested on his paws. A small line of vivid green could be seen, so Uru knew he wasn't asleep. His small black mane flung back over his head, except for one strand, which rested on his head. His fur seemed to spike upwards at every opportunity, making him look slightly devilish. Uru would have found him ruggedly handsome, if she wasn't so set on finding out why he made her father so miserable. Jali, obviously noticed this, and her cheeks were turning red under her fur but only Damei seemed to notice- making him scowl. Uru padded over, confidently, and when the four arrived Ahadi did not stir. Uru cleared her throat. Ahadi opened an eye lazily, and the pupil slowly moved to face Uru, then his eye snapped shut again.  
>"Excuse me?" Uru growled, irritated. No one ignored her. Damei and Jali exchanged knowing glances. Ahadi was in for it. Last time someone ignored her, a cub lost his tail tuft. Uru was sweet and kind, usually, bur everyone knew she liked to be the centre of attention and she would use any means to be it. It wasn't her fault, since her Father had given her every bit of attention she wanted, and she was by far the most popular cub. Jali and Damei and the other cubs use to be forced to hang out with her, trough their parents sucking up to the king, however Uru was actually pretty down to earth and she grew on them. Now, the cubs hang out with her because of choice. Damei and Jali's parent were both very proud to find that the Princess had chosen their cubs as her best friends.<br>"Hmmf" Ahadi huffed, the only thing moving were his lips.

"I'm speaking!" Uru shouted.  
>"Nice to meet you, Speaking" Ahadi said, a small infuriating smirk tugging at his lips. Uru had an idea that the smirk would be given to her a lot more in the future, and she hated it already.<p>

"My name is Uru. I am _princess_ of the Pridelands" She said, cockily. Ahadi studied her for a moment.  
>"Ok" Ahadi yawned, closing his eyes again.<p>

"I said, I'm _Princess_ of the _Pridelands_" Uru repeated, trough bore teeth.

"And I said, _Ok_" Ahadi said, boredly.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Jali growled, and Ahadi chuckled.

"What's so funny!" Uru demanded.  
>"You" Ahadi stated, his eyes still closed.<p>

"Funny Haha? Or Funny Weirdo?" Uru asked, curiously. Ahadi gave another infuriating smirk, and opened his eyes. He stared at Uru as he rose up to tower over her.  
>"Defiantly Funny Weirdo" He said, without any emotion. Uru's jaw must have hit the floor, because Zuzu stepped in immediately.<p>

"I don't care what deal you made with the King! You do not speak to the princes like _that_!" Zuzu snapped, obviously finding Ahadi as annoying as Uru did. Ahadi grinned, and reached out his paw and flicked Zuzu's beak.

"Beat it, Banana beak" Ahadi chuckled, lying down with his back facing the four. Now, Zuzu had joined Uru in complete shock.  
>"Bu-Bu But" Zuzu stammered. Uru's stomach filled with rage. Well, at least she thought it was rage. No one spoke to Zuzu like that.<br>"Who do you think you are!" Uru growled, running round to face Ahadi. Ahadi yawned in her face, rudely.  
>"Ahadi." He stated, like it was the most uninteresting thing in the world.<br>"Well, _Ahadi_, you just stay clear of me and my friends!" Uru growled. "And Zuzu!"  
>"If I recall, Princess, if was you who came to bother me" Ahadi yawned. Uru's brow furrowed. How dare he use logic against her!<br>"Just back off, Banana _fur_" Uru sneered, and Jali and Damei giggled and Zuzu gave an approving look. Uru grinned as she saw Ahadi's eyes shoot open as she walked round the side of him, and away.  
>"Good one, Uru" Damei chuckled, as the four headed away.<br>"Yes, Thank you" Zuzu said, rather sheepishly. "But I wouldn't mention this to your Father"  
>Ok, Zuzu. I wouldn't want to show you up" Uru teased, and Zuzu flew on ahead with a 'hmpff' noise.<p>

"You are going to mention this to our Father, aren't you?" Jali asked. Uru grinned, Jali always knew what she was thinking.  
>"Of course, that elephant head deserves what comes to him" Uru whispered back.<p>

"That's our Uru" Damei cheered, and nudged Uru playfully.

"I'm not _anyone's_ Uru" She said, defiantly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Depths of Hell

**TADA! Chapter 2 ^^ These may take me a long time to upload, because of th****e lenght of the chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 7 so hopefully i'll stay quite ahead :D Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews and reading ^^ You're all wonderful :D**

The dark cub stormed up Pride Rock, followed by her two friends who hung slightly behind. Every so often she mumbled something under her breath, which involved the words 'idiot' and 'Banana'. Uru's glare intensified when she spotted her Father, speaking with his Brother and a few of the lionesses. Muffy obviously said something funny, because the lionesses giggled and Mohatu gave his brother a glare. The small dark cub approached them, and stared. She wasn't going to waste her breath. They were going to notice her.  
>"Lighten up, Big Bro" Muffy laughed, nudging Mohatu's side.<p>

"I will not lighten up, _Muffy_!" Mohatu growled.  
>"Sure, whatever." Muffy huffed, and flashed a grin at his Brother. The two lionesses swooned. Uru and Mohatu winced in unison.<p>

"Oh, Hello, My dear. What can I do for you?" One of the more observant Lionesses asked, in a sweet tone, bending down to Uru's level.

"Stop patronising me for a start" Uru barked, and the Lionesses look a bit taken back, and then smiled weakly.

"Apologize!" Mohatu demanded, Uru sighed then mouthed sorry to the lioness. What? She did feel a tad guilty.  
>"Daddy! That new lion was mean to me!" Uru pouted, giving her best innocent eyes. Mohatu's icy blue hues looked to Damei, Jali and Zuzu then back to his daughter.<br>"Did I say you could speak to him?" Mohatu questioned, raising his brow. Uru's innocent face turned into a frown.

"Well, No-"  
>"So why did you?" Mohatu questioned.<br>"That's not the point! I was being polite to him- Damei cleared his throat as Uru spoke. "- and he was rude to me!"  
>"You will apologize for bothering him" Mohatu said, dismissively.<p>

"But Daddy!" Uru protested.

"No buts, Uru. A proper Princess who leave those who need to be left alone" Mohatu said, lifting his muzzle into the air. Muffy rolled his eyes. Zuzu shot into the air, and pushed her beak into Mohatu's raised muzzle.

"I must protest Sire! Princess Uru is not at Fault!" Zuzu said, certainly.  
>"That is too bold of you, Zuzu" Mohatu said, burrowing his brow. Zuzu gave him a very angry look, and spun around, hitting Mohatu in the face with her tail as she flew away.<br>"You didn't have to speak to the budgie like that, Bro" Muffy said, casually.

"Muffy, you will take Uru to Ahadi for an apology. I will take Damei and Jali to their parents, who I'm sure will be _disappointed_ in them" Damei and Jali glared at the King.

"You can be such a sour puss sometimes, Mo" Muffy yawned and nudged Uru away before she bit off Mohatu's head. "C'mon Roo, he ain't worth it" Muffy chuckled, and Uru reluctantly wandered away. She turned and watched Mohatu send Damei and Jali into the cave, the two continually glared at her Daddy. At least she wasn't the only one who thought this was ridiculous. Uru stared in front of her, Muffy was walking away, in that strange walk he had. When he walked, it was like each of his legs was a snake, which wiggled until they touched the floor then started again. It was very fluid, but very scary.

"This is so _unfair_!" Uru cried, throwing her paws into the air.  
>"So you've said" Muffy said dryly.<br>"Sorry, Unk, It's just… Daddy is never like this…" Uru said, in a much quieter tone. The two were walking towards the water hole, at a very slow pace. Muffy pretended to take a wrong turn once or twice, even though they were on a straight path. Now, the golden lion was in view, but still hadn't moved since they last left him.

"You know I'd tell you if I could, you being my favourite niece" Muffy grinned, and Uru's slapped him with her paw.

"I'm your only niece!" She giggled, and Muffy let out a hearty laugh.

"My Brother told me not to mention it, and I won't" Muffy chuckled.

"Please don't make me do this! It's so demeaning" Uru pleaded. Muffy smirked.

"Where did you learn such big words?" He teased, and Uru growled.  
>"Shut up" She muttered, and marched over to Ahadi. She stared at the lion for a moment, before prodding him hard in the back with her paw. Her amber eyes were set on the back of his head, and she grinned when she saw him jump.<p>

"What the…" His voice snapped, and his eyes glared as he spun his head around like an owl. Once he noticed Uru, his eyes flash and that infuriating smirk grew on his face. He turned back around, and chuckled to himself. Uru could hear the smirk on his face, which made a fierce noise rumble in her stomach.

"Excuse me!" Uru hissed, trough clenched teeth.

"Come to grovel with apologies?" Ahadi chuckled, not turning to look at her.  
>"No!" Uru lied, a little too quickly. She gave Muffy an apologetic look, but the charming lion just grinned.<br>"Oh, really…" Ahadi yawned.

"Yes really" Uru said, pouting.

"Well, what do you want?" Ahadi asked, boredly. Uru gulped, she hadn't thought of this. Her ears fell back on her head as she pondered the idea. She looked at her Uncle for help, and he shrugged. Damn, he was going to pay for not helping her.

"Uncle Muffy wanted you" She added, slyly. Her grinned widened as Muffy's eyes did. She loved playing tricks on people, especially her Uncle. He always thought he had the last laugh. Uru and Muffy spent most of the time joking about, and sometimes she wondered whether Muffy was a cub trapped in an adult's body.  
>"I did?" Muffy questioned, raising his brow. Uru swore she saw Ahadi's eyebrow rise.<p>

"See, he admits it" Uru said, triumphantly. "Uncle Muffy, you shouldn't come all the way out here to bother him if you don't know what to say" She teased. Suddenly, before Muffy's word could leave his mouth, a deafening roar pierced their ears. Uru even saw Ahadi flinch. She however, knew that roar. Daddy was mad. Her Father rarely got mad, since he was very wise and calm unlike Uru who had inherited a fiery temper. She had only ever heard him roar like that once before, with so much emotion, but then it was a mournful roar.  
>"I'm sorry, Roo, can't deny I didn't hear that" Muffy sighed, and nudged the small cub with his muzzle, knocking her a bit since she was expecting it.<br>"Leaving me, _again_" Uru huffed, and rolled her eyes.  
>"You know it isn't like <em>that<em>" Muffy said, with a grin. He jumped in the air, and swivelled around, in a agile manner. Uru watched her Uncle's face, and a strange emotion grew on it. Something that made Uru feel sick. Muffy had a plan. "Hey, I've got a idea!"

"What?" Uru asked, sceptically.  
>"Ahadi, you watch Uru while I'm away!" Muffy said, grinning. Uru nearly threw up.<p>

"What? _Banana fur _look after _me_?" Uru spluttered.

"See, she admits it" Muffy said, his teeth showing trough his smile. No one used her own words against her. However, for a moment, she was speechless. As that moment vanished, Muffy was half way to pride rock.  
>"B..But…" She stumbled. Uru let out a low growl and turned to face the teenage lion, who hadn't moved throughout the whole conversation. "Well <em>then<em>" she spat. If she was being forced to spend time with this idiot, she was going to make him pay. She couldn't simply walk back on her own, or her Father would have her and Muffy thrown off pride rock. "I said, well then!" Uru growled.

"I know, you want a medal?" Ahadi asked. Uru shuddered as she imagined the look on his face. Smugness.  
>"Well, aren't you going to amuse me?" Uru hissed. Suddenly, there was a rumble as Ahadi flipped over, his vivid emerald eye boring into her amber ones.<p>

"No"

"But, that's the point of you!" Uru snapped, baring her small fangs.  
>"Whoa, better watch out, or you might scrap me with your <em>terrifying<em> teeth" He sarcastically remarked.  
>"Oh, shut it, banana fur" Uru barked, lowering her body into a pouncing stance.<br>"What does that make you, dung fur?" Ahadi chuckled, that infamous smirk already on his face. He'd only been there a day.  
>"I'll tell my Father you said that!" Uru said, proudly.<p>

"Sure, cause he'll do a thing. Just make you apologize to me again" He said, knowingly.  
>"How do you-"She cut off. "What's the deal with you and my Daddy?"<p>

"Meh" Ahadi exhaled. He closed his eye. Uru waited for a minute, and then figured he wasn't going to respond.  
>"If you aren't going to humour me, I'll just leave" Uru said, flicking her muzzle into the air.<br>"I don't want to demine you" Ahadi yawned. Uru wasn't going to pretend she knew what that meant.  
>"Fine, I'll go" Uru said, bitterly, turning around without sending another glance at the lion. She had expected, wanted, him to tell her to stay. However, with every step she took her doubt of this grew. He didn't even response to her, or acknowledged that she'd gone. She growled, as she stole a look of him. He hadn't moved. Her angry expression turned into a grin. She was free. For the first time ever, there was no squawking in her ear or friends to worry about pleasing or Uncle to be teased by or Father to be protective. It was just her, and the grass that tickled her toes. She stopped walking, and bolted into a sprint. The further she ran, the higher the grass got, until it almost tickled her nose. Her amber eyes busted with excitement as her legs refused to stop. She didn't know how far she was from Pride Rock, just that she had to keep on running. She wanted adventure, excitement and the best thing about it was Ahadi would get in trouble. Suddenly, her mind flash back to a morning, a few days back.<p>

_Uru's eyes flashed about the whole kingdom, as she paced up and down in front of her Father.  
>"And you own all THIS!" Uru gasped, in amazement. <em>

"_Yes, My dear…" Mohatu chuckled, mildly. "Everything the light touches"  
>"Everything…" Her voice trailed off, as her mind turned to the shadowy place on the horizon. Mohatu, must have noticed this as well. "That is the shadowland. It is a place where only the darkest of creature lurk, because the light never touches there. You must never go there Uru, do you understand me?" Mohatu asked, sternly. Uru's mind however was somewhere else. She barely heard Mohatu. This place sounded so exciting. <em>

"_Yeah, Daddy" She said, absent minded. "Tell me more about the shadowy place!"  
>"Not today Uru, it'll give you nightmares" Mohatu said, with a fond smile at his daughter.<br>"Daddy! You're such a wimp!" Uru cried, in protest. The King laughed, then his gaze went distant.  
>"You don't know the half of it…" He uttered. <em>

"The shadowy place…" Uru whispered to herself, licking her muzzle with her tongue in excitement, and a futile attempt to moisten her dry muzzle. She gazed at the sky, it was still midday, and the heat was pouring down. If she was back by sunrise, no one would have to know. Ahadi would never tell. She looked around, moving her head violently. She could see Pride Rock, a speck on the distance, and in the other direction was a ditch. Over the ditch, a large shadow was cast. Her grinned widened until it hurt her muscles to keep it going. She took off, her darks paw skipping over the ground like she was walking on thin air. She ran in a scattered motion, her leg occasionally losing grip trough excitement.

The shadow place came closer and closer, until it disappeared completely from view. Uru squealed with excitement, she knew this meant that she was no longer heading towards it, but was directly underneath it. She noticed, the closer she got the fewer animal hung around. This only made her more curious. As the grass turned to dirt, then to a kind of rubble- she stopped. She glanced around, noticing a random part of land where the land stopped, she sprinted forwards. Skidding to a halt just before the cut off, she stared down into the ditch.

"Whoa…" She gasped. It was a deserted place, and the floor was gray with dirt and bones. However, she noticed some grass poked about, so this place must have been flourishing at some point. At first, she thought they were low clouds, but as she looked closer Uru realised small elephants were walking about the place. Suddenly, the bones structure turned in skeletons, and eventually into dead elephants. It was an elephant graveyard. Uru looked at her paws, then the ditch, it shouldn't be too hard to slide down. She gripped the side with her front paws, and flipped herself over and skidded down the side. When she reached about halfway, her claws began to ache. Uru felt a hard rock hit one of her claws, and she instinctively pulled her paw off the wall., Uru screamed as she realised she was falling, and within seconds all her paw were off the wall and trying to scrap back on. She didn't remember what happened next, but it involved a thud, a lot of pain and opening her eyes to find herself face down on the floor. Panting, Uru's thought fell on herself, she had a pain where she fell but she seemed to be in tact. As long as she could go exploring, Uru was happy. She pushed herself up with a struggle. Immediately, the awe of where she was sprung images in her head. She was directly under a skeleton, and the ditch edge was a few hundred yards away. But she had a full view of the graveyard now, and whatever sinking feeling grew in her stomach, she ignored it. This was amazing.

Uru paced trough the graveyard, occasionally kicking a bone or stopping to compare skeletons. Yes, it was a little dull, but for someone not allowed 100 yards from pride rock and the only source of amusement was a tree it was thrilling. She momentarily wished Damei and Kali were here to see this with her, but she would have to have gone and got them from their Mothers and would have been caught in the process.  
>"Hahahahaha…" A echo sounded trough one the skulls, it was a eerie laugh that made Uru jump. She stood, dominantly for a moment, until the laughter faded. Maybe it was nothing, or a meerkat after a sick joke. Or maybe the dark spirits.<br>"Shut up" She told herself, and marched towards a opening in a cave. Sticking her head in, and peering into the darkness, a green glow showered her face. They were geysers, and lots of them. Occasionally, they sprouted a green steam, but they seemed to do it unison. Like they were singing. Uru smiled, and her eyes filled with a wanting for what these things did. She approached one, and stuck her paw in. Nothing. She waited for it's time to do it, in time with the other geysers. Nothing. She huffed. How disappointing. She turned around, and placed her rump on where the geyser lay. Suddenly, the floor beneath her began to rumble and heat up. Before she could move, the weight was lifted off her feet, and her bum warmed up in an instant. Shooting upwards, she let out a girly scream. She didn't normally resort to such _useless_ things, but this was terrifying. For a moment, she had thought a bird had caught her and was carrying her off. She knew there was no logic in that. However, her logic mind didn't seem to function in these situations. For a moment, she hovered in mid air, and the heat evaporated from her like a electric shock. She realised the geyser must have stopped.  
>"Phew…" She sighed with relief, until she looked down. Like she thought, <em>no logic mind. <em>She was falling, and waving her paws in the air dramatically. She lunged forwards, and as she hit the floor, rolled and landed on her feet. It was impressive, and kind of wished someone was around to see it. It hurt much less than when she fell before.  
>"This pussy cats got some skills!" A voice screeched, and some laughs echoed around the secluded hall. Uru frowned; maybe these were these dark demons her Father told her about. She bore her teeth, and glared in the direction of the laughs. Three holes, which emitted light from outside, where blocked. Three silhouettes came in, and Uru knew they weren't demon at once. Hyenas. There were three, and from the look of things, two were male and one female. The female had spiky black hair, and a stocky build, whereas the males were bald and a bit skinny. The female was definitely in charge, and the two males looked a bit stupid. Uru chuckled at them. They weren't as scary as everyone said.<br>"This pussy cat's got a _name_!" Uru said, loudly and not projecting the worry in her stomach. The three stopped laughing and exchanged looks.

"What's that then, Meow Meow?" The male laughed, and the other took chortled. Uru rolled her eyes. That wasn't funny.  
>"It's Princess to you" Uru spat, as the three began to circle her.<br>"Princess, than that makes you-"  
>"Future Queen" Uru interrupted. The males seemed to be scared by this.<p>

"I don't know about this, Rosey" The male said, nervously.  
>"What do you suggest Banzai! Let her go?" Rosey growled, the two looked at the dimmest Hyena.<p>

"Ned?" Banzai questioned. Ned just laughed. Uru raised a brow. The three began to bicker, and Uru saw her chance. As much as she would have liked to stay and chat, she was scared they were about to bite her head off. She snuck between there legs, and a horrible stench filled her nostrils. Damn, these Hyenas weren't just stupid, but smelly. Once she slipped underneath, surprised by how stupid they were not to notice, she began to run. Then, a high voice pierced her ear.

"Hey, Rose?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Do we ever turn down free meals?"

"No"  
>"Good, because we just let one run out of the door!" Banzai shrieked, Uru didn't have time to turn around. She heard their snarls and drool from meters away. She sprinted for the door, but they were fast. One of them, she didn't bother to check which, cut her off before she could make it outside. She spun around, and skidded under one of them, and felt the hot breath nearly snapped round her tail. Her eyes spotted a skeleton, which spiralled into the air. Who knew how a elephant got in this tiny room? But it wasn't really the point. She clambered up it, her paws occasionally slipping, but she knew that if she fell now she would be gone. The spine wasn't big enough for the Hyenas to get up and Uru was thankful they weren't stupid enough to try. As she reached the top, she spun around and a grin formed on her face when she saw the Hyenas.<br>"What you smilin' about!" The female snapped. Uru chuckled.  
>"Phew… It's hot in here" She said, loudly, and obnoxiously.<p>

"What in elephant name are you talking _about_?" Banzai growled.  
>"You could even say, it's a bit steamy…" She said, and then laughed. Perfectly, the geysers the Hyenas had un knowingly sat on spurted into the air with the hyenas. Uru laughed as they screamed like cubs, but then remembered she had no time to lose. As she went to run down the spine, she slipped, and skidded down. When she reached the bottom she was propelled into the air. She flew for a moment, hearing a thud which she presumed was the hyenas, and then landed herself. It wasn't the most elegant of landings, which was annoying since she did a perfect one before. However, Uru didn't have time for such tedious things, and she sprinted trough the doorway.<p>

Uru ran as fast as she could, the freedom that made her legs run before was replaced with fear. Occasionally she stumbled, and she felt their teeth close down on her. She tried to go trough as small of a gap as possible every time, but they always seemed to catch up. They were persistent, she gave them that. The ground began to cut her paws, as she ran towards what she thought was the opposite side of the graveyard. She saw it long before she stopped, but she knew she would collapse from exhaustion anyway soon. The graveyard was cut off by a wall of dirt. There was nothing there, and no escape this time. She swivelled as she stopped, to see the three hyenas advancing on her. Drool was falling from their ajar mouths, and there eyes were filled with hunger.  
>"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" The three laughed, Uru scowled.<br>"Might just be your breath…." Uru scoffed, and then smirked.

"Shut it!" The male snapped.

"Anything to say before you come our entrée!" The female asked, running a slimy tongue along her lips. Uru crouched down and smirked.

"Yeah. I hope I make you sick" Uru growled. Not her best, but she was under pressure. Rosey scoffed.  
>"Night Night Princess" She hissed, and Uru's last sight before she shut her eyes was the large yellow teeth.<p>

"Daddy! AHADI!" She screamed. She didn't have time to think why she was crying out for him. Suddenly, there was a batter of claws and teeth. Someone screamed, a almighty roar silenced any painful yelps. Uru opened her eyes, but was filled with too many emotions to identify the lion. A grey flash shot towards, and she reacted just in time. She slashed something with her claw, and was covered in liquid. Darn. Blood was hard to get out of her fur. She mentally scolded herself for thinking of cleaning. She heard the Hyena bark in pain, and before she pounced on him, a golden paw smacked the Hyena against the wall. Uru let off a yelp. She watched as the Hyena slithered away, scurrying after the two other cowards.

"Cowards!" Uru yelled, angrily. "I'm sorry Daddy-" She cut off, as her amber eyes met the vivid green ones. It wasn't Daddy, it was Ahadi. He stood there, immediately looking away as she looked at him. His muscular body was covered in blood, and cuts. It was a miracle that a teenage lion could fight off a bunch of hyenas. She wasn't quite sure what to say. They waited in silence. Uru was too stubborn to think first, and she decided that Ahadi was too. Ahadi mouth opened, and it looked like he was about to speak, but a roar interrupted.  
>"Uru!" Mohatu cried, and threw himself towards his daughter, throwing his head against her in a pathetic attempt at affection. He nuzzled her for a moment, before Uru felt the rage go trough him. "You!" He shouted accusingly at Ahadi. Uru thought she saw Ahadi's eyes flash with shock, until they returned to their usual unreadable selves. "How could you do this!"<br>"Calm down, Bro!" Muffy said, loudly. Uru had only just noticed he was there.  
>"Calm down! I could have lost her!" Mohatu cried.<br>"Lost _who_ exactly" Muffy growled, and Mohatu's eyes saddened. Uru didn't understand what they meant, but she could tell it was important. Muffy and her Daddy never argued about anything, but they had clearly argued about this.  
>"Uru" Mohatu said, after a hesitation.<br>"Keep telling yourself that" Muffy said, moving past his brother and towards Uru. "You Ok Roo?"  
>"Ok" Uru repeated, pushing out a weak smile.<br>"That's my girl, Roo probably would have fought them off herself" Muffy said, and sent Uru a dashing smile. Mohatu seemed to be distant. "And if you're going to blame anyone, blame me!" Muffy said, waking up Mohatu. "I left her with him"  
>"And me!" Uru said, before she could think. All the three heads turned to look at her, even Ahadi. It was like they were shocked she was there. "I ran off on my <em>own<em>!" Mohatu seemed to think for a moment.

"We'll discuss this later" was all the King said, before scooping Uru up in his mouth and sulking off.

The journey back to Pride rock was silent, Mohatu charged on ahead, with Uru in her mouth. Muffy and Ahadi hung back, but they didn't speak to each other. The sun was setting over the sky, and left a purple kaleidoscope of colours in the sky. As they approached Pride Rock, Uru saw Damei and Jali waiting for her. However, instead of marching up Pride Rock, Mohatu walked straight past. Uru looked back; they all seemed as confused as her. Uru gulped. This meant she was in trouble. Damei and Jali had sympathetic looks on their face, as did Muffy, and Uru swore even Ahadi looked a little apologetic. _And so he should be. It's his fault. Jerk. But he did save you. Shut up. _By the time she had finished arguing with herself, Mohatu had stopped walking. Uru looked ahead of her, and her paws twitched with excitement. It was her favourite place. It was a secluded pond, surrounded by trees. All the most beautiful animals lived here, where they weren't disturbed. In fact, Uru was born here. It was also the place her Mother died. She knew this place meant a lot to Mohatu. She was placed down, and the sand tickled her fur. It was nice sand, not the stuff that got stuck between her toes, but the gently caressed her pads. Mohatu walked in front of her, not looking at his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm sorry" Uru said, ashamed.  
>"I could have lost you Uru!" Mohatu shrieked, in a crack voice.<br>"I'm sorry Daddy! It's not my fault entirely! I'm never allowed adventure, you can't blame me for taking the chance!" Uru protested. She felt guilty, but it was true.  
>"Uru, I'm just trying to protect you" Mohatu said softly.<br>"But… IT wasn't entirely my fault! I was doing fine- Well, I wasn't. Sometimes in life I have to face things and you won't be there for me!" Uru said, sadly.  
>"I know, but I'm going to try" Mohatu whispered. Somehow the tables had turned. Mohatu was apologizing to her now.<p>

"No. I have to work some things out on my own. I don't need to be lectured" Uru said, loudly, turning her back. She waited for a moment, then felt a hot breath on her back, she turned around and fell flat on her Father's face. Suddenly she was lifting in the air, she screamed, as he spun around. Her fear soon turned into amusement. She tried not to grip too hard and not to claw his face off.

"Oi! Put me down!" She squealed, and Mohatu grinned wildly.  
>"Fine!" He laughed, and threw his daughter into the pond. She lifted her head up, removing the lily that covered her eyes and exaggerated a cough.<br>"Ew, There's something slimy in here! You jerk!" Uru grinned, and grabbed Mohatu's paw, trying to pull him in. Mohatu was, within seconds, flat on his face on the pond.

Uru and Mohatu stared up at the sky, trough the forest leaves. Occasionally a butterfly would fly past but they lay in silence. It was comfortable. Magical.

"Daddy?"  
>"huh?"<br>"How come you say those stars are kings, they look like fire to me" Uru said, tilting her head. Mohatu didn't response, but his head swivelled to look at his daughter- first in shock, then in admiration.  
>"We all need something to believe in Uru" Mohatu said, looking at the sky.<br>"Not if that thing doesn't make sense" Uru said, pouting.  
>"You don't believe in magic" Mohatu asked his daughter.<br>"Yep"  
>"But you don't believe in the stars?" Mohatu asked, frowning.<br>"No. That doesn't make sense" She said, like it was obvious. "Magic is different. Magic's the answer for everything; it's why the rain doesn't fall for months, then falls continuously for days. It's why the wind blows. It's how the butterflies fly. It's how we feel. Magic is different." Uru said, like she believed every word.  
>"You're so like your mother, but then, so not like her at the same time" Mohatu uttered, Uru frowned.<br>"What is that suppose to mean" She growled. Mohatu laughed.  
>"You'll understand someday"<br>"That is such a _parent_ thing to say" Uru scoffed. She paused. "Tell me why the Hyenas live there?"

"Where?"  
>"In that horrible place" Uru sighed.<br>"Well, they were banished by me- I mean, the great king" He corrected. Uru snickered.  
>"This one ain't got a story?" Uru questioned. Mohatu let out a low sigh.<p>

"Yes, but I didn't tell you in case you got the urge to pay them a visit. But I suppose now you've been acquainted…"

"How much _are_ you keeping from me!" Uru barked. Mohatu ignored her.  
>"Many years ago, when the great king first came here, all the animals live in harmony." He began "I –The great king, I mean. The great King decided that all animals should have the chance to find their place in the circle of life. There were plant eaters, and meat eaters. Now, some of the meat eaters fitted into the circle perfectly. Such as cheetahs, but some however, did not. The hyenas were renowned for being ruthless (idiotic) poachers. It started as just stealing food from us, to fighting for meat… then eventually…"<p>

_The dark lion sat on the edge of Pride rock, his hopeful and bright eyes scanning the shining skies. Behind him, a beautiful blonde lioness stalked up behind him. She sat next to him, and only when she spoke did he flinch.  
>"What worries you, Mohatu?" She asked, in a voice like honey. <em>

"_What? How do you know I am worried!" Mohatu protested, smirking at the lionesses. The lioness grinned, and nuzzled the lion's thick black mane. _

"_I know you far too well, I know when you're hungry so I especially know when something is troubling you" She said, then giggled, and looked up at Mohatu with her deep amber eyes. _

"_Fine, you win" Mohatu laughed.  
>"I always win" She said, triumphantly. She paused for a moment, then asked again. "What is wrong, Mohatu?"<br>"The skies… they are filled with worry, the kings are displeased" He said, wearily. The lioness gave off a long and slightly annoyed sigh._

"_When will you give this up?" She asked, staring at the skies, but the glint Mohatu had when he looked up was not in hers. "My Mother told me they are balls of burning gas, nothing more. Thinking they are kings is a fairytale" She said, rather bitterly. _

_Mohatu, despite her bitterness, merely smiled. _

"_My darling, you mind is filled with logic, and intelligence, humour and kindness. How can a mind so perfect be so narrow minded?" Mohatu said, his sparkling eyes gazing up at the deep blue sky. "Where would we be without a little magic"  
>"In a more logical place" She scoffed. Mohatu shook his head.<br>"A dull place" He corrected. "Sometimes, we all need something to believe in" _

"_Well-"  
>"Sire!" A voice shrieked from behind them, the two heads spun around to see a young bird with vibrant purple feathers.<br>"Why Zuzu-"  
>"No time for pleasantries Sire!" She squealed, showing her youth. "Hyenas!"<br>"Hyenas!" Mohatu frowned. "Where?"  
>"Behind Pride Rock, scavenging! Filthy-"<br>"That's enough Zuzu" Mohatu said sternly, and leaped a few meters onto the base of pride rock _

"So, what happened?" Uru asked, curiously, placing her paws on her father's chest.  
>"I'm getting to that" Mohatu chuckled. "The great King went down to find that Hyenas <em>had<em> been there"

"Had? Where were they?" Uru said, impatiently.  
>"Well, a few days before one of the older lionesses past away, my-I mean- his aunt. She was old, so none of us –Them- were that surprised…<p>

_Mohatu stared at the ground. The discarded bones of the once happy and living lioness lay scattered on the ground. Her bottom half was still covered in meat, as was her head. The scoundrels must have been interrupted before they could finish the meal. A pile of dirt lay to the side. A young teenage lion stood to the side, his eyes angry and naïve. His mane wasn't full or thick, and his body was lean but with signs of youth.  
>"Come on Brother! Let's chase them!" Muffy growled.<br>"No." Mohatu said, dismissing the restless lion. "This is the final straw-"  
>"SO, We can go kill em' now?" Muffy said, baring his teeth.<br>"There will be no more killing, not on this night" Mohatu said, raising his muzzle into the air to address the pride who had now gathered. Some were growling, the others were crying. Crying more than when the lioness had died the first time. _

"_Tonight, I shall visit the Hyenas. I will tell them that no one treats our lionesses like so, and strip them of our dignity!" The pride roared, and Mohatu's eyes spun to them. He knew they wanted blood. "Silence!" he boomed, and the pride instantly shut up. "The Hyenas will not step another foot into our lands, and if they do, the consequences will be dear. You will have there blood if they dare to cross me again, there heads will hang from the peak of Pride Rock" Mohatu growled, trying not to let grief over take himself. He noticed his queen shake her head disappointedly. Maybe this decision was rash…_

… The hyenas never dared to step foot in our lands again, they destroyed the home of the travelling elephants, and created a eerie place that everything steered clear of. They mainly feat on bones now, since no grass eaters will go near them." Mohatu paused, waiting for his daughter to speak. He turned his head, and saw her with her eyes tightly shut. A light snoring coming from her nose. "Let's go home" he whispered, and picked his daughter up in her mouth. Then, he walked home trough the cool midnight air in silence, only the light breaths of his child breaking the silence.

Uru's eyes flickered open, and she glanced around. For a moment, she thought she was still in the forest and had fallen asleep there. Instead, she was in a empty den. She struggled up, since her bones were aching because of all her running yesterday. She trotted outside, her amber hues scanning around. Where was everyone? She growled to herself, then her eyes caught onto a yellow blob at the peak of pride rock. Next to him, approaching her was her Father with a stern look on his face. She bet that Ahadi gave Mohatu the same attitude that he gave her… and everyone.

"Morning" Uru squeaked, but Mohatu ignored her and paced down pride rock. She huffed, and thought about running after him and lecturing him on how rude he was being recently. However, after yesterday she felt that wouldn't be… appropriate. She saw Jali and Damei playing at the bottom of pride rock, she took a step, then a burning pain in her stomach went to her head. Uru's head seemed to turn to look at Ahadi without her consent. Her eyes fell on the dried blood on the young lion, he must have been too stubborn to get it treated. The feeling burned fiercer. What was this? Guilt? No, she didn't feel guilty! Did she? Suddenly, before she could think, she was walking up the peak towards Ahadi. Before she could turned around and walk away she had sat down. Before she could throw herself off Pride rock, she was speaking.  
>"Urm.. Excuse me?" Uru said, prodding Ahadi in the back. She noted how hard his muscles were. Ahadi rolled over lazily, a frown on his face as he looked her in the eye. Uru suddenly felt a bit intimidated. "I'm sorry about yesterday" She blurted out.<p>

"No worries, not my fault you can't fend off some little puppies" He said, in a humorous way, even though his tone and facial expression didn't change.

"I don't hurt _other_ animals!" Uru said, growling. This guy knew how to get to her.

"So you don't eat Zebra?" Ahadi questioned, raising his brow. Damn. He had got her there. "I thought as much"  
>"Well, that's because we eat them to survive, I won't harm innocent animals. Plus, if I started on those Hyenas, they wouldn't be able to walk for weeks." She said, placing a paw smugly on her chest. She saw Ahadi's eyebrow raised highly, so it was almost falling off his face.<br>"Oh really, so when you were screaming for me to save you it was all a _plot_" Ahadi asked. Uru winced. She had forgotten about that. She thought she had just imagined screaming his name instead of her Father's. Uru remained silent. "And besides, those Hyenas wouldn't have thought twice about eating _you_."

"Because _they_ don't have feelings" Uru spat. Ahadi chuckled, even though a smile did not cross his face. They sat in silence for a moment before Ahadi spoke, except this time, his voice was sincere and not that usually (annoying) mocking tone.  
>"But you were brave, I give you that" He said, closing his eyes like he was about to sleep trough the conversation. Or he was just ashamed that he was complimenting her.<br>"Huh?" Uru responded, in her usual _intelligent_ way.

"You gave them a _lot_ of backchat, and gave chase for a while, and the whole thing with the geysers was…" He trailed off. Uru growled lowly.

"You mean you were watching the whole time and **waited** for me to get nearly _eaten_!" Uru shrieked. Ahadi shrugged.  
>"Interesting" He remarked, and flipped over so he was facing away from her.<p>

"_**Jerk**_!" She shouted, and stormed away.

She marching away, hearing the faint sound of Ahadi's laugh.

**Character Questions No.1 : Princess Uru**

**Who are you?** My name is Princess Uru, and i'm Princess of the pridelands, but you know that? Right?

**What's your role in the Pride?** I'm daddy's daughter! I get to play with my friends, and mess around, but eventually i'm going to be Queen! It's daunting, but i wouldn't want to be anyone else.

**Intresting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** My Daddy is MOhatu, and he's king. I have a Uncle Muffy too! And he's the joker, or at least he thinks he is. I also had a Mother, but Father says she's with the clouds now. But i have her eyes, always my Mother's eyes.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? **My friends are Jali and Damei!They're my best friends, and hopefully i'm their best buddy too. If i'm not they'll be trouble *grins* I also like Zuzu, she's a lot wiser than Father, but don't tell him that.

**Do you have a crush?** Ew. No. Don't swear.

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? **Hopefully I'll be Queen of Priderock! Or very fat from eating Zebra from waiting.

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I can fit my whole paw in my mouth! - Ee' Essived?

**Do you think you'll end up happy? **Father told me that were never truely happy if were looking for happiness, so maybe? I'll know someday.

**Time to say goodbye! **Goodbye readers! Uru, singing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Fraternising With The Enemy

**Alot shorter than some other chapters, some are like 7000 words and other like 2 D: Anyway, i've decided to upload now everytime i finish a new chapter. I'm currently on Chapter 7, about to start 8 :D Anyway, don't forget to review and a big thanks to everyone that reviewed last time! :D**

Uru lay on the grass, not really paying attention to her friends, who were playing beside her.  
>"Get off Jali!" Damei boomed, trying to sound scary.<p>

"Not till you admit that you _suck_" Jali said, triumphantly. Jali was younger than Damei and Uru, who both seemed to grow out of the playing stages a lot quicker. Uru heard Damei growl, but her mind was set on the beautiful sky, that was always around at dawn. The three often got up early, to avoid Uru being snatched away for some duties or other. Mainly, however so they didn't have to have a babysitter.  
>"Admit it!" Jali demanded.<p>

"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Shut up Jali!" Damei sneered.

"No, you shut it!"  
>"Both of you shut up!" Uru snapped, flipping over to face them. Damei was a lot bigger than Jali, and Uru half suspected he was letting her pin him. Uru marched up to them, and pushed Jali off him with ease.<br>"Hey Uru!" Jali said, pouting.  
>"Damei, admit you suck!" Uru said, her eyes narrowing at Damei. Damei looked a little shocked, and then whispered something inaudible. "I didn't catch that"<p>

"I said I SUCK!" Damei shouted. Jali giggled, and Uru smirked.  
>"Really? I mean, I never would have guessed" Uru sang, sarcastically. Jali stood up, and held her paw in the air and Uru high fived it.<br>"Good one, Uru" Jali giggled. Damei scowled. "So what are we doing today?" Jali chirped, and skipped to the edge of Pride Rock. Uru rolled her eyes; Jali always was a little too sweet for her liking. Uru guessed that was what made them best friends, Jali was the sweet to Uru's sour and Damei, was just… Damei.  
>"What ever you want" Uru said, dismissively. Jali spun around, and her eyes lit up.<p>

"Anything?" Jali chirped.  
>"Well, not anythi-"<br>"Tell us about the graveyard." Jali said, like she had been waiting to ask her all morning.  
>"I've told you… <em>eight<em> times" Uru groaned. Damei stood next to Jali, and the two exchanged excited looks. "_What_?" Uru snapped. "I know that look…."  
>"Well, we were thinking of getting a <em>first<em> _hand_ account of it…" Damei began, but Uru cut him off immediately.  
>"Are you <em>crazy<em>? You know what my Dad would say!" Uru shouted.  
>"What would I say?" A sceptical voice came from behind them. Uru turned, to see the bright blues eyes glaring down at her.<br>"Nothing, Daddy" Uru said, innocently. Mohatu clearly didn't believe this, he stared for a moment and exchanged looks with Jali and Damei about something Uru didn't understand. After a moment, he smiled.

"Uru, say goodbye to your friends" Mohatu said, with a large smile on his face.  
>"Awww! Why! I never get to spend time with them anymore!" She protested. Uru felt a twinge of jealously. She hated when she wasn't with them. What if they became such good friends that they disowned her? I mean, it could happen. Couldn't it?<p>

"Not today Uru" Mohatu said. "You have grown into a young lioness-"  
>"Who are we kidding, I'm still a cub" Uru interrupted. What? It <em>was<em> true. Kind of.

"No, Uru, you are still young but no _cub…_ and I have decided to start your training" Mohatu began. "You are now of age"  
>"Huh?" Uru stumbled over her words.<br>"If I were to pass away, and join the stars, you would have to take the throne. Whereas last week, it would have been given to my brother until you were of age" Mohatu explained. Uru frowned.  
>"Wait, Training for what?" Uru asked, in a confused tone.<br>"For queen, Dear" Mohatu began, sliding past Uru and down Pride rock. Uru followed the lion down with her eyes, and a grin grew on her face. She looked at Damei and Jali. Damei gave her a wink and thumbs up. Jali scowled. Uru blinked at her best friend. What was wrong with her? She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see her Uncle Muffy. They had their secret handshake, and he wandered away without a word except-

"Good luck, Roo"

"Uru!" Mohatu boomed from the bottom of Pride rock. Uru jumped, and skidded down the rocks towards her Father. Mohatu was staring out at the savannah; he only noticed Uru had arrived when she cleared her throat.  
>"Shall we walk?" Mohatu began, striding off into the plains. Uru followed, her legs having to pace very quickly to keep up with Mohatu's strides. "As you know Uru, you will be the next Queen. Being Queen brings certain responsibilities-" Mohatu was cut off as Zuzu landed on his shoulder, the bird smiled at Uru before speaking.<p>

"He makes it sound boring, of course being Queen has its perks" Zuzu began, beaming.  
>"Yes, thank you Zuzu. I was getting to that" Mohatu chuckled, and smiled warmly. A smile that had been absent since Ahadi's arrival.<br>"What sort of perks?" Uru asked, curiously.  
>"Not now. Where was i? Aww, Yeah. Being Queen has certain responsibilities, as Queen you must lead the hunting parties-"<br>"Whoa! Really?" Uru gasped. Zuzu and Mohatu laughed.

"Miss Uru is the most skilled hunter, I have seen her practicing with mice" Zuzu announced, proudly. Mohatu gave Uru a curious look.

"You've been practicing?" He asked. Uru gave him a sheepish smile.  
>"I suppose, I'm not very good" Uru mumbled.<br>"Miss Uru! You are too modest; I have not seen her miss one yet!" Zuzu said loudly, puffing out her feathers.  
>"Uru, if you wanted hunting lessons, you should have asked" Mohatu said, kindly. "Normally they wouldn't be offered to cubs, but since you are my daughter, we could have made an exception"<br>"That's no very fair on everyone else" Uru said, frowning.

"That's exactly what makes you a _better_ Queen than I would ever be" Mohatu said, chuckling.  
>"You're a <em>Queen<em>?" Uru laughed, and Mohatu nudged her playfully.  
>"Anyway, you're hunting lessons will begin shortly." Mohatu said, ignoring Zuzu and Uru snickers. "Unfortunately, you're friend Jali is too young now to join you, but some other cubs will." Uru groaned.<br>"Will Zuzu be my Majordomo?" Uru asked, hopefully. Zuzu spoke first.  
>"I'm afraid not, my dear" She began, then a smug grin grew on her face. "My son, Zazu will be taking over when I retire"<br>"You have a son?" Uru shrieked, and Zuzu chuckled. Mohatu and Uru had walked into the plains now, pride rock a distance spec in the distance. A few zebras skipped around them, and the morning sun blared over the horizon.

"Yes, Miss Uru. He is one of the finest Majordomo I have ever trained, he is rather fussy, but that is a good quality" Zuzu spoke in her British accent.  
>"Oh, right? Will he and I get along?" Uru asked, nervously.<p>

"I do not doubt it" Zuzu said, nodding to the princess.  
>"You should arrange a meeting sometime, Zuzu" Mohatu said, distantly, like he had not really been listening to the conversation. Something seemed to be taking his attention.<br>"Right away, Sire!" Zuzu said, proudly, and saluted.  
>"So, what I am supposed to be learning?" Uru asked, looking up at her Father.<p>

"Well, each lesson will have a different theme." Mohatu said.  
>"Oh, so what's this weeks lesson" Uru asked.<br>"The circle of life" Mohatu said. Then, in front of Uru, the savannah appeared in all its glory. It must have been there all the time they were talking, but she mustn't have noticed. The grass shade changed in a long gradient from green to yellow, and spread all around. The sun crept over the hills in the background, shining yellow rays of light trough the pale purple sky. Above her, in a tree, a family of monkeys woke up. They smiled politely at the royal family, and Uru smiled back with awe. Antelopes sprung from beneath the grass like flying fish in the sea. Uru face lit up, she had never looked at her home like this before. She turned to her Father, who had the same awe in his face.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen It like this before" Uru gasped.  
>"Life is full of so many distractions, sometimes, it's helpful to stop and look at how wonderful the world is" Mohatu said, inhaling deeply. Uru didn't speak, just walked with her Father trough the grass. She noticed everything now, the insects on the ground who she carefully trod around. The morning dew on the leaves that made a small splash as it fell to the floor, knocked by the gush of wind they had created. "Nature is unpredictable; we never know what it will bring us. Whether it will be sunny, or drowned in rain. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures. Everything from the rushing zebra to the swooping eagles." Mohatu closed his eyes, and breathed in a deep breath.<p>

"But Daddy, we eat Zebra, that isn't very respectful is it?" Uru questioned.  
>"Yes, but the Zebra eat the grass, and when we die-"He paused. "Our bodies become the grass"<br>"Ew, Are you saying we are walking on dead lions!" Uru squealed, jumping into the air. Mohatu laughed.  
>"No, Uru. Please, be patience. Our bodies become the grass, and we grow, and the Zebra eat the grass. We eat the zebra, and we die and become the grass"<br>"So, we are all connected…" Uru trailed off, and then her head shot up. "In the circle of life"  
>"Very good Uru. If we don't respect every creature, then the earth becomes un balanced. If the earth is unbalanced, we will not survive. We must always live in harmony with one another" Mohatu explained.<br>"We don't respect the Hyenas?" Uru inferred.  
>"Yes, Miss Uru, but they made the choice not to be part of the circle" Zuzu intervened.<p>

"But, doesn't that make an unbalance?" Uru asked, puzzled.  
>"Yes, but the Hyenas still have their place somewhere." Mohatu justified. "Where that is, is <em>another<em> matter"  
>"Oh right" Uru huffed, even though Mohatu's answer did not make sense.<br>"So when you become Queen, you must respect every creature's life" Mohatu concluded.

"I understand" Uru said, truthfully. Mohatu nuzzled his daughter.  
>"I thought you would" He whispered, then pulled his head up. He appeared to sniff the air and a serious look grew on his face. "Zuzu, what's the morning report regarding-"<br>"Well, The baboons are getting cheeky-"  
>"Regarding Hyenas" Mohatu finished. Zuzu frowned.<br>"Hyena news is pretty low, Sire. They haven't cause trouble in months" Zuzu said, sounding as confused as Uru was. Then, it struck her; there was a strange scent in the air. It was familiar; it was the smell the graveyard stunk of. Uru returned to earth, and noticed her Father was staring at her. He must have known she knew the scent too. Uru's stomach turned, she couldn't deny that she was slightly scared of Hyenas now.  
>"Zuzu, take Uru straight home" Mohatu said.<p>

"Right away, Sire" Zuzu said. Uru wasn't listening, she could hear voices. "Come on, Miss Uru"  
>"Ssssh!" Uru hissed.<p>

"Don't shush Zuzu, Uru" Mohatu scolded.

"No! I can hear voices!" She whispered. Mohatu's face filled with concern, before he could grab her, Uru had shot off trough the bushes. Using her nose and her ears, she sprinted trough the bushes. She knew when she was coming towards the clearing because the light split trough the grass. She slowed down as she reached the clearing. She stuck her nose and eyes out, so only pink and amber were visible trough the grass. She gasped a little, when she saw what she saw. The three Hyenas from the graveyard were all leaning against the rock, the third looking as distant as ever. They were deep in conversation. However, it wasn't the hyenas having a normal conversation with that was weird. It was who they were having it with. The bright green eyes switched from one hyena to the next.  
>"Ahadi?" Uru said, loudly. She didn't mean to step out of the grass, or talk so loudly, she just did. Plus, she was feeling slightly brave since her Father must be a few seconds behind. Ahadi's face was priceless, his mouth fell open and his eyes looked like they had fallen out of his sockets.<p>

"Looky! It's leftovers!" The male laughed, approaching Uru, licking his lips. The two other hyenas followed suit. Uru just looked smug.

"Uru..." Ahadi uttered.  
>"What are you smilin' about?" The female demanded. Uru yawned. "You can't do nothing to us!"<p>

"I know" Uru said, yawning for effect. "But he can" She said, calmly, pointing up at Mohatu who was towering protectively over her. He let out a magnificent roar, which made Uru's fur stand on end.

"Laters!" The hyenas sung in usual, and sprinted away so fast they left a trail of dust behind them. Uru looked to Zuzu, then to Mohatu's blank face then to Ahadi's face. He had an expression she had never seen before. Actually, she had only ever seen Ahadi make two emotions; Smugness and Tiredness.

"Uru home now!" Mohatu boomed, and broke the Princes from her trance. Uru looked at Mohatu then at Ahadi. Her father did not look in the mood to be denied. Uru turned, and began to trudge back trough the grasses, Zuzu flying slightly overhead.

As Uru approached Pride Rock, she could see two bright cubs bounding towards her. She wasn't in the mood to play, or patronise them. She just was sick of being kept out of the truth. No one told her anything. Only this morning her Father had told her she was no cub anymore. Then why was she still treated like one. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't even noticed Jali and Damei had started talking to her.  
>"Come on Uru, let's play!" Jali said, pouting.<br>"Can't you be quiet for one second?" Damei growled. Jali looked hurt. "Can't you see she is upset?"

"What? What's wrong Uru?" Jali asked. Zuzu landed next to Uru, and placed a supportive wing on her shoulder as she explained what happened; her friends face went trough the entire spectrum of emotion as she told it from start to beginning. The four began to walk back towards pride rock.

"So he was there, talking to the Hyenas!" Damei said, in disbelief.  
>"For the hundredth time, Damei, Yes!" Uru snapped, impatiently.<br>"I knew he was a jerk, but I didn't see him doing that!" Jali gawped.  
>"Neither did I" Uru said, looking back in hope of seeing the two lions walking towards them. Instead of climbing up pride rock, they took shelter in a small cave at the base. It was a guest cave, in case the king has any visitors. Mainly it was used for injured rogues, who were healed and sent on their way. They were very lenient with Rogues, but the Pride slept in rank order. The royal family slept at the back of the cave, on a raised rock. Then the most loyal and trusted lionesses. The further to the front you were the newer or less trusted you were. Most of the time the trio used it as their hangout. Mohatu didn't know this, but Zuzu did. She never told the king however. Mohatu would probably not approve of them hanging about there, in case a rogue came back or something. "Zuzu, can you just tell me the deal with <em>him<em> and Daddy?"

"Certainly not, Miss Uru! Your Father told me in the upmost confidence" Zuzu said, perching on a rock near the mouth of the cave.  
>"What's the deal with Hyenas anyway?" Jali asked curiously. Uru opened her mouth to speak but then figured Zuzu's theory on then would be interesting. Zuzu never lied, and certainly didn't exaggerate for dramatic effect. She told it like it was.<p>

"Well, I think you are old enough to hear this" Zuzu said nervously, like she was scared of getting into trouble. "Many years ago the Hyenas were found digging up a lioness's grave to eat" _true _"Mohatu found them, and was furious" _Kind of true. _"He was still a very young king, and was naïve. He chased the Hyenas to the graveyard and banished them forever. There are many rumours that speculated about what happened after this_" most certainly different story. _

"What sort of rumours?" Damei asked, intrigued.

"No, No, No! I've said too much" Zuzu squawked.  
>"Well, I'll just have to ask my Father" Uru said, slyly. Zuzu was so easy to get to.<br>"Fine then" Zuzu said, reluctantly. "Some say that the Hyenas attacked, and Mohatu fought them off single handed. Some say that Mohatu tortured a hyena till they all squealed and left. Some say that he allowed his Brother to go and kill them. All preposterous! I must say" Zuzu added.  
>"But, Daddy wouldn't be able to do any of those things would he?" Uru questioned.<p>

"Of course not Miss Uru! You're Father is the most patience of Kings!" She paused, like she was thinking about something deeply. "There is one more rumour…" Zuzu said, in a whisper. The three cubs eyes lit up and they moved in close to Zuzu. Suddenly, a roar pierced their ears. They all looked up, then to Zuzu's petrified face. "I am wanted!" Zuzu squealed, and shot off trough the air before they could say a word. They sat there in silence for a moment.  
>"She's never going to tell us anything like that again is she?" Jali said, disappointedly.<p>

"Doubt it" Uru sighed. "I bet that last rumour has something to do with what's happening though…"

"That's what I was thinking!" Damei said, excitedly. "I didn't want to say anything though, in case it was _stupid_" he huffed.

"Great minds think alike!" Uru said, beaming. Jali huffed.  
>"What do you mean, with <em>'What's happening'<em>?" She asked. Damei and Uru rolled her eyes.

"With Ahadi and Daddy!" Uru whispered in a inpatient hiss. "Why he's being so weird!"  
>"Oh, right" Jali said, even though Damei and Uru knew she didn't know what they were talking about. Jali didn't ever deny she wasn't the smartest cub around.<br>"Guys, you can't mention this to anyone" Uru warned.

"Not even my Mother?" Jali said, frowning deeply.  
>"Especially not you're Mother! You know she's good friends with Daddy! If he gets a whiff that we are onto him, he'll split us up or something!" Uru said, worriedly. "Now-"<br>"You're Father wants to see you, Roo" A voice came from behind them. Uru turned, and sighed with relief to see Muffy.  
>"What's happening, Unk?" She asked him, Muffy always gave her straight answers.<p>

"Aww, C'mon Roo! You know the game by now-"  
>"You can't tell me, right?" Uru groaned.<br>"Right" Muffy said, with a charming smile. Uru winced as she heard Jali swoon. Muffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He wants to see you two, too"  
>"Oh right" Damei and Jali said in unison. Normally it was just Uru who got into trouble. The four walked up Pride Rock, to see Mohatu and Ahadi stood on Pride Rock a few meters apart. They seemed to be involved in a very long staring contest, or were trying to read each other mind. A few nosy lionesses were scattered around.<br>"Father, you wanted to see me?" Uru asked, slightly puzzled. Mohatu eventually turned his gaze from Ahadi, to his daughter. Uru only just then, noticed the rest of the cubs coming from the cave. She was friends with them, and they seemed to like her. Some of them didn't like Damei and Jali, because Uru had chose them over her. Uru just found those cubs shallow.  
>"Yes" Mohatu began. Some of the parents sat behind the cubs. "As you know, Hyenas have been spotted in our lands" He shot a loom at Ahadi. "Form now on, it is not safe to venture out at night. A curfew will be placed on any cub-"<br>"That's not fair!" Uru said, growling.  
>"Silence!" Mohatu growled. Uru gulped. Her Father never shouted at her. Ever. "And I suggest that the lionesses that this advice too. If a cub is caught out after hours, the consequences will be severe" this seemed directed at Uru. "They must be accompanied at all times until I can be sure these poachers are out of our lands"<p>

"Father, you were telling me this morning that I wasn't a cub anymore!" Uru said, quite angrily.  
>"Do not speak to me like that Uru!" Mohatu growled. "I am your Father!"<br>"Well, start acting like it then" Uru spat, and with that, she marched into the cave.

The cold breeze cooled Uru's hot head. She had never argued with her Father before. Not like that anyway. He was different. It was liked someone had kidnapped him and replaced his brain. Only he had no scars from it. The moon shone on her and Pride Rock behind her. She sat on the peak, alone. She was out after curfew but she didn't care.

"I thought you were supposed to be inside?" A voice questioned from behind her. "Or are you too rebellious for that?" He chuckled.

"Go away; this is all you fault anyway!" Uru growled at Ahadi, as he sat next to her.  
>"My fault?" he asked, with a frown.<br>"If you hadn't been fraternising with the enemy" Uru paused. "In fact! If you weren't here at all everything would be normal!"  
>"I was not <em>fraternising<em> with the enemy!" Ahadi growled, frustrated. "If you let me explain"  
>"I don't want your excuses" Uru said, yawning. It felt good that the tables had turned. "Why are you here?"<br>"Well, it was a bit hot in the den and that old lioness has bad wind-"  
>"Not why are you <em>here<em>! Why are you here? In general!" Uru hissed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid if I told you that, I would have to kill you" Ahadi said, that annoying smirk growing on his face. He was so patronising.

"You're impossible" Uru huffed. "I presume I'm going to have to find out on my own, as usual" Uru groaned.

"Now you've got the idea" Ahadi mumbled. Uru looked at him, and frowned. After a moment, their eyes met. "What?"

"Just I've never heard you talk so much" Uru shrugged.  
>"You like it?" Ahadi grinned.<p>

"No!" Uru shouted. "I prefer when you're silent"  
>"Like the strong and silent type, do we?" Ahadi suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.<p>

"I hate you" Uru growled, turning to leave. She saw something flash in Ahadi's eyes. Hurt? "Don't talk to me, as far as I'm concerned you are the enemy!"

"The what now?" Ahadi sneered, moving up to walk down with her.  
>"You, and your little termite infested buddies, are the enemy. I am going to find out your little secret whether it kills me!" Uru said, determinedly.<br>"Don't make promises you can't keep" Ahadi grumbled.

"And don't talk to creatures that'll bite your butt when you turn around" She shot back, and they took the final curve round pride rock. Uru went to go inside, but noticed Ahadi curled up next to a rock. "You sleep _outside_?" She said, raising her brow.  
>"Yep" Ahadi yawned, closing his eyes.<p>

"Falling asleep during a conversation is _rude_"  
>"So is talking to someone when their <em>trying<em> to sleep"  
>"Shut up, you jerk!" Uru growled, she heard a flutter of wings, and the purple bird sat next to her.<p>

"Is he bothering you, Miss Uru?" Zuzu asked, showing the same detest in her voice as Uru did.

"No, I was just leaving" Uru growled, and turned away, Zuzu fluttered next to her as she walked towards the cave.  
>"Make sure you get up early tomorrow morning!" Zuzu cheeped.<br>"Why?" Uru asked, still slightly agitated.  
>"Zazu shall be waiting" Zuzu said, proudly.<br>"Zazu? Oh right, your Son? Great" Uru said, in her sweetest voice. She wanted to do anything but meet Zazu tomorrow, but it was her responsibility. Zuzu flew into the cave with a smile, but Uru stopped. She turned her head, to stare momentarily at Ahadi. She smiled a little as his tail wagged madly, like he was dreaming. "C'mon Miss Uru!" Zuzu squawked from inside. Uru's head snapped back to reality, and that meant hating Ahadi with all her heart. She scoffed at him, and marched into the den. Her Father and the rest of the pride were asleep, some of the older lionesses snored very loudly like a elephant. It was scary. She sighed as she saw Mohatu, alone on his raised rock. Muffy slept elsewhere, or with some random lioness he'd picked up. Mohatu always looked so lonely, and his paw always lay out like he was expecting someone to be there. Uru smiled a little.  
>"He always looks so alone" Zuzu said, like she could read Uru's mind.<br>"He is, that's why. He's in a room full of lionesses and he looks so lonely." Uru sighed, and lay down next to him, resting her head on his paw. He purred, and smiled, but soon returned to sleep. Zuzu landed in front of Uru, who was staring at her Father.  
>"I don't think he's alone now" Zuzu said, with a warm smile.<p>

Then flew off, into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Challenging Hell and Back

**The moral of the story kids, is don't give into peer pressure. And drugs are bad. This chapter has been finished for at least two months, but I have a promise of not uploading since I write another chapter, and writing takes at least 1 week if not 2. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

_Uru's paws felt cold on the dirty ground, even though her insides burnt. The skeletons of the dead elephants loomed over the three cubs. Uru gulped, how did she even allow herself to get here again? Damei was to her left, but Jali marched in front proudly. Like she was almost boasting. Damei gave Uru a knowing look, and then looked back to his paws. Uru kept her ears on alert, waiting for that familiar laughing to start. _

"_How did we get here?" Damei whispered. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing as her. _

The trio lay on Pride Rock, the midday sun pouring down on them and crisping the edges of their fur. Jali was watching a butterfly fly on past, while Uru and Damei were playing noughts and crosses in the dirt on the ground. They had no where else to go, the Pride was busy so there had been no one to look after them- So they couldn't leave Pride rock. Mohatu and Zuzu were sorting out a disturbance; something about the Zebra's crossing the line. Ahadi, being the arrogant idiot he was, had taken there cave for an afternoon nap. Uru sighed; she had had a few more Queen Lessons since her first kafuffle. Each time she returned, Jali seemed more and more annoyed with her. They still hung out and stuff, but the two rarely spoke to each other. It was mainly Damei who initiated any form of conversation. Uru knew exactly why she was mad with her, she wasn't stupid. Jali was jealous. Uru knew if Jali had been her age, she probably wouldn't have been as envious. However, Jali was at that older cub rebellious age, where she went against everything. Uru gave her some benefit of the doubt, but she was taking it a little far. The worst thing she found was that Jali hadn't even complained about it once to her. She knew she had said something to Damei, because every so often, mostly after she had returned from a lesson Damei looked very sheepish and looked as if he had something important to say, but Jali glared at him till he was as silent as a gazelle crossing crocodile river.

"I win" Uru said, bored. Damei growled.

"How do you keep doing that? You're not even trying!" Damei grunted, and Uru shrugged.

"I'm a natural" Uru teased, and Damei laughed.  
>"Whatever you say Uru" Damei chuckled. Uru saw Jali give Damei a glare, making him stop laughing. Uru found the whole thing amusing really. She snorted. Jali looked as if she was about to say something, when Damei spoke.<p>

"Guess what I am!" He laughed, and puffed out his cheeks, and moved his legs stiffly.  
>"Mohatu!" Jali guessed, Uru rolled her eyes at Jali's pathetic attempt to annoy her.<p>

"Elephant" Uru said, giggling a little at Damei's impression.

"One to the pretty girl in the front row" Damei laughed, and Jali's glare intensified.  
>"My turn!" Uru announced, and spun around to face them. She frowned, and crossed her eyes, and put on a deep voice. "It hurts to smile… if I laugh I'll die."<br>"Ahadi!" Jali and Damei screamed. Jali laughed, obviously lost in the moment. "Now me!" Jali shouted. She began to cackle madly, and spin her eyes about. Uru's head went dizzy, and she began to feel lighthearted.

"Quit it!" Uru snapped. The graveyard began to flash back.  
>"Why, you scared?" Jali teased.<br>"Knock it off, Jali" Damei warned. Jali looked surprised for a moment, then frowned.  
>"It's not my fault she's scared!" Jali said, pouting.<p>

"I ain't scared! You go down to the graveyard, nearly get eaten and see how you like it!" Uru growled. Jali took this as a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, pushing her nose into Uru's.

"Quit it you two!"  
>"If you want it to be" Uru said, dismissively. She never backed down form Jali's nose. Damei looked on worriedly.<p>

"Bring it" Jali hissed trough her teeth. "Let's go, right now"  
>"Fine, I'm not in any rush to win" Uru said, smirking, as she walked past she flicked her tail in Jali's face.<p>

The three walked trough the lands. The further they walked, the more regret exploded in Uru's stomach. She couldn't back down, not now. Jali would be all over her with that annoying boastful face. She gave Damei a apologetic look. Uru's paws felt cold on the dirty ground, even though her insides burnt. The skeletons of the dead elephants loomed over the three cubs. Uru gulped, how did she even allow herself to get here again? Damei was to her left, but Jali marched in front proudly. Like she was almost boasting she could walk. Damei gave Uru a knowing look, and then looked back to his paws. Uru kept her ears on alert, waiting for that familiar laughing to start.

"How did we _even_ get here?" Damei whispered. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing as her.

"I have no idea" Uru sighed. She didn't know whether she was talking about right now, or her and Jali in general.  
>"Hey, Where is it?" Jali shouted, from ahead, spinning her head around like some demented owl.<br>"Where the skies turn grey, and use your nose! You _are_ a _lion_!" Uru shouted, with equal anger. Uru sighed as Jali marched on ahead. She didn't want to shout at her best friend but whenever Jali looked at her, with that look, she felt the anger burn inside her. The familiar sight of the blackening skies overhead made her feel more uneasy. She wanted to bump into Mohatu, or Ahadi. Wait. No Ahadi; Just Mohatu. She never wanted to bump into him. Someone who would tell them to turned around right now. This time, no one knew they had gone. Mohatu was out, as were the lionesses, and Ahadi was probably snoring himself into a deep sleep. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the cut off. Uru's heart leaped as she saw the place again. She didn't tell anyone that sometimes, only sometimes, she dreamt about this place. It freaked her out. Probably something to do with nearly being eaten. The three stared out at the graveyard, all with completely different emotions.  
>"So how do we get down here?" Jali asked.<p>

"How do we get down a gentle slope?" Uru said, deadpan. She placed her paws on the side, and slide down like she had done it a million times. The good thing for her, she had done it before, and skidded and knocked herself out. The best thing about that, was that she was alone and no one saw. She slid the last bit 'free paw' and landed with a halt. Damei jumped down, and skidded down perfectly. _Damn him_ Uru thought. How could anyone do that first time? She looked up at Jali, who looked terrified. She wanted to help her down, but remembered this was a challenge. Jali put a paw out, and immediately fell without even touching the wall. She rolled down, her paws flying everywhere. She skidded along the ground, and landed with a loud thud. Uru and Damei immediately rushed over to her.

"Jali Belly!" Damei cried, and Uru frowned at him for a moment, before helping her best friend to stand up.

"Are you hurt?" Uru asked. She felt a hard push on her side, and she tumbled backwards.  
>"Don't touch me!" Jali hissed, and began to limp forwards. Damei and Uru sighed at the same time.<p>

"Jali, let's go home" Damei shouted after her. Jali turned, her eyes furious.  
>"Typical you, taking <em>her<em> side" Jali growled. Damei gave Uru a sheepish smile, then back to Jali to say something, but she was already walking off. Uru and Damei followed after a moment.

"I don't see what's so _scary_ about this place!" Jali announced.  
>"We know" Damei huffed.<p>

"And we knew the last _ten_ times you said it" Uru grumbled.

"_And_, there aren't even any Hyenas!" Jali shouted disappointedly. "Maybe we should call them!"  
>"That's not such a good idea" Damei whispered to her. Jali huffed.<br>"Of course-"  
>"Don't be stupid, Jali" Uru snapped. This was apparently, the wrong thing to say. Jali huffed, and began to climb the Skelton.<br>"Come on Jali! Get down!" Damei shouted up to her, but she kept climbing. After a moment, she began to laugh manically.

"God! Don't I smell, and aren't I stupid?" She began to laugh. Uru and Damei both filled with the same fear.

"Jali! Stop! Please!" Uru screamed, in fear. Her voice was cracked with terror.  
>"What! You give in! I win! I won!" She shouted proudly, and began to laugh. Suddenly, her laughter was joined by a chorus of chortles. Jali immediately stopped laughed, and gave a girly scream. Uru and Damei backed up into the Skelton. Uru looked at Damei, his eyes filled with a naïve fear. He was scared, but he wasn't as scared as he should be. Uru was complacent last time, this time; she might to have such luck. This time, it would be her fault that Damei and Jali died, instead of just her. It was her fault they were here. A warm feeling filled her tummy, which clouded her mind. If they didn't get out here alive, it was her fault. If they didn't survive, it was because of her tedious argument. All she needed was courage. She hadn't even notice the Hyenas started talking.<p>

"I think there been a mistake in our order! We ordered a cub sandwich and got a side dish of garlic fluffballs!" The female laughed. Uru heard Jali moved on the skeleton as she took a step forwards.  
>"Uru! No!" Jali shouted. "I'm sorry, run!"<br>"Run, you two!" Uru said, back to them. She felt it roar, like a burning flame in her stomach. She was ready, courage had arrived in the nick of time.  
>"Uru, you'll never survive-"<br>"Neither will you!" Uru snapped back. Jali had climbed down, and stood next to Damei. Uru could smell the Hyenas move closer. Damei and Jali didn't need telling twice.  
>"We'll get help, Uru" Jali whispered, trough her tears, as they began to sprint away. Uru didn't have much time to react; the stupid hyena went for them. Uru threw herself at him, and bit down on the first piece of flesh she found, then spat it out. The blood rushed to her mouth, and she heard the Hyena yelp in pain. She didn't want to hurt it, but she had to. The Hyenas looked in shock.<p>

"You've bit his ear off!" The male shrieked. They both filled with rage.  
>"Ohhh, you're going to regret that, Princess!" The female snarled, advancing towards her. Uru didn't response, just back away. She wasn't going to run, but waste as much time as possible. She always wondered whether her life would flash before her eyes, or whether it would be over quick. All she could think about was Zebra, damn stomach at a time like this. The female was a few inches from her nose. Uru stumbled backwards, and against the wall. The female drooled on Uru's foot, and opened her jaws.<p>

"Miss Uru!" A voice squeaked from overhead. Uru saw a flash of purple, then heard the female cry.

"The bloody banana beak's got my eyes!" The female cried. Uru stumbled up, and saw her chance. The female's neck and head were bent down low. Uru pounced, and clambered up her tangled fur. The fur was as ruff as the ground on the floor, but she didn't really have time to think. She ran over the Hyenas back, the male still snapping at her, but careful not to get his companion nipped by his drool covered teeth.

"Zuzu!" Uru cried, and she jumped off the Hyenas back and into mid air, hoping for a soft landing. She squinted, and felt a warm mouth engulf her side. For a moment, she thought the hyena had got her. However, after a moment the jaw did not crunch her bones to a pulp. It was a lion. She was sure of it. Her eyes skidded to the brown and grey mash that was her Father destroying the Hyenas. She looked down at the yellow paws. Ahadi. The hyenas didn't last long. Mohatu spun around, his black mane flying everywhere in rage. The jaws opened, and Ahadi let Uru fall to the ground, without a thought to how much it actually hurt. To her surprise, however, it was Ahadi that spoke first.  
>"Did you learn that they aren't friendly?" He growled. Ahadi was mad; she could see it in his eyes. She couldn't tell who he was madder at, the Hyenas, Her or himself.<p>

"But-"  
>"What did you expect? That they would invite you round for some tea!" Ahadi growled.<br>"No, they were all booked up with _you_!" Uru snapped back.  
>"Silence!" Mohatu roared at Uru. "Don't speak to him like <em>that<em>! You have no right"  
>"I have-"<br>"No! No you don't'! Do you think this is funny! A game?" Mohatu said, disappointedly. Uru's eyes began to sting with tears. She noticed the whole pride was here, and Damei and Jali who were hid in between there parents legs. She looked to Zuzu for help, but the bird wouldn't even look at her.

"No- I just…" She trailed off. "I didn't want them to…" She looked at Damei and Jali. Neither of them looked at her. Mohatu growled under his breath. He looked at the Pride, and then Ahadi behind him.  
>"Damei, Jali I wish to speak to you later" Mohatu boomed. The two nodded. "Zuzu?"<br>"Yes Sire!" Zuzu said, eagerly like she had woken from a sleep.

"Take Uru back, put her in the back caves"  
>"Yes Sire" Zuzu sighed.<p>

Uru drew in the dirt with her finger, even though she could barely see what she was doing. The back cave was lit badly, as the sun rose of the other side. There was one beam of light, which reflected from a small water hole a few meters away. Sometimes the silhouette of a Zebra's bum would appear, or a bird flying by. That was about as exciting as it got, over the past day. No one had come to visit her, except when a piece of meat appeared when she woke up. Uru suspected Muffy. She could imagine him not being please with Uru being kept prisoner… or grounded, as Mohatu called it.

"Uru?" A voice came from behind her, she spun around with excitement. She saw a nervous looking Damei, at the entrance. She waited for Jali to appear, but she never did.  
>"Damei!" She shouted with excitement, bounding up and hugging her friend. She normally never greeted someone like this, but she never missed company so much before.<p>

"Uru, sssh" Damei hissed, pressing a finger to her lips.  
>"Sorry" Uru whispered, leading him to the back of the cave.<p>

"It's a bit dark" He whispered, trough the black.  
>"Watch this" Uru chuckled, and felt around on the earth.<p>

"What on earth-"  
>"Sssh" Uru shushed. Suddenly, she smiled as she lifted the rock off the ground, from underneath a small firefly flew up and illuminated the cave.<p>

"How did you?" Damei asked, looking at It in awe.  
>"They were loads last night, I've got plenty" Uru explained, sitting down. "So what's the news?"<p>

"As you can tell, I'm not supposed to be here" Damei said, quietly.  
>"How much trouble were you in?" Uru asked, guiltily.<br>"Nothing compared to you and Jali. You're Dad isn't stupid Uru, he knows this was Jali's and your idea" Damei told her. Uru chuckled, and then looked to the entrance nervously, as the firefly buzzed around their heads.  
>"Did Jali not want to come?" Uru asked, quietly.<br>"She's grounded" Damei said, quickly. "Not as bad as this, though. Have you even been fed?" Damei gasped.  
>"Of course" Uru lied, chuckling as Damei's reaction.<br>"I know you're lying Uru" Damei said, a smirk being illuminated on his face.

"How mad is Dad?" Uru asked, lying down.  
>"He's mad. He doesn't know what to do with himself, personally, I think he has the same problem as Jali" Damei told the dark brown female.<br>"You went to see Jali before me?" Uru said, deadpan. She hated that. After everything that happened, he still went to her first. Call her jealous, but it still ate at her stomach.

"I had too" Damei explained. "Her Mother took her away this morning to a cave near the border"  
>"Oh right" Uru said, guilty that she got angry. "What do you mean? Same problem?"<p>

"Both of them are angrier at _themselves_, than _you_"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Get out of here!" A voice said, fiercely from the entrance. Uru expected to see Mohatu, but was kind of relieved to see Ahadi. Damei whispered in her ear<p>

"Work it out" He hissed, before sprinting away on his little chubby legs. Ahadi glared at him, before he was out of sight then his gaze turned to Uru. The firefly flew out, and the cave fell into darkness.  
>"You're not allowed guests" Ahadi said, Uru saw him move inside.<br>"You better leave then" She hissed back, sitting to face the wall.  
>"How stupid could you be?" Ahadi snapped, Uru choked a little. She had never seen Ahadi, in the week she had known him, snap once. Even when Mohatu was clearly shouting at him. He just sat, with that smirk on his face. Uru wished it wasn't dark, so she could see what look he had on his face. She thought back to her impression of him, and suppressed a giggle.<br>"What on earth do you mean?" Uru snapped back, after a moment.

"Going back there! After everything-" He cut off with a grunt.  
>"I've had enough lectures thank you, and I certainly don't need one from the likes of you!" Uru growled, lying down. "Why do you care so much anyway!" There was a silence.<p>

"I don't" Ahadi said, quietly, after a silence. Uru frowned. _Weirdo_.  
>"Then you shouldn't be here" Uru sighed, laying her head in her paws.<br>"I-"  
>"Ahadi, what are you doing here?" Mohatu's familiar voice asked.<p>

"He was just leaving" Uru answered, after Ahadi spluttered. She could practically hear Mohatu raise his eyebrow.

"I was just leaving" Ahadi repeated, and sulked out. The two stood in silence. Uru felt uneasy, and shuffled her paw on the cold and merciless floor.  
>"Are you hurt?" Mohatu asked, Uru frowned.<p>

"What?"  
>"Did the Hyenas hurt you?" Mohatu asked, walking into the cave.<p>

"Like you care" Uru growled. She felt a soft maw rubbed on her neck, knocking her to the ground.  
>"Of course I do" Mohatu purred.<br>"Right, so it took a day to ask me that? You're not getting away with _imprisoning_ me" Uru snapped, pushing her father away futilely.  
>"I am not <em>imprisoning<em>-" He cut off, then sighed and spoke in a calmer voice. "Well, you obviously do not listen to me, so I had to do something-"  
>"I was only doing what you taught me!" Uru said, throwing her head in the opposite direction. "You always taught me to be proud, and never give up a fight"<br>"I never taught you to be stupid!" Mohatu replied, with equal force. "Uru, to be a Queen you have to make the right decisions" Mohatu said, less aggressively. "But I am proud of you"  
>"For crashing a Hyena party?" Uru asked, concealing a smirk in the darkness.<br>"No, you gave your chance to your friends" Mohatu said, breathing in slightly, Uru felt a head nudge her back she stumbled forwards but was caught on his head. Mohatu lifted his daughter into the air, and then lay down. Uru's leg rested on his back, and her arms hung down.  
>"I couldn't let them die, not for me" Uru said, closing her eyes. "I would rather die than live with their lives on my head"<br>"You are very wise for someone so young, you should have thoughts of butterflies and zebras not so philosophy"  
>"And that idiot Ahadi wasn't there to save me" Uru hissed, ignoring Mohatu's comment like he hadn't spoken. "What's his deal?" Uru heard a small flick, and a light lit up the cave. The firefly flew around their heads, both sets of eyes following the small insect.<p>

"Sometimes the things that appear darkest, actually given the chance, shine the brightest" Mohatu whispered. Uru shuddered, and then frowned. Ahadi was just that mysterious- grumpy lion. Wasn't he?  
>"Or just give the illusion of light" Uru said and grabbed the firefly in her paw, emerging the room in darkness again, and Mohatu laughed.<p>

"You are so like your Mother" Mohatu commented.

"How so?"  
>"Arrogant, stubborn, fiery" Mohatu said, softly. "But passionate, and elegant, caring, selfless and so much wiser than I could ever be"<p>

"You always go on about Mother, Dad" Uru sighed, rolling off his head and onto the floor.  
>"You're Mother was hot" Someone commented from the mouth of the cave, and a slender figure slide in and rested next to Uru. Mohatu spluttered.<p>

"Muffy!" He snapped, more in disbelief.  
>"What?" Muffy said, innocently, holding his paws up. "It's the truth"<p>

"That's disgusting!" Uru laughed, swatting Muffy.  
>"Yes, Brother" Mohatu said, shaking his head. "And I don't appreciate you breaking my daughter's punishment"<p>

"I didn't, swear on Zuzu's life!" Muffy lied.

"But you hate Zuzu-" Uru said, with a knowing grin, Muffy cut Uru off by doing their secret handshake behind Mohatu's back.  
>"Of course" Mohatu laughed.<p>

The family spent the next few hours, surrounded by darkness, talking and laughing. Muffy ate the fireflies, making his head light up. Uru found this hilarious, Mohatu did not approve. The three lay on their backs, they had lit up the roof, by placing rock in certain positions, and the sunset on the pond gave it an atmosphere.

"Uncle Muffy?"  
>"Yah, Roo?" Muffy replied, his eyes mesmerised by the colours.<p>

"How come you never found the right girl?"  
>"How do you know I haven't?" Muffy replied.<br>"Because you introduce me to a new Aunt everyday" Uru giggled. When her laughter died down, Muffy spoke, but his voice was sincere.  
>"There was never anyone for me" Muffy began. "Well, there was this one girl-"<br>"Who no one can live up to?" Uru finished for him.  
>"Yeah, Except you Roo" Muffy laughed, swatting his niece.<br>"Who was she?"  
>"Uru" Mohatu interrupted, before Muffy could speak. "I know what can take your mind off chasing hyenas"<br>"What?"  
>"Hunting lessons only fit for a queen!" Mohatu said, proudly.<p>

"Really? Like, really?" Uru squealed, jumping on her Father in joy. Mohatu laughed.

"Anything for you" He whispered, and pushed her off playfully to stand up.  
>"Sire!" A voice squawked from the cave mouth, Mohatu and Muffy perked up, like meerkats who had just realised they were being hunted.<p>

"Yes, Zuzu?" Mohatu asked, marching towards the small purple hornbill, who was hovering in the air- her eyes wide.  
>"Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!" She said, quickly.<br>"Coming, Zuzu" Mohatu said, sternly, and skipped towards the exit. Muffy followed.  
>"See you later, Roo" Muffy shouted. Uru gasped, and sprinted to the entrance.<br>"DAD!" She screamed, to the sprinting Mohatu. The king stopped, and turned around.

"What's the matter?" Mohatu asked, worriedly.

"I can leave, right?" She asked, and flashed him a charming smile. Mohatu just rolled his eyes, and Muffy winked at his niece as the two brothers. "Parents" Uru tutted.

"I feel so sorry for you, Princess" A voice came from behind her. She spun around, and met with the bright green eyes.  
>"You! Were you waiting outside?" She screeched.<p>

"Being Princess must be tough-"  
>"What are you following me!" Uru screamed, and pushed Ahadi in the chest. She noticed it was very- urm- muscular. Ahadi didn't budge.<p>

"You're following me" Ahadi said, moving past her. Uru growled, and marched in front of him, blocking his path even though he was twice her size. She wasn't a cub, but she wasn't a teenager. "Told you" He said, with a smirk.

"I'm not following you" Uru said, coolly.  
>"What?" Ahadi said, quietly. She moved her nose to his, and smirked. She internally cheered when she felt him shudder. She slipped her paw behind his leg, and placed her hands on his chest. "Told you"<br>"Whaaa-" Ahadi's words were cut off as Uru pushed him, and he fell backwards over her paw. She knew that she normally couldn't push him over, but he wasn't expecting it then. She turned, and began to walk away, her head held high. Uru 1, Ahadi _0_.

Uru moved around pride rock, towards the main, more impressive part. Uru moved past a group of Lionesses, whose gaze all moved to look at her. One of the Mothers, who's daughter Uru considered a complete arrogant attention seeker, spoke.

"Aren't you _suppose_ to be grounded, Uru" She sneered, the other lionesses looked uncomfortable. She was with some of her Fathers friends, and some of the lionesses Uru considered to be her friends. In fact, one of them was her great aunt.

"That's Princess to you" Uru shot back, matching the intensity of her glare.  
>"Well, I don't know whether you should be out here!" She snapped, marching from the crowd towards the young female.<br>"Urin! Please" Uru's great aunt said fiercely. Uru gave her an 'I can handle this' look to her distant relative, who smiled fondly back at the princess.

"What you don't know could fill the whole kingdom" Uru said, adding a yawn for effect.

"We-Well-W" The Lioness stuttered. "That is no way to treat your elders!"  
>"And that is no way to treat your future Queen, or you'll be royal dung clearer" Uru growled, pushing past her, flicking her with her tail in passing.<br>"Why you little-"  
>"I would stop right there" her great aunt snarled, and the lioness stopped talking, and instead sneered at her. Uru moved away, shaking her head. She hoped she wuld never be like that.<p>

The dark cub jumped up the rocks that her Father so easily strode across. She could hear voice talking above her, as her head poked up. There was a group of cubs; a blond one shot out threw their muscular arms around her.  
>"They let you out!" Damei cried, letting go.<p>

"Hey, let me have a turn" A happy voice sang. Uru smiled proudly at her best friend. Jali approached Uru, looking sheepish. Maybe she thought she was mad at her. Uru knew she should be, but she couldn't stay mad at Jali.  
>"Nice to have you back" Uru whispered, and was pulled into a hug by Jali with a squeal. Uru awkwardly patted her back, she wasn't really one for affection.<br>"Thanks for having me back" Jali whispered, and Uru smiled back at her friend. 

**Character Questions No.1 : Ahadi**

**Who are you?** Ahadi.

**What's your role in the Pride?** None of your business, that's what.

**Intresting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** No, and I don't want to talk about it.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? **Friends are for people who like other people, though I can't deny I don't enjoy annoying certain females.

**Do you have a crush?** I'm not a cub, and I have better things to do.

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? **Hopefully away from this hell hole, and away from this irritating pride.

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I can make you shut up, want to test me?

**Do you think you'll end up happy? **We can never truly be happy, and if we are, it's a lie.

**Time to say goodbye! **Whatever, leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Catching the Big Fish

**TADA! New chappie, i've just finished chapter 9, and it's getting pretty exciting if i do say so myself. This chapter is mainly a filler, which i am sorry for, but there aresome key points that need to be in somewhere. **

The blaring sun seared Uru's fur, making it stick to her crisping skin.

"Now, you understand why we must cut our lesson short?" Mohatu asked, motioning his head towards Ur.u

"Yes Sire! We are going to meet my wonderful son!" Zuzu interrupted, as she swayed on Mohatu's shoulder, her wings shooting up.

"I was talking to _Uru_" Mohatu said, sternly, even though there was a smirk on his face. "Now, _Uru_, do _you_ know where were going?" Zuzu huffed.

"To meet Zuzu's wonderful son?" She asked, and giggled.

"How did you know/" Mohatu laughed. "You see, Majordomo's are the key to any good king or queen! Behind every great king is an average major-domo" Mohatu teased.

"Of course sire" Zuzu mumbled, deadpan.

"Anyway, a Major-domo usually serves throughout three reigns-"

"But Zuzu has only served you! How come I have to have some boring bozo?" Uru protested.

"Now, Now, Uru. You haven't even met him yet and plus, Zuzu was not a spring chicken when she agreed to be my major-domo"

"What do major-domos do?" Uru asked.

"Well, the Major-domo's job is to serve the King. We inform the King everyday of the morning report, and how the kingdom is doing. If something is happening, we'll know about it" Zuzu explained.

"It why I get up in the mornings, so I know how many hippo's have hernias" Mohatu whispered sarcastically, Uru laughed.

"This means Zazu will be your Major-domo's you child's, and your grandchild's" Zuzu explained.  
>"How long is a reign?" Uru asked.<br>"Around 60 moons" Mohatu said, and Uru shrieked.

"What? I'll be Queen _forever_ at that rate!" Uru gasped, and Mohatu chuckled.

"You could always step-down" Mohatu suggested.

"Or your King might want to" Zuzu added.

"My what?" Uru gulped. "Can I rule on my own?"  
>"Well, I've already chosen a suitor" Mohatu told her. If Uru didn't have fur, she would be as emotionless and as stiff as a piece of cardboard.<p>

"_**What**_?"  
>"Never mind, Sweetie" Mohatu sighed.<br>"So does a reign last exactly 60 moons?" Uru asked.

"Yes?" Mohatu replied, slightly puzzled.

"I thought you taught me the circle was unpredictable"  
>"Well, The circle is constantly testing us" Mohatu explained.<br>"Why?"

"Because if we are tested, we can learn to overcome the most difficult of tasks, the road is only blocked so we can get past it" Mohatu said, breathing in a long gust of wind. "And by the time we can overcome any task, the circle takes us"

"I guess it's never that simple" Uru sighed, and Mohatu chuckled.

"Indeed it isn't" Mohatu laughed. His large maw grasped around her neck, and he flung her into the air, and she landed on his back.  
>"DAD! You're crazy!" She laughed, and swatted him with her paw.<p>

"I try my best" Mohatu laughed. Uru jumped on his head, and pushed the King to the ground. The two began to roll about, play fighting.  
>"Excuse me!" Zuzu snapped. Mohatu and Uru looked up, both with the same innocent look. Uru's eyes moved from a stern look Zuzu, with wings on her hips, to a very nervous and young hornbill. He was blue, with a banana beak like his mother. He had big black eyes. His wings were folded, and he had his best smile on, although it came across weak. His feet shuffled nervously on the floor, and the moment he made eye contact with Uru he looked away. Apparently, Uru wasn't the only one who had noticed this. Zuzu jabbed her son in the side with an erected feather, and Zazu perked up instantly. Uru pulled herself off the ground, putting on her best smile.<p>

"Hello" Uru said, smiling warmly.  
>"Hello" Zazu replied, timidly.<p>

"I'm Uru" Uru introduced.  
>"I know" Zazu replied. Uru was pretty sure he didn't mean that to come across so rudely. Zazu squeaked as he realised what he had said. "I'm sorry Miss Uru"<br>"Don't worry Zazu" Uru said, and the relief flooded the bird.

"Thank you Miss Uru" Zazu said, quietly. He glanced up at Zuzu, who was sharing a bemused look with Mohatu.

"Why are you calling me _Miss_?" Uru asked, tilting her head.  
>"Well" Zazu began. "Because I'm your Major-domo"<p>

"It's polite… which is his job" Mohatu said, smiling.  
>"<em>Thank you Sire<em>" Zazu said, and placed his wings on his hips.  
>"Well, what will I be called when I'm Queen? Can I be sire?" Uru asked, knowingly. Zazu tried to look sympathetic.<p>

"I'm afraid not-"  
>"I <em>know<em>, Zazu" Uru giggled as the future Queen bent down to the bird's level. "How about you hop on?" She asked, grinning. Zazu looked shocked for a moment, and glanced to his Mother, who nodded approvingly. Zazu gulped, fluttered into the air, and landed on Uru's shoulder. Uru would admit, despite being rather large, he fitted well.

"Why don't we leave you two alone" Mohatu suggested, smiling in that polite fashion where his eyes disappeared because his grin was that large. Uru nodded, and began to walk away. They walked in silence for a moment.

"So, Where are we heading, Miss Uru?" Zazu asked, politely.

"_Uru_ is going to meet my friends, I'm already really late, and they'll kill me!" Uru gulped, chuckling nervously. Zazu frowned.  
>"In what way, Miss?" He prompted. "Do they not like you being late?"<br>"No really, I think the only excuse that would work with them if I was seriously injured." Uru grumbled.  
>"Well, as future Queen you have a lot of duties to attend to" Zazu said, beaming at Uru, who smiled back feebly.<p>

"You tell them that, Zazu" She laughed.  
>"I <em>shall<em>, Miss Uru! You watch me!" Zazu said, pointing his feathers to the air, like he was pointing. Uru giggled, even though Zazu didn't understand what was so funny.  
>"I will" She uttered, after her laughter died down.<p>

The two walked for a bit longer, all the while towards PrideRock. Uru was pleased she seemed to be getting along with Zazu, even though he was a bit of a fusspot.

"Miss Uru?" Zazu questioned.

"Yes, Zazu?" She replied, slightly confused at Zazu's urgent tone.  
>"Who is that Lion?" He asked, and Uru instantly groaned. She didn't even have to look to know whom he was speaking, but she did anyway. There he stood, in all his Banana glory.<br>"That is Ahadi, he's a rogue" Uru said, the bitterness in her voice not even attempting to be hidden.  
>"If I may say, Isn't it <em>unusual<em> for a rogue lion to join a pride? It is against all usual procedure" Zazu said, puzzled.  
>"Well, I agree. However, my Father won't tell me what deal he pulled to get in here; I think he came with his Mother who died. I don't know anything about him, he's a mystery… and annoying" Uru added.<br>"I don't appreciate being talked about" A gruff voice barked from the pair. Zazu spun around with fear, whereas Uru trudged around and growled under her breath.

"We were talking about you, not to you" Uru snapped.  
>"Whatever" Ahadi yawned, turning away. Uru jumped a bit as Zazu flew off her shoulder, and towards Ahadi's turned face. Uru barely had a chance to squeak 'No' before Zazu pointed his wing in Ahadi's face.<p>

"Now listen here!" Zazu shouted, his nasal voice pushed to it's limits. "You never turned your back on your future Queen! I don't care what deal you have here! I don't care who you think you _are_! But you never, never, never treat her like that around me!" Zazu screamed, little bits of spit flying in Ahadi's face. Uru winced at Ahadi, scared he might eat Zazu whole. Ahadi, after a moment, grew an irritating smirk and turned and walked. Uru swore he tried to sway a little as he did so. "Why you _pathetic, low life, banana furred_-"  
>"Leave him Zazu, he's not even worth it. It's not your fault he has the emotion range of a dung beetle" Uru growled, Ahadi stopped for a moment and Uru was a little disappointed Ahadi didn't turned around and fight back.<p>

"Does he often treat you like that, Miss Uru?" Zazu asked, as Uru gave Ahadi one final glare before turning and continuing to walk to Pride Rock.  
>"Just <em>every<em> time we encounter each other, I don't know his problem, but it's a bigun'" Uru grumbled. She glanced up; Pride Rock was only a few meters away now.

"I should think so Miss Uru, I can tell a rotten one from a mile away" Zazu huffed, and Uru nodded silently. The young lionesses climbed up Pride Rock, as Zazu waited patiently on her shoulder. As she placed a paw on the cold, hard rock, a voice screamed. Almost like it had been waiting for her.

"Urrrrrr… ru?" Jali paused, as her gaze fell on Zazu. Her look soon turned to a mixture of snobbery, and envy. Zazu, to Uru's delight, just stuck his beak into the air and allowed Uru to introduce him.

"Jali, this is Zazu" Uru introduced. It was only then she even noticed Damei was there. "And, Zazu, this is Damei"

"Pleasure" Zazu said, smiling at Damei then Jali. Damei smiled back, sincerely, where as Jali couldn't have faked a smile more if she had tried. Which she had.  
>"<em>Pleasure<em>" Jali imitated.  
>"It's lovely to meet you, Zazu" Damei said, patting Zazu hard on the back unintentionally; make the blue bird jolt forwards.<p>

"It's lovely to meet you too" Zazu chuckled, adjusting his feathers.  
>"He's going to be my Major-domo, when I'm Queen" Uru said, not in a smug fashion, mainly because she knew Jali was already jealous. Jali had been controlling her envy, but every so often when Uru got something really special, she exploded. However, Uru knew that the Graveyard incident was always in the back of her mind.<p>

"Well, I don't see why you need _him_, why not just use me? I know these lands better than anyone! And you, for that matter" Jali said, obnoxiously.

"Well, unless you've master the art of flight, young Madam, I suggest you withdraw that proposal." Zazu said, in his usual fashion. Uru was pretty sure he wasn't aware he could be pompous sometimes, and she had only known him for a few hours.

"_And_ _I_ know Uru best" Damei said, with a grin. Uru didn't try to defend Jali.

"Jali, you don't have to be jealous-"  
>"I'm not <em>jealous<em>!" Jali defended, interrupting Uru. Uru felt Zazu tense on her shoulder. He was not pleased with Ahadi, never mind someone interrupting the future Queen. Before he could explode, however, Uru started to speak.

"Jali, when I'm Queen, I'm still going to be the same person I am now and the same person I was yesterday, and the same person I will be tomorrow. I'll just be called Queen. You'll always be important to me" Uru tried to explain. Jali looked sheepishly to the ground, and Damei look bored, like he'd heard it a million times.

"_Promise_?" Jali whispered, and Uru grinned.  
>"<em>Double<em> promise" Uru chuckled.

"Make it a triple, and it's a deal" Jali said, and Uru could hear her smirk.

"Deal. Triple" Uru laughed, and patted Jali on the back.  
>"Makings of a great Queen" Zazu mumbled to himself, and Uru rolled her eyes. Zazu fluttered into the air, the relief of having talons digging into her making Uru swoon. Zazu hovered in front of Damei, and grinned.<br>"So, are you the future King, then?" Zazu asked, and Damei looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Well, you and Miss Uru are mates, are you not?" Zazu asked, puzzled. Jali was the first to answer.<br>"Certainly not!" She snapped, and all the heads turned to look at her. "Well… I mean…" She muttered, until everyone looked away.  
>"But, who is this male Mohatu has spoken so highly of, I'm sure he was called-"<br>"That's enough, Featherhead" A voice sung from behind them, suddenly, Zazu was flicked to the ground by a massive paw.  
>"Unkie Muffy!" Uru exclaimed, as her Uncle and she exchanged their secret handshake. Zazu looked dazed as he got up.<p>

"Hello, Master Mufa-"  
>"Hey, what have i told you, call me Muffy!" Muffy laughed, picking up Zazu and ruffling his feathers till they stuck up in all directions. Zazu pushed the paw away form him, and tried to readjust himself.<br>"You two know each other?" Uru asked, tilting her head slightly.  
>"Well, we had to make sure he was right for you, so good ol' Daddy sent me to check him out" Muffy explained.<br>"And what was the verdict?" Uru asked, with a small grin.

"I think he's perfect" Muffy laughed and flicked Zazu towards Uru. The blue bird shot trough the air, and Uru quickly responded, catching the bird in her paw.

"Thank you Miss Uru" Zazu squealed, catching his breath.  
>"Now! You three, attention!" Muffy shouted, like an army general. None of them moved, just exchanged glances. Muffy shuck it off in his usual elaborate fashion, then continued. "My Big Bro has asked me to begin you three on your hunting lessons"<br>"All of us?" Jali asked, like she couldn't believe it.  
>"Yes" Muffy replied. Uru saw his eyes get distracted, and catch on something. He looked at Uru, and then smirked, then back to whatever had turned his eye. "And Ahadi"<p>

Uru barely heard Ahadi gasped a what, over her angry growl.  
>"What? NO! He's older than us, he <em>already<em> _knows_ how to hunt" Uru hissed.  
>"Exactly, all the help you can get" Muffy grinned, as he began to stroll away.<p>

"I really must protest Master Mufa-"  
>"Muffy, Master <em>Muffy<em>" Muffy interrupted.  
>"Sorry, Master <em>Muffy<em>" Zazu corrected. "But this young lion is a bad piece of meat!"  
>"It's alright, Birdo, you don't have to eat me" Ahadi grumbled, and then plastered that irritating smirk on his face.<br>"Exactly, you could go home Zazu. I mean, I would tell your Mother that you got tired and had to go rest" Muffy said, with a knowing grin. Zazu was silenced, and went to sit on Uru's shoulder. "Alright then, before we head out, I'll split you into two teams. Damei and Jali?"  
>"Yes Sir?" They both repeated.<br>"Team 1" Muffy grinned. Uru groaned, she knew what was coming.

"Uru and Ahadi-"  
>"Let me guess, Team 2?" Uru grumbled.<p>

"Actually, I was going to suggest you come with me Uru, but if you're so eager to team up with Ahadi, I'm not going to stop you" Muffy said, with a very large grin. Damei and Jali squawked with laughter. Uru and Zazu moaned in unison.

"I didn't say that-"  
>"Great! Now, since Ahadi has already had some hunting lessons as you said Roo'" Muffy chuckled. "He can't teach you in action, I'll give these two rascals some basics and send them off. How does that sound?"<br>"_Terrible_" Uru's mouth had opened to say the same thing, but Ahadi had spoken first. At least he hated her as much as she hated him. Well, except Muffy gave him a strange sort of knowing look- sometimes her Uncle was irritating.

Ahadi paced in front of Uru, and the young lionesses legs moved quickly to try and keep up, Zazu every so often mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey! Will you wait up!" Uru panted, Ahadi didn't stop.

"Maybe you should hurry up" He replied, monotone,. Uru sprinted up to his side, and Zazu glared in the other direction. They stayed for a moment in silence, only their pads hitting ground and making a gentle pita-pata sounding.

"Well, you might as well tell me where you come from? You won't even tell me why you're here in the first place" Uru began.

"No"

"Well, I can tell you where I can from"  
>"I don't care, and I already know" He grumbled.<p>

"How do _you_ know?" Uru spat. "I bet you don't, you just _think_ you do!"

"Try me" Ahadi growled, raising his brow at the princess.

"What's my favourite flower?" Uru asked, holding her muzzle high in the air.  
>"Daises" Ahadi said, adding a yawn.<p>

"How do you know _that_?" Uru spluttered. "I bet you stalk me! Or you're some kind of alien-"  
>"-Because when that elderly lioness was sick, you brought her some, and ranted on about how they were your favourites" He interrupted.<br>"Oh right" Uru huffed.  
>"Anything else, your <em>ladyship<em>, you wish to ask me?" Ahadi sarcastically remarked.  
>"Oh be quiet" Uru growled, and Ahadi chuckled. "Can we <em>hunt<em> now, please?"

"Sure, whatever, it was you who was holding me up" Ahadi explained, and Uru rolled her eyes.

"Might I suggest the waterhole? The Zebra herd is situated a lot round there recently" Zazu suggested, and Uru nodded.

"Sure, as long as we don't bump into any of Banana fur's little friends" Uru chortled, abut Ahadi didn't reply with his usual remarks, he just remained stone faced.

Uru, Ahadi and Zazu began to stalk towards the waterhole, Zazu hovered on over head to check if there were any stripy friends, and continued to fly so that Uru's covered wasn't blown by a floating beak. Uru lay in the grass, letting the earth tickle her belly. She had actually had many a hunting lesson before, not that she told anyone this. She had a very nice great aunt.

"Uru" Ahadi hissed, and the young female jumped. She had completely forgotten _he_ was here.

"What!" Uru hissed back with equal distaste.  
>"We take that elderly one on the right-"<br>"I know, idiot, I'm not stupid." Uru grumbled, stalking forwards. Ahadi rolled his eyes, and followed after her. She could feel him breathing down on her neck, and she shuffled to the left. She heard Ahadi sniggered. Uru slapped him in the face with her tail. The dark lioness stalked to the right, whereas the golden lion stalked to the left. For a moment, all she could feel was the light breeze and the rays of heat crisping her back. For a moment, she kind of understood the balance. For a crucial moment her conscious didn't even think about killing, just a way to keep the circle moving. After a second, the moment was gone. Uru found herself leaping towards the zebra, her bouncing vision fixed on the neck of the hoofed creature. Her claws lightly skimmed the ground as she took her first leap. Then her second. She barely felt her third as she latched her jaw round the Zebra's neck. For a moment she hung there, digging her teeth in, then the Zebra jolted and she swung up and around the stripy length. Landing on its sturdy back, the Zebra began to flail. Hooves were everywhere, and Uru could barely tell the difference between her tightly gripping paws, and the Zebra's mane or between Zazu's cries and the Zebra's distress calls. She felt the gravity shift underneath her, as she tumbled sideways. She grabbed the Zebra's rump with her claws, and immediately heard the Zebra cry. Within a second the Zebra had kicked, and she was flying trough the air. She felt a scarp on her back, which could only be Zazu trying to help.  
>"Zazu help me!" She screamed, as she held her paws out for something solid. She found it. The bark on the tree began to flake off, and her claws began to slip. For the hundredth time in about a minute, she was falling. "AHADI!"<p>

She felt warmth come over her. Then stillness. Then sogginess. A smell of dried grass, and warm savannah plains coming from the warmth source. Uru glanced up. A set of strong teeth where latched around her neck.  
>"EW!" She squealed, as she realised what had happened. Ahadi immediately dropped her, without a care. Uru landed on the floor with a thud, immediately she got up. She saw where her claws had scraped the tree, and where she had been flung trough the air, at some height to land on it. She saw the dead Zebra as Ahadi picked it up and placed it onto his back. The air was filled with a sandy dust, and blood was scattered everywhere. Suddenly, a sharp pain filled her stomach.<p>

"Miss Uru! Your stomach!" Zazu cried, swooping down next to her. Uru suddenly felt a bit dazed, and slightly wet. Blood.

"It's nothing Zazu" Uru said, with her best fake smile.  
>"I must protest, Miss Uru-"<br>"I'm fine, honest" Uru chirped, and began to march forwards. If she hadn't had been so embarrassed about the whole incident, she probably would have gone home. Ahadi was staring at her, with a strange look. If he wasn't such a jerk to him usually, Uru would have thought it was _concern_.

The look on Jali and Damei's faces was priceless, and the dead mice's faces they had in their mouths too, probably.

"Roo! When I said, biggest catch wins…" Muffy mumbled, his voice trailing off.

"In it to win it" Uru giggled. Jali still was staring at the Zebra, whereas Damei's gaze had shifted.

"Uru, have you urm… urm?" Damei muttered, sheepishly.  
>"Have I what?" Uru mumbled, not because she was confused, but because she was feeling slightly lightheaded.<p>

"Have you…urm… _Peed_ yourself?" Damei whispered. Everyone turned their head in shock.

"Master Damei, that is not 'pee', it is blood" Zazu explained, smugly. "Blood! BLOOD!" Zazu screeched. Uru's mind however, had already fluttered away, and she was gone.

"I'm very sorry Sire! I should have kept a better eye on her!" A trembling voice said, very loudly, like someone wasn't listening.

"As should I, Brother" Another gruff voice replied.

"I've told you once already; this was no one's fault." A female grumbled. "Isn't that right, Sire?"

"Yes Zuzu" A voice muttered after a while. The voice was low, and strained, but seemed closer to Uru's ears. Her ears? She could hear, unless these were the voices of the Kings and Queens of the past… she wasn't dead. Her senses began to come back to her as well as the pain.

"I cannot believe such a tragedy has happened! Will she be alright?" A voice Uru now recognised as Zazu, asked.  
>"She will be alright, you will see. Howeva' if you keep flappin' about so much, you will pull a wing." A voice she didn't recognise, laughed. "Anyway, Mohatu, I shall be going now. She will be fine"<br>"Rafiki? So soon, we've barely had time to catch up!" Mohatu protested, even though it sounded half-hearted.  
>"NO, No, Mohatu. <em>You<em> have a lot to catch up on, whereas _I_, know all I need about you" the strange voice replied, Uru could now tell, had moved towards the exit.  
>"Always the enigma, Monkey Boy" Muffy sighed.<p>

"Only an enigma to those incapable of solving it, lion boy" The Monkey replied, and with that, Uru could tell he was gone.  
>"I don't even know how you put up with him, Brother" Muffy grumbled, a tone he was unaccustomed to.<p>

"Rafiki is wiser than you or I will ever be, Muffy, we have a lot to learn from him" Uru groaned, she had grown tired of the conversation.

"She's awake" A low voice grunted, like it had been waiting for hours for it to happen. It took a few seconds for a soft muzzle to turn her over.

"Uru?" Mohatu whispered.

"Daddy? What happened?" Her voice replied, without her giving much thought.

"You had a nasty blow to the stomach, everything will be alright, and you've been patched up" Mohatu nudged Uru to her feet, she wobbled for a moment then balanced. Looking around, trough her slightly blurred vision, she realised that everyone was in this room. It was kind of creepy that they had waited for her to wake up, but sweet in a way. Suddenly, the heat hit her of all the pride staring at her, and she flushed under her thick fur. Within a few seconds, she was elevated into the air and spun outside. Gently being placed to the floor, she sighed with relief.

"Thanks Dad" She chuckled, without even being turned around.

"No problem" He giggled. "You want to sit on Pride Rock?"  
>"I'm already there"<p>

"Father, I don't understand something" Uru questioned, her eyes looking up to the sky.

"Yes?" Mohatu replied, heart-heartedly.

"How come Jali and Damei did the training too?"

"Well, Jali is your best friend is she not?" Mohatu asked, rolling onto his side to look at his daughter.  
>"Yeah" Uru replied without hesitation.<br>"So, she will be your lead huntress. You need a skilled huntress, and someone you can trust, to lead your hunts. That's why the lead huntress is always very close to the Queen" Mohatu explained.

"Oh right… Well, Damei was just there for fun, right?" Uru chirped.  
>"Well, Not exactly" Mohatu muttered, his eyes shifting nervously to his paws.<p>

"Father?" Uru uttered, his evasiveness was making her uneasy.

"You understand the importance of males in our Pride. That if I and Your Mother would have had another cub, which was male, he would have taken your place as next ruler of Pride Rock despite you being older" Mohatu explained.

"That's totally unfair!" Uru protested, growling a little.  
>"I thought you'd think that" Mohatu sighed.<br>"What's this got to do with Damei?" Uru asked impatiently.

"Well, you understand why that would happen? It is very rare for a Queen to rule on her own, and very risky. A king is vital." Mohatu told her. Uru's eyes suddenly sunk.

"You can't be serious" Uru gasped.

"This decision was made long before you were born me and your Mother and Damei's mother decided it would be best" Mohatu said, as softly as he could. Uru began to step back, her feet stumbling on the rocky floor. "Uru, I was so thrilled to see you two become friends"  
>"No-No Father No!" Uru spat, as Mohatu jumped to his feet.<p>

"A lot of Princesses are bethr-"  
>"I am NOT BETHROTHED!"<p>

**Character Questions No.3 : King Mohatu **

**Who are you?** I am king of the Pridelands, Mohatu.

**What's your role in the Pride?** I am King, did I not just explain that? Silly.

**Interesting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** Unfortunately my parents past away, and I had to become King very young. I had my Brother, who was in fact a twin, but his sister died when they were born. I met my beautiful bride, who unfortunately past away birth to my pride and joy- young princess Uru.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? ** Although it pains me to say, my best Friend is my Major-Domo, Zuzu. She is the wisest creature I know, without being the smartest. I am also, I would say, close to my brother Muffy.

**Do you have a crush?** There was only one lioness for me, and I married her, and she died for our daughter- Uru.

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? ** Hopefully retired. *chuckles*

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** My mane, although you may not know, is in fact combed every morning by a team of monkeys. You may not know this, but my mane actually sticks in all directions, not really fit for a king.

**Do you think you'll end up happy? ** I am happy, as long as Uru is.

**Time to say goodbye! **Farewell, have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cloudiest Night

**Merry Christmas! And I decided a new chapter is in order. In fact, i've wrote two chapters more than last Friday! Aren't you proud? But I'm not uploading two chapters, because then you don't focus on the first because you want to read the second. Anyway, stop waffling, I'm starting with a quote, look how smug I'm becoming XD but I think it sums up our protagonists very well, well maybe not Ahadi. Nevermind. Thanks for reading **

"_**A **__**man's face is his autobiography**__**. A woman's face is her work of fiction." **__**Oscar Wilde**_

Uru couldn't believe it. Every second she had spent with Damei, every second they were allowed outside for a little longer, was all a ploy to make her fall for him. It hadn't worked, and Mohatu was despicable for trying. Everything in her life was controlled and planned! Mohatu has always taught her to be spontaneous! This was not spontaneous; you couldn't learn to love someone, could you? He said the circle was full of surprises, but did he mean surprises that are planned by others? Mohatu's muzzle against her side reawakened her from her thoughts.

"Uru please-"Mohatu whispered, Uru pushed him away with her paws.

"No! This isn't _fair_! You didn't even ask me anything!"  
>"I would if I could, I didn't know you would be so …<em>against<em> it" Mohatu whimpered.

"Not just that! Everything! I'm expected to do so many things, which I never chose! Everyone envies me, but I envy _them_. Life without responsibility, expectation…" Uru shouted, her voice echoing around Pride rock. "I envy living life"

"Uru, you will be _fantastic_, everyone sees that!" Mohatu protested.  
>"No! Father you misunderstand me! I want to be Queen more than anything"<br>"Then I see no problem-"  
>"I want to do it my way" Uru interrupted, with a sigh.<br>"Uru, sometimes what we want just doesn't fit into the Circle" Mohatu said, softly.  
>"Sire!" Zuzu squawked, before Uru could reply. "Is everything alight, we heard <em>shouting<em>?" she whispered, like it was poison on her tongue.

"Yes, Zuzu. I was just informing Uru of her being betrothed" Mohatu sighed, as Zuzu rested on his shoulder. Zuzu grinned.  
>"You will make a wonderful bride Miss Uru! Think of the wedding, it shall be magnificent. The flowers, the fur, the singing choruses of birds-"<br>"_No_!" Uru screamed. "I don't want this! I don't want any of this!" Uru screamed, as loud as she could before her chest hurt. Before Zuzu or Mohatu could reply, she was gone. She felt guilty about the look on Zuzu's face, but it could not be helped. She couldn't, her stomach twisted. Like someone had stuck a rhino's horn into it. She knew she was overreacting, but everything she had repressed, built up was exploding- and she was only young.

"Uru!" She heard Damei and Jali shout after her. That was the last thing she needed, she thought as she jumped off the final rock. What would Damei think of this? What would Jali? Or did they know all along? She glanced at the night sky, and at the brightest star, which jerked as she ran faster and faster. Why did her Mother inflict such a torture on her? Did she know that Uru would disagree so much? Mohatu always said she reminded him of her. So then why, why did she choose something for her daughter that she would therefore disagree with herself? Uru's paws suddenly hit wetness, and her eyes glanced down. Her ambers eyes stared right back at her. All the times she had been told she had her Mother's eyes; she took it as a compliment. However, she had no idea who her Mother was. Was she supposed to be proud to have these orbs glistening from her mind? Pleased? Her Father never spoke about her Mother much, she was always told the same story.

_"Daddy?" The small cub asked, placing her tiny paws on Mohatu's muzzle._

"_Yes, Darling?" Mohatu replied, looking up at the sky.  
>"What are <strong>those<strong>?" Uru asked in awe, her gaze looking up at the stars.  
>"They are the great rulers of the past, every king and Queen who has ruled is up there" Mohatu explained. Uru grinned.<br>"Whoa, I always thought they were fireflies that got stuck up there somehow…So who's that really bright star?" She asked, her eyes flickering at her Father for a moment then back to the sky. Mohatu gazed into his daughter's eyes.  
>"The greatest Queen of them all." Mohatu stated.<em>

"_What happened to her? Where did she go?" Uru asked, in distress._

"_She past away, the circle took her at her prime"  
>"But why? Why did she have to leave?"<em>

"_Uru, let me tell you something" Mohatu began. "The ones we love never truly leave us, sometimes we just lose our way but they are always there, watching over us"  
>"Really?" Uru asked.<br>"Yes, really" Mohatu chuckled. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those stars will always be there to guide you" Mohatu paused and took in a deep inhale. "And so will she"_

Uru sighed, looking up at that same star she had gazed at with her Father so many times.  
>"Miss Uru!" A voice cried out into the darkness.<br>"Zazu…" Uru uttered to herself. Panicking, she sprinted forwards and noticed a tree. Then, crawled into the hole underneath the tree with a struggle. Her eyes followed Zuzu and Zazu as they met only a few meters from her.

"Any news Mother?" Zazu asked her and the older hornbill shuck her head.

"No, my dear"  
>"I'm a <em>terrible<em> majordomo! This is my entire fault!" Zazu cried, and Uru's stomach sunk with guilt. There were so many knots in her stomach; she could have tied the entire pride together. Zuzu placed her wing around her son, and smiled.  
>"You were perfect today, Son" Zuzu said, honestly. Zuzu was not one to lie.<br>"Really Mother?"  
>"<em>Really<em>" Zuzu chuckled, as she sprung into the air. Uru sighed with relief, until she noticed Zazu spin round and look right at her. They stared at each for a moment, and Zazu looked like he was about to edge forwards.  
>"Zazu! Come on son!" Zuzu cried from overhead.<br>"Coming Mother" Zazu shouted back, sceptically. After a moment of staring, Zazu flew off. Uru sighed. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up her bum.

"Excuse me **Madam**!" A voice shouted. Uru looked around.  
>"Excuse me?" Uru gasped, as she was filled with pain again.<br>"You are sat on my kitchen!" The voice shouted again. Uru looked underneath her, to see a small mole with a stick prodding her.  
>"Oh, sorry" She chuckled, nervously, struggling out.<p>

"Future _Queens_" The mole grumbled and disappeared back into his hole.

"_Moles_" Uru said, even though it sounded harsh, she had a smirk on her face.

"I heard that!" The mole spat back, his voice echoing trough the hole. Uru rolled her eyes, and then laughed.

"Arguing with rodents now? Or have you grown tired of arguing with members of your own species?" A voice moaned from behind her. She could hear the smirk on his face. Spinning around, she bore her teeth and growled

"I'm not going back! You can't make me! I'll fight you!" Uru challenged, Ahadi laughed, making Uru's angry turned into annoyance.

"I'd like to see you try" Ahadi yawned. His black mane glimmered in the moonlight, and his vivid green eyes stood out more than usual. If he wasn't so irritating Uru who have found it slightly attractive.

"I'm _not_ going back" Uru repeated.

"Ok, sure, do what you want" Ahadi yawned, as he sat down. Uru grinned and began to march off towards the tall grasses.

"1, 2, 3-"She whispered to herself.

"I didn't mean literally" Ahadi sighed from next to her.

"Then don't suggest it" Uru chuckled, and smirked at him, Ahadi rolled his eyes.  
>"Where exactly do you think your going anyway? Your Fath- King is worried <em>sick, plus <em>his face has turned the colour of a baboon's bum" Ahadi growled.  
>"I can't deal with the- <em>his<em> rules right now" Uru sighed, as she walked trough the tall grasses. She rolled on her back, and let the grass tickle her. "Out here, I feel free"

"Yes, because I feel so imprisoned in a savannah" Ahadi replied, sarcastically.  
>"You know what I mean, pedantic sod" Uru grumbled, and slapped his with her paw. For a moment, they lay in silence. Uru stared at Ahadi, he just stood there awkwardly, like his had tree trunks instead of legs. "Why are you so strange?"<br>"Charmed" Ahadi sneered.

"No, I mean, you're so stiff and rigid-"  
>"Thanks-"<p>

"It's not a compliment!" Uru snapped, and Ahadi smirked. "I mean, you just stand and _breathe_"

"Oh sorry, do you want me to stop _breathing_?" Ahadi frowned.

"I mean, at first I thought you were being all mysterious to try and be attractive, but it turns out you're just being **irritating**!" Uru growled. Ahadi paused for a moment, when Uru looked up, he was smirking.

"You think I'm attractive?" He purred, Uru groaned.  
>"Pathetic fool" She growled, and Ahadi laughed heartily. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to live a little" Uru said, she sprung to her feet, and pushed Ahadi onto his side. She had an incline that he let her do it, a large lion would not fall so easily. Ahadi yelped as he hit the floor. Uru lay down next to him, and look up to the sky with a sigh. Ahadi didn't move.<p>

"You call this living? I think theirs a grub crawling up my-"  
>"Don't finish that sentence" Uru uttered, then chuckled. After a moment of only hearing the wind, Uru heard Ahadi shift onto his back. "Did they have stars where you came from?"<br>"Obviously, they're _everywhere_" Ahadi yawned, his emerald eyes scanning the sky.

"Well, how I am suppose to know, it's not like I've ever left priderock" Uru grumbled.  
>"You should <em>live a little<em>" Ahadi said, smugly.  
>"You're insufferable" Uru sighed. "So where did you come from? Or were your ancestors all <em>rocks<em>? In fact, that wouldn't surprise me" Uru giggled to herself.

"You're so _witty_" Ahadi yawned.  
>"So, where do you come from?" Uru prompted. Ahadi shrugged. "Well then, what do you think the stars are?"<br>"Giants balls of burning gas" Ahadi replied, instantly.  
>"You're so dull! Imagine a little. My father told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us"<br>"And you believe him?" Ahadi chuckled, Uru scowled.  
>"Yes."<br>"I thought you had more brains than that" Ahadi sighed.  
>"Wow, that was almost a complement" Uru chuckled; she noticed a little smile on Ahadi's face. It looked almost genuine. In fact, he almost looked cute-<p>

"And what constitutes a good king?" Ahadi asked. Uru jumped, she had been so lost in…_thoughts_ she had completely forgotten what they were speaking about.  
>"A perfect king must be fierce and brave… but kind and genuine. Someone who thinks of his land before himself, someone who loves every creature, no matter how small or large…" Uru trailed off. She could feel eyes on her, and it was creeping her out. After a few moments in silence, she turned, to see Ahadi staring at her. "What?" She snapped, Ahadi- like she moments before- seemed to be lost in thought.<br>"Nothing…" Ahadi mumbled, shooting his head back towards the sky. "What about you're Father? He's not so keen on Hyenas" Ahadi said, almost spitting out the word.  
>"I said a perfect king, not a real one" Uru sighed. She imagined her perfect King, to rule over with her. Somehow, Damei never fitted with that. Her stomach writhed, memories of why she was out here coming back.<br>"Why are you out here Uru?" Ahadi asked, and Uru turned and sighed. For a moment, deep brown met vivid green.  
>"Because I'm not the perfect Queen" Uru sighed, as she got up.<br>"No one said you have to be" She heard Ahadi mumble, as he pushed himself off the ground. Uru sighed, and glanced around. Maybe it was time to go back now, maybe she was being irrational? All this over nothing. She and Damei got on, maybe they could be something?  
>"Ahadi?"<br>"Hmmm?" He uttered, as they began to walk side by side, towards Pride Rock.

"If you won't tell me where you're from, will you tell me about it?" Uru asked, politely.  
>"No" Ahadi growled.<br>"Well tell me about your family" Uru asked, and turned to face him. He face stared forwards like a statue. "Let me guess, no? Were you always like this?"  
>"Like what?" Ahadi sighed. Uru had to walk quickly to keep up with his large strides.<p>

"You know what" Uru scoffed. Ahadi didn't say anything. "You're an enigma, you know that?"

"So are you" Ahadi chuckled softly.

"What? You can't serious? Compared to you, I'm as easy to understand as purple meerkat on a cloud" Uru mumbled. Ahadi shuck his head and smirked to himself.

"How is _that_ easy to understand-"

"But, how, how am _I_ an enigma" She scoffed, and shuck her head and stuck her tongue out, as a impression of Ahadi.  
>"Miss URU!" Zazu squawked.<br>"Because your smile is always broken" Ahadi uttered, Uru turned to face him, eyes wide, but Zuzu and Zazu flew round her head so fast she felt a little sick.  
>"Uru, your Father is worried sick! Are you OK, have you caught anything?" Zuzu asked frantically, patting Uru down.<p>

"I'm fine. In fact, Ahadi was just taking me back" Uru told them. Zuzu shot a look at Ahadi, and then continued to pat Uru down.  
>"Let's take you home" Zuzu sighed.<p>

The four walked back to PrideRock almost in silence, apart from Zazu occasionally asking Uru whether she was alright. As they arrived, Uru was almost flattened by a brown mass. Her Father's neck latched round hers, and his paws rested on her back.  
>"Uru, I thought you had… had gone" Mohatu gasped.<br>"I would never leave you, Dad" Uru whispered, nuzzling his side. "Sometimes, it's all a bit much"

"I was so worried for you Uru" Mohatu mumbled. Uru looked up, to see Muffy smiling at her. He winked, and then slithered away. She knew, he knew, his Brother would be OK now. Muffy chuckled to himself, from a distance and Uru smiled warmly. Uru pulled away from her Father, and his lighting blue eyes were filled with relief.  
>"Dad I can't-"Uru began. Mohatu place a paw to her muzzle, to stop her speaking.<br>"I know, do what you think best" Mohatu said, with a grin.  
>"Thanks Daddy" Uru said, with a warm smile. She glanced over his shoulder, at Ahadi, who gave a confused look. When he realised she was looking at him, he gave his irritating smirk and wandered off. Uru rolled her eyes. Mohatu glanced in the same direction, and gave the exact expression his daughter gave. Uru slid away from her Father, and round the back of priderock. It was weird for Damei and Jali not to be here, especially since she had 'run' away. Maybe they were planning a surprise party for her. Uru chuckled to herself. A tanned lioness past her, her great aunt.<br>"Hello Uru" She said, sweetly.  
>"Hey" Uru greeted. "Have you seen Jali and Damei?"<br>"I believe they're round the back of PrideRock" She said, with a wink, and disappeared. Uru frowned. She didn't like the look of that wink. Her pace quickened as she hit the corner of Priderock. Taking a deep breath in, she stuck her head around the corner. There, Damei and Jali stood, illuminated by the night sky. There were exceptionally close.  
>"They're exceptionally close" A voice commented from behind her. Uru didn't even have time to tell Ahadi to go away, because she was thinking the same thing, and eavesdropping.<p>

"Damei tell me!" Jali protested, and prodded him in the chest.  
>"No… I can't" Damei whimpered, even thought he was an older teen, and Jali was very young. You would have thought he was an ant, and Jali was a hippo.<p>

"Please" Jali protested, fluttering her eyelashes. Ahadi and Uru both pretended to be sick simultaneously.  
>"But, I can't, it might ruin her and mine friendship" Damei sighed. Uru gulped; obviously Damei had no idea about this plan either.<br>"I'm sure she won't mind" Jali purred, and inched closer. Damei jumped at her touch, and Uru suppressed a giggle.

"Fine, if I tell you, you won't freak out will you?" Damei mumbled nervously.  
>"Promise" Jali whispered, Uru swore she licked her lips.<p>

"I can't Jali" Damei said, after a moment. Jali moved up to him, and stroked his back with her tail. Damei gulped. "I like-" Suddenly, without realising, Uru fell forwards. She had been listening so intently, she had forgotten that she had balance and had leant in and rolled. Feeling the weight on top of her, Ahadi must have done the same thing.  
>"Get off me, Fat ass!" Uru yelped, she heard Ahadi laugh. Uru opened one eye, to see that that she was in fact on top of Ahadi somehow.<br>"Get off me, _fatass_" Ahadi repeated, in a mocking tone. The only good thing about this was Jali's priceless look. Uru shot up, and growled.  
>"What was going on here then?" Uru demanded. A bubbling feeling grew in her stomach, it wasn't jealously? Anger? She wasn't jealous that's for sure. But a part of her was, she didn't want to be a third wheel. It pained her to admit it, but she wanted the thing Jali could never have. She was such a bad person. Uru closed her eyes for a moment and sighed to try and calm herself, it wasn't working in fact it made her even angrier because it made her think of the circumstances. This was it, her mind was clouded by her stupid emotions. She had a feeling, a feeling, she was going to ruin everything.<p>

"Nothing!" Damei was quick to say.  
>"Everything" Jali purred, in a smug way. Uru growled under her breath, Green eyes from the right narrowed on her angry expression.<br>"Jali!" Damei gulped, looking frantically between Uru and Jali, whose eyes hadn't left each other.  
>"Oh, don't be such a sour puss! Look at Uru, she's got Ahadi!" Jali cheered.<br>"Excuse me?" Uru gasped, and turned to growl at Ahadi. "I wouldn't 'have' this banana fur if he was the last lion this side of the Serengeti!"  
>"Sure" Jali said in a mocking tone.<br>"Don't take that tone with me!" Uru hissed.  
>"What you going to do, tell <em>Daddy<em>?" Jali laughed. No one else did.  
>"Obviously, you've broken a pride law, and I must report it" Uru replied, smugly.<p>

"What law?"  
>"You'll see" Uru giggled and began to sprint round Pride Rock. The words 'regret' and 'fear' rose in her mind, but she ignored them as she climbed Pride Rock. Mohatu was speaking with Zuzu for a moment. Uru growled every step she took. How dare Jali try and take her man! How dare she! Her eyes fell on Ahadi, who had arrived the quickest. He looked almost worried, and nervous, but still had that look that showed his was pretending not to care. Why should he anyway?<p>

"So, the elephants think the camels have the hump?" Mohatu asked his major-domo.  
>"No, the camels think the Rhinos have the horn, sire!" Zuzu said, like it was the millionth time. Mohatu grinned playfully, like he had an idea what he was doing.<br>"Hey Uru-"  
>"I agree" Uru said, simply.<br>"What?" Mohatu spluttered.  
>"I give my consent! I agree!" Uru said, her voice trembling a little.<br>"Uru, have you thought this trough?" Mohatu asked, after sharing a concerned look with Zuzu. Uru heard footsteps behind her, which she presumed were Jali and Damei.  
>"Yep" Uru replied.<br>"Are you sure, Miss Uru?" Zuzu repeated.

"Certainly" Uru said, uncertainly.  
>"Very well then Uru" Mohatu mumbled. "Damei, will you come here then?"<br>"Yes Sir?" A puzzled Damei said. Mohatu grouped Uru and Damei together.  
>"Are you sure Uru?"<br>"Uhmm" She glanced at Jali and her stomach growled to continue. "Yes"  
>"Very well then" Mohatu sighed. "Damei and Uru, I now pronounce you betrothed with consent and you shall become the next King and Queen on Pride Rock based on PrideLaw" Mohatu began slightly shakily. "Congratulations" The King sighed.<p>

"What?" Jali shrieked. Uru smiled nervously. Oh my kings. What had she done?

Hours after, Uru still hadn't slept. In fact, she was sure Damei and Jali weren't sleeping either. Uru gazed up at the sky, what was that feeling that drove her to do something… so stupid. It was that moment, where she wished she could go back in time and warn her past self she was an idiot. What was she even thinking? Uru sighed, and looked up to the stars. The cloud covered the sky, no one was out there tonight.  
>"Roo? Aren't you planning on sleeping?" A friendly voice asked. Uru saw the dark mane rest next to her. Muffy sat there, his face dark in the moon light and only his bright sapphire eyes contrasting with the surroundings. Uru raised her brow at him, and then looked to the floor with a long exhale.<br>"Uncle? I've done a stupid thing, haven't i?" Uru asked, and then closed her eyes.

"'_Oh Hi Uncle Muffy! How was your day _would do fine" Muffy chuckled, in a light-hearted tone. Then, he spoke in a more compassionate tone. "Roo, this will turn out for the best I know it"  
>"But I don't want to <em>marry<em> him!"  
>"I didn't say that" Muffy said, coolly. "You'll see what happens…"<br>"You say that _now_, but what am I suppose to do today! Everyone will hate me, or _worse_- think I'm stupid" _I need to sort out my priorities._  
>"Well I already think that" Muffy giggled, Uru snickered.<br>"Oh shut up" Uru mumbled, with a grin. "Uncle Muffy?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"How come you've never married" Uru asked, curiously.

"Never got the right girl" Muffy sighed, after a moment.

"Never found, or never _got_?" Uru prompted.  
>"It's a long and dull story you don't want to hear" Muffy said, his voice low and barely audible.<p>

"Tell me about her? What happened to her? Where is she now?" Uru asked quickly, she never knew much about her Uncle, and this was a good opportunity.  
>"She was kind, beautiful and damn smart. Maybe a little too smart for her own good, like you" Muffy chuckled. "Everyone wanted her, but she found her perfect Prince, and it wasn't me. She needed someone braver and stronger… not scrawny like me" Muffy sighed, stroking back his thin black mane.<br>"So, where is she now?"

"She died. A long time ago. She never hurt me though, because I knew that she was happy, and that was all that matter for me. Plus, I got you, and you were the only thing I need"

"Don't get smooshy" Uru laughed, and shoved his playfully. It was weird seeing her Uncle be serious.

"Sorry" Muffy laughed. "But she was happy with whoever she married" Muffy mentioned vaguely. "And I've never found any lioness who could live up to her"  
>"Except me" Uru chuckled.<br>"_Obviously_" Muffy sung. "But the thing is, even though it wasn't what I wanted it turned out for the best in the end. Everything do Roo, for those who deserve it"  
>"do I deserve it? I mean, what I did today… I don't think I do"<br>"You're so like your Mother. She always went on emotion; raw passion but always had logic based on it." Muffy chuckled, like he was remembering a wild memory.  
>"Why do people always say I'm like my Mother?" Uru groaned, and Muffy turned to her, and stared into her large amber eyes with his electric blue ones.<p>

"Because you are. That's probably why My Big Bro didn't breakdown, because you had those eyes and her heart so she never truly left… him" Muffy stared at her for a moment, then to the sky.  
>"Was she really as wonderful as everyone says?" Uru asked<p>

"Even more so, her and your Father were the perfect Match" Muffy chuckled.  
>"Don't you think that sometimes perfect isn't enough?" Uru retorted.<br>"Are you talking about them, or _you_?" Muffy mentioned slyly.  
>"I mean" Uru began, ignoring Muffy. "Perfect's great, but there's no excitement in perfect, you need a bit of spice on a…a melon"<br>"You have a long way to go before you get good at giving advice, Roo" Muffy giggled, patting Uru on the back. "But sometimes perfect the safe option-"  
>"No, maybe not. If you marry someone perfect, you're always looking over your shoulder, or trying not to mess up. If it's not perfect, you don't have to try and keep it that way"<br>"Roo?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Just do what ever your gut tells you? It's usually right. If you got your parent's guts, defiantly"  
>"Sure uncle Muffy" Uru replied, and nuzzled her Uncle's neck. "I'll quote you on that"<br>"Night Uru, try and sleep" Muffy whispered, as he began to stroll away. Uru watched him for a moment, and made a mental note to try and get him a mate. He was so similar to Mohatu in the way he looked, but so different in mannerisms. Mohatu always seemed so perfect to her, the perfect father, but Uru had inferred that Mohatu wouldn't be the lion he was today without his little brother. Somehow, she knew that Muffy had sacrificed more than Mohatu ever could. Everywhere Mohatu had been, Muffy was right there beside him. It always confused her why Muffy never seemed envious of his Brother, even though Mohatu had everything Muffy didn't. Her mind drifted to Damei, as her eyes fell on the sky, the clouds above her had cleared, and the moon illuminated her face. The brightest star seemed to twinkle, like it was winking. Uru chuckled.  
>"Thanks Mum"<p>

Uru rested her eyes, and soon, she drifted off to sleep.

**Character Questions No.3 : Prince Muffy **

**Who are you?** Muffy, how bout' you?

No reply, how _rude_.

**What's your role in the Pride?** Nothing, I get to eat and sleep all day and have no consequences. They say the King has it all, but damn, this prince is living the good life. Not saying I don't help my big bro out occasionally.

**Interesting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** I have my brother, Mo MO, and my niece Roo'. There the only thing I got, and need.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? ** Nope, no one likes me. Only kidding, we don't have specific friends in a pride, were all friends with each other. Not saying that I don't have a soft spot for my Bro and Niece.

**Do you have a crush?** On you ;)

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? **Being exactly the same, retired from my *cough* busy *cough* life.

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I'm the only lion this side of the pacific that can charm a rhino.

**Do you think you'll end up happy? **I don't know, what's happy? If we tell ourselves we're happy, than we're not. Because if we were, we wouldn't need to remind ourselves. Boy, getting deep here buddy.

**Time to say goodbye! ** See on the flip side, roary.

**Have a lovely Christmas, or whatever you're celebration this winter have a lovely one ;) So guys, I have a question for you. By the way, I'm only going to introduce three more characters at the most, and two are very minor characters so don't worry about it being in the early stages. **

**Who's your favourite character so far? Write it in a review **


	7. Chapter 7: The Trap

**Tada! I hope you all have a happy new year :) New chapter, and remember! Review! It really gives me a boost to complete the next chapter ;) I'm not too pleased with how this turned out, maybe i'll get round to sorting it sometime.  
><strong>

Uru groaned, as she awoke. The hard floor of the healing den was not as comfy as her raised rock in the den. Her eyes fell on the carvings her and Jali had made when they were little cubs, she winced.  
>"Best friends forever…" She whispered, snorting at the naivety and cheesiness of it, as she traced along the rock with her paw.<p>

"When everything was so simple…" Damei sighed from behind her, Uru jumped, and Damei laughed nervously.

"Damei! I didn't see you…" Uru exhaled, breathing heavily.

"Clearly" Damei chuckled, and then glanced up at the wall nervously. After a moment he said "You think she'll ever forgive us?"

"I would be lying if I said yes" Uru sighed. "I'll miss her, but this was chosen for a reason"  
>"So, you want to go trough with it then?" Damei stuttered, a little taken back. Uru turned to him with a sceptical glare.<br>"Obviously, this is something we can't just defy. It isn't like who gets the biggest piece of Zebra, the outcome effects everyone. I can see that my Father wants this too" Uru said, and smiled warmly. After a moment Damei smiled back.  
>"Then we can try and make it work" He said, strongly.<br>"Really?" Uru asked, with surprise. She half expected him to start crying for his Mummy. Suddenly, Damei began to nuzzle her neck, the tuft of fur on his chest tickling her. Uru was shocked, and that's all she felt for a moment. She began to nuzzle his neck back, and she began to feel safe. Maybe that was what this was? Safe?  
>"Uru?" Damei asked, pulling back.<br>"Hmm?" She replied, still in a daze.

"What that Ok? I wasn't too forward?" Damei asked, sheepishly.  
>"You did fine, Damei" Uru giggled, inwardly wincing. He wasn't going to analyse everything, was he?<p>

"Really?" Damei cheered. After a moment of silence, he grinned, like he was about to say something important.  
>"Nice to see you two getting along" Mohatu chuckled, from the mouth of the den. Uru rolled her eyes.<br>"Ha Ha" She laughed sarcastically, as Mohatu went to nuzzle her. It felt weird, since Damei had nuzzled their only a few seconds ago. It felt like she was vulnerable… and she hated that. Uru looked over her father's shoulder, to see Muffy arrive with Ahadi behind him. Muffy grabbed Uru's paw, and did their handshake. Ahadi just looked at the floor. "What do you want?" Uru asked, even though it sounded rude.  
>"I came to make sure this was to continue, and that it would be the best option to present yourselves together?" Mohatu questioned, and Uru nodded.<p>

"Of course, Father" Uru murmured, she gave a small smile to Damei.

"Now, Damei as future King I will need to have a speak with you at some point" Mohatu said, to Damei. The beige teenager nodded. "And Uru, spend time with your friends today, I'm sure you're going trough quite an emotional time. I said Zuzu could bring Zazu with her again, if that is alright"  
>"Thanks Father" Uru grinned, sincerely. As if on cue, the purple hornbill flew in and landed on Mohatu's shoulder.<p>

"How are you today Miss Uru? And Master Damei?" Zuzu asked, politely.

"Very well" Uru replied, with a smile. Even though that was a lie.  
>"Now, I would like to have a word with you, Miss Uru. Shall we, as they say, walk and talk" Zuzu said, Uru winced at her attempt at humour, but began to walk out anyway. Mohatu must have collared Damei, since he didn't come out after her, only Ahadi went to sulk off.<p>

Mohatu watched his daughter go, her brown fur shining brilliantly off the morning sun, and her bright amber eyes flashing back at him for a moment, before turning to deep conversation with Zuzu. Mohatu, after a moment, realised Damei was waiting.  
>"Why, yes son." Mohatu mumbled. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"You what to speak to me?" Damei coughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, very well, yes" Mohatu mumbled. He could hear Muffy snicker in the background, but chose to ignore it. "I want to make sure of something"  
>"What's that Sir?" Damei asked, politely. Mohatu felt like rolling his eyes, he almost liked the rugged touch sometimes, rather than the dull touch.<p>

"That you won't hurt my Uru" Mohatu said, even though his voice was light, he was very serious. "Because if you do, I will chase you to the border and crush you head"  
>"And I'll write '<em>free buzzard food'<em> in the dirt" Muffy added, Mohatu chuckled at his Brother. Damei looked terrified. Mohatu felt like saying he was joking, but that would be a lie.  
>"I won't" Damei whimpered.<br>"Promise?"  
>"Yes Sir" Damei replied, feebly.<p>

"Good, now go along. I'll send Zuzu to begin your _training_ soon" Mohatu yawned, as Damei scampered away to Uru's side. Mohatu stayed in silence for a moment, it was only when Muffy spoke, and he remembered his brother was still there.

"That's no a king, that's some meat with a mane" Muffy remarked, Mohatu sighed. Normally he wouldn't stand for something like that, but Muffy was right.  
>"He may not have charisma, but he has the foundations for a good King. Plus, Uru has all the feistiness for a few generations" Mohatu chuckled.<br>"I hear you Brother" Muffy said, Mohatu could hear his grin. "Kudos for you for her having her Mother's personality" Muffy teased. Mohatu rolled his eyes.

"You think I made the right decision?" Mohatu asked him, Muffy shrugged.

"Her Mum made the decision, Big Bro. She would never do anything unless she knew the outcome"

"That doesn't mean she didn't like a gamble"

_The stocky dark lion perched himself on the peak of Priderock, watching the stars pour light on the rock he owned. Suddenly, on the base on his back, he felt a sharp pain. His head spun, to see a pair of amber eye laughing at him.  
>"Honey! You're pregnant! You can't go jumping people!" Mohatu cried with distress, the female just laughed. <em>

"_If the cub is messed up in the head, then you can blame me" She giggled, nuzzling into her mate's side.  
>"I'm still very worried. Have you told Rafiki about the pains yet?" Mohatu asked, but the female merely shoved him with her paw.<br>"Get you! Turning into your mother everyday" She giggled. "You see, MuffyWuffy is like his Father, whereas you..."  
>"Are you saying I'm a girl?" Mohatu asked, with a grin.<em>

"_A girl? With that mane!" She laughed, snuggling herself into the bushy black mane-of-fluff. They stayed in a happy silence for a moment, enjoy the seconds of bliss they still had. "Mo?" She said, softly after a moment._

"_Yes, My Queen?" Mohatu mumbled back. _

"_I want a request from you? No questions asked, no answers given" She said, although it was a question, it was actually a demand. Mohatu had very little choice, although, that was the type of lioness she was.  
>"Anything" he said, after a moment.<br>"I want Sofia's cub to be betrothed to our little girl"  
>"What? How do you even know we will have a girl, and she will have boy?" Mohatu gasped.<br>"I said no questions" She warned, and Mohatu chuckled to himself. _

"_Very well then, I hope you know what you're doing" Mohatu sighed. "If I had been betrothed, what would you have done?" _

"_I would have fought for you" She replied, sincerely.  
>"I would have done the same for you… I did" Mohatu mumbled after a moment.<br>"Exactly" She whispered to herself. "Now come here! You big awkward huggy bear!"_

"So, you understand what I'm saying?" Zuzu asked, Uru groaned.

"I love you and all, Zuzu, but you do waffle on" Uru laughed, Zuzu flapped her wings in Uru's face then flew off.

"That was nice" Damei laughed.  
>"I'm always nice" Uru giggled. The two moved around the corner, to see a group of young lionesses and Jali. Not that she wasn't a lioness… never mind.<p>

"Hey Uru!" They greeted, but Jali glared in the other direction. The lioness next to her rolled her eyes, like she was sick of _someone_ complaining. Uru sat in between two lionesses that made space for her, Damei next to her, who rested his head on Uru's paw. Uru wasn't sure whether this was supposed to be affectionate, or painful.

"Oh My Kings! That flower really brings out your jade eyes!" The lioness next to Uru cried, Uru jumped at her sudden squeal. What? It was a tad over dramatic. Uru looked at the lioness in question; she hadn't even noticed the flower. Her eyes weren't jade either, they were a dull green. She caught Damei closing his eyes. Damn. Why couldn't she get away with that!  
>"What do think Uru?" The Jade lioness asked, Uru jumped a little, and pretended to be interested.<br>"Beautiful, but I think an orchid who look even more beautiful" Uru commented. The lioness nodded, and then grinned. Zuzu said her flower tour would some in useful someday. Something suddenly awoke the dazed lionesses. A banana furred lion strolled past.  
>"Hey Ahadi!" One of them called, Uru rolled her eyes. Seriously? She chuckled as she heard Ahadi mumbled the words 'idiots'.<p>

"What, Uru? How can you not fancy _him_!" they said, dreamily.  
>"Easily" Uru huffed.<p>

"Seriously? I mean those _eyes_…" She drooled. She _literally_ drooled.

"Fancy banana fur? No way-" Then, a blue hornbill swooped down in front of her, and bowed. Saved by the horn-bell. Uru chuckled at her little joke.  
>"Miss Uru, Master Damei, Ladies" Zazu said politely. Damei opened one eye and grunted, and the Ladies swooned (over Zazu?) Uru merely chuckled.<br>"What have I told you about formalities?" Uru laughed.

"Sorry, Miss Uru" Zazu said, with a grin, as he rested to the side of her.

"Oh Wow! You get your own bird!" A lioness shrieked. Uru saw Zazu open his mouth and the word 'actually' come out, Uru pulled on his tail and pulled a feather out. Zazu squawked, but no one seemed to notice.

"You're so _lucky_, Uru!" The Jade lioness cried.  
>"Or so <em><strong>spoilt<strong>_" A voice hissed, although Uru could tell it was meant to be a whisper, it came across as a shout. In fact, Uru had forgotten Jali was even there, until their fire and ice pupils collided. It was that moment that seemed to last forever. Before either of the girls could get out the claws, a lioness stepped in.  
>"Oh be quiet Jali! We all know you're just jealous!" The one, who had rolled her eyes when Uru arrived, snapped as she got up to leave. "Just because she got Damei and you didn't!" That was it, Jali jumped on the Lioness's back, claw extended. Uru sprung into action, both the young lionesses were about the same size but Uru and Damei were the only ones a season older. Uru pulled Jali off with ease; Uru would admit easily that she was a lot stronger than Jali. She cast the frustrated Jali to the side, with care, and checked whether the jumped lioness was Ok.<br>"Are you alright?" Uru asked, pulling the lioness to her feet.

"Thanks Uru" The lioness sighed with relief, she glared at Jali who was getting to her feet, and was welcomed by the other lionesses with whispers and huddles. They were prepared for a fight. Uru opened her mouth, but Damei spoke first.

"How dare you! You coward! Never attack someone from behind!" Damei growled, Uru was surprised… she didn't even see him wake up.  
>"Damei!" Jali squawked. "I thought you were on my side!" Uru gave him a 'we will speak about this later look'.<br>"I'm on no _coward's_ side!" Damei spat, and turned away from Jali. Jali looked around for someone to blame, but didn't look down at herself.

"You! This is your _entire_ fault!" Jali roared at Uru.  
>"You're start with me? you can't be stupid enough to think I won't rip you limb from limb" Jali flew at Uru trough the air, but in one swift movement, Uru flipped her former friend helplessly onto her back, dust flying into the air, Jali's eyes filled with fear. "Obviously you are!" Uru growled. Jali whimpered, and Uru's anger began to fade and her senses came to her. She wasn't going to kill her best friend, or anyone. No matter what anyone did, murder was wrong, especially for something so trivial. Uru pushed Jali to the floor, and stormed in the other direction towards Pride rock.<p>

She pounced up the stone steps, and onto the basin. There, her Father and Muffy sat in deep conversation.  
>"Father!" Uru shouted. Mohatu turned in confusion with regards to the sudden urgency.<br>"Yes, Uru?" Mohatu replied.  
>"Can we go hunting now?" She asked. Anything that didn't involve thinking preferably. Mohatu seemed a little surprised.<br>"Of course" He mumbled, and began to stroll away. "Right now?"  
>"Yes" Uru said, grumpily as Zazu landed on her shoulder.<p>

The two sat on the boiling savannah plains, the sun crisping their dark fur.

"Now, the trick to hunting Uru is tactics. It's never about ability, always tactics" Mohatu explained.

"But ability helps, right?" Uru asked, raising her brow. Somehow being out here in the plains made her forget all her troubles. Mohatu chuckled.  
>"I suppose so, my daughter" He said, crouching down. He wiggled his hips, and licked his lips. "Now you try" He suggested, standing up.<br>"Is the hip thrust really necessary?" Uru said, wincing. Mohatu said nothing. Uru crouched down, and growled lowly, the earth felt so natural beneath her paws and-

"Brother!" Muffy shouted, in a low voice. He had clearly run here.  
>"Muffy, what's wrong?" Mohatu asked, fiercely.<br>"Hyenas! In the pridelands, they've taken a cheetah cub!" Muffy said urgently, Zazu and Uru exchanged worried glances. As Uru looked back, she noticed Ahadi had arrived with Muffy. He looked tired… more haggard than usual. His normally vibrant green eyes were dull, like they were distracted. It wasn't unusual for Ahadi to assist Muffy on his duties, since the two seem to connect in a weird sort of way. Maybe they just both enjoyed teasing Uru? However, since Ahadi's apparent connection with the hyenas, Uru was surprised to see him out on such a duty. Zazu seemed to give Ahadi a sceptical look, so he must have been thinking the same. Mohatu and Muffy had talked the whole way trough Uru's thoughts, _How Rude_ Uru thought sarcastically.

"Ahadi" Mohatu gasped. "Will you-"  
>"Why doesn't he take Uru's hunting lesson? To make amends for last time" Muffy suggested. Uru shrieked.<p>

"I don't –"

"Miss Jali is still rather angry back at pride rock, Miss Uru" Zazu whispered in her ear. Uru sighed.

"All settled then!" Muffy announced, as Ahadi opened his mouth. "Have _fun_!"  
>"If one thing happens to her, you'll wish you didn't own limbs" Mohatu whispered in Ahadi's ear, before sprint off. Ahadi looked terrified.<br>"I'm not _that_ bad, you don't have to look so scared…" Uru grumbled.  
>"Never mind" Ahadi grumbled. "So, what do you want, Zebra or Gazelle?"<p>

"I'm not hunting for fun" Uru said, sternly.  
>"Excuse me?" Ahadi replied, with an amused tone.<br>"We should only hunt what we eat" Uru said, sincerely, lifting a caterpillar onto a leaf as she did so. "Unless we want to _upset_ the balance"  
>"Whatever, Princess" Ahadi grumbled. Uru rolled her eyes.<br>"And what's up with you! You're being more insufferable than usual!" Uru growled, facing him, Ahadi scowled.  
>"You're looking more idiotic than usual, but I'm not complaining"<br>"WHY YOU-"  
>"So what do you suggest we do, Miss Uru?" Zazu asked, before Uru tore Ahadi's face off.<p>

"Well, I need to improve my endurance" Uru paused for a moment, and then began to skip off. Her eyes catching a large grey mammal.

"Where on earth are you going!" Ahadi roared.

"Not far" Uru sung back, as she reached the elephant. The elephants were notorious suck ups to royalty, so Uru would have no problem.

"What do you want- Oh! Princess? How are you on this fine day?" A male said, chirpily.

"Will you do me a favour? You know the cheetah training route, will you place some hollow logs on it?"  
>"But why?"<br>"Just do it"

Uru stretched, as she followed the long dirt trail with her eyes.  
>"What are we doing?" Ahadi grumbled.<br>"Race" Uru replied, licking her lips.  
>"And me, Miss Uru?" Zazu asked. "I doubt it would be very fair"<br>"You can keep the rules; make sure _he_ doesn't break them"

"And what rules would those be?" Zazu asked, hovering above Uru's head.

"1, keep to the track, there's a small gorge half way trough; you have to got trough it. 2, not pushing. 3, let me win"  
>"Got it" Zazu mumbled, Uru moved her head close to the hornbills', and when she spoke it was merely a breath.<p>

"And keep an eye on Ahadi"  
>"Yes miss" Zazu replied, giving Ahadi a sly glance. Ahadi, however, didn't seem to be paying attention. Uru crouched down, she was agile and quick, Ahadi just looked beefy and slow. It was no contest.<p>

"Are you ready?" Uru challenged. Ahadi yawned.

"If you say so" Ahadi muttered, tensing himself for a start. Uru crouched down. She was so prepared.

"Ready, set- HEY!" Zazu screamed, as Ahadi bolted off.  
>"WHAT? CHEAT!" Uru screamed, as she belted off after him. He was a good ten metres ahead, and no matter how hard Uru pushed her legs, she never got any closer. How could a lion so large be so fast? The dirt kicked up in her face, although Uru considered it to be on purpose, since she wasn't kicking up anything. A blue shot flew past her ear.<br>"Miss Uru! He's gaining a lot of ground! You need to slow down before you pull something!" Zazu shouted, Uru growled, and instead pushed on further. No banana furred, grumpy minded and inconsiderate lion was going to beat her. "MISS URU!" Zazu squawked form behind her. Uru was slowly gaining ground, as they came to the first log. She didn't tell the elephants where to place them, but she knew there were a lot along the path. She slow her pace a bit, as Ahadi jumped (stepped) over the log. She took three skips, and jumped over with ease. These damn logs better get bigger, or those elephant's trunks were going down the ant's hives. Ahadi had taken the ground Uru had just gained; there was no way she could catch up. She could feel her legs beginning to cease, and every time she slowed her mind buzzed with adrenaline. She knew stopping would be fatal. Uru noticed Zazu shouting at Ahadi overhead; hopefully he was taking rule 4 very seriously. Ahadi turned his head momentarily. Wham. Uru laughed as Ahadi head butted straight into hollow trunk. A much large one, kudos to the elephants. Uru sprung over the log with a triumphant laugh, making sure to kick dust in Ahadi's fact in the process. Now she was in front, but no doubt Ahadi wouldn't be too far behind. Actually, for Ahadi's sake, this was more exciting than racing Jali and Damei when they were cubs. Damei was a slow lion, or just very lazy, and Jali was too young to keep up. She was use to winning. Her thoughts cloudy her mind, but she jumped another log just in time. She swerved round the corner, spraying dust up into the air. A group of giraffes cheered for her; but she had very little time for pleasantries. From the corner of her eye, she could see a blond muzzle poking forwards. Ahadi must have been right behind her. It was strange, she could see Ahadi's muscular legs pump forwards a few times, but the pace was slow- like he was letting her win. Uru grinned, it was perfect timing. The gorge was coming up. It wasn't the larger gorge down near the southern border, since that was forbidden. Uru understood why, it was a death trap; it also contained some Hyena hives. This gorge was a smaller one, and was only dangerous at night when Rogues took shelter there. In the day, it usually contained a few animals and some cheetahs even left their cubs there to play. As she reached the drop down, she pounced. She knew exactly the position of the rocks. As she flew trough the air, she caught one last glimpse of green eyes, even thought they were looking to the ground. Almost like Ahadi had stopped in his tracks. Uru shrugged, and landed on the rock. Hoping down a few more until she reached the bottom. She glanced up, and gave a long stare.  
>"Zazu?" She called out, wondering where the blue hornbill had got to. A strange feeling grew in her stomach. She knew Ahadi was an idiot, she never got the impression he wasn't <em>brave<em>. Why hadn't he jumped? She heard a rock smash against the floor behind her, she spun around quickly, and her fearful eyes scanned the gorge with fear. It was eerily empty, only the sound of her breath. The rock must have fallen on its own.

"_On its own_" She convinced herself, as she began to pad trough the gorge. Ahadi was probably just cheating, that would make sense and Zazu was telling him off. She didn't feel like running, like the noise she would create would be disrespectful or a disruption. However, the growing uncertainty in her stomach made her trot lightly. Then the sound that lightly floated past her ear made her shudder. She wasn't alone. A low growling was what she heard, with a hint of drool. It couldn't be.  
>"Zazu?" Uru whimpered, as she spun around. Staring back at her, where three pairs of bright yellow eyes. Her mind flashed, they were without a doubt her 'friends'. She had met them twice already, but every time they were still massive, despite her being a little bigger every time they met. She had to run; she spun around, making sure to kick dirt in their slowly advancing faces. She heard them bark in annoyance, then their claws scarping along the ground quicker and quicker behind her. Uru sprinted as fast as she could, but she was tired, and her legs felt like steel rods. Even though they were running, a eerie silence filled the gorge. The end of the gorge was reached in no time, but there was a problem. The usual rocks she would use to escape were gone, and scattered on the floor. She gasped. They knew she was coming. But <em>how<em>? _Who_ could have- _Ahadi_.

"Bless, she's only just got it!" The female chortled. The other two laughed. Uru spun around, and growled lowly. There was no way she could take them. "Now, you can come quietly-"  
>"Never!" Uru roared, the Hyena's jumped.<br>"Ohhh, _PuddyCat_ has got a temper" the male laughed. Uru growled under her breath, she was not some common kitten.

"Stop joking" –_understatement_- "and finish the job" the female growled, as the three advanced in unison. Uru began to edge back; there was no escape this time. She was too big to slid over them, or slip underneath like last time. Escape was futile. Their eyes were hungry, and cold, Uru was hoping for some form of mercy. The rock wall hit her back as the realisation of her dire situation did. The three, drooling, approached her until they were inches away- their jaws opened.  
>"AHHHHH! My butt!" The male screamed, the three of them, including Uru turned to him and shouted.<br>"WHAT?"

"Someone _bit_ my _butt_!" The male screamed again, the Hyenas turned, and Uru's heart fluttered.  
>"JalI!" Uru screamed, throwing herself past the hyenas and next to the young blond lioness.<p>

"I never mistake your screams of terror" Jali said, smirking at the Hyenas.

"Urm… _Thanks_?" Uru mumbled, edging away from the Hyenas. Even though there were two of them now, there was no way they could take three fully grown hyenas.

"_Uru_?"  
>"Yeah, Jali?"<br>"I'm **sorry**" Jali mumbled, like she was sincerely ashamed. Uru smiled to herself.

"No worries" Uru whispered. In a flash, the sounds of the inpatient hyenas sprinting towards them lit the gorge. The two friends sprinted as fast as they could, but it wasn't enough. Uru could feel their warm breath on her tail, heard a triumphant bark as they-

"Stop!" A voice boom, Uru beamed. Father!  
>"What are you doing here?" The hyenas growled, Uru looked up. Ahadi. How could she have mistaken <em>him<em> for her Father?

"**Silence**!" Ahadi growled. "Get out of here, now. King Mohatu is on his way"

"What? Are you _serious_?" The female screeched, the dumb one laughed. Ahadi needn't speak; the look on his face said it all. The hyenas scampered off, glaring at Uru as they past. None of them spoke till the Hyenas were long gone.  
>"So, where's Mohatu?" Jali asked, naively. Uru examined Ahadi's stone cold face.<p>

"He's not coming Jali, he never was" Uru said, angrily. How could Ahadi set this trap for her then save her, it made no sense? What had made him change his mind? Uru had only then realised she and Ahadi had being staring at each other harshly, Uru scowled and looked to the floor.  
>"Me and you need a chat" Jali whispered.<br>"Later, First we need to find Zazu" Uru mentioned, she slid past Ahadi. "_You_ go home" She spat at him, and began to slink away.

"Tell me what's happening, Uru?" Jali asked. Uru sighed, and told her everything. About how she and her Daddy had first caught Ahadi with the Hyenas to how Ahadi had set this trap. Every time she spoke, Jali seemed to grow angrier.

"We _have_ to tell Mohatu, Uru!" Jali gasped.  
>"No!" Uru snapped, sternly. "Whatever this is, we can work it out. If Daddy gets involved, Ahadi will just be exiled and we'll never know the truth!"<p>

"I don't Uru" Jali mumbled.  
>"<em>Trust<em> me, Jali. We'll get to the truth"  
>"Just promise me you'll never be alone with him, or the hyenas" Jali asked her, looking into her friends eyes.<p>

"I promise, Jali. As long as you don't tell anyone" Uru repeated, in case it didn't go in the first time. "And I wouldn't go _willingly_ near the hyenas"  
>"Promise Uru" Jali said with a grin. "But I don't how he knew you'd be in the gorge when <em>you<em> suggested the track-"  
>"Zazu!" Uru hissed, noticing the blue bird being thrown by two baby monkeys. Uru raced over, and growled, the two monkeys looked at her- then laughed. Gee, she <em>hated<em> Monkeys. "Put the bird down" Uru growled. The two monkeys stuck out their tongues in unison. As one of them threw Zazu's lifeless body into the air, Uru caught it easily in her mouth. The two monkeys looked at her with sadness, and began to bawl and have a paddy. Uru rolled her amber hues. She _hated_ babies, too.  
>"Ssssh, Don't cry, but you should take things that aren't yours" Jali said, in a motherly fashion. "Now go home, it'll be dark soon" The two stared at her, still crying, and like a switch had been flicked stopped and began to smile. The two skipped off into the distance. Why did they like Jali and not her?<p>

"Ow do uo do hat?" Uru asked, trough a Zazu filled mouth.  
>"Not shout at them, for a start" Jali laughed. Uru chuckled sarcastically, and placed Zazu down. She began to shake the bird gently.<br>"Listen, Uru… I really am sorry" Jali said, like she had been waiting a while to say it.  
>"I know, Jali. I can't blame you"<br>"It wasn't your choice to do this… I understand that now" Jali said, with a sigh. Uru's heart stung and her stomach filled with guilt. She had had a choice. She knew Jali wasn't mourning over Uru having more… she was mourning over something much more to her.  
>"Jali… i-"<br>"BAHAHHAHA!" Zazu coughed, and spluttered everywhere. "LION!"

"Zazu, it's me" Uru chuckled, shaking him a bit more. The bird stood up, rocked slightly, and flew into the air.

"So it is…" He muttered, still seemingly slightly dazed. "What happened?"  
>"You… flew into a tree; you've been out cold for hours" Uru lied. It hurt her too, but Zazu couldn't keep a secret. She knew that.<br>"Oh… I'm sorry Miss Uru, I've let you down" Zazu mumbled sadly, and began to fly slowly away. Uru sighed, she felt so sorry for the blue hornbill. She presumed Ahadi must have 'taken care' of him, before he gave the signal for the Hyenas.  
>"Zazu, it wasn't your fault. These things happen" Uru told her, sincerely. Zazu said nothing, and the three walked back in silence.<p>

The blue sky turned a dark peach, as night began to fall. Uru walked slowly up Pride Rock, to be greeted by her future husband. Damei licked her cheek, Uru flinched.  
>"Where have you been?" Damei asked, lightly.<br>"Where is Ahadi?" Uru asked, ignoring Damei.  
>"I think he's in the den, why?" Damei asked, with some concern. "What's happened?"<br>"Jali, will you enlighten Damei?" Uru asked her best friend, Damei looked between the two. "And remember, it's a _secret_"  
>"What is Miss Uru?" Zazu asked, curiously.<br>"Nothing Zazu, just silly girly things" Uru chuckled. "You're dismissed, Zazu"  
>"Thank you, Miss Uru, have a nice night"<br>"You too Zazu" Uru said, light heartedly. Uru watched as the two were deep in conversation, she turned and jumped down pride rock. Ahadi could not get away with this.

Uru reached the cave, to see it lit by a single firefly. It floated around, occasionally illuminating emerald eyes, cold emerald eyes. Uru marched into the cave, and Ahadi stood up, until the two stood face to face- mere inches away from each other. Uru could feel his warm breath contrast with the chilly evening, and make Goosebumps on her neck.  
>"I know what you did" Uru whispered into him. She repressed a laugh for her cheesy line. Ahadi looked to the floor and sighed and chuckled, but Uru doubted was it because he found something amusing.<br>"You have no idea" Ahadi hissed, looking back into her eyes. The meeting of emerald and ruby gave her the chills.

"Then tell me the _right_ one" Uru pleaded.  
>"It doesn't concern you" Ahadi growled.<br>"So trying to kill me isn't concerning me? How does that work?" She growled in his face, Ahadi's normally stony expression suddenly switched to shock.  
>"Kill you? I would never <em>kill<em> you" Ahadi defended, Uru looked into his eyes. It pained her to say, but she knew he was telling the truth.

"Then tell me the whole truth…" Uru whispered, inching slightly closer to him, although he was a good height taller than her.  
>"It would always be a lie…" Ahadi's gaze shifted to the floor.<p>

"What do you want from me?" She asked, although her voice was quiet and cracked. Ahadi looked up at her, his eyes set on hers, for a moment it looked like he was going to move closer. The firefly buzzed between their noses, and the two jumped back. Uru growled, and hated herself for what just nearly happened. Ahadi looked sheepish.  
>"I'll find out the truth Ahadi, even if it kills me" Uru growled, and turned her back.<p>

"Don't say that" She heard him whisper as she exited the den. As she exited, she bumped literally into her Uncle.  
>"Roo!" Muffy laughed. "I didn't see you there…"<br>"Hey" Uru mumbled- her mind elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Roo?" Muffy asked, lifting her chin up to face him. Uru smiled weakly, and shuck her head.

"Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix, Uncle"

"Goodnight then, Roo"

As Uru past the empty rock to the den to sleep, she past Zuzu placing a wing around Zazu. Zazu looked upset, very upset. Uru felt horrible for lying to him.

"Hello, Uru" Zuzu said, with her usual motherly grin.  
>"Night, Zuzu, Zazu" Uru chirped, although her heart didn't feel so happy. "Did I tell you that Zazu saved me today, Zuzu?"<br>"I don't think you did, Uru" Zuzu said, Zazu looked up at Uru with confusion.  
>"Yes, he stopped me from falling down the gorge, and in the process he accidently flew into a tree. It was my fault for being a klutz really" Uru chuckled, and Zazu grinned. <em>White lie<em> Uru told herself.

"Really, Miss Uru?" Zazu asked, with a beaming smile. Uru hadn't noticed how young he actually was till now.  
>"Yes, Zazu. Good night"<br>"Goodnight Miss Uru!"

"_Uru_!" A voice hissed down her ear. The princess flew a few inches into the air, until she opened her groggy eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at her.

"Jali! What are you _doing_! It's the middle of the night!" Uru whispered back, careful not to wake her Father. She looked behind Jali to see Damei standing there. "I am not having a midnight snack! What have I told you, no night time parties! EVER!" She hissed. Damei smirked to himself.  
>"Ahadi just left, he looked very <em>nervous<em>. I could smell something very foul" Jali explained.  
>"That might just be him" She chuckled to herself. "Are you serious? At Pride Rock? Is he stupid?" Uru mumbled, immediately jumping to her feet. The three snuck out, a momentary moment of panic when Jali stood on a cub. The three went round the side of Pride rock, on a small side path. Normally only skinny lions and cubs could get round here, but this was important. In fact, Ahadi often hung around here but only the kings know how he gets around the path. The solitude must be worth it. Uru snorted. Even he must not enjoy his own company? The three arrived on the rock, and peered over the edge. Jali was right, Ahadi was stood with the three mutts are his feet.<br>"Good job Jali" Uru said, and patted her on the back.  
>"You listen to us! Lion! You're running out of chances!"<br>"And so are we" The male hyena grumbled, the female smacked him on the head, making the stupid one laugh.  
>"Not today… the bird knew everything, and with that other lioness-"<br>"That wasn't a lioness, it was a stick with legs" The female growled, as did Jali. Damei shushed her.

"Anyway, it was too risky." Ahadi paused, and then took a deep breath. "Can I see her?"

"No." The female growled. "Not till we get what we want"

"I … can't" Ahadi whispered.  
>"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" The three laughed. "Seriously, if you don't keep up, we'll kill them both"<p>

"Fine" Ahadi spat.

"And we can't meet in the Pridelands again, it's too risky. You can come to us next time" the male grumbled, and Ahadi nodded.  
>"I won't let you down next time" Ahadi muttered, and turned and left without a goodbye. A minute later, after some jokes about Banana fur (well, at least they had <em>some<em> sense of humour) the Hyenas left. Uru gulped, the first thing that sprung to mind… secret lover? Jali was obviously thinking the same thing.

"What do you reckon, _lover_?" Jali asked, as the three moved away.

"No, I think it's something else" Damei mumbled.  
>"Of course you would, you're male" Uru chuckled, as they edged round the corner.<br>"What do you think?" Jali asked Uru.  
>"I'll give him something, he is an enigma"<p>

**Character Questions No.3 : **Jali

**Who are you?** Jali. That's it, i suppose.

**What's your role in the Pride?** I'm a lioness now, but Princess Uru said i can be lead huntress one day!

**Interesting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** I have my mother, i never met my Father, he was a rogue. The royals often treat me as Uru's sister, though. I'm very grateful.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? **Uru! And Damei, but he's just a idiot. *laughs* i'm also friends with some of the younger lionesses, because Uru's not always around to annoy.

**Do you have a crush?** NO! I mean... Urm... i don't know.

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? **I dunno? Eating?

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I can eat a whole Zebra in one go! Kind of...

**Do you think you'll end up happy? ** Who can say such a thing?

**Time to say goodbye! **Ta Rawr!


	8. Chapter 8: Waters of Fear

**Sorry for the wait, it's just taking me a while to write the newer chappies D: I've got a new beta! Sooooo, hopefully you won't be submitted to my horrible grammar anymore XD I have a English Exam on Tuesday, then none more till May (well, except a little 20 minner' in March).**

**Anyway! Enjoy, i'm currently on Chapter12!** **Be proud XD**

Uru marched up and down the mouth of the den. She was waiting for her father, for all of last night, after returning to bed. She realised yesterday was mostly his doing. Well, not really… or at all. But she was sick of him promising things, and then not following up on them. She sighed, feeling like was behaving similar a grumpy teenager with angst. It was only a hunting lesson, but recently, he'd been cancelling frequently. They hadn't had a royal training lesson in over a moon.

"Morning, Honey." Mohatu yawned, his large tongue sticking out to catch a breeze of the brisk morning air.

"So, are we having a lesson today?" Uru asked vaguely. Mohatu finished yawning, flipped and gave her a blank look.

"No, Not today." Mohatu dismissively replied.

"Well, _that _makes a change." Uru moaned sarcasm evident in her voice. "Are you sick of me, Father?"

"What do you mean?" Mohatu asked, raising his bushy eyebrow.

"You don't have much time for me anymore." Uru grumbled loudly, feeling like that angsty teenager a second time.

"Well, I can't help being busy." Mohatu chuckled sleepily. Uru growled, as per usual, he wasn't taking her seriously.

"You had time for me when I was little!" Uru snarled in protest, marching round to face him.

"Sometimes I just have to do some things, sometimes I have a lot of free time." Mohatu tried to explain, with the same sleepy grin.

"Never mind, Father." Uru mumbled, and began to wander off, her head perched lowly. For someone so _wise_, he was really naive.

"Uru!" A friendly, but panting voice shouted from behind her. Her head launched up and she spun to see a blond lion bouncing towards her. Uru sighed with relief.

"Were you arguing with your Father?" he asked in disbelief, panting from rushing over.

"Don't sound so shocked." Uru chuckled. "Did everyone hear?"

"Less hear, more listen." Damei laughed. Abruptly, a switch seemed to flick in his head, which was followed by a lick to her cheek. Uru felt uncomfortable, she put that down to her not being used to it, though.  
>"What's wrong, Uru?" Damei asked, noticing her glazed expression. "I'm Sorry, did I do it wrong-"<p>

Uru cut him off by licking his muzzle, once again, feeling nothing. Damei seemed pleasantly surprised by the gesture.

"Uru, I lo-"

"Hum, Hum." Someone cleared their throat behind them, cutting of Damei. Uru swivelled around, to see those emerald eyes looking down on her like she was a cockroach. She followed his gaze, which was following the lion next to her.

"What?" Uru snapped, memories of the previous night coming back to her.

"_Plum bum_wants you." Ahadi mumbled. Uru laughed a little- that was quite impressive coming from him. Ahadi seemed to smile weakly at her. Well, that sort of crooked, crazed sort of smile - Damei glared at Ahadi.

"Who-"

"I presume you mean Zuzu, what does she want?" Uru cut through Damei's sentence swiftly, shoving past Ahadi.

"How am _I _supposed to know, or even _care_?" Ahadi grumbled, pushing past her.

"Well, see you later, Honey." Uru mumbled, as she nudged Damei, haphazardly. Not really sure why she said 'honey', it's not like he was a bee.

"_See you later, Honey_." Ahadi repeated in a sardonic tone. Uru, almost immediately, thumped him round the head with her paw.

"Shut it, Banana Fur." Uru growled lowly. Before he was able to respond, a high pitch squawk rang in their ears.

"Morning!" Zuzu chirped, hovering next to Uru.

"Morning Zuzu, I was told that you wanted me?" Uru asked her while Zuzu scowled at the golden furred lion next to the princess.

"Yes, well, I couldn't find anyone else." Zuzu grumbled, to which Ahadi smirked his infuriating smirk and padded off. Zuzu and Uru shuddered unanimously.

"Creep." Uru sighed.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss." Zuzu concurred, through a closed beak. She continued in a more light tone. "Your Father wants me to patrol the river; there's been a small bother down there. He asked whether you wanted to come with me."

Uru sighed.

"Is he _too_ busy?" Uru grunted, Zuzu sighed in reply.

"I'm afraid so" Zuzu mumbled, before the two set out.

They wandered down the side of the river, the waters flowing speedily and violently. The water always made Uru feel uneasy, but she could never remember why. The waters seemed to look rough, and edgy, and Uru's worry grew. Zuzu, however, seemed to read Uru's mind. _  
><em>  
>"They say when the dry season is ending, the water becomes angry." Zuzu explained.<p>

"Because it's been kept away for so long by that nasty sun?" She teased, and Zuzu chuckled heartily in response.

"If you say so, Miss. I heard you and Sire this morning argued, a very rare occurrence, is it not?"

"You heard, then?"

"Everyone heard." Zuzu sighed.

"Then I don't have to explain, I just get sick. If he hadn't of left yesterday I would never had- you know what? Never mind." She ceased, realising Zuzu would not keep the secret of the Hyenas. Zuzu knew Uru was keeping something from her, but she knew better that it was not her business.

"Your Father Cares deeply about you, Uru."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Uru replied in a sincere tone. "But he can be lousy, sometimes."

"Uru, just like you're learning to be Queen, Mohatu's still adjusting to juggling you and his kingdom. He knows that the kingdom comes first, and he's trying to keep with that." Zuzu attempted to explicate.

"I know-"

"HEY! You two! Get away from there!" Zuzu abruptly screamed. Uru lifted her head from the floor, towards the source of Zuzu's anger. Stood on what looked like a termite mound, where two meerkats. Zuzu had already advanced over and shouted numerous times.

"Hey, we've got to eat too!" One of them shouted. Uru slowly began to climb the ant hill, minding she didn't squash anything.

"Holy Elephant! You brought a lion to a claw fight!" The other meerkat shouted, as they both sprinted away in comic fashion.

"That'll teach them a lesson. Those silly little rodents think they're hilarious." Zuzu grumbled to herself. As Uru planted herself on the top of the ant hill, she inhaled the fresh air, and became faint for a moment. Her paws felt light, like she had stood in gentle gravel.

"Uru!" Zuzu screamed, before Uru realised she was spinning. The ant hill was scraping against her side, and she could feel the gravel creating wounds. Unexpectedly, they were instantly cooled by water. Thank the kings, she must have landed in a puddle. She was spinning, and her lungs filled with a liquid. Her mind was clouded, but one memory immediately flashed back.

"_Uru, be careful around the water." A voice whispered in the small, dark cubs ear. She nodded intensely._

"_Ok Daddy! I will, I promise!" She sung. Her Father smiled cheerfully in response._

"_I don't doubt it." He laughed, and flipped round to chat, the small cub didn't note who with. She began to splash the water gently with her paw, this didn't constitute as being dangerous, did it? She splashed the water around, in her face, back into the water, wherever it went. She giggled girlishly, and jumped into the air with happiness. Before she could screech for help, she had dunked in the water. It was like some was filling her lungs with fur until she couldn't breathe at all. She kicked and clawed as much as she could, but she couldn't escape. She was trapped; the water was consuming those amber eyes._

Uru tried to scream when she was sprung to the surface occasionally, but no sound came out. She tried to empty her lungs, but the water spun her around so much she could barely stay conscious. She felt her leg smash against the side, which felt like an elephant sitting on top of it. However, she was still in the hurricane, there was no escape. She couldn't control her actions. She heard Zuzu shout something, but all she could hear was the water rushing past her ears.

She remembered the reason she was so scared of the water, the reason why she was so terrified at that moment. What if she was going to spin forever, and never live again? What if she never saw anyone she cared for again- Daddy, Unc, Zuzu, Zazu, Jali, Damei, and Ahadi? Scrap the last one, actually. Uru's face caught a glimpse of the sky, and wished she had caught the sight of those emerald globes, those eyes always made her feel secure. What? No, she did not just think that, even for a life or death situation that was stupid.

The water showed no sign of letting up, and the water didn't stop filling her lungs, until the blackness surrounded her…

Mohatu turned to his brother with a saddening sigh.

"But, she shouted at me! She's mad with me, little brother." The large lion whimpered in the tone of a small kitten.

"We are talking about _Roo'_here, she could survive a zombie lion attack and not shed a tear."

"A what?-"

"SIRE!" Zuzu squawked, her eyes pervasive with panic and concern. Mohatu shot to his paws.

"Where is she?" He questioned, knowing something was wrong. Muffy had sprung to his paws, noticing Ahadi from across the cave sat next to Jali and Damei, who had been talking quietly.

"The river! She-"

"She's afraid of the water!" Damei interjected with Jali rushed to his side. "She's never said it, but she always avoids deep water! She can't swim!"

"She can't get out of the river!" Zuzu urgently shrieked. Mohatu looked to his brother in bear fright, his heart pumping deeply in his chest. Without another word, he sprinted off as fast as his old legs could carry him.

Mohatu reached the river in a matter of minutes, looking through the furious waters, anxiously. Not Uru. Not today._  
><em>  
>"Uru!" Mohatu screamed, he turned to his brother, who seemed to be feeling the same. Uru meant as much to him as she did to himself.<p>

"Muffy, check up-stream-" his panicked voice was cut off from the whizz of a yellow dash. There was a large splash, all four heads still on land switched to whoever had thrown themselves in. Moments after, a black mane surfaced down the water.

"_Ahadi!_" In surprise Jali bellowed.

"What is _he_doing?" Zuzu gasped. Their eyes followed the lion kick and claw up-stream. He wasn't stopping; he was getting through the waves like they were tiny twigs. They noticed a rock up-stream smash into his hindleg, to which he roared and continued. Mohatu glanced at Uru's friends; they were exchanging a look he didn't understand, more confusion than even he was experiencing. Ahadi powered through the water for at least a minute, but Mohatu could only think of his daughter. If she was gone he couldn't see the point of getting up every morning. He only slept at night if she was beside him, she was the last thing he had of his Queen, but he loved her because of who she was. But he couldn't lie that sometimes her eyes and her presence reminded him of her.

"MO!" Muffy screamed, pointing out to the river. Spinning rapidly was Uru, and she was heading right towards Ahadi. Mohatu choked, she wasn't conscious. She couldn't be… no.

"Uru…" He mumbled under his breath, the world was deadly silent for that moment. Uru floated closer to Ahadi. Mohatu noticed the concentration in Ahadi's face and the lack of it in Uru's. Ahadi came so close, the second he tried to grab her with his mouth, she flew straight past him like the current had pulled her under. The surprise in Ahadi's face matched the lions on land. Before Mohatu could react, Ahadi had submerged under the flow. Silence. Neither of them was visible under the waves. After a few seconds of nothing, Mohatu's heart sunk deeply.

"No…" Muffy hissed, angered.

A merge of yellow and brown emerged up from the water and quickly burst into land. Both dropped to the floor with Uru landing on Ahadi, she was coiled around him. Neither of them seemed to breathe. The surrounding pride stood silently. Something in Mohatu's chest began to burn, his stomach dropped.

"_Ahadi_!" Mohatu roared from across the river, one of the only things heard besides the crashing riverbank, "_GET UP AND SAVE MY DAUGHTER_!"

He had never raised his voice before, but this first time would be worth it. For a moment, Ahadi didn't move. It took minutes until he stirred. His leg bled heavily, but Uru was his only concern at the moment. Ahadi struggled up, his legs were stiff from swimming and he was panting heavily. As he looked at Uru, the golden lion dropped a bit, but after a moment he pushed himself back up to his paws. Mohatu felt like they were on a different planet, he was just watching them, in a completely different world. From what he saw, Ahadi bent down, and nudged her face, although Mohatu couldn't seem to make it out. Then after a moment, Ahadi moved towards her stomach and rolled the dark lioness on her back. To everyone's surprise, he jumped onto her stomach, Jali shrieked in surprise.  
>Mohatu coughed in shock. How dare he collapse on his daughter! But he wasn't. After Ahadi stood up, Mohatu stared at Uru, then, he heard the distinctive sound of his daughter;<p>

"_Did you just drop kick me_?"

Uru felt something warm caress her muzzle. She grinned gently; it made her stomach mildly warm. It was so, _pleasant_. Swiftly, the warm breath moved away, and the pounding in her head began. It was a constant thud that she couldn't ignore. Almost immediately she felt a smack on her stomach, like an elephant had just landed on her. Her eyes shot open, and caught the vivid green ones.

"_DID YOU JUST DROP KICK ME_?" She screamed before thinking. Ahadi merely smirked. Uru's voice quickly stung, with a groan of pain following. Maybe shouting wasn't such a good idea. Then, the rest of the pain slapped her. The cuts on her back began to tingle, and her foreleg was numb. The sensation of wetness and being dazed flipped into her quite abruptly.

"Wh-what…

"You fell into the river, _klutz._" Ahadi grumbled, still lying next to her.

"Wha-What are you doing? Did - you…did you do this?" Uru asked, the thoughts and words hurting her to think and say.

"No, Uru, try and sleep. You're hurt." He whispered, his voice seemed less so harsh, more, easy-going. She closed her eyes and heard the flapping of wings, then a familiar voice she couldn't quite place.

"There's a cave east of here, spend the night there, we won't be able to cross till morning when the river calms down-"

"_Have you told him if he's tries anything we'll kill him?"_ She heard her Unc yell. Uru's mind sniggered a little.

"I was getting to that!" The voice she now remembered as Zuzu screamed back. "And _if_ you try _anything,_we'll, and she'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ahadi sighed with his lighter tone. Uru felt her body lifted onto the back of someone before it all became a blur.

Uru's senses slowly came back, a light groan released in the process. The first sense she got, was that she was cold; so, so cold. One eye flipped open and gazed around. She was in a small cave. Next to her, snoring lightly was a familiar lion. She stared at him for a moment; in fact, he looked quite…handsome when he was sleeping. In a strange kind of way. Maybe she was delusional.

"Stop staring at me." Ahadi growled, startling the lioness.

"I was _not._" Uru choked out, her voice still raspy and weak. He opened his eyes before propping up. Uru didn't move, but noted it was now nightfall; she must have slept for a while.

"Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't sleep, since you _are_a rock with a mane."

"Don't speak if it hurts, idiot." Ahadi sighed, looking down over his nose to her.

"Be quiet…" She hissed, but it came out like a whisper. Uru winced, her back continuing to prickle with pain. Ahadi, being the mind reader he was, followed her neck to her back. He stood up, and hung over her. "And Get your bum out of my face."

"Those look nasty." Ahadi exhaled, shaking his head and examining the wounds.

"They feel it." She wheezed. Without warning, her back filled with warmth. It was only after a moment she realised he was licking the wounds. She shifted her paw to hit him, but she restrained herself.

"What _are_you doing?"

"Alright, I'll let them get infected, then." Ahadi grumbled, as he continued to lick. Uru sighed, defeated.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"You really have a bad memory, don't you?" Between licks, he replied. Uru concentrated her head, ignoring the beating in it. She remembered spinning, and blackness, then yellowness, then such a pleasant green… then now. Her eyes widened.

"You saved me?" She choked; her voice raised and punished her for doing so.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"You've said that before." She retorted.

"You can't move till you're fit, and until you can cross the river in the morning." Ahadi explained, lying down next to her. Uru didn't want to admit it, but her wounds felt much less painful. She stared at him for a while, trying to read him, but it was difficult. The guy's face was practically a rock.

"Oh, what?" He eventually snapped.

"How come you saved me, if you want me dead?" She asked, defiantly, through her raspy voice. Ahadi simply responded with a growl.

"I am not trying to kill you..." He placed his head on his paws.

"Prove it." Uru wheezed, and tried to struggle up. Her legs were ceased, her hindleg collapsing entirely. She began to tumble to the right, but luckily her 'knight' was there to catch her.  
><em>Knight? More like local jester.<em>

"Are you crazy?" Ahadi coughed, steadying her up. Uru remained balanced on her three uninjured legs.

"As I ever am." Uru mumbled, when his red stained back came into view. He knew she had noticed immediately, swinging his backside away from her.

"It's nothing." She hobbled round to see the injured _saviour_. Ahadi kept moving his butt to avoid her.

"It's morally wrong to exploit an injured lioness like this." Uru replied sternly. He looked very innocent, as if he were a child in trouble. "Now show me your butt."

"Excuse me?" Ahadi choked from the surprise of what she had said. Uru scooted round to see it. He had obviously scraped it all on a rock or something, and it obviously hadn't been cleaned. Maybe she had to do the obvious thing? He had done it for her… Uru moved closer, stuck out her tongue, winced. Pulled away.

"I can't do it!" She spluttered. "Lick your own damn butt."

"You really are insufferable." Ahadi grumbled, plumping down once more. Uru, now exhausted, lay on the floor.

"How come you never mentioned being afraid of water?"

"I am not-!" cutting herself off from the pain of her own voice, and repeating in a tone more suited to her throat condition. "I am _not_ afraid of water."

"You look like you were doing grand." Ahadi chuckled, staring out of the cave. "And your _boyfriend_ seemed to know-"

"He's not my _boyfriend…_" She said through gritted teeth. Oh, Kings. Yes he is. "I mean…"

"You sound so _committed._" Ahadi sighed, his words like venom.

"He is- I mean… we are!" She corrected - this constant talking paining her throat.

"I never said you weren't." Ahadi sighed, lying on the ground. "How are you feeling?" Uru wasn't surprised that he sounded like he didn't care, and was just being polite.

"My foreleg's numb…" Uru mumbled, ashamedly. She didn't want _him_ knowing about her pain.

Ahadi shuffled over, picked up her paw, nothing said. She found it suspicious he knew which paw it was. He lifted it up in his mouth, and gently to the floor again. Then, his began to rub it up and down with his muzzle. Uru got tingles, even though she could not feel it. She felt the heat rushing to her face.

"What - What are you doing?" She gulped.

"Marry me, Uru."

"WHAT?"

"Not really, just checking for brakes, idiot." He laughed, lifting his head up. Uru narrowed her eyes.

_Jerk_.

"You're pathetic." Uru growled, placing her head down to stare at the stony wall. She thought about her father, and how if she had passed on today, she could have never told him she was sorry. She wasn't afraid of death, not like others were, when your time arrived, it came and you would know. She would rather die before all her friends, than be the last, lonely one.

She shuddered, the chilly night air brushed through her damp fur. Maybe this side of the border was colder.

"You're cold." Ahadi whispered, like he had been watching her closely. Uru sighed dismally. She hated to admit he was right. What did she do the odd time she was cold at home? Snuggle into her Father's mane. She turned and looked Ahadi up and down, the lion she hated with an upmost passion, and tried to resist the urge to snuggle him. He stared at her for a moment in silence.

"What am I supposed to do about it, though?" Uru sighed, and rolled onto her side. Within seconds, she forced herself to sleep, before any other stupid ideas came into her head.

Uru's eye's flickered gently at the morning light, the moment of blurriness as she woke gone in a few seconds. Her foreleg, strained and paining her like crazy, and she still felt she was choking but on the whole, she felt a lot better. In fact, this cave was a lot more comfy than the other one; almost like she was lying on her own cushion. She cursed her own words as she felt behind her, with her tail, fur. Fur engulfing her; very warm fur but engulfing her all the same. The wall, which she had slept right against, was a few metres away. Holy Kings, an insignificant thing to everyone else, but to Uru, destroyed everything she believed in. If Ahadi hadn't moved at all, that meant that she, Uru _princess of the Pridelands and life-long 'I Hate Ahadi club' president _had shuffled over to keep warm with the banana fur.

"What on _earth_are you doing?" A voice growled from behind her.

"Morning?" She tried to say as chirpily as possible. She felt the fur slip off, like she was some form of infectious disease. She laughed, Ahadi, _king of cool,_was afraid of touch.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Unresponsive, Uru just remained in her laughter's.

"Absolutely _nothing_." She replied, grinning. She stumbled a little on her leg, as she heard Ahadi grumble behind her.

"Morning Campers!" A voice shouted from the mouth of the cave.

"Morning Zuzu!" Uru chirped. Grumpy old Ahadi remained silent as usual.

"You seem happy this morning, Miss." Zuzu chuckled. While the bird turned away, Uru winked at Ahadi. The look of terror on his face was just _priceless_.

"Just happy not to be 6 feet underwater." Uru laughed, even though what she said was quite dark.

"The river crossing is stable, and the crocodiles have agreed to help out." Zuzu happily chimed as Uru limped out of the cave. "Oh my, Miss Uru, are you fit to cross?"

"Just a few bruises." Uru lied.

"Or a fractured leg, multiple wounds to the back and a throat infection." Ahadi muttered, swiftly flying past her. Uru grinned; she knew how to annoy him _now_. The three walked to where the river was slow, and shallow. Zuzu glanced around for a moment before a scaly green crocodile emerged, its red eyes glowing with hunger. Uru inched closer to Ahadi.

"Morning Reginald!" Zuzu chirped. The crocodile gave a toothy grin in response. Uru cursed herself for being so idiotic, somehow a crocodile called Reginald didn't seem as scary as the creature in front of her.

"Morning Zuzu." Reginald laughed. His eyes turned to Uru. "And this must be the royal couple?"

"_What_?" Uru scoffed.

"Yep." Ahadi yawned. He moved towards the river, to which Uru growled.

"And what a cute couple, might I say, perfect match."

Uru and Zuzu glowered at Reginald as Ahadi climbed on his back. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Never mind" Zuzu sighed, as Uru climbed on Reginald's back. Reginald slowly swam over, as he reached the banking, Uru grinned with a devious idea. She stepped off, making sure she was secure on the bank, before stepping on Reginald's nose. The crocodile roared with pain, and flailed in the water. The banana furred lion splashed in immediately afterwards.

Victory was hers.

**Character Questions No7 : Zuzu **

**Who are you?** Zuzu, Majordomo to King Mohatu.

**What's your role in the Pride? **I am Majordomo of the Pridelands! My job is to keep the king in check! In the mornings I always start with a quick tour of the pride lands *stops* What do you mean, don't _waffle on_?

**Interesting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them? **I have a son, Zazu. Future major-domo, unfortunately my other child were lost as eggs. My mate, well, let's say a royal life isn't suited to him.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? ** My Friends are my work.

**Do you have a crush?** Certainly not! I am a major-domo, not a hormonal teenage hyena!

**What do you think you'll be doing in a year's time? **Hopefully resting. This Majordomo lark is very tiring.

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I can fit two meerkats in my beak.

**Do you think you'll end up happy? ** I am happy.( If I'm working. )

**Time to say goodbye! ** Farewell!


	9. Chapter 9: Leading with Dignity

**sorry for the wait. I have excuses, but i'm sure you don't wanna hear them. **

"_Jali!_If I have to tell you again, I'm going to push you in!" Damei growled at the pale lioness. Jali rolled her eyes in tiresome response.

"I wasn't going to push her in; I was going to give her a _gentlenudge._" Jali reminded Damei. He shook his head, his lightly tanned mane brushing against his face.

"_Neither_ of you are doing anything do with…_it_. I'm not going near it." Uru growled sternly at them both, to which silenced them unanimously. "And _if_you mention it again, I'll pull each strand of your fur individually with a cactus needle, got it?"

"Sorry Uru." Both lions muttered in accord as if they had been naughty cubs.

"Good, now do you two have any good ideas?" The princess huffed with a turn to march through the Savannah.

"Uru, you don't have to be in a mood just because of training season." Jali spoke in a gentle voice, attempting to keep her anger at bay. Uru retorted with a snort.

"I am not in a mood-"

"_Uru…_" Damei growled through clenched teeth. Uru sighed.

"I don't see why we have to go anyway! I'm perfectly fine here." Uru grumbled.

The previous night Mohatu had announced that all lionesses between Jali and Uru and various other lionesses would head off to training. In this training, the lionesses spent three moons away from the pride, trained up by the chosen experts from the pride. This kind of training occurred once every generation, which meant they would never be without an untrained lioness. Jali couldn't sleep a wink all night through excitement. Uru, having completely opposite feelings to the ordeal, didn't sleep through fear. She couldn't stay from her home that long, she couldn't leave her father for that long. The movement was two moons away, but Uru was in no way prepared. It was in common knowledge the campsite would be termed 'lioness camp,' as adolescent lionesses went there to return as developed young adults.

"Why are you worrying? It's me that's going to be alone for all this time!" Damei grumbled.

"You have Ahadi." Jali jokingly replied to which Uru scoffed.

"Have fun with that."

"It's not for a while anyway Uru, so don't worry about it." Jali reassured Uru.

"I'm not worrying about it -" Uru cut herself off, before she could get any more irritated. The three lay under the shelter of a tree, the cool mid-season breeze blowing their fur softly, Pride Rock proudly stood on the horizon.

"I heard the teacher is cute." Jali giggled. Damei snarled followed by a roll of his eyes.

"Jali, that isn't the sort of thing you should be thinking about."

"Actually…"

Before the dark furred princess could continue, she was interrupted by a loud _"Uru!_I don't want to hear about it. Besides, Jali c'mon, we have work to do."

"Work?" Uru questioned, raising a brow and resting on the floor.

"Not _that_again!" Jali growled, stretching out by scraping her claws along the tree.

"Not _what_again?" Uru prompted, not liking being ignored.

"Yep, we have Zuzu's class." Damei responded in a less rude fashion than she imagined Jali would. "Which _you_ don't have to take because supposedly you know _all _about the laws of lions from birth."

"The joys of a royal." Uru giggled and with a gentle yawn placed her head on her paws to rest. "Have fun."

"We won't." Jali groaned. A few brief moments slipped past, and their presence had dispersed. All that she could hear, her slow breaths edging in and out, her heartbeat beating lightly in her chest It was so peaceful for once…

_"Morning, Miss Uru!"_

The moment she heard the enormous squawk, and with an abrupt shriek, she shot into the air and stumbled backwards. Her back up, her fur trembling on end. When she realised it was her blue major-domo, she inhaled deeply and shuffled back into her resting position.

"Good morning, Zazu." She sighed with a weak smile. While resting her head back to her paws her eyes followed the blue bird.

"Your father has sent me to tell you that he wants an errand doing."

"Fire away."

"Well, there was an elephant fight over by viper-pass; apparently one of them got the wrong end of the trumpet-"

"What does he want me to _do_?" She chuckled lightly with a sigh.

"Correction, Madam, what does he want _us_ to do." Zazu rectified with a heavy voice. Uru grimaced, already assuming the next sentence to come out of his beak.  
>"He wants you and Master Ahadi to collect the fallen elephant and take him to the graveyard."<p>

"Why does that piece of _irritating, obnoxious zebra rear_have to come?" Uru asked. In an instant, Zazu became sheepish. The hornbill's eyes trailed up Uru to a figure behind her. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"You're so charming, Princess." Ahadi growled as he padded round to glare at her.

"Sorry, coming from the lion that can charm the stripes off a tiger…" She laughed sarcastically.

"He always was a smooth talker." A voice sounded from behind her. It was like velvet, like a gentle waterfall. Uru gazed up at Ahadi; she noticed how all the banana colour had left his face, just like he'd seen a ghost.

"Laini…" Ahadi mumbled; the word spilling off his tongue like it was lethal.

_"Who?"_Uru spat. When she twizzled her head round the realisation hit her in the face. There stood one of the most beautiful lionesses she had ever seen. She was slender, but powerful, and she was the owner of a perfectly smooth blonde coat. Her muzzle was chiselled to perfection, and her ears pointed lightly down. Her eyes were the most perfect lilac, like violets on a warm summer's afternoon in full bloom. Down her back was a small light blonde stripe. He posture was proud, but her smug expression took her beauty away. She seemed pleased to see Ahadi shocked. Uru felt a feeling grow in her stomach, she was intimidated.

"Laini, pleased to meet you" She growled as she examined Uru up and down with military precision. "Bad fur, dull eyes, you must be a _pride-lander._"

"Obnoxious, smug, you must be _irritating._" Uru snapped back. She saw Ahadi smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, Madam!" Zazu piped up, hovering in front of the lioness. "That is no way to address the princess of the pride lands!"

"_Princess?_" Laini laughed highly exaggeratedly. "_Seriously?_ I thought this one would be a cave-cleaner or at _most_ a cub sitter…"

"What are you doing here?" Ahadi spoke in a gruff tone that was barely audible. Apparently he had found that as amusing as Uru has, which meant not in the slightest.

"Same old Ahadi, always getting to the point." She slithered over to him, and began to stroke his shoulders. "You seem tense Ahadi." Each sly whisper ran down the spine and caused Ahadi to scowl.

"And so will _you_if you don't state your reason for being here." Uru growled. She leaped up and stood in between them before Ahadi jumped back in startle.

"Feisty, eh? You did always like them like that, Ahadi. But even for you, leading this lioness on just for your own gain, tut-tut." Laini cackled. Uru snorted at her ignorance.

"He is not leading _anyone_on, I have a mate." Uru defended herself, to which Laini raised an eyebrow. Before she could throw another pitiful insult, Uru repeated herself. "Now state your purpose."

"Oh, I've already spoken with your father. He said it would be fine for a _poor, innocent, lost _lioness to stay here for a while." Laini chuckled before smirking up at Uru.

"Zazu, check that with my father, please." Uru instructed the hornbill.

"Right away madam, we always pride ourselves to rid our lands of _dirt_." Zazu spoke lowly. When he hovered past, she snapped her jaws in his direction and made Zazu jolt away in fear. Uru gritted her teeth in a growl at the potential intruder.

"You need to control your pets." She commented, returning her attention to Uru. "So, what are you going to do then? Stand there and _glare_ at me until he returns?"  
>"If need be…" Uru sighed in a bored manner.<p>

"Where's _him_, Laini?" Ahadi shot at her. Laini, being the fantastic actress Uru had labelled her for flipped on the waterworks instantaneously.

"He left me, for another lioness!" She wailed, to which Uru could only jokingly snort. Laini momentarily glared at Uru, and then turned mockingly sad again.

"Why did you come here then, Laini?" Ahadi asked. Uru didn't need to even look into his eyes to see his attitude softening up.

_No Ahadi, you need to stay strong! How could he let her win with this charade?_

"I made a mistake Ahadi! I need you back! I was so wrong to let you go."

"Oh great, she comes packaged with her own tragedy story." Uru groaned, rubbing her left temple.

"Be quiet!" Laini snapped. "I wasn't talking to you." Uru glanced up at Ahadi, and could practically see the cogs working in his brain. _Seriously - Ahadi could not be in love with this lioness?_There was a moment of silence, until Ahadi spoke.

"Go home Laini." Ahadi whispered croakily, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Ahadi!" Laini cried, and practically threw herself on him.

"For king's _sake_." Uru complained. Ahadi pulled Laini away, glanced at her for a moment as if he had changed his mind, then turned around.

"Go home…"

"Miss Uru!" Zazu shouted in distress, returning and cutting the tension with the sound of his voice. "The young lioness is not lying; Mohatu has decreed she can stay! He always says you and I must show her the kingdom!" Zazu cried, as if the world was ending. He landed on Uru's shoulder as the Princess turned to the young lioness.

"You heard the bird, come with me. Ahadi you can go away. Maybe she'll be able to control her hormones then." Uru spat as she shifted past the lioness, nudging her away from Ahadi. It wasn't like she was going to be defeated by suspicious rouges.

"Are you not going to ask me about myself?" Laini vainly grumbled like it had to be the obvious thing. The two were pacing through a secluded plain, which Uru enjoyed because would have the opportunity to murder her discreetly and without questions.

"I think I've heard _enough._" Uru groaned.

"Fine, if we must, let's talk about _you_." Laini grumbled, like she couldn't care less.

"What do you want to know?" Uru asked with reluctance.

"Well, how long have to been in love with Ahadi?" Laini asked. Uru raised an eyebrow and grumbled to herself, this _again?_

"I have _never_been in love with Ahadi, and if I ever am, I give you permission to push me off Priderock." Uru replied sincerely.

"Good, because he's mine!" Laini roared and abruptly shoved ahead, meeting nose – to – nose with the lioness. Even though Laini was older than the princess they seemed roughly the same size. "If you ever touch him, I'll break you!"

"I quiver with fear" Uru laughed in her face, before pushing past her.

"_Plus!_" Laini shouted, clearly not pleased that Uru didn't take her seriously. "He's not your type! He likes pretty girls, like me. Plus, he's a season older than you!"

"He likes you so much he moved half way across Africa to avoid you, such _commitment…_" Uru snorted sarcastically. "And in case you forgot, I have a ma—partner."

"Oh yes, I forgot! What's he like, is he as big and strong as _Ahadi_?"

"Well, _no_-"

"I thought not." She interrupted, fiercely. Uru sighed sickeningly; she had better not overstay her welcome. The only plus side of her being here was that she might be able to keep Ahadi away.

"Well, he's going to be future _king_, unlike _Ahadi._" Uru spat out before she could think. _Great, now she was playing her game. _

"Pah! You think Ahadi cares about things like that? That's why he likes me." _Yeah, right, love… _"Because I'm a lot prettier than you! Plus, I'm just a normal lioness with a pretty personality. You might as well be a lion, you're too _manly_. That's why Ahadi likes me better than you!"

"Okay." Uru sighed, disregarding her words. In an instant, Laini burst into maniac laughter.

"What? You think my Ahadi likes you more than me? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I don't think I said that." Uru replied in a calm fashion. _Gee, could this get any worse?__  
><em>  
>"Pa! You think you are all that, just because you're a princess! But I can tell from just being here for a few minutes that everyone hates you! No one likes you. Ahadi will never like you, and I bet your <em>'mate'<em> doesn't even like you. You are stuck up and rude! You're just a _chubby, beasty_lioness with the personality of a zebra's ass-"

"Laini!" A stern voice growled from behind her. Uru's cheeks flushed, _great, that all she needed_, to be embarrassed by the lion they were _arguing_ over…wait. Did she say, _Chubby_? Laini flung her paws around Ahadi, being gently pushed away moments later.

"Ahadi! I've missed you-"

"I've been gone for about 20 minutes…anyway, Laini-"

"Yes?" She replied, smiling up at Ahadi with attempts at gentle, innocent eyes. Ahadi's stern demeanour vanished straightaway, and quite quickly he became flustered and fidgety. Uru shook her head, he couldn't care about this Lioness? Could he? Or did she just keep telling herself that?

"Go back to Pride Rock; I'll be there in a minute." Ahadi ordered, followed by a scowl from Laini.

"Why can't you come back now?" Laini demanded. Ahadi's vision remained to the floor.

"Please, _Laini…_" Ahadi grumbled, his voice strained. Uru winced, for a moment she felt sorry for this version of Ahadi. Laini turned, gave Uru an extreme sharp dagger-like look, but Uru just winked at her and smirked. Laini physically shook, but slithered away. Laini's words abruptly flashed back in Uru's mind

_You think you are all that! Just because you're a princess! But I can tell from just being here for a few minutes that everyone hates you! No one likes you. Ahadi will never like you, and I bet your 'mate' doesn't even like you_. _You are stuck up and rude! You're just a chubby, beasty lioness with the personality of a zebra's ass._

Uru's heart stung. How could she let that stupid lioness hurt her like that? No, she couldn't think that, she hadn't hurt her…

"Uru?" A voice brought her back to reality. She looked up to meet the green eyes, surrounded by the evening sun. Uru felt so small, so embarrassed, so ashamed. She turned around, her paws sweaty and her eyes glazed.

"Uru! Wait…"

"What?" She snapped with a strained voice. Ahadi took a step forward; he had the same look on his face he always did, like stone, like grumpy stone. She could never make him pull the face Laini just did… what? Why did she care? She didn't want him to be her putty.

"Don't listen to Laini, she's just…_passionate._"

"I didn't." Uru growled, facing away from him.

"I need to explain to you…"

"I get it! It's not an original concept. You and she were childhood sweethearts, she broke your heart with a better, less grumpy lion." Ahadi stiffened. "She gets dumped by her new lion when he realises how psychotic she is, she comes back to you and you're still in love with her. Case solved. No need for payment." She chuckled to herself, and began to stroll away.

"How…" She heard Ahadi mumble, to which her stomach turn._ Sometimes, she hated being right._

Uru paced through the yellow fields, the humidity of the evening breeze resulting in her fur latching onto her skin through sweat.

"Miss Uru!" A voice cried out for her. Zuzu swooped in and landed in front of her.

"Hey Zuzu." She spoke in an attempt to act cheery.

"Mohatu was wondering whether you want Zebra or Gazelle for supper." Zuzu asked, lifting up and flapping around her. Uru blinked as she watched the lions interact on Pride Rock. Maybe they did all hate her? She noticed them greeting Laini, with Ahadi alongside her. Her stomach growled.

"Shut up!" Uru snapped at her stomach. Zuzu was surprised to say the least.

"I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"Not you, Zuzu." Uru interrupted seconds later. She looked at Pride Rock, then to Zuzu. "Tell him I won't need dinner, I just…need sometime alone tonight."

"Where should I tell him you are?" Zuzu asked in worry.

"I'll come back later on; I'll sleep out back so I don't disturb anyone." Uru fibbed with a weak smile.

"Are you okay, Miss Uru?" Zuzu asked, her motherly instincts flashing in her large eyes.

"I am fine, completely fine. I just, feel ill. Tell father I don't feel too well, I'll be OK soon." Once again, fibbing.

"Very well, Miss Uru." Zuzu sighed and after a brief moment flapped away. Uru made sure Zuzu was well in the distance before moving towards a nearby tree. She extended her claws and scaled the tree, resting in a sturdy branch. Everything was a lot more peaceful at a higher altitude. She heard Laini laugh in the distance, with it ringing in her ears, she drifted to sleep. The shrill laugh became her imagination, ringing and ringing around in her head.

"You always did snore, even when you were a cub." A voice whispered down Uru's ear. The Princess shrieked, and stumbled on the branch before extending her claws and clinging on. Behind her, still laughing, she noticed a familiar dark lion had scaled the tree. "See Roo, your _father_couldn't have got up here."

"How did you know I was here?" Uru asked, noticing it was still sunset, meaning she had only slept for about an hour.

"I have my ways, Roo." Muffy replied with an ambiguous tone.

"You asked Zuzu, didn't you?" Uru giggled with a smirk. Muffy rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

"You always were a smart one." He commented sarcastically.

"I presume you've come to fetch me back." Uru sighed, to which Muffy shook his head.

"Mohatu actually bought that you were ill, but I know better than germs would dare come anywhere near you." Muffy laughed, which resulted in Uru swatting him. They waited in silence for a moment. "I used to be jealous of Mo, you know?"

"Really, I didn't think you were capable of that many emotions" Uru snorted, but Muffy didn't react. Uru knew he was serious. "Why?"

"Why the heck not? Half of Africa was. He was strong and brave and was going to be king." Muffy paused, and then chuckled. "And he got the girl, and a princess".

"Are you still jealous?" Uru questioned, concern apparent. Muffy smiled to himself.

"No, not anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Uru, some things are more important than anything we could ever have. I learnt that having a brother that cared for me was far more important, than being King. He let me stay here, he shared his life with me..."

"But he still has everything you want." Uru reminded him. Muffy glanced at the evening sky for a moment.

"No, No he doesn't." Muffy's eyes scanned the gradually darkening sky. "I don't want that…"

"Uncle," Uru rested her head on his side. It was very rarely that Muffy opened up and wasn't being silly; in fact, she can barely remember a time he was. Uru realised she was far from happy, she wasn't at that point. She still got jealous, and wanted things she could never have. She wasn't in the momentary paradise her Uncle was stuck in. "Tell me what to do."

"You have to find your own way, Roo, I can't tell you."

"That's not helpful." Uru sighed, and glanced back up at the stars.

"Promise you'll come home within the hour, and I'll tell you something."

"Fine." Uru gave her first legitimate smile of the day.

"You know, your mother had a saying that she got from her grandma, and she got from her grandma that she used in situations like this." Muffy started. Uru looked through his electric blue eyes.

"What?"

"If you think sunshine brings you happiness, then you haven't danced in the rain." Muffy whispered in her ear, and then slowly, slithered away. Uru frowned, that was such a corny phrase. Plus as she looked up at the sky; there was no sunshine this night, only black clouds.

"I am sorry to keep you all up so late," Mohatu spoke sternly perched on his rock speaking to the gathered pride below. "But tonight marks the end of the dry season." Mohatu gazed at the gathering of clouds overhead. "And I must prepare the Pride tonight for the upcoming wet season. We have collected enough supplies to last a while, and I want you to get your share and take it to your place of rest." Mohatu indicated to a pile of supplies next to the Pride. There were some mummers in the pride.

"_Silence!_Rafiki has predicted a hard rain season, so takes your supplies evenly."

Mohatu eyed Muffy as he returned, trying to attract the king's attention. The pride heaved towards the supplies; all rushed and unorganized. Mohatu winced; did they ever listen to him?

"Uru will be back later." Muffy whispered to his big brother.

"Good, Good." Mohatu mumbled, not really listening, more concerned about the lioness who had just struck another to the floor for some hay to sleep on. He listened to Muffy mumble something and laugh while returning to the den.

"_Damei_!" Jali shouted in disgust over the noise to her best friend. "_You are only supposed to take enough for yourself!"_

"_I'm getting some for Uru!_" Damei hissed back. Jali grinned deviously.

"Then get some for me!" Jali snapped. Damei sighed in irritation.

"But Uru is my partner! You aren't! And plus, you are here already!"

"But you should get me something, I'm your-"

"You're my _friend_, Jali, nothing else." Damei replied sternly. Jali looked bitter for a moment, but then returned to collecting her supplies. Damei abruptly felt a shove on his back and fell to the floor. He rolled over to see those irritating green eyes staring back at him with disgust.

"_Sorry._" Ahadi growled. Damei responded with a deep glare.

"No problem." Damei growled back, wrinkling his nose at the pleasantries. Before Ahadi could rip his head off, Jali slid in front of him.

"Got your supplies, Ahadi?"

"No."

"Then you better hurry, because we ain't sharing!" Ahadi just huffed and moved away. Jali pulled Damei to his feet, and the future king sighed with relief, before being hit with a swift guilt.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Jali."

"I know I can be hard to handle, Damei." Jali beamed in reply. Damei grinned back.

"Get a cave, _losers._" A voice snorted the two and they both swivelled their heads at Laini as she shoved past them.

"Get some manners, _idiot._"

"That's my Jali."

Mohatu stirred gently in his sleep, his tired muscles dying for him to remain un-woken, but the beat of the rain denying it. The air around him chilled his fur and his bones, and his head began to pound with the humid air. Eventually, giving in, Mohatu opened his eyes. The tiredness of sleep still lingering, his eyes immediately fell to the blue mist surrounding the entrance. On it, sat a black silhouette he immediately knew was his brother. Mohatu gently padded up to his brother and sat next to him. The rain was not heavy, not yet, but getting there.

"The rain is my favourite weather." Muffy commented.

"Why, because it makes a lot of noise?" Mohatu chuckled.

"No, because I don't have to hear you over the noise." Muffy replied with a cheeky grin. They remained in silence, until the rain began to roar from the sky. They stared for a moment when Mohatu turned to see that the whole pride had gathered to watch. Some of the cubs looked in awe, and even the elders had the same childish glow. Rain was something that was a rare thing out in the savannah; one of the most important instances, too. Mohatu smiled to himself briefly before squinting his eyes at a black dot in the sky as the rain gathered. The rain defused more and more, yet to reveal the black dot a blue one, followed by an enormous squawk.

_"Zazu!" _Zuzu screamed. She attempted to flap out into the rain but was tugged back by her tail feathers.

"You'll die out there, _birdbrain_." Muffy noted, dragging her back in. Mohatu noticed how tired to small hornbill was and winced at the occasional pulse of rain pushing him down airstream. Zazu arrived after a few minutes, and threw himself inside the cave. Drenched; his feathers looked as if the weight of the water would pull them off. Immediately, Zuzu flew to him and began to dry him off with her own feathers. By the time Zazu caught his breath, Mohatu had decided something was up.

"Mother!..." Zazu panted. "I tried to fi - find her… but the rain…"

"But I only sent you out to find-"

The purple hornbill cut off. Abrupt alarm, she shot into the air. Mohatu knew something was most defiantly wrong; Zuzu was much too reserved to address the pride normally.

"Where is the Princess?" Zuzu shouted, flying in circles and chanting this to herself. Mohatu couldn't hear her from his own panic.

_No, Uru._

Mohatu flicked eyeshot at his brother; just as panicked and flustered as he. The only voice heard was the chanting from Zuzu. Eyes flew around expecting the princess to appear from out of the crowd, which, sure enough, she did not.

"She can't be out there!" Mohatu made the voice to be Jali. Damei pulled her back, stopping her from leaving the cavern.

"We can't go out Jali, we'll all catch our death!" Damei spluttered sternly and throwing himself in front of Jali preventing exit. Damei gazed over at Mohatu, still processing his thoughts.

"I'll go…" Damei sighed, but before he had a chance to move, a shriek exploded from another end of the cavern.

"Ahadi, NO!" Laini screamed. A yellow shot exploded from the crowd and hurled out of Pride Rock. She stepped outside for a moment, before returning back inside. _"She isn't worth it!"_

"Watch your tongue!" Mohatu snarled, finally finding _his_ tongue. Before he knew it, Muffy had shot out after Ahadi. It was now or never. Mohatu ran outside, and Uru's two friends followed out after him, he didn't have time to tell them to go back inside.

The rain pounded his face, like a million tiny claws jabbing him at once, again and again. He continued to try and run, but he didn't even know whether he was going away or towards Pride Rock, never mind in the direction of Uru. Mohatu's mane stuck to his head, and his thick fur became heavy and dribbling tiny rain droplets. He hadn't seen anyone else since he left, just the continuous falling of rain. He didn't know how long he'd been there, hours, minutes, days…perhaps exaggerating a little.

He felt the rain hack at his legs. He could feel the power in them deteriorating. He was losing strength, fast. He had to find Uru, he had to.

"Mohatu!" A voice sounded from behind him. His stomach leapt for joy.

"Uru?" He called back, spinning round but not to what he expected. He felt a wet paw on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid not!" Muffy shouted, over the pounding of the rain. "We have to give up the search till morning…"

"NO!" Mohatu roared. He could feel his legs close to caving in on him.

"Brother, I can't see you staying upright for much longer. When Uru comes back, I don't see her wanting to come back to a dead family."

Mohatu sighed. It felt like a betrayal, leaving her out here but Muffy was right; he was always right.

"Let's head back."

_Cold?_

_Most defiantly._

_Wet?_

_Certainly._

_Tired?_

_Without a doubt._

_Still trying?_

_Knowing Uru, certainly._

_Hopeful?_

_Maybe._

_Alive?_

Who knows?

"Brother?", Mohatu spun around, wetting the cave around him with his soaking mane, not another lioness wishing him luck.

"Muffy." Mohatu sighed with relief. The only lion he really wanted to see at that moment.

"Stop worrying." Muffy spoke, slumping down next to him. "You know Roo, she'll be okay."

"Stop telling me to stop worrying." Mohatu replied with a slight laugh. "Is everyone back?"

"Pretty much." Muffy mumbled.

"Pretty much? What sort of answer is that?"

"Well, Damei, Jali and Zuzu are. They gave up pretty easily, but-"

_"Ahadi is not back!"_A voice snapped from behind them. The two brothers spun around, catching the angry eyes of the young female. Muffy groaned in a dismal manner.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about that. Unless you want to go out." Muffy suggested sarcastically, causing Laini to step back slightly.

"Well, no. But you two are big lions! Surely a bit of rain wouldn't hurt." She replied an obnoxious tone, lifting her maw into the crisp air. Mohatu growled in frustration striking a slight fear in the lioness.

"Are you daring to challenge me?" Mohatu snarled, watching Laini's once boastful appearance melt away like a snowflake. A few lionesses around them turned to look at the commotion.

"N-no Sir." Laini trembled.

"Then get out of my sight." Mohatu turned his sight back into the rainy night.

"Why did you allow her to stay?" Muffy asked, to which Mohatu did not reply.

Uru's throat was burning, her body unable to stand upright for much longer. The rain water made her feel as if she was drowning, the shower causing her fur to be damp and heavy, feeling like an anchor dragging her to the pits of hell. Gasping for air, she attempted to pull herself to her paws but it was no use. She may had not have given up, but her body sure had. She clutched herself in a desperate attempt to stay warm, it was futile. Her senses were mashed, but however, she had a burning feeling she was being watched. Scavengers come to pick her off, maybe? She hoped it choked on her bones. Uru growled as she heard the quiet pawsteps through the thundering rain.

"Back…Back off" She wheezed, her voice hardly audible, her blurred vision not catching a glimpse of it through her closing eyes. She wanted to strike it, but her body had shut down. Maybe she should, too? Better to lose to nature than to lose to some pathetic creature.

Without warning, its warm breath gently streamed across her neck. They could have been face to face for all she knew, but her eyes refused to open. She wanted so dearly to know who her killer would be, would it be worth it? Then her nostrils flared, the scent; its stench. Like crisp savannah leaves, and dried grass, such a homely smell. This wasn't a murderer, it was her saviour. Her heart roared with hope. It couldn't be anyone else; everyone else would have given up by now.

"Father… I - I knew you'd come…" she wheezed. His warm muzzle lightly caressed hers. A gentle purr and a sigh of relief were the last things she heard.

_"I thought I'd lost you_…" he whispered, and then, ever so slowly, she drifted into oblivion.

Mohatu stared out in the darkness, the deafening silence that was his kingdom. Surely now, Uru had no hope, she couldn't be gone. He rested his eyes for a brief moment, startled swiftly by a lionesses screech.

_"It's him!" _

Mohatu shot up at the sound of her voice, his eyes immediately fell on the yellow figure.

"Why has he got an ugly rug on his back?" Laini grimaced, clearly disgusted at the sight of it.

"That's not a rug! It's Uru!" Jali screamed, throwing herself out into the rain, closely followed by Damei. Mohatu found himself running after the two, but as selfish as it sounds, it was not to send them inside but to get the first glimpse of his daughter.

As Ahadi drew nearer, it came more apparent that he wasn't going very fast. Mohatu was sprinting, and had long ago taken over the two who had run out. Ahadi was limping, his mane hung off him like an unwanted irritation. Flickers of green appeared through the thick rain, but he was tired, and growing frail.

Eventually, Mohatu caught a glimpse of Uru draped over Ahadi's back. One huge sigh of relief, though she was motionless, she kept abrupt breaths going. She wasn't – Mohatu grinned weakly.

Ahadi stumbled at his paws, and Mohatu caught Uru as Ahadi collapsed to the ground. Uru was a ball of moisture, soaking to the core. The lion king carried her in his mouth back towards Pride Rock, noticing Laini and some lionesses passing, most likely going to fetch Ahadi. Mohatu felt like she was a cub again, being lifted back home after a long day's play. Except this time, she was a lot heavier, and she hadn't been playing. Muffy appeared, and lifted some strain of Mohatu. The two brothers placed her down in the centre of the cavern, creating a large puddle. A few lionesses formed a circle around the princess.

"Get Rafiki, _Now!"_Muffy shouted at one of the lionesses, she didn't seem offended by his snapping. Mohatu nudged Uru's head, but it flopped back into position.

"She was conscious when I found her." A gruff voice barked from behind him. Mohatu glanced at the soaking Ahadi, Laini was fussing around him.

"Ahadi! Sit down, you're ill!" Laini cried.

"Go wait for me Laini, I'm fine." Ahadi growled at her, she huffed with a pout then stormed away. Ahadi blinked, attempting to keep himself upright. "I could have gotten there sooner-"

"No Ahadi, you did fine." Mohatu cut him off wearily. He wasn't sure what he was up to. Ahadi opened his mouth to speak, but a shrill voice filled the room.

"_OOOOOOH!_I hear you requested me, Mohatu old boy!'" Rafiki cheered, hobbling into the room. Muffy released a groan as the Pride let the monkey through.

"You got here quickly…" Mohatu observed bluntly and without questioning.

"I was waiting outside since last night!" Rafiki chortled, dropping to his knees in front of Uru. Mohatu glanced at Muffy, who rolled his eyes. Rafiki snatched a leaf from behind and gently rubbed it onto the princess' neck. There was a moment of silence as Rafiki examined the leaf. The monkey's tired eyes widened.

"This cannot be!"

"What?" Mohatu asked in a worried tone.

"The Princess! She _is pregnant_!"

_"WHAT?"_Mohatu, Muffy and Ahadi screamed in unison. After a moment, Rafiki laughed.

"Oh wait, pregnancy is _red_, not purple. The Princess is not pregnant, just seriously ill." Rafiki laughed.

"Thank the kings…" Muffy sighed, before gulping. That couldn't be good.

"How will she get better?" Mohatu asked. Rafiki stood to face the king.

"I will stay with her, although, I cannot guarantee anything." Rafiki replied solemnly and placed his hand on the King's shoulder.

"What can we do?" Ahadi interjected speedily.

"Make sure she stays warm, everything else I can do." Rafiki returned to nursing the princess, and began to eat a ripe mango. "But the darkest nights are often our best." Rafiki chuckled, and Uru coughed through her unconscious state.

"Uru's life in the hands of the pessimistic mango munching monkey, _great._" Muffy growled.


	10. Chapter 10: Taking the Reigns

"We _can't_ just walk in!" Damei growled in Jali's direction, nudging the awe-stricken lioness from the mouth of the cavern.

"Come on Damei!" Retaliated Jali. "This time next year, you'll be her _King_!"

"But Mohatu's in there with her!" Damei hissed as he turned his face to Jali's. Their glistening emerald and sapphire eyes gazed at each other for a brief moment.

"Exactly, you need to impress your future father in law."

"Can I help you two?" A gruff voice asked with clear irritation. It was a hoarse, tired voice with fright laced in. Their heads rose to see the old Mohatu standing tall above them, staring at them with his electric blue eyes.

"We want to see Uru." Jali demanded boldly.

"I-if that is okay…" Damei added embarrassedly. Jali snorted; he sounded like he was a month old.

"Of course, the future King and future lead huntress can do as they please." Mohatu grinned tiresomely showing he really didn't care what they did. Jali gave Damei a smug grin to which he snorted to and pushed past into the cave_. __  
><em>The two young lions glanced over to each other, stopping dead in their pawprints and then turning their attention to the princess skewered on the floor. Even under her sweat filled fur, all they could see was a white glow. She was clammy, and her eyes were open, but vacant. It was like she was there, breathing, but her mind was elsewhere. She was a mess, but Jali smiled to herself, she still had that beauty and independence about her. That was typical Uru. Damei had rushed to her side, and was nuzzling her neck. Jali found herself turning away, and looking towards the exit.

"Uru, you look -"

"Terrible." She interjected with a meek and strained voice.

"No, that's not…"

"Don't lie, Damei." Jali giggled, attempting to cut the tension. Jali fondly shoved into Uru's face with her muzzle. "How are you keeping?"

"I feel like – like a rhino squashed my dignity." Uru wheezed. Obviously her humour felt as good as she did.

"At least you're awake, I was so worried when Ahadi brought you back, you didn't move." Damei sighed, plumping himself next to her. Jali rested her head on Damei's shoulder, watching Uru's mind calculating.

"Wait, _what_?" Uru gasped a little too forcefully causing a splutter. Jali blinked; she clearly didn't know about what Ahadi did.

"Yeah, you weren't moving." Damei replied unknowingly.

"Not that, _idiot._" Jali spat before turning back to an incredulous Uru. "She thought it was, let me guess, Mohatu, that brought her back." Uru looked like she was re living something and it made her look even more ill.

"You don't think he was trying to … you know…" Damei asked. Jali hadn't thought of that, what if Ahadi had found Uru and perhaps he hid her, so she would get a fever. Would Ahadi be clever enough to commit it? "No one would have suspected anything…"

"Follow him, see what he does." Uru mumbled, her words gluing directly into Jali's mind. The rain had ceased for a few days now, Uru was making slow progress to recovery. Ahadi would have had a lot of opportunities to do… hyena based things.

"Got it." Jali spoke sincerely. Uru opened her muzzle to speak again, but was quickly and impudently interrupted by a large shrill shriek flooding the Pride Rock cave.

"Oh great…" Uru grumbled to herself, as she was approached by the dancing buffoon.

"Hello Princess and friends!" Rafiki cheered, shoving past Damei and Jali to get to Uru. "If it is okay, I would like to speak to the Princess alone." Jali and Damei looked at Uru for help, in case she wanted saving. She shuck_]_ her head weakly.

"It's fine, I'll see you later."

Jali and Damei padded in defeat out of the cavern into the breeze of the day. Once they were out of sight they placed themselves by the mouth of the cavern.

"I hate that monkey."

"Where are you _going_?" A highly recognisable voice shrieked, startling the pair and before they scrambled behind a nearby rock. Swiftly, a golden lion stormed past, and they could practically see the steam coming from his ears. "This is about her, again isn't it?"

"No!" Ahadi growled, spinning around to face Laini. Then, he spoke in a softer voice. "No…"

"Then tell me!" Laini spat, squaring up to Ahadi.

"Hello Master Damei, Miss Jali-"Damei and Jali gasped in surprise, and Zazu squawked as Jali pulled him under the rock. "I must protest Miss Jali-"

"Shush your mush!" Jali hissed, pointing her paw at the two lions arguing. The blue hornbill nodded, and Jali let go of him. At least they hadn't heard them.

"I…"

"Let's go home, Ahadi." Laini whispered in his ear. They, unbeknown to Laini, saw Ahadi shudder. Jali wasn't sure whether it was from resistance, or just pure _fear_.

"I-I can't…" Ahadi grumbled, causing Laini to huff and pull away. That method wasn't working.

"Why not?"

Ahadi paused, looking away for a brief moment before finally looking to her.

"I'll show you."

"_Jackpot._" Jali uttered.

Rafiki placed a leaf to Uru's back and massaged gently, triggering a seethe and groan from the lioness; the tension that was built up there too much. She really couldn't see why it was helping, she was just smelling of mint.

"So I ear' you are getting your friends to snoop." Rafiki said, like it wasn't the terrible thing it actually was.

"Not snoop… _follow._" Uru moaned.

"Sounds like snoopin' to me, princess." Rafiki chuckled. Uru grasped the window of opportunity she had and went in for the kill.

"So, do you know anything about this Ahadi guy, and what he has to do with my Father?" Uru sighed, sounding desperate in an in vain attempt of curiosity.

"Ahh, but princess, are secrets not there so that we do not know them?"

Uru wished she had enough strength to hit the Monkey square in that annoying jaw.

"_Or to find them out._" She mumbled while resting her eyes closed. There was a gentle silence for a brief moment, before she could feel a presence directly ahead of her face. As she opened one eye, she shrieked as best she could.

"Why- Why are you so close?" She hissed, trying to shuffle away from the monkey's continuous approaching head.

"Just making sure you were alive." He chortled.

"_Hilarious._"

"I know the deal between the rogue and the King."

"But you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"The greatest things in life will unravel themselves in time, Princess."

"But, I want to know now!"

"Ah, we all want, but you will get what you seek out when you need it." Rafiki grabbed some highly perfumed foliage and began to rub it along the princess.

"Rafiki, Ahadi is trying to kill me, I think I need it _now_." She grumbled before coughing; a cruel reminder of her current state.

"Kill? Oh, no, no, no. You think he is trying to kill you, but do you have any actual evidence?" Rafiki asked, raising a vivid brow.

"_Yes!_" Uru snapped. Rafiki stood up with another gentle chuckle.

"Ah, you may think this now, princess, but soon the mists will be blown away, and the lion that will stand with you at the end of the plains will be clear."

Rafiki pulled himself from the floor and strolled casually towards the entrance, his spidery fingers curled around his stick.

"I don't understand." Uru uttered. Rafiki emerged from the entrance and shrieked something back that took Uru a while for Uru to comprehend:

"I know, I didn't except you too!"

The three sneaked through the high grass, sniffing and snooping around with Zazu squashed in Damei's muzzle, he'd given up on struggling, there was literally no point.

"Miss Jali, will you please explain why I am in Master Damei's mouth?" Zazu barked with frustration evident in his voice.

"Mmph, we ould' ell' im', Ali'." Damei attempted to respond, still with a feathery mouth.

"Are you crazy, Damei! Uru would use our tails as floss. Fine, but if you tell budgie, I'll make a hat from your feathers. Got it?" Jali growled.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Zazu squeaked.

"Zazu, check overhead where they are heading too. And then we'll tell you." Jali instructed the hornbill, like their previous conversation had not been spoken. Zazu nodded and shot into the sky, looking around for the pair they were snooping on. Damei raised a brow at Jali, who whispered back; _"I need to make sure they're doing what I think they're doing."_

After a moment, Zazu shot back, his eyes wide and his face filled with imminent alarm.

"Hyenas!" He screamed, flying in fast-paced circles around Jali's head. With a grumble, Jali launched in a pounce and brought the panic-ridden hornbill back down to the ground.

"_Will you shut up?_" She hissed.

"I must tell King Mohatu!" Zazu barked. Jail's vice-like grip became tighter around his throat.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Damei snapped, approaching the two. Jali threatened to pull his feathers out, causing Zazu to stop squirming and forcing him to stay stationary.

"Ahadi is working for the Hyenas, who are planning on killing Uru and take Pride Rock. But Uru's got away every time, and most importantly _no one knows that we know_." Jali whispered. Her patronising tone was almost as if she was explaining to an infant cub.

"You promise on your majordomo-nee-ness you won't tell? If Uru finds out you told you would be gone faster than a gazelle at lion party." Damei demanded sternly.

"Why… I wouldn't dare say-"

"_Promise._" Jali hissed while squeezing the defenceless bird a little tighter.

"Promise." Zazu wheezed. Jali released her grip on the blue hornbill and he scurried closer to Damei where he remained for the remainder of the snoop towards the hyenas.

It wasn't hard to track them; even Zazu was able to pick up their horrid stench. As they came closer, the smell almost blocked their nostrils completely. Eventually, Jali's nose stuck out from behind a small rock so that they were in the equilibrium between Ahadi and Laini, and the Hyenas. Laini's face suggested she was frightful, where Ahadi just remained nervous. The hyenas took a dislike to Laini. The three looked exactly the same, but maybe a little older since Jali and Damei had last seen them. Then again, Damei was now an older teenager, and had a small mane growing and Jali wasn't far behind; just without _all _of Damei's features. The hyenas probably wouldn't recognise them either.

"You looked scared, is the great Jali scared?" Damei chuckled in her ear. Jali turned, despite the close proximity and glared at him.

"No!" She repeated, trying not to shout. Damei smirked at her before her she abruptly felt as if her stomach was melting inside of her.

"They're speaking!" Zazu snapped at the two, making them both shoot up to peak over the rock. Jali was a little ashamed that Zazu had to bring them back to attention.

"Who is this?" The male hyena barked, laughing at Laini. He went up to her, stared deep into her perfect lilac eyes before his jaw opened and released saliva by the gallon in a splashing drool. Laini shuffled backwards. It was weird to see Laini just… so not Laini; so docile. Ahadi stepped In front of the terrified lioness, to which the Hyena snorted and backed off.

"She is my, my _friend._" Ahadi growled. Laini, obviously gaining confidence since Ahadi's presence, lifted herself high up.

"I have a right to be-"

"_Friend_?" The female interrupted, followed by three heavy sniggers. They obviously didn't care for Laini. "As long as your friend doesn't _ruin_ our plans, she can stay. And if she does…" The female flicked up a nearby twig, snatched it in her mouth and seconds later split it in two with her bare teeth, causing the perfect lioness to flinch backwards.

"Don't worry, she _won't_." Ahadi reassured calmly, but it seemed to be addressed to Laini more than a reassurance to the Hyenas.

"Congratulations." The female added with a slimy smile.

"…On what?"

"On the Princess's current –"

"Laini, go home, I'll catch up with you later." Ahadi barked. She looked bewildered for a moment.

"Why, Ahadi, you promised!" Laini protested. All Ahadi could do was turn away from her with a stony faced glare.

"_Leave_."

She glared at him with a formidably deep stare before her snout rose up and she snorted in his direction and paced off without another word. Ahadi made sure she was gone before he continued speaking.

"Obviously she's _not_ a good friend then." The male in the pack scoffed.

"She'd seen all she needed to." Ahadi responded dismissively.

"Whatever!" The female impatiently snapped. She began to slyly circle Ahadi causing him to tense up in fright. "Congratulations on the princess's current state."

"I didn't control the weather, it was purely an accident." Ahadi grumbled candidly.

"Don't be so modest, you don't have to _lion_ to us!"

The three laughed in unison to which Ahadi and the three hidden grimaced at.

"Good one!" The male barked, causing the imprudent one to roll over in laughter.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ahadi growled braking off the laughter. The female snorted, clearly assuming his statement had to be a joke.

"Was it not your fault she was out there _alone_, and, was it not you, who got to her _too late_? As long as she remains alive, though, that's all we need." The female replied with a sly grin. Ahadi gulped in fright.

"You've been following her, haven't you?" The Hyenas did not reply. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"We were just making sure that you were keeping to it."

"Don't worry, I'll keep to it, I have to be the one to do this." Ahadi growled in a wavering tone as if he was unsure.

"Remember, this isn't a holiday, no feelings involved. You're doing this for the right reasons." The male grumbled lowly.  
>"There are no <em>feelings – <em>don't worry." Ahadi snapped far too tersely.

"This meeting is over." The female announced in an uninterested tone. Ahadi turned to leave, but was stopped when one called back.__

"Oh, and Lion boy?" The female questioned. Ahadi swivelled back momentarily with his head hung low.

"What?"

"We want her by 12 moons."

Ahadi felt his heart sink and his eyes dilated. Surely they had to be kidding him.

"That's not enough –"

"12 moons, Lion Boy, or it won't just be your new pride you lose. If it comes down to it, just use force. We can wait, but we have a short patience." She growled. The three disappeared into the grass, and Ahadi just stood there, staring into nothingness. Damei and Jali slid down the rock, with Zazu standing in front of them.

"But… But if he doesn't want Uru dead-"

"Then what on _earth_ does he want?" Zazu finished for Jali.

The three walked back in silence as they were all taking it in. It didn't make sense, what did the Hyenas want with Uru? What could they possibly want?

"Look who's _lost_ without their beloved princess." The unmistakable voice of Laini chirped from behind them. Zazu, Jali and Damei spun around all with equal detest on their faces.

"Oh stuff it." Jali growled; she wasn't getting into her impudence now. She turned back around to walk away.

"Control your _mutt_." Laini yawned, as she examined Damei up and down.

"Laini!" A voice boomed, and Ahadi strolled next to his _friend_. Jali gave him one thing, he was a good actor, and if they hadn't witnessed it themselves they wouldn't have known the pressure Ahadi was under. "What are you doing?"

"You better tell your precious Uru that her _mate_ is having some lettuce on the side of his meat main course." Laini growled in her sardonic manner. Ahadi growled over to Damei where Jali just smirked as Damei looked terrified.

_What? It was pretty funny._

"I'm loyal to Uru. I keep nothing from her – _Ow, _JALI!" Damei roared, pushing Jali off of his forepaw. She glared at him, he just nearly let slip that they knew. Sometimes he could be a real idiot. Even giving an inference could blow everything.

"I don't know what you all see in her, I mean, she can't even control her own mate – never mind her own pride." Laini chortled, causing Jali to growl in a defensive way. Ahadi and Damei glared at her.

"Stop, Laini." Ahadi warned, but Laini just ignored him.

"I mean what a bore! I bet that girl's never had fun in her life, and she's so rude!"

Jali snorted; hypocrite.

"And she has that brute of king doing her every wish!"

"That _brute_ is the only reason you're still here!" Damei burst, he'd been holding in his anger for a while. Laini just patronised him with a stabbing smile.

"Come on! The only reason I'm still here is for my _darling_ Ahadi!" Laini purred as she rubbed her tail underneath Ahadi's chin. Ahadi did not look pleased. "And besides, I can get all the attention I deserve now! I'm so glad she's ill."

"Watch your trap, Miss!" Zazu screamed flying up into her face. She just laughed.

"Why don't you, Birdy." Laini replied, with a yawn as she cast Zazu aside. "She could die for all I care!" Jali shook with rage. This was it. After everything she and Uru had been through, she had never wished her dead. This lioness had known her for a few days, and saying _known_ would have been an understatement. Jali found herself flying through the air, straight towards the vicious lioness. Unexpectedly, a yellow paw struck Laini's leg, and she rolled to the side. Jali landed on all fours, a move from which she had been practicing for hunting.

"_Leave it_!" Ahadi barked, pushing the furious Jali aside. As he past her, she saw his eyes; they were apologetic, ashamed but… angry?

"What? He said… 12 moons?" Uru replied feebly. Her eyes were closed, and she looked even worse than the previous morning. Jali, Damei and Zazu were explaining everything that had happened. They decided to leave what had just happened with Laini for a time when Uru was capable of beating the vanity out of her.

"Yes, they have to have you in 12 moons." Damei repeated softly.

"I don't understand… have me?"

"We don't either." Jali said gently, placing some more grass underneath Uru's cold head.

"Thanks…Thanks guys." Uru muttered, her voice drifting off. They stayed in silence for a moment, still attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

"She must have drifted off." Damei mumbled, gazing at the sunset outside. Jali's eyes stroked her best friend's body. Her chest wasn't moving.

"Zazu, get Mohatu and Rafiki." Jali instructed the hornbill. Zazu's face was filled with concern to an extremity before his eyes followed Jali's gaze to Uru's chest. He whizzed off with a mumbling of _oh my _and _good grief_. Damei's immediate warmth and the scent of wild berries immediately let Jali know he was beside her.

"She's going to be okay." Damei reassured her, gently rubbing his muzzle against her trembling mouth.

"Why don't you sound so sure?"

Mohatu watched his Princess, his daughter, as she trembled at the slightest touch of Rafiki's healing hands. Only a few hours ago had she been laughing and talking, and now, and now it was like someone had come and taken the life from her. The whole pride's heads switched to the entrance at the sound of the sudden clap, causing some of the cubs to scream. Rafiki had not predicted a thunderous storm for another moon, but apparently it would be thorough rain tonight. For the moment, only the lightning struck occasionally. Muffy hung by his Brother's side, and the Pride gasped as Rafiki turned from the princess. He moved towards Mohatu and Muffy, with his normal eccentricity turned into a sombre expression.

"Small Prince, will you lay with her? I expect she does not want to be alone." He whispered to Muffy, who looked, with a distressed face, at Mohatu for approval, who nodded slowly. Rafiki sighed, looking at the Princess then back to Mohatu.

"Let us walk, old friend."

"Rafiki, tell me, will she survive the night?" Mohatu asked, before they had even exited the den.

"You remember the last time we spoke out here?" Rafiki asked, ignoring his question. Mohatu just looked to his shuffling paws. "Ahhh, you do? But you wish to repress, fine by me. But you know, repression is the first sign of madness."

"_You_ are the first sign of madness, Rafiki." Mohatu chuckled rudely.

"You must not give up hope on the Princess." He placed a hand on the lion king's broad shoulder.

"I could never do that…"

"Good, because it is the only thing she has left."

_The two lions laughed manically, as they sat playfully on the edge of Pride Rock._

"_C'mon I bet you the whole kingdom it is a girl!" A smaller, more agile lion laughed. The two pairs of electric blues eyes met._

"_I am not giving you my kingdom," The larger, sturdier lion replied with light chuckles alongside it. "And it doesn't matter, because it's going to be a girl!"___

_"Keep thinking that, Big Mo." Muffy laughed, patting his brother on the back. "But imagine her disappointment, and the male population's disappointment, when it comes out looking like _you_."_

"_Hey!" Mohatu snapped, with a pout. ___

_"You're such a big baby."_

"_And besides, my child wouldn't have the male population after her if I had anything to do with it." ___

_"She's not even out yet and you're already protective. Which is good for me, 'cause then I can be the fun-loving uncle."___

_"She will not be a girl."___

_"You sound so certain" Muffy laughed, Mohatu had stopped listening; he could hear the footsteps of a certain monkey padding towards him. Mohatu and Muffy spun in unison both with glee on their faces._

"_Tell me? Boy or girl?" Muffy asked, before Mohatu could open his mouth. ___

_"Brother!" Mohatu scolded. Rafiki just stared at the ground. ___

_"It is a girl."_

"_Ha! I told you!" Muffy laughed while Mohatu furrowed his brow. "It's okay, you can keep your kingdom!"_

"_You said it would be a boy, Muffy. Can I see them?" Mohatu asked. Rafiki looked up at the night sky with a blank, vacant expression on his face. Something wasn't right here. "Rafiki? What's wrong?"___

_"It is the Mother."___

_"No!" Mohatu screamed, pushing past Rafiki without a second thought. He entered the cave within seconds. His eyes fell on her; there, in all her beauty, she lay, her paws curved into a cradle. But her vibrant and feisty eyes were baron, like no one was home. Mohatu threw himself on her, his large fore-legs wrapped around her lifeless body, hoping for a single breath, a single breath to leave her mouth. ___

_"Mew…" A voice uttered from inside the cradle. Mohatu's moistened eyes moved slowly to the source, and he was met by the same vibrant and feisty eyes. ___

_"She has her mother's eyes." Rafiki mumbled from behind him, as Mohatu scooped the bundle of dark fluff in his paws. She was the spitting image of him, just like Muffy had said, except her eye, those eyes. Always those eyes. ___

_"She's –"___

_"…Beautiful." Muffy finished for Mohatu, tears visibly running down his brother's face. ___

_"She had a choice, I could have killed the cub and she would have survived-"_

"_She wasn't afraid of death."___

_"I do not doubt that, my King…"_

"My king?" A voice brought him back to reality; it was his faithful ally, Zuzu. Mohatu looked at her, with his reddening eyes. Zuzu inhaled deeply.

"I have my orders from Rafiki, for the pride to say their goodbyes."

"What?" Mohatu gasped. He looked at the sky, how long had he been out here? How long had he been wrapped up in nightmares? "Where is Rafiki?"

"He said, he said he would be back." Zuzu sighed, hovering in front of the king. Mohatu inhaled deeply, this time, he would be ready. He braced himself.

"T-take me inside."

"I'll be by your side, sire."

The Pride watched the king as he strode towards his daughter, in stiff and short strides, like he was putting off the moment. He turned to them, some whom were crying and spoke.

"May I request that all those whom are not close to the princess, leave, and pray for her under the stars." Mohatu snivelled, fighting back the tightening throat of his. The grieving pride followed his orders, even with the unpredictable weather. Ahadi then addressed the ones who had stayed. He could feel his throat choking up, and his eyes filling with tears.

"Uru, Uru would want us to say goodbye, and not to be…" He chuckled "To be wusses, as she would say."

They all understood, beside her weak body, they lined up to say goodbye. Jali was sobbing, but as she arrived first, she tried to stop.

"Uru, I'm so sorry for everything I ever did. I wish I hadn't, hadn't wasted time with you. You were truly something special and you'll always be my best friend…" Jali fell in Damei's arms, and they both walked past. Damei licked Uru's cheek beforehand, words apparently too much. The two wandered out, embraced in each other's sorrows.

"You had the making of a great Queen." Zuzu remarked proudly while Zazu smiled next to her.

"And a great lioness." he whispered, as the two flew outside. Muffy just froze, he was next in line, but he couldn't move. Abruptly he felt a strong paw on his back.

"Together, Brother." Mohatu mumbled, as they both sat in front of Uru. Neither of them spoke.

"You have your Mother's eyes, but you were so much more -" He didn't finish. Muffy just slithered away. Mohatu bent down, and locked his head with Uru's.

"Sleep tight, Princess." He mumbled. And with that, he left. He hadn't noticed however, the green eyes lurking in the corner. The large paws took steps towards the Princess, his green eyes filled with unnecessary guilt. He stared at her, then, bending down his head so he was only a few inches from her.

"_Ahadi_!" Laini screamed from the entrance. Ahadi jumped, and in the midst of the fear, stumbled forwards. Landing strait on Uru's stomach.

"Idiot!" Mohatu roared from the mouth of the cavern. The king came sprinting towards him as Ahadi pushed himself up. "Get out of here before I-"

A loud, echoing, charming belch escaped someone and echoed through the cavern, followed by a splutter. Mohatu and Ahadi looked down, to see a pair of amber eyes staring at them.

"Excuse me."

The princess smiled up at them.


	11. Chapter 11: The Princess Lessons

**update 19/06/12. This is not a new chapter, it is a re upload of chapter 11 with some changes, sorry to trick you :D The new chapter will be out soon. **

The light made Uru's eyes glint with anticipation. She was sick of this medicine den, ever since her _awakening_. She had been in there for half a moon, and in pure isolation, she had no one but an occasional visit from Monkey Chops — which was enthralling as you can imagine. The time alone, with only her for company was at first gruelling. She had to live with herself every day since birth, and with no one to blow unwanted steam off to, she became restless. However, the restlessness turned out to be a phase in her time in the cave, a phase which soon became a time of reflection. Without the influence of others for a short time, she only had herself to consult with. How silly she had been to converse with Laini in such a aggressive manner. Laini certainly wasn't going to back down, so Uru would have to take the first step. She could endure being pleasant, couldn't she?  
><em>I give it half a day.<em> She thought to herself.

To her surprise, a flood of light flashed its way into the den. Better than the weather recently. Uru sighed contently to herself; she had barely stood in the past few weeks, and that was only when Rafiki absent- placed her food at the edge of the den. He was either being rude, or maybe she just smelt. She casually licked herself in a half-heartedly attempt of cleanliness.

"Urm, Uru?" A voice choked, with clear amusement from the mouth of the cave. Uru lifted her head from her fur to see the grand stance of her Father's silhouette against the dawn.

"Daddy!" She shrieked. She hated calling him Daddy; it sounded pompous, but she missed him, so, maybe he deserved it. Mohatu embraced her reassuringly, wrapping his thick mane around her neck and nuzzling his daughter.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" Mohatu uttered, pulling away and staring at her with awe for a minute then smiling warmly. "You look —"

"A lot more conscious than when you last saw me?" Uru finished for him with a chuckle. Her voice felt raw from not talking for so long, but she was able to choke it off.

"Exactly." Mohatu chuckled, with a warm smile that felt alien on his face. "The pride is waiting for you."

"_All_ of them?" Uru gasped, sneering up in surprise.

"Even that irritating one." A voice, with a chuckle, added from the entrance. "Hey Roo."

"Hey Uncle." Uru grinned happily. "And I would be offended, if Laini didn't turn up." Uru grumbled as Muffy nuzzled her side.

"I meant your Father, but never mind." Muffy whispered in her ear. To that, Uru smirked childishly, she had missed her Uncle's little jokes far too much.

"Can you get up?" Mohatu asked with concern apparent in his voice. Uru's struggling legs began to push up on their own accord, and with the help of her Father and Uncle, Uru was stood — unsteadily, but stood none the less. Uru began to stumble forwards, stubbornly refusing any help. As the entrance came closer, the light ripped into her and caused her to squint. It was a massive ray of pure white, shining straight into her eyes. As the whiteness faded, it revealed each silhouette of the pride. Some old, some young and some just plain goofy.

"Uru!" Damei cheered, rushing forwards and nuzzling her, on her other side she found Jali doing the same thing.

"Glad to see you're less hideous, Uru." Jali whispered in her ear to which Uru rolled her eyes at. She glanced across the pride, the smiling faces of her future subjects were all on her. Then she felt softness on her feet, Jali and Damei moved away and Uru glared down unintentionally. The two young cubs looked terrified.

"Oh, hey." She said, almost apologetically. The two looked up at her with large, beaming eyes. Why did cubs have to be so god-damn cute?

"Princess?" They asked, at the same, stupid time. Uru's stomach tinged in guilt, so much painful guilt.

"Yes?" She replied, sweetly, bending down to their level. One of them nudged the other and whispered "_Go on…"_

"Fine!" The other snapped, shining a sweet smile back at Uru. "We're glad you're back." They mumbled nervously before they both scattered back behind their mother's legs. Uru gave her best flattered face, but inside was a little creeped out. It was only then that Mohatu started to speak. She didn't really listen to him, her eyes caught on a certain local _celebrity_ couple. Laini looked as disgusted as ever, even though she was masking it with a sickly smile. Next to her was Ahadi; he looked mysteriously well groomed; his mane was flicking up in the right places. Uru might even go as far as saying he looked handsome. Wait, what? Stupid isolation, she must have been deluded from only having a monkey as company for two weeks…

"Isn't that right, Uru?" Mohatu broke off her thougths. She flipped her head round in abrupt rage.

"_I do not think he's handsome!"_ Uru shouted.

For a moment she stood in content bliss that she had made everything crystal clear, but soon the heat arrived to her face. The silence became tortuous. Mohatu's eyebrows were raised so high they were barely on his face. Uru stiffened, and not a single muscle in her face moved from a state of fear. From the corner of her eye she could see Jali trying to contain her laughter; she had turned a funny shade of purple from her efforts. Muffy was smirking, and Damei was choking loudly. His loud snorts breaking the unearthy silence. Uru's mouth physically dropped after a moment of suspension.

"I'm glad you don't, Uru." Mohatu whispered to her. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, a clear sign he wasn't quite sure of what he should do.

"But I was referring to you addressing the pride?" He prompted. Uru smiled nervously and looked at the pride; some of them had their mouths open and she didn't _dare_ look at Laini or Ahadi. That would just be suicide. She comically avoided looking anywhere near them in fact.

"Hey, hey guys." She said quietly, stepping forwards to the pride. Mohatu sighed; his disappointment making Uru's stomach become skilled in gymnastics. "So, I'm talking to you about that thing that my Father was just talking about." _Stop thinking about what just happened,_ " Which is great, really. I'm glad to be back." _Stop it._ "I've made a good recovery and I'm really not handsome." Uru grinned happily, blissfully unaware of the words she had uttered. Jali physically shook with contained laughter. Mohatu placed a firm paw in front of Uru, taking the lead and power from her. Yet, somehow, not the attention. Uru thought Mohatu would be angry, but his expression was unreadable. As the words she had spoke came to her in slow waves, she became more flustered. She wandered back into the cave, maybe she'd just die here.

"Gee, Roo, out of everything I've seen, that was the most excruciating, embarrassing thing in pride history!" Muffy laughed to which Jali joined the laughter. Damei just looked uncomfortable. Uru rested her head on her paws.

"Shut up." was the best retaliation she could come up with.

"So, are you going to tell us who was not handsome?" Jali asked, like a cub with a deluded crush, all excitable.

"Uru…" Mohatu called out. Uru sighed with relief and stood up. She heard Muffy whisper something to Jali, and they both laughed heartily.

_If they love each other so much, why don't they just get married?_ she grumbled in her thoughts. She followed Mohatu outside, his steps were sturdy; a walk she'd recognised when she was in trouble.

"I thought I'd save you." He smiled, though she could tell the change in expression was unwelcome.

"Thanks, that was painful. Never make me do it again." Uru sighed.

"On the contrary Uru, I am going to make you do it again. What will you do when you're Queen?" He asked, to which Uru shrugged.

"Damei's got it sorted."

"Uru!" Mohatu gasped and then shuck his head. "You can't rely on others when you're Queen, others must rely on _you._ I've prepared a helper."

"What do you mean helper?" Uru growled. She was not in the mood for any of her Father's crazy schemes.

"Well, Hello young Madam! I am Fenny." A voice spoke out. She looked around until she realised the voice was coming from underneath her. There, stood, a rather pompous looking fennec fox. His fur was puffed out, and Uru was sure it wasn't accidental. He was squinting trough beady eyes, and he stood smugly and began to circle Uru.

"The name's Uru." The princess introduced, though she wasn't listening very much. He circled her, occasionally going 'hmmm' or tutting. He finished, and stood next to Mohatu.

"Bad posture, untidy fur, meat between teeth, lack of sleep—"

"He is not talking about me, is he?" Uru growled at the small fox, who simply turned up his nose at her.

"And a bad attitude." He added. Mohatu gave Uru an stern look, then looked back at Fenny with shame; like it was his fault this dude was a stuck up idiot and she was a average lioness.

"Can you do it?" Mohatu asked him.

"That is not a question, my old friend," he paused, looking over his nose at Uru. "With a lot of time and effort." he hastily added. Uru rolled her eyes.

"Now I believe you said that dingy cave was available, make sure we are not disturbed!" He lead himself into the cavern Uru had just left. The princesses eyes followed him in, snarling at the thought of him touching her with those judgemental hands.

"Give him a chance, Uru. He's the best elocutionist around." Mohatu reassured her. "And besides, he's only ever failed with _one_ subject."

"Who was that?" Uru asked, as she spoke, Damei and Jali and Muffy were thrown out of the cave.

"Hey Fenny, old buddy! Long time no see!" Muffy chortled.

"Who do you think?" Mohatu sighed, looking at his brother with a slight shame. "He can get rude, I know…"

"You don't say." Uru grumbled in interruption.

"…but give him a chance." Mohatu repeated impatiently.

"For you, father. But if I kill him, you can take the wrap."

Mohatu laughed. "Deal." His usual humour seemed to escape him as he wandered away. She walked to the cave, where she was met by beady eyes. She jumped a little and pounced back a few paw-prints in shock.

"Punctuality is key, Princess!" Fenny snapped, looking her up and down, pausing occasionally to take in a certain detail, and seemed to mentally take a note of it. "Now, shall we start with the basics, or appearance?"

"Appearance."

Uru's head abruptly stung with a burning pain, and as she regain her senses she seemed to become aware that the Fox had just assaulted her with a pebble on a stick.

"Wrong! A princess always thinks of _others_ before _herself._" Fenny grunted.

"What the hell was that for?" Uru growled. A rock went to hit her over the head, but Uru caught it in her mouth, it only moving slightly because of the large smirk on her face.

" A princess does not say '_what the hell.'_" Fenny huffed, trying to pull his stick back with no avail. "And a princess does not — does not — take my stick!"

"A princess learns from her mistakes." Uru laughed, pulling the stick from his slimy paws and launching it from the cave.

"My stick!" Fenny cried, standing up as if his only son had just been thrown off a cliff. This worried Uru, yet it wouldn't surprise her if the stick was his only friend.

"Without the stick." Uru demanded. Fenny sighed, and went to sit back down.

"You're a feisty one, like your mother." Fenny shook his head. "She didn't approve of the stick either. In fact, she snapped it in two."

"You taught my Mother…"

"Yes, in fact, she was my best pupil." Fenny informed her peering up at Uru. Clearly, the admiration he had did not match the admiration he had for Uru.

"Even better than my Father, and his butt kissing?" Uru chuckled. Fenny simply furrowed his eyebrows and twisted his head around.

"He certainly never said butt kissing." Fenny huffed impatiently. "Now, let me tell you the basics."

"Fine." Uru grunted as she lay down across the den, shuffling slightly to get herself comfortable.

"A princess does not cuss. A princess does not daydream. A princess is _certainly_ never mean." He began, parading around the cave projecting his dull, tiresome voice.

"This is embarrassing. No wonder you wanted a secluded cave." Uru mumbled to herself, she was being treated like a cub.

"A princess is never _rude._" He said, emphasising certain words that were probably relating to Uru's grumbles.

"Am I supposed to be taking notes?"

"You are supposed to listen to what I say!" Fenny snapped, his small paws stamping weedily on the floor.

"Believe me, I don't have a choice."

"Your Mother or Father were never like this! You must have the bad genes, like your Uncle!" Fenny grumbled, more to himself in a pompous manner that infuriated Uru.

"I'm leaving" Uru growled, and stood up.

"Fine, this ends today's lesson." He cleared his throat. "See you tomorrow, Princess."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." She said, with a sweet smile.

Uru marched towards the den. How did that help her at all? It just angered her, and bored her.

"Uru!" Her Father's pant made her turn around, he'd clearly been running after her.

"Before you ask, it went terrible and I never want to go again." Uru grumbled truthfully.

"Let me tell you something," Mohatu began, even though Uru wasn't listening. It was unsual for Mohatu to start a speech so quickly, which gave Uru the impression he didn't know what he was talking about, or at least wasn't listening to her. Her placid eyes fell on the two creatures in front of her. They were frolicking around, smiles placed wide on their faces. Mohatu's deep voice just a muffled sound in her ear, her stomach turned over. They were sharing a joke, a laugh, and they looked genuinely happy. Nothing fake, just pure happiness in each other's company. They looked, they looked…

"Father, how did you know Mother was the one?" She asked him. Mohatu cut off whatever he was saying, and turned to his daughter. She watched him as he scanned the kingdom, until his eyes landed on them. Mohatu sighed.

"I'll tell you."

_Mohatu strolled through the swaying grasses, the night sky illuminating his fur. He chuckled gently to himself, at the pure moment of bliss._

"_Oh look, even the great prince gets a night off!" A voice laughed menacingly from behind him. He spun around, and was immediately met by a pair of amber eyes._

"_You were following me?" He asked, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The female laughed in his face._

"_You wish, Princey." She retorted, with the same smirk and an ego that matched._

"_Then, why are you out here?" Mohatu asked her, turning and walking away._

"_Because, I'm looking for your Brother, actually." She said, frowning at his persistence. Mohatu felt her brush against him as she ran up to his side._

"_Really? That's funny, because I saw him head back about an hour ago. Are you sure you're not following me?"_

"_He is my best friend, Mr. Royal-arse, I have a good reason." _

_Mohatu sighed and shook his head, gazing down at his paws ever so slightly. "He's not here." A quite abrupt, stern change from his previous giddiness. She seemed a little taken back._

"_So, are you not going to tell me why you're out here, your majesty?" she asked with a stutter._

"_Admiring the scenery" He uttered before turning to face her. He could see her looking around at the environment with an intense glare._

"_I don't see what's so —" She paused as she noticed him staring wildly at her. She gasped, and then panicked in a frantic comical manner. "I've got to go… I've got flowers… flowers to arrange!" _

_With that, the lioness sprinted in the other direction as fast as her legs would carry her. As he watched the lioness sprint rapidly from his sight; he knew she had to be his._

"But you were arguing." Uru said with a frown. "How could you love some who you always argue with?"

"Arguing means showing your opinions. It's better to do that than keep everything bottled up." Mohatu replied with a small smile towards his daughter.

"You were a creep, by the way, Dad. Nice cheesy lines." She giggled before Mohatu swatted her gently, before lifting his muzzle triumphantly.

"You'd never have guessed your Father was a _ladies_ man…" He laughed, just before Uru's mind had slipped elsewhere. It was like she'd never really wanted her Father to answer. Damei and she never argued, he always looked like he had something to say, but he never said it. She turned and faced the other way, Jali and Damei had had enough attention for one day. However, her eyes fell on another gruesome sight. She skipped around Ahadi like a cub on melon juice, chirping various dull things.

"Father, why is she still here?" Uru asked him, she turned, and noticed her Father had left as soon as Laini's voice came into view. It felt oddly empty without him next to her. Maybe he knew what was coming? Everywhere she looked, everyone was glee filled. They say happiness is infectious; hen why did she feel so miserable?

"Oh look! It's the brilliant princess." Laini hissed sarcastically at her. Uru tried not to react, she wasn't going to stoop to her level, and she couldn't bear the thought of having a fight now.

"Not today, Laini." Uru spat at her, turning away instantaneously. Laini just slithered round her and threw herself right in the direction of her face. Uru resisted the urge to bite her face off, however morbid the thought. She looked at Ahadi for help, but he avoided her gaze.

"Why, is the princess sad?" Laini replied sarcastically with a mocking pout. "What a _shame._"

"Funnily enough, I was in a good mood until your face appeared. Now just get out my way." Uru warned, pushing past her.

"Ha! You think you're in control, but I bet you're just running to Daddy!" She hissed in her best mocking tone.

Uru slowly turned around, regretting each second she didn't turn and walk away. Something about her drew Uru to her, like a bee to honey. All she knew is that it certainly wasn't her pleasantries. Uru growled lowly; a growl that tickled the back of her throat, and before she could run full pelt into her, and knock her off Pride Rock, she felt a reassuring paw on her shoulder. It stopped her in her tracks. Maybe Ahadi had —

"_You!_" Muffy growled at Laini, who, in all her pathetic glory, moulded her face into one of innocence.

"Me?" She asked innocently.

"Quit the amateur dramatics and get over here." Muffy scowled as Laini huffed and sat in front of him, even _she_ wasn't stupid enough to argue with the King's brother.

"Now, just because Mohatu let you stay here, doesn't mean anyone else would. You are not important; you're the runt of the pride. You don't waltz in and think you're top dog; you work your way up. And you certainly don't treat your princess in such a manner. _Got it?"_ Muffy ordered, looking down his nose at the sunken Laini. Uru gave her best smug smile, to which Laini scowled at her.

"Yes." Laini uttered. Muffy smiled triumphantly at his handywork.

"And if I catch you again, I'll make sure that pretty face of yours lands in the middle of a rhino charge. Are we clear?"

Although he was clearly angry, he did not shake or raise his voice. He was as calm as ever. Laini didn't need telling twice, and she slithered away. Ahadi went to follow her, but Muffy shouted.

"Not you, Ahadi, come here." Muffy ordered again like a disappointed Father. Uru's stomach faltered, she didn't know whether she was supposed to stay or not. Apparently, this was written all over her face. "Don't worry Roo', you can stay." Muffy smiled at her.

"What is it?" Ahadi grunted.

"Listen, even I don't know why my Brother is letting her stay, I need you to keep her under control." Muffy told him, to which Ahadi looked up at him; Uru even felt a little sorry for him, who could control Laini? "And if she ever treats Uru like that, I'll make sure she never steps foot in these lands again and neither will you."

Ahadi's emerald eyes engorged with fear. He looked like he had something important to say, but instead, sighed and ran towards the medicine den. Uru's stomach twisted again and again. She actually felt sorry for that banana-furred idiot.

"Go after him, Roo. He needs a friend."

"I'm not his friend." Uru hissed. Yet, she still ran after him. She couldn't be his friend, but she sure could exploit his mood. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

Uru stood at the mouth of the darkened medicine den, poking her head inside. Quite swiftly, she felt a pair of sturdy paws pull her inside. She somersaulted in and landed on her back.

"Hey, idiot!" Uru roared, before feeling a strong paw on her mouth. It slowly began to crush her jaw, squeezing the life out of her. Oh my Kings! He was going to kill her! Suffocation!

"_On't … ill' … meeee!"_ She screamed underneath his paw.

"I'm not going to kill you." Ahadi growled with blatant annoyance.

"Ahadi!" Laini screamed from outside. Uru realised, and Ahadi took his paw off.

"Isn't she your mate? Why are you avoiding her?" Uru questioned confusedly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"She isn't my _mate._"

"What is she then?"

"She's…" Ahadi broke off, like he was answering the question for himself too. "…an old friend."

"Newsflash, Bozo, she seems to have a little more than friendship on her mind." Uru grunted deadpan. It was quite unearthing that the cave was dark, and Ahadi could be anywhere. Scaling the roof, crawling underneath her, it was rather intimidating. A 'hmpf' filled the den, wasn't going to play easy, was he?

"Who is she, Ahadi?" Uru found herself becoming genuinely interested.

"I told you, an old friend."

"Cut the lies, Honey, I'm not an idiot."

"Not from where I'm standing." Amusement became apparent in his voice. Uru's eyes glinted with an idea; she placed a paw behind his which made his physically tense.

"Wha- What are you doing?" He stammered. Abruptly, when he was most vulnerable, Uru pushed and he crashed to the floor. Uru burst out with laugher, when she was able to contain herself, she spoke.

"Better get down lower then." She called triumphantly. Ahadi growled and stood to his paws.

"You're crazy." Ahadi barked.

"And you're an egocentric sadist, but I'm not complaining." Uru growled fiercely.

"I'm a _what?_ You just tried to kill me!" Ahadi barked, Uru could practically see him pouting through the darkness.

"Kill you? Grow up, big boy." She laughed with a snort. "Are you going to tell me about Laini or what?" She asked casually, like she was tiring of the conversation. Ahadi paused for a moment. The silence pierced Uru's ears like it was deafening, and she turned to see the light rebounding off Ahadi's large ajar jaw. He was hesitating? The lion who always had an un-witty comeback, hesitating. Uru suppressed a laugh.

"I — there's nothing to tell." Ahadi grumbled, like an unconvincing robot.

"Sure there is." Uru countered. "Why is Laini allowed to stay, what deal has she struck? She obviously didn't get in on pure charm."

"She, she's here because I'm here." He told her quickly and nervously. Uru inched closer, so she could hear his heavy and long breaths. Ahadi looked up at her, with large sorry-full eyes.

"What do you mean?" Uru whispered softly. "Laini — "

"Is always the topic of conversation, aren't I?" A voice laughed from the mouth of the den. Ahadi jumped away, like Uru had turned into toxic fumes. Uru remained sturdy, this time her pride would remain in tact. Laini was not going to take away her dignity in a verbal war, ever again. Definitley not today.

"Only when we run out of interesting things to say." Uru retorted quickly. She could feel her temper flaring already.

"Oh, right, of course you couldn't keep a conversation with him. Me and Ahadi speak for hours."

Uru couldn't help but snort, for two reasons. For a start, she thought making her jealous of Ahadi would work and two Ahadi spoke in grunts, not conversations.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your little conversations any longer." Uru replied with a fake smile plastered in the shards of light. Then it hit her. Fire with fire? Maybe for once, she could have the upper hand on Laini? Her intentions were wrong, to say the least, but this was the only way she could leave the cave with the upper hand. But maybe not her dignity. She moved up to Ahadi, and grinned toothily at him. She hated this, the flirting part; it was so undignified but if this didn't work, Rafiki was her father.

"I had a great time speaking to you." She purred ambiguously. Uru smirked as Ahadi became flustered. He may have well been a cub. Even better, she heard Laini's jaw hit the floor. Uru spun around, and swayed out of then den. After a moment, she heard a shrill voice bellow.

"_Ahadi, you fool! She is the enemy!_"

_Oh no, Laini. The war had just begun._

Uru lay on her side under a large tree. Alone, even though she had just spent weeks with her own thoughts. Jali and Damei were having a good time without her, and who was she to interrupt? Zuzu, Mohatu and Muffy had taken most of the pride on kingly business. Zazu was at the nest, cleaning up. Which didn't make much sense, since the nest was a few inches wide. Laini was animatingly telling Ahadi off somewhere, no doubt. Uru sighed contently, as a small breeze tickled her side. All was placid and peaceful.

"_You._" A voice grunted. Uru sighed, and looked up at the pair of angry green eyes. Uru rolled her amber ones, and placed her head on the soft grass.

"I have a name." Uru mumbled viciously.

"Why did you do that?" Ahadi growled ignoring her.

"Do what?" Uru asked innocently. Ahadi exerted air in a hard manner.

"To Laini? You know how… protective-"

"Obsessive." Uru corrected. Ahadi sighed.

"Fine, obsessive. Is she over me? Don't you? She's livid; don't be surprised she kills you in your sleep."

"Don't worry, I don't sleep. I can't sleep because I'm so terrified of Laini." Uru told him, cynicism apparent in her voice.

"Uru, just because you're jealous — " Uru coughed, then spluttered. This was cause to get up off her side. She shot to her paws, and shoved her nose in Ahadi's without a second thought.

"Never use that word as a description of _me._" Uru hissed, pushing his head back. Ahadi spoke, thrusting his head forwards. Great, now they were having a head war.

"So you're saying you've never been jealous?" Ahadi growled back.

"Certainly not of her or you. You are both dispensable." Uru barked, thrusting her head forwards.

"That is certainly not what Laini thinks." Ahadi spat.

"She can think what she wants about me, but I certainly don't give her a second thought." Uru replied sincerely.

"Oh, right? Because that's why you pretended we were lovers…"

"_WE ARE NOT LOVERS! AND YOU ARE NOT HANDSOME!_" Uru screamed, thrusting her head so far forwards, she practically head butted Ahadi to the ground. Ahadi stumbled backwards with a defeated roar of shock, and Uru tumbled on top of him. She began to pound his chest with her clenched paws, her tail thumping against the ground.

"Leave-Me-Alone!" She barked to the beat of her paws clawing at his mane.

"Uru?" A confused voice stammered. Uru continued to punch Ahadi, still perched over him like a talon catching a fish. Ahadi's head noticeably turned to the side, and suddenly, he coughed and spluttered. Uru turned her head slowly, she had a funny feeling what was there. Her punching slowed, until she was just placing her paw on him. Uru winced. Why did it have to be the whole pride? How did Jali and Damei get there? Even the cubs had arrived. Uru felt her skin heat up to a combustible temperature. Everyone single faced look shocked, except Muffy who had a large and smug grin on his face.

"H — Hey, guys." Uru stammered, the cliché that was deja vu creeping upon her. Both Ahadi and Uru froze, Ahadi didn't push Uru off and Uru didn't move. Maybe, just maybe she could save this.

"So, that is how you pounce, Ahadi." In her best regal tone. Ahadi seemed confused for a moment, as did the whole pride. But then, it seemed to click.

"Yep, thank you Princess. I've got the hang of it now." He replied loudly. "So you can get off me now?"

Uru look puzzled, and then realised she hadn't moved. She laughed forcibly and slid off. Both of them look quite dishevelled, probably from Uru attempting to beat him up. They just stood there, in front of the pride awkwardly. More of the stupid lionesses seemed to buy it. That would do. Mohatu looked genuinely fearful.

"So guys, shall we head off?" Uru announced. She turned to look at Ahadi, who just stared at her with glazed eyes and a bemused expression. They had to act like they didn't hate each other until they got back at least, or that would be all the stranger. Reluctantly, the pride followed.

Uru attempted to sneak into the den. The pride had returned, the only thing breaking the silence occasional mummers of 'I'm hungry' from a cub. Uru hoped that no one had caught on to her actually beating him up.

"Isn't it funny Uru?" Muffy's voice sounded from next to her. Uru internally groaned. "That a skilled hunter like Ahadi needed lessons on how to pounce, that's pretty basic don't you think?"

"Maybe. He might just be slipping." Uru lied, looking up at her Uncle's knowing eyes. He, most likely, would be the only lion to confront Uru about the uncomfortableness of it all. Jali and Damei would be too awkward, due to the fact Uru was Damei's future mate and them gallivanting off together was the whole reason for it to happen. Well, kind of. She didn't want to have to go through the whole ordeal, starting with Laini in the den. Her Father wouldn't speak to her, because, because it would be too weird.

"Hmm," Muffy rumbled while pondering his thoughts. "Strange that is."

"It is, uncle."

"And it's alright, Roo!" Muffy shouted after her. "I don't think he's handsome either."

**Chapter 11.5**

"No, no, no Princess! Say it with me; it would be divine to taste some of your beautiful zebra." Fenny said in an exaggerated manner. Uru groaned at his arragont voice.

"It would be divine to taste some of your beautiful zebra." Uru grumbled in her best pompus voice. Fenny squealed like a cub that had just been given a extra slice of gazelle.

"Brilliant! I knew you would come through!" Fenny cheered. Uru smiled weakly; she would never, ever, speak like that in real life. She had had a few elocution lessons since her first, and they were not getting much better. "You are in fact, a lot greater than any of your older relatives."

"Really?" Uru gasped, surprised the fox was complimenting her. Especially when she bluffed her way through these lessons.

"You are brave and wise like your Father. Fiery and passionate like your Mother but also egotistical like your uncle." He grumbled the last part, to which Uru laughed. She would have loved to have known Muffy as a cub.

"What was he like, my Uncle? He can't have been all that bad?" Uru asked him with raised brows as Fenny packed away a sharp point stone — yes, he actually attempted to file her claws. The look on his face, told Uru her uncle was not a pleasure to teach.

"He was popular, and it rose to his head. This was before their parents had announced that Mohatu would be king, of course, as you know they ruled a entire different kingdom with different rules. Being eldest did not mean you were destined to be King." Fenny explained. Uru watched him, as he fumbled with his little leaf sack, like a cub at story time. "Your uncle, dare I say, was more popular than your Father. He was witty and funny, whereas Mohatu was calm and kind. As cubs, these traits are not truly appreciated as someone who could make others laugh, my child. However, as the time past and time changed laughter was not as important. Mohatu hurt Muffy, in ways that you or I my child, could not imagine."

"Like what?" Uru asked, this stuff was addictive. She had to know.

"It is not my story to tell, Princess, nor shall you repeat this to anyone. You understand me?"

"Yes, Fenny." Uru growled under her breath.

"Did I make myself _clear?_" Fenny repeated, heading towards the cave entrance in a stern manner.

"Yes, Sir." Uru repeated, trying not to sound bitter. Something she could not quite pull off.

"Good." Fenny chirped before walking away. "I shall see you tomorrow!"

"Does my fur look alright, Uru?" Jali asked, for the millionth time.

"Yes, Jali." Uru moaned. She had left her fur for Jali to do, and it looked no different to her. Jali thought the opposite. Uru didn't really understand why everyone got so fussed about this thing. Tonight was a tradition started by the first King of Pride rock; the Shaman would tell stories of old to the younger generation. Expecting the tales to be told from parents to cub. Which, seemingly made doing the whole charade every year silly as majority of the listeners had heard the tale before. It had become, starting off as a respect thing to look presentable, turning into 'who can look the best' competition over the moons. Uru really didn't care for it, but Jali did. Jali perfected her fur in the puddle on the floor, while Uru picked at an old bone left around in a bored manner.

"Jali, the girls are waiting. I can practically hear them complementing each others fur, but secretly thinking it's rubbish." Uru complained before Jali laughed after a moment. Uru smiled at her ever radiant best friend, her blonde fur complimenting her blue eyes. Jali shook her head.

"Once again Uru, you out-do me without even trying." Jali murmured, with a small smile as they wandered outside. Uru paw's patted against the ground gently, as she met up with the other lionesses. They said stuff to her, and Uru set her default answer to 'you too.' Some of the lionesses look thrilled, whereas others looked slightly offended or confused. They wandered down to where Rafiki was lighting a large fire, a very, very large fire. In fact, Uru was surprised the monkey hadn't caught fire somehow. She suspected Rafiki was highly flammable. Uru took a seat near the middle, leaving a space next to her for when Damei arrived. The only people they were waiting for were Damei, Laini and Ahadi. Uru enjoyed that Laini was not invited to Lionesse's getting ready 'party'. She chuckled mindlessly to herself. How callous of her.

"Uru, you aren't supposed to laugh at your own jokes." Damei commented. Uru didn't even realise he'd arrived. She blinked at him, he'd tried to flatten his unimpressive mane, but to Uru he would always be the little cub who use to style his fur with mud. She giggled and nudged his side affectionately, and stared back at the dancing flames. From the corner of her eye she could see Jali's mouth slightly open, and her eyes watching a certain lion like Uru had watched the moving fire. She inwardly sighed, and her stomach turned. What if Jali ever found the real reason she agreed to marry Damei? She figured they would not be so good friends then. Suddenly, she was struck hard in the ribs by an un-guilty paw.

"Jali! What on earth —" Uru cut off, she didn't need telling twice. She slung to him like a demented spider on a web. Her fur was covered in a sticky substance, why she presumed Laini had used to give a shine to her fur. Uru suppressed a smirk.

"I know Laini, she's clingy? What's new?" Uru said, chuckling slightly. Jali's eyes were set on something, she knew Laini was annoying but surely not that interesting?

"No." Jali hissed. "Not what she is doing, but whom she's clinging to." Uru frowned, and then, it hit her. Laini couldn't have helped him get ready, or he'd be covered in sticky substances. His mane was full, and flat, but still sticking up at the back like a shark fin. Then some baby shark fins. His green eyes looked a strange green, mixing with the flames to make a dark brown. No wonder Laini looked happy. Uru cursed herself, and growled to snap back to her senses. Last time she told herself he wasn't so bad appearance wise she practically told the whole pride of her thoughts. She glared at the fire, she wasn't going to look.

_No. No. No. No. No._

"Uru, I think, I think he's looking over here." "No." Uru repeated. "Wait." Uru gasped, and spun her head a little too quickly. Her amber eyes met his green immediately, and she let out a breath she knew she couldn't have been holding.

_No. No. No. Look away. Look away._

She closed her eyes, and turned her head like she was a robot. She internally cursed herself. _What a jerk. What a absolute jerk._

"Don't be childish, Jali." Uru replied to her, eventually opening her eyes to look at Rafiki.

"He thinks you look pretty."

"Jali…" Uru growled through clenched teeth.

"He wants to marry you!" Jali whispered like she was a cub. Uru felt ill.

"_Jali…_" Uru hissed.

"And have little cubs with you…"

"_I AM NOT HAVING BANANA SHARK CUBS WITH HIM!"_ Uru roared, to which Jali burst out in laughter, clutching her stomach with her paws. Everyone turned to face them, while Uru tried to hush her and get her on her feet.

"Jali, you're making a scene!" Uru growled.

"No one mentioned Bananas or sharks, Uru." Jali chortled, Uru rolled her eyes, and addressed the gathering lionesses.

"She forgot to take her herbs this morning." Uru told them to address Jali's gross embarrassing scene, with a sweet smile moving her paw around her ear, implying Jali was a sociopath. This made Jali get up, and gather herself. There was a smirk on her face, and she was shaking, but at least she had stopped laughing so shrill and loudly.

"Wait and see, Uru." Jali wheezed. Before Uru had even opened her mouth, Rafiki began talking loudly.

"Now, let us begin." he started and winked at Uru. She sunk her head lowly in embarrassment.

"We gathered here, to spread the tales of the pride, and the ancient past. You, when you leave, will tell these tales to your friends and cubs, and they will tell the stories to there cubs and friends."

Uru sighed. Free advertising, basically.

"Now, why are stories important?"

Uru rolled her eyes, they were not cubs. Well, she thought not until the answers came out from a few lionesses. Most of them were smart, or smart enough not to answer.

"To speak!"

"So everyone knows you're cool!"

"So you're in the limelight!"

Of course, it only could have been Laini that called the latter out.

"So we are never forgotten." Uru spat out before she could react to her common sense.

"Ahhh, Yes Miss Uru, carry on." Rafiki told her. Uru hung her ears low.

"Well, if we never had stories, we'd all be forgotten generations down the line and the message and lessons of the past will go with them … or we'd just repeat the mistakes."

"Exactly, Miss Uru." Rafiki, then, began to waffle on about the importance of something or other.

"This is a tale of a brother, so envious and jealous of another brother that he attempts to kill his whole family in order to take the throne."

Uru snorted. How preposterous, that could never happen. What sort of Mother could raise a child so angry? Even she couldn't do a job so bad. It sounded stupid to her, but you know, Rafiki has a broad imagination. It of course, had a sickly sweet happy ending.

"The next story is a romantic story, of hate, jealousy and love." Rafiki began. Everyone was captivated, except Uru, she hated romance. It was a wuss' way of saying someone was slightly attractive. "Princess, would you help me?"

"Yes." She replied, but by the time she realised she had volunteered for something, Rafiki pulled her to the front, placing a skinny arm round her and pointing to the stars.

"Of course, this story is about a princess, and naturally you should take her role. Don't worry Princess, I'm only using you as a visual aid." Rafiki laughed manically. It did not fill Uru with much hope.

"Let me guess; she falls for a gallant prince and they live happy ever after?" Uru remarked, and Rafiki shook his head.

"No, No, No Princess." Rafiki said, raising his hand to the sky. "She is the Princess, loved by all, except one. She is due to be married any day now, but her stomach is filled with doubt and worry. She is surrounded by people who constantly test the will she has over envy, her biggest foe. Constantly arguing with the one she hates, she realises that it is a little more than hate." Uru pushed Rafiki's hand off her, and strolled back to her place, lying down.

"Sorry Rafiki, sounds too cliche for me." She told him, with a weak smile. Rafiki laughed, and shook his head.

"Let me begin."

Maybe it wasn't it was cliché, maybe it was a little too real.

What? Uru didn't listen to the story; in fact, she covered her ears for most of it. It was painful, and certainly not a tale to tell the grandkids. Rafiki always put her in a foul mood, with his damn predictions. Only Jali's voice let her know it was finished.

"Are the stories true?" Jali asked Rafiki, who just chuckled.

"There are no stories, only tales." And with that, Uru closed her eyes.

"Only she could fall asleep at the biggest event of our lives so far." Uru heard Damei say with obvious amusement.

"I don't think she was a big fan of the stories." Jali laughed. Then, her head pounded as Rafiki's high pitched voice stung her ears.

"I think our Princess is a tired, that is all, you two run along now I shall see to her." He told Jali and Damei, and Uru heard them walk away. The warmth of the fire was depleting. The tales must have finished ages ago, and they all just left her? In a field, with a monkey? Some friends.

"They care really, Uru." Rafiki chuckled, and Uru shot to her feet.

"How do you do that, read my mind?" Uru grumbled with grumpy tiredness. She wanted to speak to him about Mohatu and Muffy, but she was too tired.

"Be at my tree by dawn." Rafiki announced, staff in hand. Damn monkey. Uru, not wanting to be out done, denied him.

"No, it's alright Rafiki, I want nothing from you." Uru lied to him. Rafiki smiled knowingly.

"Ok, Princess." Rafiki said. He waited, staring at her with his large eyes.

"You know in the story?" Uru asked, before she could contain herself. She just had to ask him. "Is, is that what would happen to My Father and Uncle?" Rafiki, suddenly waved his stick around in the air, strode forwards and shoved it in her nose.

"How dare ya' suggest such a thing! Your Father and Uncle know the price of brotherhood, and its costs!" Rafiki huffed. Uru pushed the stick away from her nose. It smelt like stagnant melons.

"Sorry, Rafiki." Uru mumbled, sitting down. She felt the ash remnants from the fire still radiating the heat.

"Mohatu, yes, is wise and brave like the first brother, but the second brother is never your Uncle; never. He would never kill for envy." Rafiki told her, Uru thanked him a little more calmly. It made her think though, that if she were in Muffy's position, would her envy take over? She had nothing to be jealous of now, yet she often found herself being so. "Neither can live in total bliss, while the other stands next to them, but they can both live in happiness like they are."

"So you're saying Uncle Muffy is jealous?" Uru pondered before her mind clicked abruptly. It was as if the mist had cleared from her mind. "But earthly possessions and titles mean less to him than Mohatu?"

Rafiki smiled pleasantly at her, and nodded, like a proud Father.

"You understand now, Princess, that everyone has reasons for being themselves."

"Yes Rafiki." Uru repeated, like a cub being told off for playing in the mud.

"But something else sealed Muffy's jealousy tightly away, something which he could share with his Brother equally."

"What?" Uru asked him, she waited for a response, and after a while, spun around to find he was gone. Uru smiled to herself, she already knew the answer without the creepy monkeys help. Her, it was herself.

_Damn monkey._

**Hey, i'm putting the note at the bottom so i don't give you a bad impression before you start to read it XD I really dislike this chapter, i dislike the princess lessons idea and everything- urgh. I'm sorry you've all waited so long (there's been a lot of exams to do, sorry XD) for this. I'll try and update soonish :D** _  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of the Mature

**I'm very sorry about the wait, i've got a ton of recent reviews, and i'm not going to lie to all you lovely people who read this- i forgot XD I've been taking a break from the internet to try and enjoy my summer. I'm honestly sorry, i will try to get the next one uploaded quickly (i know i say that a awful lot :S),,, anyway, enjoy. i'll re upload this chapter with corrections soon anyway :) **

Uru's tail swished behind her back, as she padded across the lands she was once so familiar with. It had been just under a season, 5 moons since they left for lioness camp. Uru thought the unoriginal name doom it from the start, but it was the greatest experience of her life. She defined hunting, attack and defending (and mother skills, which Uru '_enjoyed'_ immensely). Jali and the most skilled young lionesses came along with her. Obviously, not all the lionesses her age could attend, or the pride would be left weak and vulnerable. She had had no contact with any of her family or friends, since the camp was very… secretive. However, Zazu had attended with Uru so Jali didn't send her insane. It wasn't enough. In the time they were gone, they had made the transition from angst filled teens to 'mature' young adults. Well, some of them had.

"Do you think they'll have missed us?" Jali asked, for the thousandth time. Uru groaned.  
>"Jali, I'm pretty sure they would have noticed our absence" Uru said, forcing a smile.<br>"OK, Princess, no need for the _modesty_" Jali remarked, sarcastically.

"Funny, Jali, funny" Uru snorted, moving forwards. The rock stuck out of the ground, and reflected the dawn brilliantly. Uru sighed contently, as she saw her home.

"They'll be awake, won't tell Uru?" Jali asked, removing Uru from her moment of placidity.

"Jali, Father will have woken the pride in the middle of the night, just in case we were early" Uru said, with a small chuckle. She wasn't joking. Her eyes fell back on the homely rock, and the small dots that were appearing on it. One of the dots bounced up and down, and Uru instantly recognised it as Damei.

"I bet you your dinner Damei's mane has grown" Jali whispered in her ear, Uru snorted with contempt.

"I bet you're a week's dinner, it still looks like a small bird's nest on his head" Uru said, with a smirk.

"You're on"

Uru was mere steps away from her home, and her stomach growled with fear. She looked back to the horizon from where she had just come, what- What if they had forgotten her? They'd been gone for so long… _Don't be stupid, Uru. _

"ROO!" A voice screamed, and the weight was lifted from her feet. A mass of brown fur was shoved in her face, and she choked.  
>"What on earth-"<br>"Morning, Dear niece" Muffy cheered, pushing himself off Uru. "I came to collect you"  
>"To walk up a few steps?" Uru said with a frown, the same frown which was held on the other young lionesses' faces.<p>

"Well, nevermind Roo'" Muffy sighed, then smiled a content smile. "It's good to see you're back and _exactly_ the same"  
>"Hey! The point of that whole thing-"But he had gone, and had begun to climb pride rock. Uru shuck her head in dismay, and followed on. As she stepped up, she noticed the gaze of every eye on her. It made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't the usual 'oh look! It's the princess' type of look, like they were judging her. Uru smiled sheepishly, and her lean legs began to tremble slightly. As she found the large dark lion, her leg stiffened and she suddenly didn't feel so judged. She felt safe as Mohatu rose from the crowd, and slowly made his way over. Uru's eyes fell on his limping foot, and looked up at him with confusion, her brow furrowed. Mohatu dismissed her worry with a smile, and threw his neck in lock with his daughters.<p>

"Oh Uru, never leave again" Mohatu murmured in her ear, and she chuckled. "I've had to eat your share of zebra"  
>"I noticed you put on a few pounds" She giggled. Mohatu snorted, and pulled his head back.<br>"So have you, Uru! I don't want to alarm you, but I think you've grown up" Mohatu said, with almost a despair about his voice.  
>"I noticed" Uru said, softly, and looked beyond her father. None of the lionesses behind her, including Jali, had moved to see their families yet. Mohatu moved away, to reveal a lion. Uru frowned, who the hell was it? Blonde, olive eyes, mane almost fully grown, large- very large, almost handsome.<br>"Uru?" The lion choked, Uru screamed.  
>"Damei!" Uru gasped, after she finished with her shock. "What happened?"<br>"Huh?" Damei muttered.

"You look, different" Uru uttered, after a moment. It felt weird to see Damei, so, unlike Damei.  
>"You too" He purred, with a wryly smile. Uru felt a little disgusted, normal Damei wasn't so… frisky. Uru coughed, and moved past him.<br>"Well, we'll catch up later!" Uru shouted over her shoulder, just as Damei uttered.

"_Hey Jali"  
><em>

Uru moved forwards, she glanced towards the horizon, after a momentary something hard hit the side of her head. It was wet. Why was there a wet stick on the side-?

"Hey, Princess" A voice sneered, Uru slowly turned her head, till her nose was pressed up against the source of the moistening snarl.  
>"Hello Laini, nice summer?" Uru asked, with little interest. She was trying to keep calm before the inevitable happened, and Laini lit her fuse.<br>"Hmmm, lovely" Laini said, not pulling her snout from Uru's nose. "Ahadi and I had a great time" Uru snorted, what she trying to make her jealous? _Bless_.

"Glad to hear it, Laini" Uru said, adding a yawn for effect. She pushed the smaller lioness away, and wandered towards the den. Uru scowled as she saw Ahadi, standing their with that smug expression on his face. If there was one thing she hadn't missed, it was that. Him. He was as rigid as ever, and his eyes as cold. Despite her growth spurt, Ahadi seemed to still be a lot larger than her, and still as handsome-  
>"Princess" Ahadi greeted, just as Uru casted that thought away with ease.<br>"Banana-fur." Uru hissed back, with a small sneer. Ahadi seemed to look her up and down, with a hate filled silence engulfing them. When he'd finished scowling at her, and eventually looking back at her eyes he spoke.  
>"You look well" Ahadi said, deadpan.<br>"Always the charmer" Uru gibed.

"And of course, today marks the return of our lionesses, and our Princess Uru. Today will mark their first complete hunt!" Mohatu cheered, sat in pride rock, addressing the pride below. Uru stood next to him, and Muffy on his other side. Uru didn't feel as self-conscious as she had done in the past, since she had spent a lot of the training time addressing others- leading hunts and so on. "Who you like to say a few words?" Mohatu asked Uru, who tensed a little. Maybe, maybe she wasn't so confident.  
>"Sure" She said, with a weak and nervous smile. She couldn't exactly tell her Father that after 6 moons of training (as Princess, she'd had a extra type of training dumped on her) she couldn't speak to crowds. She looked down at the Pride, who all looked at her with eager eyes. Was she suppose to prepare asleep. <em>C'mon Uru, it's not hard- be witty, and clever. C'mon, be witty!<em>

"So, nice to see so many of you turn up" Uru said, with a large grin.  
>"Uru, it's a pride meeting, it's compulsorily" Muffy whispered in her ear, and Uru growled at him. The pride gasped in shock, thinking Uru was growling at them.<br>"Not you! Sorry" She chuckled, nervously.

"Uru, just pick the lionesses for your hunt" Mohatu said, in her other ear. She could see Mohatu and Muffy finding this hilarious. Great, glad to see Fatherly support.  
>"Right, I need the lionesses for our first hunt. Right, Jali? You take second lead," Laini stepped forwards with pride- "the lionesses who join me on training, partner up and that 3rd and 4th positions." Uru said, in her element as she hoped down pride rock. "Right, you know the drill-"<br>"Uru, you're two under the limit" Mohatu shouted, from the top of pride rock.  
>"What limit?" She snapped back, the constant interruptions irritating her.<p>

"You need two more huntresses"  
>"Me and Ahadi will do it!" Laini announced, pushing her way trough the crowd, pulling Ahadi with her.<br>"Great" Muffy said, with a knowing annoying smirk before Mohatu could protest.  
>"A lion cannot hunt with the hunting group, Laini" Uru growled at her.<br>"I don't see anymore takers?" Laini said, looking around at the pride of _lionesses_. Uru groaned.  
>"I'll do it-"<br>"See no more takers" Laini growled at the lioness who had just spoken. The lioness look terrified, and hid away. Uru sighed sympathetically. "I want to be lead huntress"  
>"No, Laini, I'm lead huntress" Uru said, her eye twitching in accordance to keeping her cool.<p>

"Well, I want-"  
>"Laini, shut up, you're last position." Jali spat at her.<br>"I don't think so!"

Uru stood in front of the lionesses, patrolling them, looking each one up and down. A warm feeling in her stomach of leading the hunt, gave her more than enough confidence.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" Laini asked, throwing her head back in 'distress'.  
>"Quiet" Uru snapped, glowering at the female. "I'm getting the plan together."<br>"Uru, I think we should try Gazelle. I checked with Zuzu this morning, they're losing territory, meaning-"Jali began.  
>"Meaning they're not as strong this time of year" Uru pointed out, she smiled at Jali who smiled back with a nod.<br>"I feel like Zebra"  
>"Be quiet, Laini" Uru and Ahadi snapped together, in unison. Uru looked at Ahadi, only just remembering that he was accompanying her. He must have been dreaming or something, because he certainly was not paying attention or contributing. Ahadi sighed to himself, and pulled his gaze away from Uru, continuing his daydream.<p>

"Remember Gazelle are wicked fast, so you have to be tactical" Uru told them, they nodded, except Laini who yawned. "Me and Jali will catch the prey, 2nd do the manoeuvres, 3rd corner it..." The lionesses followed obediently with a nod, and began to stalk off into the grass.  
>"What about us two?" Laini asked, just as Uru turned to crouch. She rolled her eyes, and shuck her head in defeat.<br>"Just try not to ruin it, Laini" Uru said, with a hint of sincerity. She didn't need Laini ruining her first hunt. _Anyone but Laini. _

The dirt under her feet massaged her pads as she stuck her tongue out, to check the wind direction. Jali was a few metres beside her, and a nod of her huntresses head let Uru know the target had been acquired. Now, all she had to do was wait. It was a lark, taking 1st, all she had to do was bite the poor things throat. Suddenly, a burst of blonde exploded from a clump of grass on the far side of the waterhole, and another a few seconds after. Uru never caught much of the actual hunt, just a lot of colours and running and panic. She just knew when her cue was. 2nd's lionesses soon had the specially chosen creature into a prime position, and 3rd sprung into action. Uru watched with intensity, not that she really could see much, however Jali had other ideas.

"Uru!" Jali cried. Uru looked at her friend with concern for a moment, though it didn't take a moment longer for Uru to catch a glimpse of what Jali was referring too. Kudos to Laini, she was like a bullet. She shot out of the grass and in no time at all, was shooting towards the gazelle.  
>"Laini!" A gruff voice barked, from a distance. Suddenly Ahadi burst from nowhere, looking rather ashamed. If Uru wasn't so concerned about the calculation Gazelle planning its escape, she would have found it rather amusing. Just as Laini went to pounced, a banana-furred paw grabbed Laini's tail. She hit the floor with the force of a elephant being pushed off a cliff. She slammed against the floor, and just lay there. Ahadi still holding onto her tail. She just… lay.<br>"Take the gazelle 2nd!" Jali screamed, but Uru didn't listen. She was staring at Laini, just lying there. Was she concerned? No. Was she worried for Laini? Maybe Ahadi when she gets up. Did she find it the most hilarious thing in history? Yes, yes she did.

2nd took out the gazelle with ease. Uru nodded to them with a mixture of Pride and thanks, before Jali burst out laughing next to her. Soon, all the lionesses, bar Laini were in fits of laughter. Uru and Jali casually wandered over, after they had got off the floor clutching their stomachs trough laughter. Their cheeks still burned with concealed giggles, as Uru spoke.  
>"Laini, get up, we need at least 5 gazelle to feed the whole Pride. "And we need you to be able to <em>slam<em> it" Uru said, with a wavering smile.  
>"C'mon guys! Let's <em>smack<em> it!" Jali roared, and the party got into position. Uru heard a deep sigh from behind her, and a unusually silent Laini follow.

"Great hunt, Uru!" A lioness told her, patting her hard on the back. Uru smiled feebly. They had returned with more than enough gazelle to go around. However, something lingered in the back of Uru's mind. It wasn't the guilt she should be feeling for Laini, no, it was more self-centred than that. She had almost let the prey go, almost let it slip. If Jali hadn't been there to give the orders, she would have lost the hunt. She looked at Jali, talking to some lionesses, and sighed. She would never get the credit though, would she? All because of Uru's burning desire to see Laini fail. How did she even get a rival? How did it even come to this?

"How was everyone, Miss? What about _Ahadi_?" Zuzu asked bitterly, fluttering around her head. Uru glanced at a sunken Laini, hiding in the corner. She looked oddly lonely. Oddly, so very odd. Uru frowned a little.  
>"Ahadi isn't here" Uru stated, ignoring Zuzu, marching towards the lone lioness. Laini looked up at Uru with a scowl, her eyes boring right through Uru's head.<p>

"What do you want?" Laini asked, maliciously.  
>"Where is Ahadi, Laini?" Uru asked, dismissing her anger.<p>

"I presumed he was basking in your eternal glory?" Laini sneered, and Uru rolled her eyes.  
>"What's wrong, Uru?" Mohatu asked from a few metres away.<br>"Ahadi, the imbecile, has stayed out" Uru said, with annoyance. She didn't care for Ahadi's wellbeing at all, just that fact she could be missing out on some juicy Hyena related knowledge. "I'll just go find him" Uru said, as casually as she could.

"I'll go, Uru-"  
>"No Father, I'll be alright. Plus I need to warm-down" She lied, flashing him a large grin. Mohatu looked at her wearily for a moment, before shaking his head.<br>"Be back, quickly. If you don't find him by sundown, leave him"  
>"I always knew you were a caring king, Dad" Uru teased.<p>

Uru searched the plains, Zazu hovering closely by her side. They had been out for at least an hour, Uru first heading to the graveyard, to see if there were any hyenas present. No such luck, they were now following the gorge side. The sun was an orange orb in the sky, and was about to fall off the Horizon, Uru knew that they would have to turn back any minute. By then, it might have been  
>"Miss, Do you know where he might have gone?" Zazu asked, again. Uru moaned, not even bothering to be polite anymore.<br>"No, Zazu. Why don't you-"

"Princess?" A trembling voice said, the wind carrying it to her ears. Uru frowned, and glanced up at Zazu.  
>"What?"<br>"That wasn't me" Zazu told her, raising a birdy-brow. Uru frowned at him for a moment, before they both in unison, turned to look at the cliff edge.  
>"The cliff… it's alive!" Uru gasped, and Zazu chuckled a little- rolling his eyes.<br>"NO you fool!" The cliff growled, its voice still clearly terrified. "I'm down here!" Uru frowned, and her and Zazu crouched down to peer over the edge. There, lying on a edge a few metres down, was Ahadi. He was clutching the rock like it was his own Mother, and pushed himself against the solid rock behind him. Despite this, being a large lion, most of his body was still hanging off the narrow dent. If it wasn't Ahadi, Uru would have said he was scared.  
>"I think you can get a better view of the sunset up here" Uru told him, with an annoying smirk. Ahadi flicked up his eyes at her, with a mixture of fear and anger.<br>"Don't be smart" Ahadi hissed, through trembling lips. "Get me up"  
>"Zazu, fetch an elephant with an unusually large trunk" She whispered to her future major-domo. She then, hung her head back over the edge as Zazu flew off.<br>"What's in it for me?" She asked him, with knowing amusement,. She enjoyed seeing Ahadi suffer and if that made her a sadist, then so be it.

"This isn't funny!" Ahadi roared, trying to shuffle further from the edge with no luck. "You're the future Queen! You're supposed to care about your pride members!" Uru just ignored him, seeing he in such a distress boosted her egotistical nature.  
>"If I didn't know better, Ahadi, I would say you were scared" Uru said, in a mocking tone.<br>"I'm warning you- when I get back up there-"  
>"I'd stop right there, Ahadi. Remember it's me who's in charge of you getting up in the first place" She laughed, flicking a stone off the ledge so it landed on his head. He flinched. "Admit you're scared"<br>"No" Ahadi spat, stubbornly.  
>"It's not a weakness, fear, you know?" Uru told him, Ahadi physically tensed.<br>"Admit you're afraid of water!" Ahadi shrieked back, his voice hitting note higher than it had ever before. Uru almost felt guilt, he must be terrified, but then again his voice also sounded like a female cub.  
>"Fortunately enough for me, we aren't in a river, so I don't have to admit to anything" Uru told him, yawning slightly for effect. She heard a thumping behind her, and saw Zazu returning with the elephant. Uru got up, and moved away from the ledge.<br>"Uru? Come back" She heard a voice whisper. Uru shuck her head, and looked up at the schmoozer-ing elephant.

"Why hello Princess, what service do you require?" The elephant asked, and Uru resisted the urge to roll her eyes and snort. She hated suck ups, really badly.  
>"There's a lion stuck down there, could you fetch him?" Uru asked, sweetly. The elephant smiled back (or at least attempted too, it was very hard to tell) and moved towards the cliff edge. Uru moved next to the elephant, as it flopped it exceptionally large trunk down the side. There was a pause.<br>"I'm afraid he isn't attaching himself, Princess" The elephant wheezed. Uru sighed, and looked over the edge. Ahadi was shaking; the trunk inches form his nose. Fool.  
>"Hey, you could at least try and be rescued… or do you want us to go home and come back later?" Uru told him, with a stern tone. Ahadi look up, his vivid green eyes matching the colour of his sickly face. "C'mon Ahadi" Uru told him, in a more encouraging tone. Suddenly, he jerked his paws forwards, and latched onto the trunk. The elephant wheezed as Ahadi stuck his claws into his trunk. The elephant seem to remember the Princess was present though, and refrained from anything that might make him look lower to her. The elephant began to pull Ahadi up, with a struggle. He was a full grown lion after all. Just as they reached the top, Uru stuck her claw into the Elephants leg, the Elephant shuck it's trunk into the air. Ahadi turned into a yellow blur, eventually being flung behind the Elephant's back. Uru grinned, and removed her claw, giving the elephant an apologetic smile she didn't really mean and cruised over to the dazed Ahadi, lying in a pile of dirt. She placed her head over his, smirking at his panting and bewilderment.<p>

"I'm going to tear you apart, Princess" he hissed, through a tightly closed jaw.

"I'm looking forward to it"

"So since when were you afraid of heights?" Uru asked him, nudging him in the side. Ahadi growled and mumbled something inaudible to himself.

"I would appreciate secrecy" Ahadi hissed, and glared at Zazu overhead. Zazu just chuckled, and flew on.  
>"I'm not obliged to anything, I'm already keeping enough secrets for you"<br>"I never asked you to keep anything for me" Ahadi commented, and Uru growled.

"Oh shut up, idiot, or I'll tell everyone you're afraid of heights" She warned.

"I think you've already tried to blackmail me with that" Ahadi said, scoffing and glaring in the opposite direction.  
>"Is it working?" She asked, eagerly, raising her brow highly on her face.<p>

"No" Ahadi said shortly, moving forwards a little quicker.  
>"Are you still trying to kill me?" Uru asked, rather naively. Maybe this way she could make him squirm. Ahadi's fluid motion suddenly became stiff, and he bore his teeth towards no one in particular.<br>"I've told you, I'm not trying to _kill_ you" Ahadi snarled. "I've certainly missed your constant wanting for me to admit that I'm trying to kill you, which is very logical"  
>"Of course you've missed me" She said, with a laugh, and nudged into his concrete side. Ahadi rolled his eyes, and turned to her with his infuriating smirk.<p>

"it's not pride rock without you, Uru" He said, in a tone that Uru couldn't quite figure out- it was on the borderline of sincerity and mocking. Uru snorted. She went with mocking.  
>"You wouldn't miss me, ever, bozo" Uru said, laughing, her snorts coming and coming.<p>

"Of course I would, who wouldn't miss your ever so charming and beautiful self"Ahadi uttered sarcastically, looking at pride rock in the distance. Uru frowned at him.  
>"Miss Uru!" Zazu squawked, swooping down in front of her. Zazu looked frantic, but she knew Zazu, and only something very tedious will have happened. "The King is about to dig into your feast!" <em>Told you.<em>

"Right, we better get there right away!" Uru gasped, in mock shock. Luckily for her, Zazu didn't understand sarcasm. He shot off in the other direction, squawking un-understandable things. Uru smirked to herself, and turned to Ahadi, who had the same smirk on his face. "What?"  
>"Nothing" He said, adding a small chuckle.<p>

Uru climbed up Pride Rock, to find the Pride tucking into the hunt prizes. A group of cubs surrounded a zebra, all pushing each other in the face: feet, paws, legs, ears, tails all shoved in each others faces. Uru would have found it adorable, if they weren't knee deep in a Zebra's guts. Ahadi strolled a few metres behind her, eventually joining her by standing at her. The Pride all stopped to stare at them, some of them looking a little peeved and some a little shocked. Before Uru could snap 'What?' at them, Mohatu cleared his throat.  
>"Uru, we…er… saved you a gazelle" Mohatu said, nodding to a full gazelle next to her. Uru frowned, why was everyone being so weird? She glanced up at Ahadi, who was just looking sheepishly at the floor. Uru shuck her head, and moved over to the gazelle and began to eat vigorously. Her eyes set on the Pride until they removed their confused eyes. Uru shuck her head, once again, to remove any paranoia she seemed to have gained. In this time, Ahadi had joined her, and had begun on the other end. To her left she could see a certain purple hornbill watching the pride eat. Uru kept her head low, and whispered a hiss.<br>"Zuzu!"  
>"Yes, Miss?" Zuzu asked, fluttering to Uru's side. She glanced at the Zebra, seemed a little disgusted, and took a step back.<p>

"Have I done something _wrong_?" Uru asked her, rather miffed. Zuzu suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "_Zuzu_" Uru warned, and the bird looked up at her.

"Well… Miss… they were slightly confused why you missed this occasion to find _this_ certain young lion, they don't exactly think he's worth your time" Zuzu said, smiling nervously.  
>"So they're suggesting the future Queen shouldn't care about every member of her pride?" Uru said, with a snort. Zuzu chuckled, and nodded.<br>"Yes Miss" Zuzu said. Uru growled, and began to eat faster. _Stupid pride. Stupid Father. Stupid Ahadi._

"You can't keep so beautiful if you eat so much" Ahadi snarled at her. Uru stopped mid-mouthful. _Did he seriously just say she was fat? _Ahadi suddenly looked a little shock and scared, Uru hoped he was feeling guilt and remorse.

"I am not fat!" Uru hissed, through clenched teeth.

"Keep thinking that" Ahadi said, his voice a little strained, like he was still in a state of surprise. Uru growled in his face, and marched over the gazelle towards the exit. No one called her fat, ever. She was strong, not fat. Uru growled to herself, as she marched down the cold, unforgiving rocks. _That_ _**jerk**_. _How dare he say she was large? Who was he to say that, the stupid rogue. Now everyone thought they were friends,_ Uru snarled, _they would never be friends. Ever. Stupid Banana Furred- Height hating- big headed- handsome Lion. _She wasn't even beautiful- wait, what?  
>"Uru?" A voice croaked from behind her, Uru spun around, to see Mohatu stood there. His head hung a little low, like there was something weighing him down, and he looked unsteady on his paws. "Are you alright?"<br>"Just not hungry" Uru said, maybe a little too shortly. Mohatu shuck his head, Uru didn't doubt he knew that was a lie.  
>"Uru, are you sure?" Mohatu asked, sounding like his patience was tired. Uru felt a little sympathy for a moment, Mohatu never acted like this, he always had so much will.<br>"Yes, Father" She said, her eyes feeling a little heavy. Mohatu suddenly looked a little shocked, he must have noticed. A long awaited grin grew on his face.  
>"Is that so?" He teased, crouching down like a cub. Uru frowned.<br>"Urm? Dad?" Uru said, a little confused. Before another thought could cross her mind, Mohatu had pounced and knocked her to the ground. She shrieked with laughter, as Mohatu pinned her to the ground. He gave a hearty, warm laugh. Uru rolled her eyes, smirking, pushed him off her and he rolled to the side. Mohatu pushed himself up on his side, and glanced down at her.  
>"How was training?" He asked her, Uru remained on her back, looking at the sunset in the sky above her.<br>"Useful"  
>"Uru, please show a little emotion, you're not a rock" <em>or Ahadi.<em>

"It was great Father, really great" She said, with a genuine smile.  
>"I'm glad to hear it" He said, then paused. "Score?"<br>"Tied with Mother, Father, she's at the top of the tree" She said, knowing that's what he was actually asking. Mohatu sighed contently to himself, and grew a warm smile. At training, each lioness was scored, Uru finished top of the class with Laini a close second. The old lion that taught there, explained that she had taught her Mother and she and Uru had shared the same score. Uru wasn't sure whether to be pleased, or disappointed.  
>"I would not expect any less" Mohatu laughed. pushing himself onto his feet. Suddenly, he let out a large groan, and his legs seem to collapse in on themselves. Uru jumped to her feet, holding him steady. She pulled him back to his feet, where he wobbled. His face became strained, and he rubbed a paw on his back.<br>"Daddy? What's wrong?" Uru asked, with urgency. It was like she was a kid, who had just broken her favourite childhood toy.  
>"Bad back" Mohatu gasped, and began to hobble forwards. Uru examined him, noticing how skinny he had become. His bones were visible through his sides, and his legs looked unstable- like they couldn't hold his body. His mane look shrunken, and dull. It wasn't the lion she had left. By the time her thoughts had completely clouded her head, Mohatu had left to pride rock, without another word.<br>"When you were gone, then rain didn't fall. The herds moved on, and we began to starve. Mohatu barely ate; he gave his share to the cubs. With a weak king, the Hyenas were free to eat and steal the rations we had left. We barely made it through, some of the older lionesses didn't" A voice said solemnly from behind her. Uru turned, to see her Uncle, staring out at the horizon. He looked oddly different, but not physically, his expression was hard. Uru's stomach turned. Guilt. What was he saying? This was her fault?  
>"Why are you telling me this?"<br>"because you deserve the truth" Muffy replied without hesitation. "There was a little rain a few weeks ago, but not enough. The Pridelands are dying, Uru. The drought is destroying us." Muffy said, casting his eyes to the floor.  
>"No… But… everything looks exactly the same-"<br>"That's because you want it to be" Muffy sighed. Uru frowned. That's why the pride suddenly had a vendetta for Ahadi, he was pointless. He must have still had some food though.

"I…I don't know what to say" Uru said, looking up to her Uncle for help. He always helped her. Somehow she doubted he would this time.  
>"This is for your Father to sort out, and he will, Uru. I know he will. You have to be there for him"<br>"I will" Uru said, without hesitation.

Uru lay on Priderock, her eyes glancing at the night sky. Her minds casting to her imagination, imagining the horrors of the drought. Her Father was trying to protect her from this, but so was Muffy by telling her. Then again, neither of them were right. She didn't blame some for their bitterness, though most seemed to be pleasant to her. Maybe she was their hope after months of despair.  
>"I guess even Princess's have their worries" A voice said, rather bitterly from behind her. Uru turned to her head, and moved into a sitting position. Those violet eyes stared at her, those eyes she detested with every fibre of her body.<br>"What do you want, Laini?" Uru asked, not in the mood for her games. Laini sat next to Uru, and snorted, holding her muzzle high in the air and look at the sky.  
>"You weren't here during the drought, it was horrible. We barely ate, the cubs stayed up all night crying. The King was quiet, everything was falling apart."<br>"I know, I heard" Uru said, pouting. She didn't need the fact she wasn't there to help rubbed in.  
>"And then you came back, and everyone one- for some stupid reason- was filled with hope. The princess had returned, the pride's princess. Everything would return to normal. I had been on the hunting party everyday you were gone, spending hours looking for scraps. Then you came back, and I was cast aside. Like nothing I'd done made a difference. I wasn't going to stand for that. And then, I saw my chance. I could take your glory, all in one moment. I ran for it. Then, I felt his claws wrap round my tail. I smashed to the ground. You know what hurt more than being smashed against some rock? The fact that after him seeing how much I struggled to help, all the effort I put in over the 6 moons you were gone, he still cared about you more. He wanted it to be your kill. Then, you all laughed, laughed at that incompetent Laini. Nothing could ever live to the great Uru; she was a fool for trying. I was so embarrassed. It wasn't like the other times, no comebacks, no arguing. Just pure hatred. Hatred that I'd never felt before. I hate you, Uru" Laini said, her words harsh. Uru had found herself sucked into Laini's rant. She'd never would have guessed Laini had thought about her so deeply, and it hurt a little. She'd made Laini the lioness she was. She'd never gave her a chance. The monster was hers.<p>

"The feelings mutual" Uru said, with a little hiss looked up at the clouds.

"He's mine, Uru" Laini snapped, like she'd not been listening to Uru at all.  
>"Take him" Uru said, sincerely. "I don't want him"<br>"That's the problem!" Laini roared, smashing her paw against the hard rock. Uru jumped back a little, her eyes pulled form their fixed position. Uru hated to admit it, but Laini had short temper and a lot of strength and that scared her. Laini squinted, and looked up and down at Uru. "But you don't know that do you" she said, a little softly.

"Believe me, Banana-Fur is nothing to me" She said, with a smirk.  
>"I didn't even say we were speaking about him" Laini growled back, shaking her head. Uru just ignored her. "He hates it when you call him Banana-Fur, you know?" Laini said, with a bitter chuckle. Uru laughed.<br>"You know if I didn't hate you so much, I think I could like you" Uru said, glancing at Laini. Laini's face steeled up.

"I don't think I could Uru, whatever way we played this it was always going to be hate." Laini said, and Uru knew she was being sincere.

"You're right" Uru said, with a sigh. "For _once_"  
>"I hate you"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: The Wrong Princess

**This chapter has not been 'beta'erd' yet, I just want to get it up quickly- so forgive me for any (many) mistakes. I'm sorry for the wait, I'd hoped to get this up quicker. Plus, through popular demand, the character questions are returning at the end of the chapter! Yipee! **

Uru dragged the Zebra with her mouth, the blood gushing to her stained face. Her fur had become matted and sticky as the Zebra continued to bleed. She had found it, lying there, brutally attacked. Its legs broken, so it couldn't walk, it was just crying out. She had to put it out of its misery. She didn't know what she'd found worse, the fact that someone would do this or that they did even have the decency to eat them, the whole situation of the fact it was uneaten allowed her to infer that whoever had done this had done it for fun. Uru respected her kills, as lions should, and the prey understood their place in the circle. There was no love lost, this was just sick. The zebra was heavy, but she had to continue to lug it alone. She considered giving it a proper burial but the pride was so sort of food, it would cruel to waste it. The smell was horrid, she could imagine the creature had been left there over night; the blood on its pelt was dried contrasted the bright red trail behind her.

"HELP ME!" A voice, so fearful and panicked, scrapped at her ears. Uru stop, her mouth instinctively letting go of the Zebra, and spinning around. In front of her, her voice drawn to the ground was a small cub. It could be more than a few moons old; it looked unstable on its own four feet.

"What's wrong?" Uru asked it, trying to examine its face under the mass of tears.  
>"The – I don't- The demons took Mommy!" It cried, more tears flooding from its eyes. This is why Uru didn't get along well with cubs, too much emotion, though this one may deserve some sympathy.<br>"I don't understand" Uru said, as clearly as she could. "What _demons_?"  
>"They-They- <em>They.<em>" Uru internally groaned. "They had bright red eyes, and growled, they took her! And drool, so much drool." _Hyenas_. Uru sprung into action, she flew into the air and skidded on the ground in a halt. She should probably find out where they were before running.  
>"Where?"<br>"Over there!" The cub wailed, pointing towards the southern border. Uru glanced around, overhead, a small songbird flew.  
>"Excuse me!" Uru shouted, and the songbird immediately swooped in front of her.<br>"Yes, princess? What a pleasure-"  
>"Tell the first lion you see there's a hyena attack on the southern border, on a lioness. Tell them Princess Uru is on her way, but she'll need backup. She has a cub, take them with you."<br>"Wha-"  
>"Just do it!" Uru snapped, and turned before the bird could utter another word. She bolted off, not looking back.<p>

When she saw it, she felt dizzy. Like everything she held dear was being torn apart, except it wasn't anything she held dear, it was a lioness. There was around six of them, all with their mouths open. Drooling. They took swipes at her like it was a sort of game. The lioness was small, Uru doubted she could take on one hyena, never mine all of them. She was hobbling; one of her legs was broken. Uru growled, the Zebra. That didn't make sense, why were they killing but not for food? It made no sense. The lioness choked, and a Hyena bit down on her leg. She collapsed on her front. She only needed the element of surprise-

"MOMMMY!" Uru saw the blur bolt past her, through the Hyenas and in front of its Mother. Uru growled as the Hyena's eyes filled with greed, one more observant Hyena, noticed her.  
>"Oooh, Princess, long time no see. Have you been avoiding us." It purred. Uru let out a low growl.<br>"Don't worry; I took a lot of pleasure in doing so." Uru snapped, moving a step closer. "You all seem very calm for some hyenas about to be beaten till they look like their Grandma's."  
>"Whatc' you say about my Grandma?!" A more ignorant one snapped, another hit it over the head.<br>"Quit it Idiot." One of them snapped before looking to Uru. She didn't bother trying to pick out individuals, they were all the same to her. "You think we're scared of you, a cub and a dying lioness?" The group seemed to find this hilarious. In the few precious moments, Uru took a good look at the lioness. She looked young, and weary. She was probably a traveller, which meant she was only passing through. Even the Hyenas weren't stupid enough to attack a pride Lander.  
>"You forget who I am?" Uru growled, taking a step forwards. "You forget that if you lay another one of your greasy paw prints on her or her cub, you'll not live to see your next mudbath."<br>"Taunt all you want, Girly." One of them snorted, Uru furrowed her brow. They weren't taking her seriously. If her father was here instead of her, they would have been gone before he could mutter 'idiots'. What happened next, happened so fast Uru wasn't sure whether it was instinct or not. The hyena was on the ground, her claw marks dented on it's face. The mother cried out in pain from the bite mark it had just had inflicted on her. Uru huffed with anger. Suddenly, something sharp and burning dug into her back. She was being attacked! She let out a roar of pain, and threw her claws into the air. Suddenly, her roar was matched by another more angry one. Then, a few more. She had allies! _About time. _She spun around, to meet the green eyes that had just saved her. As she recognised the face, she was a little taken back. _Damei_. She had so expected it to be… _nevermind_. Damei smiled weakly, before Uru caught a Hyena's angry eye over his shoulder. She sprung over his shoulder, and pinned the Hyena to the floor. She rolled off, and the Hyena scampered away, soon to be followed by the rest of them. Uru smirked, noticing that : Damei, Jali, Ahadi and Laini had come to her aid. What they were all doing together she would never know. They all looked at the Hyenas run like the fiendish cowards they were, then Uru felt their gazes on her face.

"What?" She snapped, without even looking.  
>"Uru, you're covered in blood." Jali commented, with a frown.<br>"Yep." she said, ambiguously, moving past all the shocked faces. The Mother was clutching her child, her face without hope. Uru crouched down, and look at the Mother. She was tired, so tired, like she had given up a long time ago.

"Take." The Mother gasped, the air quickly leaving her mouth. "Take her." she finally uttered out, and the small cub shot her head up quickly, her bright green eyes staring upwards. "Make." she bit the air around her, like she was trying to eat it. "Make her happy…"  
>"Mother!" The small cub shrieked, pushing her paws carelessly on the lionesses face.<br>"Get down!" The Mother snapped, forcefully, with newly acquired power. After a moment, the Mother sunk down yet again. She looked up at Uru, her eyes pleading. "Promise me… Promise me…." She coughed "She will be safe." Uru blinked. How could she promise such a thing? Would she have to watch the cub every moment? What-What was she asking of her? She was a dying lioness, yet Uru couldn't bring herself to abide by her wish.

"I promise." Uru said, after a moment. The lioness smiled. She began to look around aimlessly. Like she had lost her sight.  
>"My child?" She called, into the silence. The cub looked at her, her eyes large like the moon.<br>"Mummy? I'm scared…" She whispered, so no one else could hear.  
>"Do not be scared." She said, firmly, her words short and breathless. "Remember me only in your dreams little one, do not dwell on this moment. Live your life for yourself, not in memory of me."<br>"I- I don't understand." She stuttered, her orb like eyes misting.  
>"I did not expect you too." She scoffed, turning away. "And you will not tomorrow, nor the day after. But- but someday you will." She said, with a small gracing smile. She stared at her daughter for a moment, her eyes filled with desperation and a hint of fear. Then, after a moment she became placid. The cub wailed, and prodded her Mother. She flopped, lifelessly to the ground. Before the cub could react again, Uru grabbed her by the scruff, and slung her aside.<br>"Jali! Take her." Uru said, shortly. Jali nodded, picking up the wriggling cub with care. "You three go back to Priderock."  
>"And what are you going to do, Uru?" Damei asked, a little peeved.<br>"Give her a proper burial." Uru said, lifting the lioness on her back with ease. It wasn't difficult, since the lioness was so skinny.  
>"Uru, please, let me help." Damei pleaded, as Jali wandered off into the distance.<br>"No, Damei, I want to do this myself." Uru huffed, and began to move forwards. Laini and Ahadi were unusually silent, at least she knew they had some heart.  
>"Uru-"<p>

"I'll go." Ahadi interrupted, before Damei could finish her sentence. He went to the back of Uru, and grabbed the Lionesse's rump. Damei growled.  
>"It's fine Ahadi, I'll go." He offered, with obvious detest. Despite Ahadi only being a season older than Damei, he was a lot bigger. In fact, Uru was pretty sure she was more muscular than Damei. She didn't tell him that. Not really good for one's ego.<br>"Damei, drop it, take Laini back to pride rock." Uru said, sternly. Damei sighed.  
>"Yes, Uru." He mumbled, then turned. With the padding of pawprints, they knew they had left.<p>

Uru and Ahadi walked in silence, until Uru reached the tree she was looking for. It was know as 'The Travellers Tree'. When rogues or passersby died in the pride lands, they were left at this tree. It had become a almost tradition, since when Mohatu had first arrived here, he had noticed that the tree was surrounded by bare land except a mass of roots. The idea was that anyone could travel along the roots, and find their way home. Cheesy yes, but necessary, completely.

"Where are we?" Ahadi asked, placing the lioness down.  
>"Travellers Tree, we bury rogues here."<br>"It's a mass grave? That's not very… respectful to her." Ahadi said, with a almost growl at the back of his throat.

"It's completely respectful!" She hissed. "Most prides just leave them to the vultures." Ahadi didn't reply. "So get digging."  
>"Why me?"<br>"You offered to come."  
>"I was." Ahadi readjusted his voice to a calmer tone. "I was saving you from wimpy."<br>"He's not wimpy." Uru defended, pushing her nose to his dark one. ."Not on the inside."  
>"Oh yes, I forgot to mention his manly personality." Ahadi remarked, sarcastically.<br>"Shut up, at least he has emotion." Uru snorted, as Ahadi began to dig. Ahadi just smirked to himself, she growled, and spun around. She began to clean the lioness with nearby water. Then, for the next few hours, they continued this silent ritual. When Uru returned, flower in mouth, Ahadi crawled out of the hole he had just dug. His class were bleeding, and his coat was filthy.  
>"I'm done." He yawned, as he lay down and began to lick his paws clean. "What have you got in your mouth?"<p>

"It's a lily." She replied, after she dropped it in the hole. "It's the symbol of death, and my favourite flower."

"how morbid." Ahadi snorted. Uru sighed, and looked at the fallen lioness. Uru had closed her eyes, and brushed and washed her fur. She looked almost healthy, if it wasn't for the bone threatening to poke through her dry skin, the missing clumps of fur and the dark rings around her eyes. She couldn't bare to think why she had been running. Or what from.

"Help me roll her in." Uru said, quietly, her throat stinging. She had promised this lioness so much, she didn't know she could keep it. That poor cub. Even to the last moment of death, she kept her stern motherly persona. Uru, in the midst of her thoughts, found herself watching the lioness tumble into the deep hole. It seemed undignified, for her to be flung carelessly down there. Uru jumped in the hole, and rearranged her paws.

"What are you doing Uru?"  
>"Rearranging her, now, now she's just sleeping." Uru uttered, smiling down at the more pleasant sight. The stench down there was horrible, only the faint scent of lily awoke her. Around her, were the bones of many different animals poking out. It was disgusting. She looked up, a weird sense of emotion coming over her. Any day, this could be her grave she could be looking up from. She barely knew this lioness. She blinked thoughtlessly, her eyes stinging with a weird wetness. Tears. Suddenly, a yellow blur lit up the cave. A paw.<br>"C'mon, Uru." Ahadi whispered softly. Uru grabbed his paw without hesitation. His strong arm pulled her up with ease, till the ground was sturdy beneath her feet. Without looking back, she pushed the dirt into the hole. Then, she turned to look at the mound of dirt. Ahadi set next to her, and she rested her head on his large, black mane. She didn't care who it was, she felt all melted inside. Like her insides were about to just fall out.  
>"Don't tell anyone about this." Uru said, her words hoarse and raspy.<br>"You're the one leaning on me." Ahadi said, Uru felt his body move as he smirked.  
>"I would lean on a rock if it was there Ahadi, don't think you're special." She said, with a small hiccup. Her insides began to return to solid.<br>"I wouldn't dare Princess." He mumbled, indifferent.  
>"Good." She sniffed, pulling her head away from him. She stared at him for a moment, at his fluffy spiked mane, his large squared muzzle then his vivid green eyes. Every time she saw him, she could only think of one thing. Murder.<br>"When are you going to try and kill me next?" She asked, her voice still slightly vulnerable and weak. Ahadi turned to her, the sunset illuminating her face.  
>"I told you, I'm not trying to kill you." Ahadi said, sternly.<br>"Lies and more lies." Uru hissed, to herself. "Have you ever told the truth?"  
>"I am telling the truth." He replied, slightly breathless. Her sadness turned to anger. She suddenly filled with so much rage, maybe she had a lot of emotion to convert. What she said next, she didn't realise she had spoken till she arrived back at pride rock.<br>"Leave me alone Ahadi from now on … and _stop_ trying to kill me."  
>his jaw dropped a little.<p>

Uru watched as the cub lay on Jali. It wasn't asleep, yet it's mind looked vacant. Then, after a moment, Jali's Mother came and took the cub. It didn't resist. Jali stood up, and shuck her fur as if it was covered in dirt.  
>"Where is she taking her?" Uru asked Jali, Jali chuckled.<br>"Mother said I'm too old to be her little cubby anymore, she needs a new challenge." Jali explained, as the two wandered down Pride rock, their back lit up by the setting sun. Then, Uru and Jali's ears pricked up. The faint murmurings and shouting of a group came from the medicine den.

"Leave me alone, Laini! I'm not playing your games!" One voice shrieked.  
>"ha!" Laini snorted. "You're just scared. Uru didn't even bother to withhold her groan. Her and Laini exchanged peeved glances, and the two marched straight into the cave. Laini and Ahadi on one side, Damei and the other younger lionesses on the other. Laini seemed to be nose to nose with one of the other lionesses. Uru growled.<br>"What is going on here?" She asked, walking in stiffly. The lionesses all looked scared for a moment, then their faces relaxed.  
>"Uru." One of them sighed. "I thought you were your Father." Uru grimaced.<em> You mistook me for an aging lion? Thanks. <em>  
>"Laini is being her usual self." The lioness Laini was 'attacking' growled, turning away.<br>"What are you doing Laini?" Uru asked, with any care towards her feelings. "Leave the lionesses well alone."  
>"It's not my fault the lionesses are all wimps!" Laini snorted, and Uru felt her stomach growl with pride.<br>"These lionesses are not wimps!" Uru defended, and then collected herself by breathing deeply.  
>"Prove it." Laini said, with a malicious smirk that made Uru feel uneasy. Uru eyed her carefully.<br>"What do you mean?" Uru asked her, and Laini looked at her claws, examining each one before speaking again.  
>"Tonight- you and me- the abandoned cave." Laini said, glaring up at Uru.<br>"And _them_." Uru added, with a slight weariness.  
>"<em>Obviously<em>." Laini added, a moment of realisation. Laini stared at Uru for a moment, and Uru stared back. It was a moment of pure hatred, in fact, Uru saw from the corner of her eye some of the lionesses shift uncomfortably. Oh course, with any other creature, she would have told them not to be so childish and just leave. But this was Laini, every fur on that lioness's face made her blood boil. She had thought that now she had matured, Laini wouldn't both her anymore. On the contrary, Laini aggravated her more than usual. She could have just walked away, no comeback. She knew she was kidding herself by even considering that.  
>"Tonight. One Night. First one to run, loses." Uru growled, and marched off in the other direction.<br>"I'm looking forwards to it."

The wind whistled around their ears, making them stick stiffly in the air. Like they were listening. The footprints of the few brave lionesses who had join her padded behind her, and the ones whom had pretended to be in a deep sleep- peacefully resting. Even among the bravest of animals, the abandoned coves were scary- even probably to Hyenas who had once inhabited them. The coves hung off the pale rocks like poison ivy- twisting and intertwining throughout the hard, cold rock. Some of the caves filled with the squeaks of rats, some filled with noises Uru chose to ignore. The ground beneath her feet was mere dust, which was flung up even with the most delicate of touches. One the horizon, silhouetted against the ribbons of moonlight shining through where the unmistakable symbols of Ahadi and Laini. They stood alone. Uru prowled up to her, Damei and Jali at her heels. Upon her arrival, Laini turned her sneering head and grinned.  
>"Nice to see you finally arrive." Laini remarked, and Uru growled.<br>"What's the rules?" Uru asked immediately, disregarding Laini.

"Rules?" Laini asked in a confused manner, then seemed to remember why she was there. "Well, yes… very well. They are very simple, Uru. Last one standing wins."  
>"Very well." Uru growled, and turned. Leaving Laini on the other side of the passageway. Damei and Jali at either side of her, a few lionesses behind her.<br>"Uru, I think we should-"  
>"Keep an eye out." Uru said, sharply. She glanced up at Ahadi, who looked mysteriously shifty. Uru tried to read him, like she had spent so many a second doing, but as always he gave away very little. The significant thing was, that if he was giving away something, then it was serious. Uru glanced at Jali, who had the same worried expression Uru knew graced her face.<p>

"What do we do now?" Damei muttered.

"We wait." Uru mumbled, and curled up in the cold dirt. Now, all she had to do was sleep.

"Uru!" A voice hissed down her ear, making her eyes shoot open.  
>"Wha-What?!" She snapped, irritably. Suddenly, her grouchy amber eyes met with distressed green ones.<p>

"Laini! They took Laini!" Ahadi cried, a unusual pitch change lifting his voice.  
>"Who- Who did?" Uru mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. She turned around, still slightly dazed from tiredness. The lionesses had gone. Only Jali and Damei remained, Uru's gaze moved to them. Their paws were intertwined, and their noses were only inches from each other. Uru blinked for a moment, her thoughts still muddled-<br>"Uru!" Ahadi snapped, and she spun her head around. This woke Damei and Jali, who jumped to their feet (and about 10 metres from each other) at once.  
>"Don't take me as a fool, Ahadi!" Uru hissed, her thoughts finally collecting together. "This is all a plot to trick me into leaving!"<br>"No, Uru-"  
>"Yeah, I bet she's under a rock somewhere." Damei snorted, and Ahadi shot him a fierce glare.<p>

"If Laini was under a rock we would see her pokey little eyes staring out." Jali said, the only one trying to grasp the logical side. "Uru, Laini isn't here… And since could Ahadi show this much emotion on cue?" Jali pleaded with her friend, who frowned deeply at Ahadi.

"No- No you're trying to trick me." Uru told him, pushing her maw right in his face. Ahadi still seemed distressed. The next word he spoke, stuck in Uru's mind. The sort of moment where she wanted to inscribe it on a rock for future reference. A sort of moment where it would sting at her mind for the next few hours, until it left a horrid and unforgettable scar.  
>"<em>Please<em>."  
>"Who took her?" Uru asked, without hesitation. Ahadi looked down to the floor, as Uru peered down her nose at him. "<em>Who<em> took her?" She repeated.  
>"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" He cowered. "It was suppose to be silent, and no one would suspect a thing. But the dirt… she was covered in dirt. It was… It was hard to tell-"<br>"Enough" Jali growled, moving to Uru's side, after a moment Damei arrived at her other. Uru didn't need him to say it. She knew what he was implying. The hyenas were coming, quietly, and would have taken her in the night. No one would suspect a thing. The dirt, however, was their foe. It covered Laini in thick dark soot so her blonde fur became dark brown. She would have had her eyes closed, so the Princesses feisty eyes would no have been seen. It was the perfect kidnapping, if they had not have kidnapped the wrong lioness. Uru looked at Ahadi, her eyes startled. She felt, felt, offended. Hurt. Her eyebrows furrowed as she made sense of it. Of what he wanted her to do. Ahadi looked ashamed; he hadn't even bothered to lift his head.  
>"You get her, you brought this on yourself." Uru said, with distain. Ahadi lifted his head quickly, and flung his mane out of his eyes. Pure panic.<br>"Uru, you don't understand- they can't take Laini!" Ahadi said, frantically, his mouth moving at speed Uru had never seen.  
>"Well they just have Banana fur, so you better keep up." Uru hissed, through clenched teeth.<br>"They'll kill her when they find out it's not you, you have to come- I can't- I can't hurt them!" Ahadi blurted. Uru, mid turn, swung back around and threw her skull into Ahadi's. He did not budge. She wasn't doing it violently, more to try and reinforce her words.  
>"You are trying to kill me. I am not helping you save your scheme to kill me. Do you understand?" Uru said, slowly and clearly. There was a moment of silence. The wind whistled in the background.<br>"Uru, they'll kill her." A voice whispered from behind her. Uru pulled her head away slowly, and saw Damei looking at her with pleading eyes.  
>"You can't be serious?" Uru gasped, after a moment.<br>"Uru, _please_" Damei pleaded, moving a step closer to her.  
>"No, Damei. Not this time." Uru barked.<p>

"Uru, we need to get her back, she is a pridemember and you have to protect her! It's your duty!" Jali said, harshly. Uru fell a little, Jali's words knocking her down. How could she have been so vain? Laini was a innocent in all this! _Sort of._ She sighed, and turned to Ahadi.  
>"Once we have her, I want you and her to leave these lands and never return." Uru said, the words however did not want her lips. They came out with a raspy, hoarse voice. Ahadi stared at her for a moment, before his eyes and expression fell into their usual stony look. A glaze on his face, hiding anything he might be giving away<br>"So be it, Princess."

The four ran through the pridelands, their feet not keeping up with their brains. They continued to run, Uru and Ahadi leading the way followed by Jali and Damei scurrying behind. Suddenly, as Uru jumped over a tree root. She heard a smash, and then a skid.  
>"Damei!" Jali shrieked, and Ahadi and Uru turned with peeved expressions. Damei had tripped, and skidded along the ground. Jali was lifting him to his feet, slowly.<p>

"You made a mistake coming here tonight, Ahadi." A shrill voice whispered through the grass. Suddenly, Uru felt the presences engulf her. Jali paused as she got Damei half on his feet. A high pitched laugh sounded around them, like a echo. Uru moved a step closer to Ahadi, as he stiffened with a defensive growl. Then, three pairs of yellow eyes glowed around them placed in a equal distance around them. Uru would have gone for the throats immediately, if it wasn't for the neck that one the hyenas had their mouth around. To her surprise, Ahadi didn't seem to react. Laini looked terrified, yet strangely confident even with the fact that hyenas jaws lay round her neck. Laini and Uru met eyes for a moment, still filled with the same disgust. Apparently, saving her wasn't a sign of bravery but hatred. _How logical.  
><em>"Let her go, it's me you want." Uru said, with dignity. The hyenas laughed.  
>"Don't be stupid!" The female cackled, and the third hyena joined in. "We've got the princess, this is all a trick."<br>"Hey, I think I've got something stuck between my teeth." The hyena with Laini in his jaws laughed, and the other too howled with laughter.  
>"idiots! The princess of the pride lands offered you herself then. It's obviously not me! I'm far too pretty." Laini sung, from her jaw enclosed cave. Uru took a step forwards with anger, but Ahadi crossed her path with a sturdy foot. The female hyena seemed to catch on quickly. The princess would never be so… obnoxious. Well, not in a dangerous situation.<br>"Swap. We give you this commoner, you give us the princess." She said, with a malicious smile. Suddenly, Uru felt something strong around her neck, and claws gently place themselves on her shoulder. She was trapped. She tried to struggle, but he was too strong. Ahadi had got her… betrayed her. Damei and Jali both jumped to there feet, but a hyena snapped at their heels. They froze. Uru tried to stay strong and hold her head up high. Her body began to shake, it was defying her head. She was a princess. She had to be… strong.  
>"Let her go." Damei cried, baring his teeth at Ahadi.<p>

""I am not common!" Laini hissed, seemingly unable to grasp the tense atmosphere.  
>"Quiet!" The female hyena snapped, making Damei shrink back down. Uru gave up struggling, and relaxed into Ahadi. He was cold, and tense.<p>

"Let her go first." Ahadi said, firmly.  
>"I don't think your one to be demanding hostage negotiations? Are you?" The female giggled. Uru felt Ahadi turn to stone. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise, and Laini was dropped to the floor immediately. She struggled to her feet, and pushed herself up. Uru growled. Laini was a fully grown lioness, yet couldn't over power a hyena? The attention was obviously a catalyst for her ego. Laini smugly, moved away from the hyenas.<br>"Go on then Ahadi, let het go and be done with it." Laini said, boredly, sitting down and cleaning her paws with perfectly executed licks. Ahadi shuffled a little, like he was uncomfortable with his thoughts then, after a moment of hesitation the hyena that had been holding Laini struck. Damei jumped into front of Jali, Uru's eye caught as she was swung around in a circle. Next, came a roar of pain.  
>"Stupid lion!" The hyena cried. Ahadi panted, and then winced in pain, still tightly grasping Uru's neck. For a moment, there was silence. She was trapped. She couldn't comprehend what was happening, her vision had been tunnelled.<br>"Ahadi, _please_." she whispered, in a desperate moment. This lion was so unpredictable- so unreadable that she was starting to question her safety. Once he gave her away, there would be no going back. This wasn't how she planned it- suddenly she felt a rush of air. She tumbled into the grass, and sudden yelps of pain sounded around. He's done it. He'd saved her. He chose her over the hyenas. Then, the scrap of running paws against the dry dirt. The hyenas had fled. She felt dazed and slightly vulnerable without Ahadi's arm keeping her hostage. She tried to return to her feet, then felt a helpful nudge lifting her up. She looked up at Ahadi, with a relieved smile that she knew he didn't deserve.  
>"Thanks… I thought you were going to give me up then for a moment" Uru said, with a nervous chuckle and sheepish smile. Ahadi just frowned.<br>"Hmpfh." He huffed, and turned back towards pride rock.

"You- You don't have to go right away." She called after him. She said it automatically, without really giving it much thought. Maybe she had been a little harsh before. He did just save her butt, _again_.

"I know." Ahadi said, and Uru saw his face muscles contract. He was smirking. _Jerk_.

**Character Questions No.1 : Laini **

**Who are you?** Laini, but you should know that, idiot.

**What's your role in the Pride?** Well, as the most talented huntress, I am a valued member of the hunting party and a well respected member of the pride.

**Interesting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** I only need my Ahadi, what we have is stronger than any blood.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? ** Once again, Ahadi is the only lion I need. I wouldn't be seen dead- dead- with any of these other losers. _Not that they talk to me anyway._

**Do you have a crush?** *swoons*

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? ** Hopefully starting a pride all of my own…

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I have many talents, every act I do displays one of my many talents. I'm very skilled in everything.

**Do you think you'll end up happy? ** Of course,. I always get my way.

**Time to say goodbye! ** Tatar!


	14. Chapter 14: The Warthog and the Meerkat

**Hello everybody, long time no update, I know! I start all of these chapters with apologies, so I'm going to stop. From now on assume I'm sorry for the wait XD right, now, here's the deal. Last week I started school. Cutting out the waffle, the basics are nowadays I'm either exhausted or doing homework or eating. I'm super busy. So I'm sorry for not being (as) active. Right, so I am also super happy about the increase in popularity of this story! It was actually a long and very pleasant review that got me writing another chapter, and I always read and appreciate your reviews. Because of that, I'm going to response to all your reviews and questions at the bottom of the page! :D I'm always happy to answer questions you have, and I'll put a FAQ (frequently asked questions) at the bottom as well. This chapter is also un-beta'd, but my beta is also very understandable busy, so you'll have to live with my grammar mistakes for now XD**

Uru gently tapped her foot against the gently, curling grass that resided by the edge of the water. The water was calm today, probably because it hadn't been battered by the rain in such a long time.  
>"Uru?" A small voice uttered, and Uru swung her head around to be met by a pair of teal eyes. The cub smiled at her sheepishly, before looking to the river. She was nervous, like she had something important to say. She shifted her paw, nerves?<br>"C'mon!" A voice shouted from behind them, and Uru and the cub swung their heads around. Uru chuckled to herself, as the Cub became more distressed.  
>"What have you done, Uru?" Damei asked with a laugh, while looking at the cub.<br>"She's just tired." Uru covered for the Cub, who replied with a wobbly gracious smile. She didn't know what the cub wanted but from the way she reacted when Damei turned up, Uru figured no one else must know. She had been spending some time with the cub since she had saved her, but Uru wondered whether the cub stayed with her because she felt like she owed Uru something- mainly because she was a lot happier when around Jali. Uru didn't mind, a lot, anything to take that kids mind of the torturing and murdering of her Mother.

"Now run along" Uru told her, and pushed the young cub forwards with a sturdy paw. The cub ran along, stumbling over its paws. It whispered something to Jali, who laughed, and they turned away.  
>"Damei?" Uru called after the lion, who paused for a moment in mid-stride, with a inpatient glint in his eye. "You promised you'd spend the day with me"<br>"Uru-" He seemed to cut himself off before he said something a little harsh. "Not today, eh? Maybe tomorrow?" He said, grinning at her. Uru frowned, she got the idea.  
>"Fine" She said, with a cold snort. Even she couldn't deny it stung a little for him to prefer Jali's company. Damei pushed his snout closely to hers, in an affectionate manner, until he was satisfied she responded, then left. Without another word.<br>"Lover's tiff?" A voice chuckled from behind her. Uru tilted her head to the side, to see Ahadi sitting next to her. She wasn't quite sure where he had come from or how long he'd been there, but decided not to pry on it. Noticing Laini leaving her post, duty, by his side she smiled.  
>"Same to you, where's you loyal supporter today?" Uru asked him. Ahadi smiled, and shuck his head. He could at least pretend he wasn't pleased. "I don't even know why you put up with her-"She cut off when she saw him frown suddenly. She'd pushed it too far.<br>"I just do." He snapped, with short growl, and faced his rump in the other direction- staring at the water. Uru sighed with irritation, and turned around to face the water with him. She slowly dipped her tail in the rushing water, although keeping a few paws back in order to prevent her going into a panic frenzy.  
>"Where is she then?" Uru asked, not watching Ahadi, but the water rushing. She tried to ignore the fear in her stomach.<br>"Something about being sucked into hunting, I wasn't really paying much attention." Ahadi mumbled indifferently. She felt his gaze move from the water to her, he stopped for a moment, pondering. "You can't swim, can you?" he laughed, the smirk on his face enlarging. Uru wrinkled her nose.

"Oh course not, idiot!" Uru snarled. "I'm …afraid… remember?"

"You're stubborn-"  
>"Not I'm not." Uru replied swiftly. Ahadi chuckled.<br>"You struggle to say anything bad about yourself, and you refuse to try and conquer your fear. It's irrational."

"Your face is irrational." Uru snapped back. Even she would admit it wasn't her finest comeback.  
>"Do you want lessons from the master?" Ahadi said, after a moment of thought. Uru turned to him, her eye brows furrowed deep on her face.<p>

"What?" Uru scoffed. Ahadi, suddenly flustered, averted his eyes the water.

"I mean- not teach- tell- help-"  
>"Please stop, you're embarrassing." Uru said after a moment. She found her frown lifting up by her own accord, and she let out a hearty laugh. Ahadi's eyes turn wide, and shocked.<br>"Are- Are you laughing at me?" Ahadi stuttered. Uru carried on laughing. She wasn't entirely sure what at. Maybe it was Ahadi not being stern. Maybe it was him asking whether he could teach her how to swim. Maybe it was him trying to be nice. She started to wheeze, and decided before she sounded like an old hag, that she should stop. This did not include small jolts of laughter that came on their own accord.  
>"Of course not, I mean, this grass is pretty hilarious." Uru lied, with a smirk. Ahadi glared at her.<p>

"I was only offering." He mentioned.  
>"Yeah, you think father has never tried that before?" Uru said, with a calming intake of breath.<br>"If you're going to be Queen, you'll have to be able to swim." Ahadi commented. "I mean, the only reason you're not trying is because you're stubborn."

"Again with the stubborn?" Uru barked, making Ahadi flinched a little.

"Well yeah, the only reason you're not learning is because you're embarrassed you'll be bad at it." Ahadi told her, lifting his muzzle smugly into the air. Uru hissed to herself. How dare he? She wasn't being stubborn! She had a rational fear. She'd show him. She'd get in that water, and she'd swim, and she'd be damn good at it.

"Don't try and be nice, Ahadi."  
>"ok." He uttered, then she felt a hard paw on her back.<p>

Then the gushing waters engulfed it, pulling her in, like a tight gripping hand wrapped around her paw. Suddenly, her whole body fell in. She began to thrash wildly.  
>"Uru."<br>She spun and spun, trying to escape the violent waters.

"Uru."  
>She was gasping for breath, trying to hold on to her life.<br>"URU!" a voice snapped, and she looked up. Ahadi was in the water, glaring down at her.  
>"I'm drowning here!" She screamed, angrily. She looked down at her paws. The water only came up to about her underbelly. She was stood upright. "Ah." She coughed. Ahadi snickered to himself.<br>"The deep water is over there." He told her, motioning to the area of water where the flowing stopped.

"You _pushed_ me in." Uru said, ignoring his comment.

"I thought you could get use to the water first-"  
>"You <em>pushed<em> me in." Uru repeated.  
>"Oh yeah, well, it was necessary. You're not afraid of the water."<p>

"_Yes_ I am." Uru said firmly. Ahadi shuck his head.

"Follow me." He said, he stepped forwards, wading through the water. Suddenly, the weight being took from his feet. He fell forwards, head first into the water. Uru didn't try to help; she just broke out in laughter. Ahadi struggled up, pushing his weight up through the heavy water. He turned to face Uru, who had erupted into more laughter looking at him. His mane was soaking and had fallen over his eyes.

"You look like a giant zebra tail." She howled, and rushed through the water towards him in order to stop him moving it. "Wait!" she screeched. Ahadi paused, mid movement, and Uru could feel his eyes stare form under his mane. She parted it down the middle, pushing one bit onto one side, and a smaller bit onto the other.  
>"Look, you're Father!" She giggled, as she changed the mane so it all stuck up. It was jagged, and made Ahadi look like a buffalo in a tumble drier. She concealed her laughter which a large smirk. Ahadi's face was priceless, his features seemed to be showing anger, but his eyes were filled with amusement. She saw his body move back, like he was ready to pounce. Before he could react, she shot off in the water. He paws and legs moved at alarming rates until she glided along, quickly following by the yellow mass. She cheered with the victory of her escape, until it was cut short by the tugging on her tail. She flipped on her back, and gripped on the culprit with her paws. She flipped Ahadi over, and then he flipped her back. This cycle continued, in all directions, until Uru eventually flung Ahadi over her back- making him belly flop in the deep. With Deep choked inaudible laughter, she turned to look at his figure. However, he wasn't emerging.<br>"Ahadi?" She blurted, her throat croaking with water droplets. Not response. She treaded the water beneath her, looking for any sign. "Ahadi?" She said, with a little more urgency. Then suddenly, a yellow blur shot up in front of her, and a massive roar was let off in her face. She screamed, and fell backwards, only to be caught by a large paw. Ahadi steadied her, and kept his paw where he had caught her. Uru caught her panicked breath, and narrowed her eyes at him. Ahadi just smirked.  
>"That was cruel-"<br>"Were you worried, Princess?" Ahadi said, with his usual deadpan tone.  
>"Of course not.." She hissed. "And you should stop trying to get me to swim, because I'm not going to."<br>"Funny." Ahadi pondered. "You seemed to be doing pretty well."

"Wait- Wha?" Uru gasped. She had swum. In fact, she had forgotten about the sinking feeling, and the way the water hung on her- irritating her. She'd swum. She hadn't even noticed. Uru stared at him. So many had tried. Why did _he_ have to succeed? Her eyes became shifty as she thought hard. She'd actually laughed in his company. Of course, he was his usual banana-furred like self but-  
>"Uru?" Ahadi mumbled after a moment, releasing his paw off her back and letting her float away.<br>"What?" She snapped, a little too harshly. Suddenly, the reality of what was happening came back to her.

"Princess! The King has called a pridelands meeting!" A elephant called, and Uru turned into the water, and unconsciously paddled to the shore. She pulled herself out, and shuck herself down, only to see Ahadi follow suit a few moments later.  
>"What about?"<br>"We don't know, but he barely ever does this. It must be big news."

Uru pushed her way through the crowd. Occasionally a animal would snap at her for pushing, realise it was the Princess, stop and apologize. It was all rather shallow really. Uru could see Mohatu sat on Pride rock. A dark figure on a dusty horizon. The Pride were behind him. Uru tried to push past some elephants, but they wouldn't budge. She wasn't getting their quick enough. She couldn't hear her father. Then the tsunami of whispers came through.

"He's talking about the drought." a gazelle whispered as Uru and Ahadi powered their way through. The murmurs didn't stop, in fact, their density increased as Uru got further in.  
>"The King, he's concerned! He thinks the water won't last much longer." Uru quickened her pace, not caring to whisper apologies to the animals she was pushing out of the way. Uru was moving as quickly as she could, but she was trapped. The animals were packed tightly near Pride rock. She still couldn't hear Mohatu. Then, she heard the whisper she had been dreading.<br>"The King is leaving the Pridelands!" Uru spun to face Ahadi. He had stopped in his tracks as well.

The herds moved quickly after Mohatu had finished. Uru wished they could have moved their bums that quickly before. Ahadi was by her side as she reached the bottom of Pride rock. The pride was scattering, all emerged in deep enough conversation to notice them. She sprinted up Pride rock, to the base.  
>"Where have you been?" Damei asked, with concern.<br>"Never mind." She dismissed, as Zuzu flew in front of her face. Zuzu was filled with a silent urgency.

"Miss Uru, please-" She cut off her sentence.  
>"Where is he?" Uru asked her, and Zuzu fluttered to the den. Uru followed quickly, her breath quick and her brain fizzled. Mohatu sat there, emerged in talks with Muffy. Uru caught her breath before speaking.<br>"Where are you going?" She asked, sternly, rudely interrupting their conversation. Mohatu look gravely at Uru, before looking back to Muffy.  
>"Away, to find safe water." Mohatu said, his voice unchanging.<br>"The water is fine, I've just been there myself-"  
>"No, Uru." He said quickly. If Uru hasn't have known him better, she would have thought he snapped. "The water is baron upstream. The water we have now is the last of our supplies. If I don't leave now, animal will die."<p>

"but Father, the pride needs you!" Uru hissed, in a quiet whisper. At this point, Muffy got up and left without a word. Uru guessed that he was about as pleased about this as she was. "I need you." she mumbled. Mohatu shuck his head.

"I have to do this Uru, for my lands."

"Then I'll come with you." Uru pleased, but Mohatu just chuckled to himself.

"You have to stay here. Watch my dear Brother. Watch my Pride." Mohatu mumbled. "It's the perfect chance for you and Damei to have a trial."

"How long will you be gone?" Uru asked, without giving him time to breath.

"I don't know, I won't return without my prize." Mohatu told her. She didn't need him to tell her that.

"I know, Father."

He'd gone hours ago. Uru hadn't moved. She'd waited outside, hoping for him to appear on the horizon. He hadn't. Maybe she'd get lucky, sleep for a few days, and he'd be back. She didn't realise she'd miss him this much. It wasn't that she missed speaking to him. She missed his presence. Knowing that he was just around the corner. She knew nothing would dare stand in his way. Would Damei ever be that King? Maybe. She doubted.

"Princess?" A small voice squeaked from behind her. Uru pricked her ears, and turned to the source of the small sound. It was the cub she'd saved. It was looking shifty, nervous, like she was holding a big secret.  
>"What is it?" Uru asked. She didn't want to be polite, or cub sit right at the moment.<p>

"It's- It's" She stuttered. The cub moved, and lay on Uru's paws. Uru inwardly groaned.

"spit it out." Uru mumbled.  
>"IthinkmisterDameilikesmissJa li!" The cub squealed. Uru frowned.<p>

"Of course he does, they're best friends."

"Like _like_." The cub repeated. Uru's frowned deepened.  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"Because she likes spending time with her better than you! And he laughs at her bad jokes! And they always gaze at each other!"

"Listen" Uru said, with clear irritation. "They are just friends, you hear me?" Uru told herself just as much as she told her. "Damei is future King, and he'd never dare betray me! So don't go repeating your thoughts anywhere else!"  
>"Ok." The cub uttered, after a moment. Then, she slithered away. Uru blinked. Why'd she been so nervous about telling her? They wouldn't would they? Whatever Uru told herself, the seeds of doubt had been planted and she couldn't stop them growing.<p>

"Miss Uru." The voice whispered in her ear. Uru ignored it. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and the rock beneath her had unusually moulded to comfortable fit her shape. "Miss, the Pride is here to see you." The voice mumbled, quietly, like they were trying to conceal their voice. Uru opened one eye, to see Zazu peering down his beak at her.  
>"Zazu?" She groaned, her fluttering eyes wearily looking at the bird.<br>"The pride is here, they wish for you to address them." Zazu explained, and at first, he words were mere mush to Uru. _Wait? The Pride was here? _

"Why do they want me?"  
>"Well, you're acting ruler." Zazu whispered. Uru's eyes shot open. Of course. Father wasn't here. "I thought I'd come and assist you, miss." Zazu told her, fluttering in the air as Uru stood up, so he could easily land on her shoulder.<br>"Thank you." Uru muttered, with a gratitude filled smile. She turned, and her heart immediately stopped. The whole pride was stood, circled around her, like they had cornered prey. She had the urge to yawn, but knew that would be considered rude.  
>"Urm… Hey" Uru uttered, after a stare off with each member of the Pride. Then, from the crowd, Damei emerged and stood next to her. He gave her a warm smile, but remained silent. Uru didn't need smiles right now, she needed someone to speak instead of her.<br>"Miss, arrange the hunt, reassure them, explain about how long your father will be, dismiss." Zazu whispered in her ear. Uru glanced down and saw Zuzu smile proudly.

"Well, Morning." Uru said, with uncertainty. The pride just scowled back. They obviously weren't pleased about Mohatu leaving, at least, the younger pride were not as understanding as some of the elders. Well, Uru wasn't particularly overjoyed about him leaving either. Maybe she had a lot to learn too. "I'll be in charge for a few days, so that's happening. Jali, will you lead the hunt?"  
>"Of course" Jali replied.<br>"And urm…"  
>"<em>Reassure<em>" Zazu repeated in her ear.

"Father will return, and when he does- we- we better throw him a party-"  
>"Little more than <em>that<em>." Zazu coughed.

"Well, he's not gone, his morals are still here. We can't pretend that he's going to be around for ever, and when he does go, it's going to be like this everyday. So you will get use to it." She said, with unintentional anger. The pride, a little shocked, then all moved away to get on with their duties.

"Little less angry next time, Miss, but overall that was good." Zuzu chuckled, as she hovered around Uru's head.  
>"Oh be quiet." Uru grumbled. "They aren't listening to me, unless I grow a dark mane and gain about 8 stone then call myself Mohatu they will continue not to."<br>"Don't let them get you down, Miss, they'll see light soon." Zuzu told her, with a large grin. "You still have a lot of growing to do."  
>"But-" Uru was cut off by a cough. Small, and quiet. Uru turned, to be met by a pair of nervous green eyes.<br>"Uru?" Damei mumbled at her her, grinning a little. "well-tonight-I was thinking. You know, that we could go to the back cave… and have some juicy Zebra? I mean, I've prepared something, I just thought- it'd be nice-"  
>"Stop speaking." Uru interrupted. "That would be lovely. Say, about nightfall?"<br>"Sure." Damei said, grinning with over-enthusiastic optimism, before scurrying away.  
>"What was that about, Miss?" Zazu asked, as Damei's rump disappeared behind priderock.<br>"I have no idea."

Uru patted down her fur that resided on her head, as she walked round the curving spiral pathway up Priderock. She had racked her brain about what Damei wanted, or whether he actually just wanted to spend time with her. Either way, she was prepared for a night of awkwardness.

"Uru!" A voice squeaked, making the Princess return her attention to the path. Damei lay in the cave, lying uncertainly next to a zebra carcass. Uru grimaced as she padded over to him.  
>"Who's your friend?" She asked, indicating to the rotting body.<br>"What?" Damei uttered, obviously nervous. "Oh right… urm, he's a present."  
>"For me?" Uru said, frowning a little. "You brought me a whole zebra?"<br>"Well, yes!" Damei chirped, obviously pleased with himself. "I caught him myself-"  
>"Take him to the lionesses. They need him more than I do, they have cubs to feed" Uru said, dismissively. Damei's face sunk.<br>"I just thought it would be nice and all." He said, his eyes sinking to the floor.  
>"It's a lovely thought, and two moons ago I would have jumped at the opportunity." Uru told him, trying to spare his feelings. She was the Princess. What would the Pride think if the future Queen and King were hogging the food all to themselves? "So why did you bring me up here?" Uru asked sitting, and trying desperately to change the subject.<p>

"I just thought… we should bond…" Damei said, with obvious confusion.  
>"Damei, you've been my best friend for years. I know you better than I know my left paw."<p>

"Well, I know, sure. I just thought…" He trailed off. "I've disappointed you." Uru frowned. She took a deep, intake of breath. Poor Damei. How could she- she leaned forwards and placed a firm lick on his muzzle. As she pulled away, she saw him come alive, and look at her with startled eyes.  
>"Damei, you could never disappoint me." Uru whispered. Damei's eyes seem to melt, and he placed a shaking neck over Uru's neck, so they intertwined. They lay there for a moment, before pulling back. Uru stared at Damei for a moment, their eyes boring into the others. Maybe this could work-<br>"Uru, I lov-"  
>"Sorry, are we interrupting?" A voice shouted from a few metres away. Uru and Damei threw themselves back in shock. Uru spun around, to see the most unlikely duo. It was the : Warthog and the Meerkat. The hyena and the lion, The caterpillar and the giraffe, Ahadi and Jali. Both seemed to be indifferent, but as they stepped into the light, Uru could not mistake the looks that they shared. Anger.<br>"Well, yes you are." Damei said shortly. Uru growled under her breath.  
>"What do you want?" She asked the two, her eyes spending equal time on Jali and Ahadi.<br>"Well, you see, we were just passing by-"  
>"You're on a dead end path on the most secluded area of priderock-"<br>"We were just passing by, when we bumped into you. Isn't that hilarious." Jali told them, with mock laughter.

"I'm in stitches." Uru replied, deadpan. "Why can't you give us a moment's peace?"  
>"You're the one shouting." Ahadi mumbled, raising his eyebrows. Uru marched up to him, and shoved her face unearthly close to his, so he could feel her short angry breaths.<p>

"You always ruin everything."

Uru brushed her paw against the cold, hard rock. How dare they? What could they even want? She growled to herself as she lay on the corner of Pride rock, very much alone. No wonder that she and Damei would never work, it's because of interfering idiots. She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of Damei. She never considered how he felt about her. Maybe he could love her, but could she ever love him? He would always be the cub she use to dunk in the mud pile when they were cubs. Her best friend. Now what was he? Her King. Mohatu always use to tell her, that her king was her knight in shining armour. Damei was no knight. Not to her, at least. It was so unfair that both of their lives were being taken from them. She had no choice. She was the Princess and Damei was her safe, cautious, knight.

"Uru." A voice uttered from behind her. She didn't even need to turn to know who it was.  
>"What do you want-"<br>"I'm sorry, Uru, I didn't think you'd been so uptight." Ahadi mumbled, a little ashamed?  
>"Uptight? You want me to show you how uptight I can be?" She warned.<br>"No- it's just- it was my idea, don't blame Jali. Blame me-"  
>"Don't worry, I do. You ruined the only chance in months I got with to be with my King." Uru snorted.<br>"So he is your King?" Ahadi asked. Uru looked at him, her vendetta against looking at his eye vanishing. His eyebrows were raised, and his mouth sunken.  
>"Of course." Uru uttered, she wanted to sound forceful but Banana fur was making her turn to jelly. Ahadi stared at her for a moment.<br>"Good look with sissy boy, then." Ahadi said, his infuriating smirk landing on his face.  
>"Good luck with Miss Bratty." Uru retorted.<br>"Now, Now, Uru." A soft voice came from beside her. She turned, to see Muffy sat watching them.  
>"How long have you been there? That's kind of creepy." Uru yelped, and Ahadi seemed to chuckle, by which his face became twisted and he made a small noise.<br>"Long enough to prevent a murder." Muffy yawned, wandering over and lying next to Uru. "I think you better leave before you become the victim." he told Ahadi, who looked startled for a moment.  
>"Oh, right." Ahadi wheezed, with a small breath. He turned, and within seconds he was gone.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Muffy asked, using his irritating trait of knowing what Uru was thinking.

"He interrupted mine and Damei's alone time. Him and Jali." Uru said, scornfully. Muffy laid his head on his arms, and stared out into the distance before replying.

"Have you even considered why?" Muffy asked her. Uru, who refused to relax and remained tense.  
>"Because he's annoying?" Uru said, with a small, vain chuckle.<br>"You've got so much to learn, Uru." Muffy said, with obvious amusement.  
>"Why do people keep saying that?!" Uru barked, and Muffy rolled his eyes. Uru didn't understand what that phrase meant or what they were inferring- Ahadi liked to annoy because she was easy to annoy, and he was sadistic. No other reason.<br>"Mohatu tells me daily, consider yourself lucky." Muffy said, with a laugh. Then, abruptly, cut off. Like he seemed to regret what he said.  
>"You miss him, don't you?" Uru asked him.<br>"More than I imagined. If you tell him that though, you'll be on the menu." Muffy teased, but with a deep sadness in his eyes Uru knew wasn't intentional.  
>"I miss him too. Pride rock feels vulnerable without him." Uru muttered.<br>"He'll be back soon." Muffy said, more to himself than to Uru. "He wouldn't let Pride rock fall, it's his first baby."  
>"Gee, thanks for the mood lift."<br>"Happy to help."

**Reponses to Reviews for Chapter 13- **

Reish95 - Awesome chapter! Ahadi is so unpredictable throughout this whole story lol. Can't wait until the next!

– _Ahadi is totally unpredictable, he doesn't show his feelings often so you never know quite what he's thinking! Damn Ahadi! Thank you :D_

Becca -

_-Yeah, Ahadi tends to show his emotions through what he does, rather than what he says- which is the opposite of Uru ;) There will be more character questions, but I'm going to put them on alternate chapters or I'll run out of characters!XD_

Winxclubbloomrox -_ -Haha, sorry for the wait XD She actually isn't important at the moment, hence the reason why I didn't name her yet- that was deliberate- but she does get a name and a more prominent role around chapter 18, so watch out for that __ And for Ahadi Marrying Uru, let's just say I like to keep canon canon. _

saladine

_- Uru doesn't really listen to Laini, never mind take what she has to say on board. She probably just presumed Laini was trying to rile her up. Plus, Ahadi is always a jerk to Uru, she presumes he only saves her because he has morals so she has very little reason tot think what Laini says is true. Plus, Uru can be rather ignorant at times. _

Reldor

_- True dat, Ahadi, listen to the people. _

Scarstorm2000

_- Thank you, that is very high praise! I'm glad you like it. Don't worry this story isn't anything near finishing, it's probably only around a quarter of a way through! XD_

Brenda K, CinderElla123456, Becca – _Thank you for keeping up to date with my long waits between chapters! _

VitanixKopa

_-Muhaha, I'll never tell. _

scarthebest

_- Believe me, if you think chapter 13 is a long wait, you're going to be waiting a long time XD Thank you for reviewing! :D_

Britannyspherez

_Thank you for your long review, it was actually that gave me a little push to update again! :D Yes, I'm really busy with school, can't be help I suppose XD Whoa! That's great, that's the most interesting update related story I've ever read XD I'm glad you and your sister like it, it really means a lot :D I do try and keep my updates regular, I really do, but because of school it's hard to put a exact date on it Plus, because my chapters are so long, it takes longer to write, I'm afraid XD Don't worry, I would never rush my writing, it's only something I do when I feel inspired to do so to try and keep the quality up (another reason for my poor updating XD). I will do a Character Questions for Damei, I can't believe I've missed him out XD I hope my long wait hasn't put you off Thank you for your lovely review_.

**FAQ (frequently asked questions.)**

**When will Ahadi and Uru get together?** MUAHAHA! I'm evil when it comes to this. It'll happen when it happens, you'll have to wait and see ;)

**Are Ahadi and Uru getting together?** I stick by canon. I don't think it's my place to change it completely. That is all I'm saying.  
><strong>When will you update?<strong>Whenever I get the chance. This could be once a month, 1 every two months or even 1 a week- It depends on my schedule. It's unfortunately o

ut of my hands D:  
><strong>Why is Ahadi nice to Uru one minute then horrible to her the next?<strong> Ahadi is a very 'disturbed' lion, with confused feelings. This is all I can say without giving away major plot details.

**How do you pronounce -?**

(This is how i pronounce the names, this isn't necessarily correct. )

Uru- your-roo

Ahadi- A-had-Di

Laini- lane-ni

Damei- Day-my

jali- Jal-li

Mohatu- mo-hat-too

Muffy- Muff- Fee

Zuzu- Zuz-Zo


	15. Chapter 15: Lost in the Storm

**Tada! New chapter with relative quickness. Don't expect this often, I had a homework free night for once XD Replies to reviews below Now, a announcement, it's nearly 1 year (around October) since the first chapter of ARC and I'm not sure what to do to celebrate 1 year of Ahadi and Uru fun, maybe a double chapter update… we'll see XD **

The sun poured light over the pride lands, giving the grasses a warm, dried look. The sun reflected the kaleidoscope sky, and only small ripples were left by the light breeze. The dirt cracked in a thousand places, reflecting the days that the Pridelands had been in that state. Pride rock itself, had become dull, the light seemingly draining it of any colour. The inhabitants of the rock itself, the Royal family, were becoming desperate. The first herds had begun to leave the once prosperous lands. The Princess of the pridelands glanced over at her Uncle, the stand in King. His face filled with lines of worry, and his maw was stuck in an awkward displacement, like there was something constantly on his mind.  
>"Princess, please do not fret over your Uncle." A soft, kind, voice sounded from behind her. She turned, to see the tired old eyes of a distant relative. Mohatu's aunt, she believed.<p>

"But he's stressed, without Father he's panicking." Uru replied back, looking to her paws in distress. They were no help.

"Your Father has the uncanny ability to reassure the creatures around him, that's why he was such a excellent King." Uru watched as some of the Lionesses began to speak to Muffy, who despite looking straight at them seemed distant. "A trait he passed onto you."  
>"Huh-"Uru uttered, in an attempt to pretend she had been listening. "Me? I do not have that trait-"<br>"Of course, one does not know they own this trait. It's for only their friends to see." She said, with a large grin that reminded Uru of Mohatu.

"What are they asking him?" Uru asked worriedly, looking back at Muffy.  
>"Do not fret, Princess, he isn't about to be mutinied." She let out a small chuckle. "We think it is time, we sent for Mohatu. We need him back, as you said so yourself." Uru felt a fluttering in the air next to her, and Zuzu landed herself on Uru's shoulder.<br>"My, what on earth is happening-"  
>"They're sending a team to find Mohatu" Uru answered, impatiently, her ears only pricked towards the conversation. The whole pride had gathered around him now. Mohatu's aunt moved wearily towards the group, and Uru followed obediently.<br>"Please- please- calm down!" Muffy gasped, his voice strained. However, none of the others seemed to be in such a state.  
>"<em>We<em> _are._" A lioness answered, deadpan.  
>"Well, then it's settled. I'll go and find my Brother-"<br>"No!" Uru found herself interrupting before he could finish. The pride turned to look at her, and she found herself suddenly flushing with embarrassment. She moved through the crowd, and sat next to Muffy. "I'll go."  
>"But why, Roo'? You're needed here-"<br>"It has to be me, Uncle. It just has to be." Uru told him, sternly.  
>"I can't- Mohatu would kill me if I let you-"<br>"And he'll die if you don't." Uru said, a little shortly. "As future Queen, I command you to do as I say."  
>"You haven't used that one since you were a cub and wanted me to carry you home or have my share of zebra." Muffy grumbled to himself. He seemed to think for a moment, his eye flickering between Uru's – looking for any sign of doubt.<br>"Uru, please, not just for me or Mohatu- but for the Pridelands." Muffy told her. She grinned a little.  
>"The pridelands are his only son, I know." She scoffed. "I'll find him, Uncle Muffy… I promise…"<br>"I certainly hope so, Roo-"  
>"If she goes, I go!" A voice announced, which Uru knew was unrecognisable. The lean lioness stepped out, her muzzle held high and her bright blue eyes gleaming.<br>"No-No-No this is not a social event!" Muffy shouted, trying to be forceful- yet failing.  
>"Wait! If she goes, I go too." Damei boomed, moving onto Uru's other side.<p>

"Certainly not!"

"And i!." Zazu squawked, flying towards them (only after escaping his Mother's tight hold) and landing on Uru's shoulder.

"Oh why not, eh? Why don't we all go and make a nice family day out." Muffy growled, sarcastically.

"No, Uncle, you're needed here. Pride rock needs you, they need you." Uru told him, looking around at the concerned huddled lionesses. Muffy stared at them for a moment, before sighing.

"Uru, you have to find him and bring him back. You **must** be careful." Muffy told her, sternly.  
>"No, I was thinking of jumping off a few cliffs, or maybe take a dip in alligator swamp-"<br>"Uru!" Muffy warned with a growl. Uru grinned to herself sheepishly, before rubbing her neck along her Uncle's thinning mane.

"I'll be careful, and don't worry, Damei's the expendable one not me. He'll swim the crocodile infested waters before me-"  
>"Hey!" Damei snapped, pouting in a girlish way. Uru turned, and Zazu fluttered down onto her shoulder. Jali and Damei followed without another look back.<p>

"This isn't fair!" A shrill voice echoed in Uru's ear, like a irritating bee.

"Well, why don't you and Ahadi go along!" Muffy added, rather too eagerly. It was almost like he was expecting it. Uru inwardly groaned.  
>"No, Uncle!" Uru said, with a swift and certain growl.<p>

"Uru, if you're going to insist on this gallant escapade then I at least suggest that you take Laini and Ahadi, you never know when you might need them-"  
>"They're not going-"<br>"It's settled then, Roo!" Muffy chirped, before giving her a sly wink. What was really going on his brain?

***

Uru lead the group, marching on forwards with a worrying- slightly irritating- complacency. Behind her, Jali and Damei scurried behind and Ahadi and Laini drooped at the back. From the bright blue sky which threatened to wipe out the dawn, the baby blue hornbill swooped overhead in ribbon like swirls. The grass beneath there feet grew slowly barer, a sure sign they were about to cross the Pride lands borderline into the outlands. As the untraceable line came into Zazu's expert sight, he dropped his wing and shot down to in front of Uru's face.

"Miss Uru, we are about to step into the outlands-" Uru's mind cut off from the remainder of Zazu's speech, and Muffy's lingering advice stuck in her mind. _"Uru, whatever you do, you must travel quickly through the outlands. There are many a creature there who , if the realisation of who you are dawns on their idiotic brains, who kill you and take you as a hostage before you can check what creature the ugly thing is. Travel light and quickly, there is no food there Uru nor Water. Good luck."_

"Thank you Zazu." Uru mumbled, passing a weak smile over Zazu's face. She turned to the group, who has formed a circle around her. Even with her back metres from the outlands, she still felt vulnerable.

"Listen, we need to travel fast. Faster than we have been. We can't afford to stop here, we'll be travelling for only about half a day- if we're lucky- we need to reach the eastern plains before the sun is high… unless you want nicely fried hornbill for lunch."  
>"Miss Uru!" Zazu shrieked, his wings fluttering madly.<p>

"Zazu, you take the air. Damei and Ahadi take the back and Laini and Jali stick close to each other in the middle." Uru explained, lifting her muzzle in the air with the accomplished sense of power.

"Why do I have to stick close to _her_?" Laini growled. Jali rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Because you aren't strong enough to take on a fully grown tentacle monster with glowing red eyes and big pointy teeth." Ahadi growled.  
>"What- they don't exist" Laini huffed. Ahadi just walked past her, with a simple "Of course". Uru smirked a little; sometimes even <em>his<em> dry humour was a little amusing.

***  
>If the pridelands were Cinderella, then the outlands were defiantly the ugly sisters: Combined. Uru felt the dry earth beneath her foot, which crumpled with the most delicate of pressures. Behind her, even the constant bickering of Laini and Jali had been silenced by the ominous atmosphere of the lands. Uru could not see nor hear Ahadi and Damei.<p>

Damei trudged along the ground; the morning sun even now was causing his mane to sweat. His fur hung over his eyes, clouding the view of Laini and Jali before him. At the front, Uru was pushing on ahead at an alarming speed. The only reason that he did not stop to rest, was the risk of being called a sissy. He glanced over at the young lion by his side. He was leaner, more muscular than Damei- in fact he'd never seen a lion as big as Ahadi- it was clear that he was foreign blood. His black mane must have been absorbing the sun more severely than himself, but he wasn't about to compliment Ahadi on his content nature.

"So, have you been here before? You come this way on the way to the pridelands?" Damei asked, out of pure politeness. Ahadi turned to him; his pure disinterest in Damei was no secret.

"Yes." He said, speaking slowly like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I presume a sheltered young lion like yourself has never experienced such a thing?"

"Nope- I've never left the pridelands-"  
>"Shocker." Ahadi snorted, with a irritating smirk.<br>"What on earth does that mean?" Damei questioned back, his steps become more rigid as his irritation exasperated.  
>"Well, you think you're charming, when you're just a whiner- hence why no girl has ever fallen for your charm-"<br>"Uru has." Damei was quick to defend. Ahadi turned to himself, and allowed his eyes to bore into Damei's. Then he spoke dryly.  
>"Of <em>course<em>." Ahadi paused. "And then, of course, your shiny coat and weak posture" Damei stiffened at his words. "You've not had a days work in your life-"  
>"Now hang on! I've been busy training for my future kingdom!" Damei hissed.<br>"I'm sure you'll be an excellent king-"

"I know I'll be!" Damei roared his fangs naked and his eyes angry. Somehow, this lion knew how to tickle his anger. He always seemed to have the upper hand- with everything- Intelligence, Strength, Power… Uru.  
>"Will you two ladies shut up!" A voice shouted from up front. Damei and Ahadi spun around with equal fear, as Uru's eyes became more and more furious.<br>"Uru!" The silhouette of a flapping Zazu squawked overhead. Uru spun around, all four paw turning with alarming speed. Zazu swooped down, and his breaths were short and quick.

"Uru! The storm- It's- Sand-"  
>"What?!" Uru snapped with annoyance.<br>"Uru." Ahadi said, rather quietly.  
>"Not now Ahadi!" Uru growled, turning back to Zazu.<br>"It's coming this way!"  
>"What is?" Uru asked, wrinkling her nose.<br>"Uru, I seriously think you should look ahead-"  
>"Ahadi! Will you shut up!" Uru hissed, and Damei grew a smug grin.<br>"Uru, the storm is coming-" Zazu panted  
>"What storm?"<br>"That **storm**!" Ahadi roared, and all heads turned towards what Ahadi had been staring at. On the horizon, was what appeared to be a massive pile of fluff? Though, on closer inspection, Uru could see almost every grain of sand. They tumbled over each other, as if a tidal wave. Only certain beams of light shone through and lit the dull outlands. Uru's heart flopped.  
>"We wouldn't make it home in time, even if we sprinted all the way back." Jali mumbled, looking frantically back in the direction of the speck that was priderock. Uru couldn't find her voice. Every time she opened her mouth, it became dry and clammy.<p>

"How long away is it, Zazu?" Ahadi asked. Uru internally thanked him.  
>"I say a hour or so, Master Ahadi" Zazu squeaked, his large budging eyes still on the sea of sand. "it came from the western desert, it'll be obsolete by the time it reaches the pridelands, though"<p>

"Zazu, how old d'ya reckon this is?" Uru asked Zazu, her voice weak and miniscule. Her legs were shaking, and her ears lay flat on her head.  
>"Could be days, weeks, months- we cannot say-"<br>"Can we just go!" Laini moaned, pulling her claws from the dirt in which they had been clung onto, causing her to shake the dirt off in Jali's direction. Jali growled.  
>"Father's in there." Uru uttered, her words stinging to say.<br>"What- what how do you know?" Damei stuttered, his eyes looking in awe of the storm.  
>"Father could never get lost- he knows these lands too well, this is the route he was taking. It's the only explanation."<br>"Uru, Maybe Mohatu's just tired or hurt." Jali began. As she turned her eyes, the lioness she was speaking to had gone. "Uru?" Jali said, her words hanging on a breath. Jali's eyes moved forwards, and to the brown speak running towards the storm- closely followed by a yellow one.  
>"Ahadi!" Laini shrieked.<p>

Uru's eyes became crusted with a layer of sand, which only allowed her to see a cropped view of where she was going. Since she had hit the storm, like hitting a brick wall, she'd become practically unconscious- every action she partook in she was unsure whether it even happened. All she knew that she was upright, and that she needed to find the 'eye'- if it had one. She moved forwards what she remembered to be her front leg, even though everything was muddled, it could have been her tail for all she knew. The sand was engulfing her, and her head was becoming more fuzzy, her once sturdy legs begun to shake- and since one was raised she had become frightfully off balanced. She felt the gravity lift from under her feet, and she rolled backwards, the wave off sand driving to drive her to shore. She tumbled again and again, so many times, nothing was stopping her- she seemed to be gaining speed.  
>"Yourio." She heard the barely audible sound. "Wet op..." the sound mumbled again. Uru tried to open her eyes, but the sand punished her. "Oro."<br>"What?" She managed to gasped, moving her head upwards.

"Uru get up you idiot!" The voice snapped, and Uru's eyes flew open. Ahadi stood over her, his eyes boring down at her with irritating.  
>"Now you've stop being melodramatic, get up." He ordered. Uru glanced to her side. The storm was still occurring, they were in no eye of the storm, but it wasn't as intense as it had been only minutes ago.<br>"I don't understand."  
>"Uru, you're such a drama queen. I've been following you and your constant groaning for about half a hour now. Finally you got on the floor and started rolling around, if I didn't know you I'd say you were mad- but you're pretty much like that all the time-"<br>"What do you mean? Are you saying I was pretending ?!" Uru growled, pushing her muzzle into his. Ahadi just snorted. "Because I did not."  
>"Clearly." Ahadi uttered, adding a yawn for effect. "Now can we try and get out of here, before you have another episode-"<br>"Don't call it an episode ! I wasn't faking! I'm not insane!" Uru hissed, stomping off behind Ahadi. Ahadi just turned to her, and raised his eyebrows as if to say "but you are". Uru just huffed.  
>"We need to get out of here, then we can worry about the others." Ahadi told her, moving through the light storm.<br>"I think we should find them first, they could be in danger." Uru told him, firmly lifting her muzzle into the air. She no longer felt weak, now she was following him..  
>"Will you stop contradicting everything I say?" Ahadi grumbled, his eyes rolling slightly.<br>"Maybe you're just wrong a lot?" Uru said, adding a smirk for good measure.  
>"You just did exactly what I told you not to…" Ahadi mumbled, more to himself than to scold Uru. "Then again, I've never seen you do anything anyone told you to."<br>"Neither do you-"  
>"I ignore people quietly, it's more polite!" Ahadi said, his voice low and serious but his expression softened a little.<br>"I don't-"  
>"You two argue like a old married couple."<br>"Shut up Father!" Uru snapped at Mohatu, before turning to Ahadi for more anger release. Ahadi raised a eyebrow, and smirked a little. Uru frowned at him obliviously for a moment.  
>"What was that Uru?" Mohatu asked the Princess, adding a small chuckle. Uru turned to Mohatu, and practically threw herself at him but as she flew Mohatu stepped back. Uru's eye adjusted to his state, and she let out a small gasp. He was skinny, and his eyes were tired. His claws dug into the sand like he was uncertain that his balance could keep him upright, his mane was shaggy and unkempt. It was like he was rogue.<br>"You're ill." Uru muttered.

"He was worse when we found him." A voice murmured from next to her. Damei, Jali, Zazu and Laini had found them. Clearly unaffected by the storm. Uru ignored them, and moved close to her Father, so that prying ears could no longer listen.  
>"Father, let me take you home, you're sick. How long have you been out here?" Uru asked him urgently, Mohatu just laughed.<br>"who knows?" He chuckled, despite the statement being frightfully unfunny. "The storm has just had a physical drain on me, Uru, whereas some might have a mental drain." he said, knowingly. Uru's eyes flashed with surprise, something which she knew he'd notice.  
>"I don't understand-"<br>"I'm not going home, the storm is lightening." Mohatu cut her off, a unusual trait for her Father. Uru watched him wearily.

"I can see in this anyway, I don't know what you're all complaining about." Laini boasted, lifting her muzzle in the air and grinning wildly.  
>"Good, then you and Zazu can find your way back to Pride rock." Mohatu told her, his addressing of her seem to be kryptonite to Laini. She cowered away, and crouched down.<p>

"Wha- What?" She stammered.  
>"You and Zazu must return to Pride rock and inform my Brother that I am safe, as is Uru." Mohatu told her sternly.<br>"I must protest Sire! I don't think I could tolerate-"  
>"Zazu, please escort Miss Laini home." Mohatu told the hornbill. Zazu's face fell as he glanced at Laini.<br>"Yes Sire." Zazu said, with a sigh, and glided away on the strong winds.  
>"Better catch up, Laini." Mohatu told her, bending down low and whispering in her ear- a act that made Laini shriek. It was as if she was scared of him. She looked at Ahadi, as if to say something, but the Lion just raised his eyebrows and motioned his head in the direction of Zazu. Sunken and growling lowly to herself, Laini left. Uru's mood instantly lifted.<br>"Why is she so terrified of you, Mohatu Sir?" Jali asked Mohatu, who was staring off after Laini with puzzlement.

"A fear of authority." Mohatu stated, bluntly. "I presume her previous King was no so pleasant." Mohatu's eyes moved to Ahadi, who instantly tensed and gazed away.  
>"He was not." Ahadi growled, though it came out as a small whisper. Uru immediately wanted Ahadi to expand, but Mohatu silenced her curiosity by turning and walking away. Uru just continued to stare at Ahadi, that damn mysterious lion- and now, she guessed, Laini was just as mysterious.<p>

With the fresh minds and legs, it didn't take them long to exit the storm. They soon reached a abandoned kingdom, formerly the desert Pride. They passed through without a word. The sound of vulture's licking their lips made Uru feel uneasy. Her father would stumble, presumably from thirst and starvation, until he eventually gave into Damei's pleas to let Mohatu rest on his side. Ahadi did not volunteer to aid the King's other side. Jali and Uru followed behind, the day's travelling taking the strength they had.  
>"How much longer do you think it'll be, Uru?" Jali asked, braking Uru from her walking trance. Uru looked at the bare horizon.<br>"I have no idea Jali." Uru sighed. "I think-"  
>"We have arrived!" Mohatu announced, the sound of his voice breaking off Uru's. Uru and Jali exchanged confused glances.<br>"Father, I don't think-" Uru was cut off as she followed Mohatu's gaze. Beneath his feet, was a steep hill. The bottom of the hill was filled with a large lagoon, which reflected the sun's harsh rays so much the water had become a warm yellow. Small trees surrounded the lake, and occasionally a passing animal would stop and take a well deserved sip. In the centre of the lagoon, rested a small mound of earth which on top resided a pile of large stones. The stones look like they could fall at any moment, like a few pebbles a cub had stacked one on top of the other in a moment of boredom. On top of the rocks was a small cave.  
>"In the cave, is the shaman of the desert pride." Mohatu explained.<br>"But the Pride isn't _here_ anymore." Damei mentioned, and Mohatu smiled knowingly.  
>"The shaman is not loyal to the lions; he is loyal to the land."<p>

It had taken them a good half a hour to go down the slope, even more so since Damei had conviently fallen down and refused to get up. Uru reckoned he was just tired of walking. As they reached the sand at the bottom, the problem that Uru had been repressing was unavoidable. The waters were deep, and glistening, and should have probably been tempting for a lioness that had just walked solid for a day. Uru stared worriedly at the slow moving current. Mohatu slid in with ease, followed by Jali then by Damei- who had decided it would be a good idea to roll himself so his paws wrapped around himself and rolled in- causing a splash to erupt. Uru shrieked as the water hit her face.  
>"Damei! For King's sake! What do you think your doing!?" Uru roared at her mate, who turned, his mane flopping over his eyes in a manner that Uru who have usually found humorous. She felt Ahadi slither to her side.<br>"Swim on, Funnyman." Ahadi said, deadpan to Damei. Damei's eyes filled with hatred, which was even evident behind the mass of mane which covered his face.  
>"C'mon Uru." Damei protested, ignoring Ahadi. Uru glanced from her future King to the former rogue next to her. Despite them both talking to her, neither of them seemed to look at her, just glare at each other.<br>"I said _swim on._" Ahadi repeated, this time with added bitterness. Damei had now moved his mane out of his face, and his teeth were bore.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" Damei threatened. Uru stepped in front of Ahadi, and Damei's eyes widened.<br>"Get over yourself Damei, Ahadi would beat the living daylights out of you. Don't punch above your weight." She warned him, keeping in mind how close she'd become to the water. Damei's eyes fluttered form side to side, in a attempt to read her but after a moment he turned silently and left. Uru moved her protective foot from in front of Ahadi, and turned to face him. He was smirking.  
>"Thank you." He added, his smirk intensifying.<br>"I wasn't doing it for _you_." Uru huffed, sitting down on her rump. "I didn't want Damei to be beaten to a pulp."  
>"How come your future king doesn't seem to be concerned about your fear of water?"<p>

"He's probably just forgotten." Uru claimed, dismissively. Ahadi raised his eyebrow in a single motion. "What?"  
>"Nothing." Ahadi commented, adding a eye roll,. "So, how, gallant princess are you going to cross this then? I thought we'd established that you weren't afraid of the water?"<br>"Just because we frolicked in a shallow pool one sunny morning does not mean I'm not longer afraid of the water." Uru said, trying to restore the tiny amount of pride she had left. Ahadi looked out at the lake, then at each feline swimming across, as if to contemplate something. Eventually, he turned back to Uru. Inwardly sighing, he slid into the water gracefully- especially for a large lion.

"You-You can't just leave me." Uru hissed, crouching down to speak into Ahadi's ear.

"I'm not." Ahadi stated. "Climb aboard." It took a moment for Uru to understand what he was saying.  
>"I can't get on your back!" Uru gasped, a little taken back by his offer.<br>"if you don't, I'll drag you in with my bare paws." Ahadi threatened, in a dry manner. Uru frowned. Damei was only a spot on the horizon, and maybe Ahadi could take her most of it and she could swim the last segment. "Don't worry, loverboy won't see."  
>"I was not concerned that loverboy-!" Uru cut herself off before she bellowed. As much as it pained her to do so, it was her only option- of course except overcoming her fear, but that was too tiring for a day like she'd had. She slowly placed her paws on Ahadi's shoulders to steady herself, before hoping in a flopping motion onto his back. Despite Uru being an averagely sized lioness, she didn't take up that much room. When her paw's tips touched the water slightly she bounced in fright, causing Ahadi to lurched forwards- he never again on the journey allowed her to drop so low. He began to paddle along, quite forcefully, though he seemed to be making little effort. Uru allowed the water's breeze to light catch on her head. She gripped Ahadi tightly, so tightly in fact that he had to frequently tell her to 'remove her damn claws' from his fur unless she wanted him to have permanent claw marks embedded in his shoulders'. Uru reluctantly agreed. Even without the vice grip, she was enjoying the journey a lot more than she'd first expected. As they floated closer to the edge, the disapproving looks from Jali and Damei arrived, and Mohatu seemingly avoided their gaze completely. He looked like he regretted something. Uru slid forwards off Ahadi, half accidently and half purposely pushing her foot in his face as she did so. Ahadi grunted to himself, half disappointing Uru he did not make scene. She hadn't been in a feud with him for a while, and she had an arsenal of comebacks prepared. The attention was turned to the rock in front of them.<p>

"I can't climb that." Jali commented, looking at the step pile of rocks in front of her.  
>"I'll help you Jali." Damei offered, his grin turning sickening wide. Uru felt her brow unconsciously drop into a frown.<br>"I need help getting up to." Uru said, rather bitterly. Damei just ignored her, and looked hastily in the other direction.

"I'll help you, Uru." Mohatu offered, rather hurriedly. Uru glanced at her Father. It was peculiar, seeing him so sheepish. Something was bothering him.  
>"It's OK, Father, I don't need help." Uru growled, as she pushed past Damei and Jali. She placed her sharpened claw in a crevice of the rock, and in bounds she reached the top. It caused her significant pain to do so, but the sight of Damei awkwardly pushing Jali up the rock side only for her to fall back on top of him gave her the little extra push.<p>

Much to Uru's Delight, the shaman who resided there was not in. Mohatu informed that the Shaman was a old friend, who he seemingly had a lot of, and wouldn't mind them sharing. Uru, however, presumed otherwise. The cave was bog standard, but the various herbs and medicines were old and stale, and gave off a rotten feel. There were lions painted on the cave wall, however, the drawings were old the lions near the bottom were scribbled out with hast. Whoever lived here had not done so for a while, and they had left in hurry. The smell had pushed Uru to the edge of the cave, overlooking the glistening lake. Well, that's was she blamed her isolation on. Mohatu and Ahadi had stayed at the bottom of the cave, seemingly deep in talk, which was odd since Ahadi only spoke in grunts. She was stuck between a conversation she was banned from, and a conversation she wanted to stay clear of. Jali had spent the past few hours giggling to Damei, and to Uru, this was repulsive.

"Uru!" A voice squeaked from the back of the cave. Uru remained silent; the only thing giving away her hearing of it was her body tensing.  
>"Uru?" A voice repeated, this time more quietly. This time she turned. Damei approached her, so softly, that his paws didn't seem to make a noise. "Are- Are you OK?"<br>"Fine." Uru grunted. A fine that meant 'I am anything but'.  
>"It's a beautiful place-"<br>"Damei, what do you want?" She asked, snappily. Damei's expression became unreadable- which in a sense- made it readable. Damei was so use to not experiencing anger he didn't know how to react to it when he did.  
>"Uru, don't speak to me in that tone." Damei demanded, but his voice was low and calm.<br>"I speak to everyone in this tone."  
>"That's the problem… I'm supposed to be special. If I'm going to be your King-"<br>"Maybe I don't want-" Uru cut herself off. Mohatu was smiling up at her. She must have been unconsciously staring at him. Uru knew the reason The King hadn't joined them yet, and she knew it all too well. He couldn't. He physically couldn't climb the rock. He was old. So very old. He'd been old to Uru all her life, but never elderly. If she got up close, she could see the greying on his mane and the tiredness in his eyes. He could step down any day. Uru would have to be prepared when he did. Being prepared meant having a King.  
>"Maybe you don't want what, Uru?" Damei asked, a glimmer of hope flicking his eye before hurt overpowered it.<br>"Maybe I don't want to fight anymore Damei. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Uru said, in her best apologetic voice, though it came out as monotone as it could have. She saw Damei nod.  
>"I'm sorry also, Uru, I shouldn't have snapped. It'll never happen again."<br>Uru nodded. Damei nodded. They both sighed.

Uru never ventured into the cave, she instead stayed at the entrance, watching Ahadi and her Father interact. Eventually, as the dusk fell and the night air filled with the buzzing excitement of the insects, Mohatu lay down and fell asleep. Ahadi didn't budge from his side. The giddy sequels from behind her had quietened, though she did not dare look. She slithered down the rock, and crept up behind them.  
>"Is he tired?" She asked Ahadi, who apparently knew of her presence, replied without shock or emotion.<br>"Yes, very." Ahadi mumbled, still glancing out at the waters. There was a moment of silence. "I think he knew we would find him…"  
>"How?" Uru asked Ahadi. His smile flicked a little.<br>"I wanted to know why you went a bit crazy in the desert. At first I thought it was just because you were over dramatic."

"Hey!" Uru hissed, remembering to keep her voice low.  
>"Then I thought maybe you were feeling the repercussions of that rain storm, don't think no one has noticed you're damn afraid of rain now." Uru didn't response to this statement. "But your Father explained it better than I could."<br>"How?" Uru asked.

"He said you lost your way because you didn't think anyone could save you." Ahadi told her. Uru frowned.  
>"But- But- I knew someone would find me- I mean- I don't know." Uru mumbled.<br>"Why, did you thinking Prince Charming was coming?" Ahadi snorted. She noticed his tail flick.

"You mean Damei?" Uru laughed a little. "He was too busy carrying Jali through the storm or giving her a massage or feeding her grapes while she lounged around." Uru grumbled at the end.

"I'm sensing some bitterness?" Ahadi sarcastically remarked, raising his eyebrows so his grassy eyes bulged. Uru's mouth involuntary twitched.  
>"I am not bitter! If Laini preferred another Lions company to yours you would be slightly peeved." Uru retorted, stopping her mouth before she let something slip about her feelings to Damei.<br>"Laini isn't my future mate, she can do as she pleases." Ahadi said, his brow lowering back down to a frown. Uru, for some reason, believed him.  
>"I don't think Laini has friendship on her mind." Uru said, with a small chuckle.<p>

"You can't _make_ a lion fall in love." Uru turned to him, and raised a eyebrow. "Oh, right, sorry..." He mumbled apologetically. Uru didn't complain, at least this time it seemed genuine. Uru's eyes turned to Mohatu, before glancing up at the cave.

"I think I'll stay with Dad tonight, leave the kids alone." Uru mumbled, as she curled up next to her Father, who she felt tense at her touch but then relax.  
>"I'll join you." Ahadi stated, and lay down a few inches from Uru. Uru closed her eyes, her whiskers twitching against the cold ground as she tried to find a position that was comfortable.<br>"Ahadi?" Uru whispered.  
>"What?" He growled.<br>"Will you do something for me?" She asked, her eyes still shut tightly. Her body now moulded with the rock she lay on.

"No."  
>"Will you help Dad walk home? But be subtle and don't let him know, he couldn't stand you helping him." Uru uttered. Her mind was cloudy with sleep now. There was a long pause, the silence only being broken by the occasional splash in the lake.<br>"Yes, Uru.."

blue-eyed-burnet: I agree, Uru and Damei both deserve to be happy ;) Whether I'm nice enough to give it to them both, is another matter. Muahahha ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Reldor: Yeah, Uru tends to stress without her Daddy XD Hence the 'you think no one was going to save you'. He's the only person she really truly believes she can rely on at this point. Thanks for reviewing!

Reish95: Ahadi and emotion are not good friends. Except sarcasm. Sarcasm and Ahadi are best buds. Thanks for reviewing!

scarthebest: Haha! Thank you for reviewing! XD I'll watch my mouth in the future XD

Britannyspherez: Yes, I've said previously I don't like to change canon or semi-canon I don't believe it's my place, I'm just here to fill in the gap :) So Mohatu finding water is basically the plot of the brightest star except I've added a few details. And no you've read the chapter you should know, Mohatu will be back next chapter XD Yeah, I tcan't tell whether I love nice moments or bickering more. Bickering is more fun to write though XD Remember though they are both still relatively young and still immature in some ways, and eventually they'll learn… hopefully XD Thank you for your reviews! They're always so detailed and make me smile, thank you :D

Becca: Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: Bonded by Blood

**WHAT? 3 CHAPTERS IN AS MANY WEEKS? I must be coming down with something. I suddenly found writing is a nice outlet for my emotions that are consumed by school work :: Anyway. Enjoy I'm not too keen on this chapter, it feels a little rushed, but whatever **

Uru and her 'troop', reached the pride lands the following Day. Mohatu was becoming seriously ill, and weak, but the joy of being successful and home seemed to be a good enough reason to put his health second. Of course, the Pride were overjoyed with Mohatu and Uru. The night of the return the celebrations lasted well into dawn, and the next morning Uru stayed awake to watch the animals leave to the water hole. It still didn't rain, however. Of course, everything for once seemed to be perfectly fine- a situation Uru feared. If everything was horrible, things could only get better, when everything Is good- things can only get worse.

Uru wander up the rock proudly, allowing Jali to drag the kill up behind her. An older lioness still led the party, but Uru still felt good for getting the kill. A trail of blood was left behind them, leaving a morbid path of their journey home.

"Uru" A voice called her, yet in a quiet tone. Uru turned, to be met by a very tired pair of blue eyes. Muffy was skinny, Uru inferred that was because in his desperation to be a decent leader, he'd allowed the others to take his feed. Even though they could now hunt again, Muffy didn't seem to be recovering.  
>"What is it Uncle Muffy?" Uru asked him. Noticing the worried tone, he smiled feebly.<br>"Nothing, Uru." Muffy mumbled. "Are _you_ OK?"  
>"Fine…" She said, not repressing any confusion. She watched as Muffy's expression faded into a amused grin. Uru inhaled deeply. "What's so funny?"<br>"You, thinking that you're fooling anyone with that 'fine'." Muffy said, grinning, his teeth were small and blunt. Uru rolled her eyes, and pushed past him towards the exit. Knowing her Uncle as his tendency to be very persistent, she immediately got out of there. As she left the cave, her sudden urge to avoid her uncle faded as she saw the skies. They were black, slightly greying at the edges. She glanced around, all the lionesses outside had their eyes fixed on it- and the cubs, well, they hid behind their mothers. Clouds so grey and ominous were something that in the pride lands was a rare occurrence.  
>"Why are you Pridelanders all so <em>obsessed<em> with rain?" A voice asked, Uru shrieked. She spun her head around, and was met by a pair of glistening green eyes. Although Ahadi's face remained stony, his eyes glimmered with barely detectable amusement. Maybe he wasn't a rock, after all.  
>"Why do you sneak up on people like that!?" Uru demanded of him, Ahadi smirked his irritating smirk. After he didn't reply with words just vague expressions. Uru looked back overhead. Suddenly, on her cheek, a massive wet sensation came upon her. She grimaced.<br>"Did you just _lick_ me?!" Uru hissed, Ahadi gave her a look that made her feel so small, like she was the idiot. Then, her eyes followed a droplet of rain as it hit her nose- it splashed, and the same wet sensation hit her. Uru laughed bashfully, a flush of embarrassment falling on her. "Sorry." She mumbled. Within seconds of her speaking, the rain had doubled, then a moment later- tripled. It began to fall like waterfall over pride rock. It was like night, and no sun at all could break through the weather. The lionesses around her rushed for shelter. Uru stayed put, she lifted her paw up and the small dry paw print on the ground soon moistened. The rain seeped through her fur, and instantly cooled her skin. She turned to Ahadi, who hadn't moved since the rain started. She shuck her fur wildly, spraying Ahadi with a frenzy from the side. Ahadi screamed, like an infant cub or a little girl. Once she stopped, she howled with laughter and Ahadi glared at her furiously. To be fair to herself, it was already raining.  
>"What on earth are you doing?" Ahadi asked her, his brow tightly knitted. Uru grinned. As the water collected round her paw in small puddles, she swiped upwards. A mass of water landed right on Ahadi's nose. He roared, with slightly more masculinity than last time. By the time he could open his eyes, Uru had galloped half way down Pride Rock. Ahadi growled to himself. After a moment's hesitation, he sprang after her.<p>

***  
>Uru raced through the fields, the rain lightly refreshing her body every step. She knew Ahadi would chase her, mainly because he was an egotistical jerk who couldn't stand not to have the final word- or splash. However, the fact that the banana furred lion hadn't appeared made Uru slightly nervous. What on earth was he- She jolted forwards, she barely even felt the push on her side. She felt the water engulf her.<br>"Help! I'm drowning, I'm drowning!" Uru heard a strange sound- was someone laughing? Laughing at her death? "You imbecile! Are you laughing at my-" Uru looked around herself, she was in a very shallow puddle. She rolled her eyes. How many times was she going to fall for that? It wasn't very nice for him to exploit her fear like that. Something else had caused her to stop abruptly. Ahadi was laughing, genuinely laughing, It was strange. His laugh sounded oddly soothing, and gave Uru a strange sense of accomplishment. In fact, the large grin that he wore made him look oddly handsome. Although Uru had noted this before, this time, she didn't try to repress it. It was only a few seconds his laughter lasted for before he noticed Uru gawping at him, her mouth slightly ajar. Ahadi's face soon found its comfortable position of frowning.

"What are you looking at like that, you look like some kind of _deranged meerkat_?" Ahadi growled at her.  
>"You laughed…" Was all Uru managed to stumble out. The rain still fell heavily; she was unsure whether he actually heard her. However, when his face became slightly embarrassed, she knew he had.<br>"It has been known to happen." He mumbled, more to himself. "But you don't have to look so appalled." Uru lifted herself up from the puddle.  
>"No, No. It was… <em>nice<em>." She uttered, quietly. She glanced at Ahadi, who look sincerely surprised_. It was- It was almost-._ The thunder crashed overhead, and Ahadi and Uru jumped slightly. If Uru hadn't of been paying attention, she would have swore the thunder clap was her Father's roar. However, as her gaze fell from the lightening that accompanied the thunder, she found it drawn to something more… peculiar. She felt her stomach crawl. Jali and Damei were laughing, and smiling , and looked genially pleased about it. They obviously didn't know Uru and Ahadi could see them. Uru threw her head in the opposite direction with substantial force. The rain still fell- maybe it was a mirage? Uru didn't want to look; she just added it to a big list of things she was choosing to ignore. Her eyes looked up to Ahadi, he was glaring at them, seemingly with the rage Uru felt she should have. Why would he be so angry?  
>"Thank you, Ahadi." She found herself saying. Ahadi tore his eyes away from Damei and Jali.<br>"For _what_?" He asked.  
>"I don't know, for helping with the oasis… saving me (numerous) times…" She told him, she flashed a small unconvincing smile, before closing her eyes. She felt a small pat on her paw, when she opened her eyes, she saw Ahadi was tapping her paw with his. Was this his way of hugging someone? Uru laughed. Ahadi stopped. Uru looked at him, expecting him to look angry or 'glary', but instead he looked stony. That was the worst reaction- when he wouldn't give anything away. That allowed her to infer that maybe he didn't want her to know what he was feeling, which just racked her up with even more guilt.<br>"**Princess**! Master Ahadi!" A voice squawked. Uru saw a purple and blue flash go between her and Ahadi. Zuzu fluttered in front of her hovering, Zazu was by her side and still very tiny when compared directly to Zuzu. Their feathers look heavy as the water droplet rolled off them like toffee.  
>"What is it?" Uru asked her, trying to match her urgency.<br>"A rogue on the border has been cornered by _Hyenas_! King Mohatu has requested your presence Princess and the presence of Master Damei" Zuzu informed her. Uru watched as she eyed Ahadi. "He has also requested that Master Ahadi finds Miss Laini and takes her to Pride rock." Ahadi turned without a word, Uru watched him go. When he had disappeared into the grass beside them, Uru pelted after the two flying specks in the distance.

When Uru arrived, the battle had already begun. She used the term battle, very lightly. There were about 3 hyenas, vs Muffy, Mohatu and Damei. Thankfully, Jali wasn't in sight. That, in itself, made Uru realise she was a horrible supposed best friend. Before Uru could even place a paw, two of the Hyenas had scarpered. The other, a particularly ugly one had been held down by Mohatu.  
>"What is your business with this cub?" Mohatu asked the hyena fiercely. It was very rare that Uru saw Mohatu like this.<br>"Ha! I think it should be your own little cub you should be concerned about!" The Hyena giggled. He knew, like everyone else around them, that Mohatu wouldn't harm him. Uru's heart sunk. It would be any day now that Ahadi would take her to the Hyenas. She'd forgotten. Totally forgotten.  
>"What on earth do you mean?" Mohatu demanded of the Hyena. The hyena suddenly look smug. Its expression sickened Uru.<br>"You don't _know?_! AHA! The King doesn't know, The King doesn't know-" It's chanting was cut off by Mohatu's roar.  
>"Tell your leader that you Hyenas are on our final warning, if you ever cause trouble again the consequences will be ever so serious!" With those words, the Hyena slipped from Mohatu's grip and scurried away. He stared at the floor for a moment, when he looked up, he immediately found Uru's. Uru suddenly felt tiny. He gave her this knowing look, like he knew she knew. Maybe that he knew she knew and that she knew that he knew. Uru's brain stopped confusing itself. Whatever was happening, she never had felt more inclined to tell Mohatu the truth since she found out all those moons ago when she was only a small cub, what was happening. All that time she'd never really thought about it. She'd spent her childhood waiting for the day that Ahadi would take her to the hyenas. Now the day was soon, she didn't want to leave the present. That's the funny thing about time; it was the only thing she couldn't control…and Ahadi. It was Muffy, who finally drew the attention away.<br>"Brother?" Muffy's husky voice cut in. Mohatu turned to him.  
>"What is it?"<br>Uru looked at what was drawing the attention. A small cub, with striking green eyes. It was Damei who spoke next. "I think we'd better fetch Ahadi"

Damei lifted the cub back, it was badly injured. Somewhere between Damei lifting it up and reaching Pride rock the cub had drifted into a deep sleep. The rain seemed to wash his cuts, but they continued to bleed, by the time they got home Damei was dyed red. Mohatu lifted the cub off Damei's back, and placed it in the medicine den. As the den was at the back of Priderock, it was completely dry.

"Uru go and fetch Rafiki." Mohatu asked her.  
>"I want to stay Father." Uru told him. Mohatu eyed her suspiciously. Now she knew that until she told him the truth, he wasn't going to be the same with her.<br>"Damei, please go and fetch Rafiki." HE said after a moment. Damei didn't have the guts to defy Mohatu. He left without a word. That made Uru weirdly embarrassed. As soon as Damei left, his presence was replaced by Ahadi. Ahadi's pace was quick, more than his usually 'bored with life and everyone in it' stroll. His face looked alarmed. Uru stood with Mohatu and Muffy. Ahadi stared at the small lion for a moment, before curling up beside it and hugging it closely. Uru went to ask questions, but Muffy silenced her with a knowing look.  
>"Mr Mohatu!" Damei shouted from the entrance, soaked with the ever falling rain. Mohatu, Uru and Muffy turned- Ahadi didn't budge. "The monkey was already here- I don't know how- he wants to see him- wait outside-" Damei panted. Mohatu followed without a word, followed by Muffy and reluctantly Uru. Rafiki moved past them all, though the cub seemed to be in critical condition Rafiki wasn't moving particularly fast. The monkey didn't acknowledge their presence. The four took place outside the cave.<br>"Damei?" Uru whispered, the lion spun around eagerly.  
>"What is it Uru?"<br>"Will you do something for me?" She asked, raising her brow slightly.

"Anything, Uru." Damei flashed a smile. Uru tried to feel anything but crept out.  
>"Will you find Laini, and keep her with you and Jali for the rest of the night?" Uru asked him. Despite his previous claim, Damei had to think about it.<br>"Of course, Uru." Uru smiled weakly, and Damei awkwardly licked her muzzle. Uru pretended to giggle. As Damei left, she turned back to Muffy and Mohatu. Her Father looked pleased, while Muffy just shuck his head. Uru didn't realise till Damei had disappeared into the rain that he was her only protection was conversation with her suspicious Father.

"I never told you that I was very proud of you, for finding me in the storm. You did a very good job."  
>"Thanks Father." Uru said, she smiled a little.<br>"Do I not get a thank you?" Muffy asked, like a disappointed child. "A pat on the head?" Uru giggled.  
>"No, Muffy." Mohatu looked like he had something extra to say to his brother, but thought twice about it. "But Uru, I fear there is something you are-"<br>"Mohatu?" Rafiki spoke from behind them, interrupting Mohatu's quickening increase of questioning. "I wish to speak to you" Rafiki's voice was not energetic, which was never a good sign. Mohatu followed Rafiki, as Uru went to join them; Muffy stopped her with a firm paw. He gave her a mournful look.

"I think Ahadi wouldn't want to be alone tonight, Uru."  
>"But- Me and Ahadi don't get along…"<br>"Please Uru, put aside your differences. It's not about you being with Ahadi, but someone." Muffy turned to leave. "Plus, if you did hate him, you would have pointed Laini towards the entrance" Uru frowned. He'd got her there.

Uru just stood a little bit away for a while. She wasn't quite sure what she was suppose to do. She tried coughing, but he didn't budge. She wanted him to acknowledge he knew she was there, so at least he wasn't terrified when he turned around he'd see her staring creepily at him. She didn't exactly prosper at the idea of spending the night with Banana fur. Yet something made her doubt he was going to be himself. He was showing some kind of affection. That was out of the ordinary. Maybe she should do something similar. Out of the ordinary. She moved forwards. Every step seemed like a eon, and she knew she'd regret it before she even did it. She moved round the other side. Ahadi wasn't asleep. In fact, his eyes were wide open in a long stare. Apparently rock wall was the new interesting thing around here according to Ahadi. Uru glanced at the cub; he must have been just of cub hood. He was very skinny, and his cuts were deep. Uru knew that from Rafiki's reaction, she shouldn't hold up to much hope. Uru slipped down into a lying position on the floor. Ahadi's stare didn't budge. Uru sighed, and went in for the kill. She pushed her muzzle under Ahadi's chin, then after a moment, he lifted his head so she could move her whole head under his. After a moment, he loosened. Uru felt incredible odd, lying like this with someone she hated. Muffy was wrong, she did hate Ahadi, but that didn't make him any less of a lion than the likes of Mohatu and Muffy. No one else was going to comfort him, especially Laini. This was totally platonic. definitely. Odd, awkward and platonic but damn comfortable.

"Who are you?" Uru's eyes shot open, to be met by a pair of vivid green ones. Uru shrieked a little. She jerked her head up, and was met by a furry blockage which suddenly grumbled 'ouch.' Uru chuckled at Ahadi's pain, and then smiled apologetically. She looked outside. The rain still fell. She couldn't tell whether it was still night because the clouds remained black. "Who are you?" The small lion asked again, this time with a bit more force.  
>"I'm Uru, I'm the Princess of Pride Rock." The cub's brattiness' soon turned to awe. He looked at Ahadi, who had now risen with glee.<br>"You got the Princess? You're going to be King of Pride Rock!" The cub sung, as Ahadi chuckled darkly Uru's face fell into a frown.  
>"The only thing he's got is a bad case of bananaitis, as well as grumpitis, and the day he's crown King of Pride rock will be a sorry day for us all." Uru told the lion, spitefully. The lion cub didn't seem to be changed by this.<p>

"My Brother, king of Pride rock…" He mumbled to himself. If he didn't look so weak and sickly, Uru would have attempted to shake sense into him.

"So he's your Brother?" Uru asked the cub, ignoring his obsession with disregarding her sentences.  
>"Yep, He's my Big Brother, does that make you my sister?" The lion asked. Uru bore her teeth.<br>"No, Ahadi is my subject, I have a mate- he's going to be King of Priderock." She told the cub forcefully. He seemed to get the message. It was only then; Uru noticed the cub hadn't stood. In fact, except for his head, he hadn't moved. "What's you name?"  
>"My name is Radi, Prince Radi." Radi told Uru, he smiled for a moment. With each second his energy seemed to fade.<p>

"Brother, did you travel all this way? Why are you here?" Ahadi asked the cub. Radi opened his mouth to speak, but he just started coughing uncontrollably, on the last cough he fell to the floor. Uru caught him on her paw. Ahadi was quick to pick him up in his maw, then lie down and rest him on his paws. The tone had suddenly dropped, and the atmosphere was one in which Uru didn't like to be in.  
>"Why are you here, Radi?" Ahadi asked desperately. Radi looked at him.<p>

"There's a storm coming, Ahadi." Raid wheezed .  
>"We know, it's already here- look outside-"<br>"No-No- Brother. Not rain…" He trailed off, and nuzzled himself in Ahadi's mane. "Father is so angry… Really angry… he got up on night… he was shouting… he needs you back, Ahadi…"  
>"I can't return." Ahadi told his brother. Uru just stared in disbelief.<br>"The pride went into turmoil after you…you left …father…no one speaks to him…Laini's gone too…the pride…they need _you._" Radi was becoming slower and slower in his speech, by now, he had shut his eyes.

"I was exiled, Brother. It isn't my place to return" Ahadi told him, quickly. Radi let out a small, very bitter laugh that seemed too mature for his age. The sight of it made Uru uneasy.  
>"You to do what is right for the ones you love, not for yourself. You're not returning because you want to stay here… with the princess… where life is easier… you were always selfish… always…" The voice trailed off, and his words left a horrible ringing sound in Uru's ears. She saw the life leave the body, it was an odd moment. Radi's body suddenly flopped, like someone had taken the bones out of it. Ahadi just stared, his eyes gaining the distance Uru had never seen before. Yeah, he always looked uninterested, but never like he wasn't secretly listening. Uru suddenly felt a brush of fur up against her side, and was met by those o so familiar blue eyes. Mohatu had moved towards Ahadi, covering up whatever Rafiki was attempting to do. The room became silent, like someone had blocked her ears. A lump manifested itself in her throat. Muffy, who had stood closely next to her, tensed and this was the only thing that alerted her to the loud roar.<br>"Don't touch him!" Ahadi roared, Rafiki stumbled back, he'd been batted away as if he were a fly. Ahadi stood up, his forelegs placed protectively over the carcass in front of him. Mohatu, however, wasn't threatened. He easily matched Ahadi in size, in fact, Mohatu was probably slightly larger despite his recent loss in weight. Mohatu had a very stern look in his eye that made Ahadi immediately cower a little.  
>"Let Rafiki take your Brother, you can't do anything for him anymore." Mohatu told him, pausing after each word to make sure it sunk in. Ahadi took a glance at the body, before storming out silently. Mohatu physically relaxed.<br>"Are you OK, Rafiki?" Uru asked the monkey, who was patting down the grey slithers of hair on his face.  
>"I am fine, Princess. Nothing a old monkey like me cannot handle." He said, but without his usual eruption of laughter. He scooped up Radi, and held him closely. "It is a shame though, though we knew it was coming."<br>"What do you mean? " Uru asked.  
>"Uru, stop." Mohatu warned her, he was clearly not in the mood for questions…Which was very out of character for him.<br>"This child was destined to die tonight, Uru." Rafiki mumbled. "On the night of the rain, the travelling prince shall fall. It was predicted many moons ago, we cannot help it." Uru suddenly felt her blood heat up. Her brain began to buzz.  
>"But- But you could have prevented this somehow!" Uru said, in a sudden outburst.<br>"Uru! It is not our place to mess with the destiny of our lives, We have our place, it's time you started to learn yours!" Mohatu growled at her. Uru was speechless, her Father had never spoken to her like that. He always had tried to teach her through stories and morals, never just downright shouting at her. She listened as a snarl grew from next to her.  
>"Don't shout at her,. Brother. You can't blame her for being upset. Roo' has just witnessed her first death…" Muffy paused, and took a small intake of breath. "And we all remember what that feels like, don't we?"<br>"Quiet, Brother." Mohatu said instantly. Mohatu marched out of the den and before she could thank him Muffy had sulkily followed him. Uru turned to Rafiki, who was giving her a sympathetic look.  
>"What was that about Rafiki?"<br>"It isn't just a nervous time for you, Miss Uru, Mohatu also has his judgement day arriving."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"If I told you that, Princess, then it wouldn't be a _mystery_."

***

That night, they held a funeral for the Prince. Uru stood by Damei's side beside Mohatu and Muffy, while Ahadi placed his brother in a small ditch dug by the lionesses. It quickly filled with rain. Soil was pushed in though before the body could float morbidly at the top. Mohatu took a large stride forwards, the rain soaking his fur so it turned almost black. Only his electric blue eye glimmered through the night that seemed endless. As it looked like he was about to speak, that Rafiki interrupted him. Mohatu seemed a little taken back, but was far too polite to interrupt the monkey.  
>"It is tonight that we remember the loss of the Prince, although his body is buried away from his home, may the kings lead his life back to his kingdom. It is times like this that separate the cubs from the lions, and we must not weep for the Prince- but remember that we can live while he doesn't. Let our acts from now on be free from selfishness and greed. For it is the selfish who will perish, and the selfless who will triumph. Master Ahadi, would you like to say a few words before we send him to the heavens?" Ahadi stepped forwards, and placed a foot on the grave- much like he'd done to Uru's paw only hours before.<br>"I've only ever loved two things in my life, my mother, my honour and my brother. Now I have none. " He stopped. He seemed unwilling to speak anymore but that didn't mean that he give the impression he had a lot more to say.

Uru's mind suddenly filled with a image, it was of two lions. They were racing through some tall grasses. One was very young, barely able to walk or speak, the other was a young teen. They both shared the same brooding deep eyes, though both filled with the same naïve optimism. They were smiling, laughing. The teen's black mane flew around in the breeze, and he was clearly only running at a gentle jog. The little cub, distracted by a admiring look at the teen, tripped on a root. For such a small cub, he flew very far. There was a wail. The teen rushed to the cub's side, and nudged the cub softly. His tongue gentle licked a graze on the cub's leg. The cub looked up, wailing abruptly stopping, and beamed. The teen smiled back. Uru smiled. Sometimes she forgot Ahadi was a living creature. He'd laughed, and cried and lived just the same as she had. Just because he didn't show it, didn't mean it didn't happen and certainly didn't make Ahadi any less of a lion than her.

Uru placed her head into Damei's ever filling out mane, and a gentle tear trickled down her face. It slid of her cheek, and merged with the rainwater below. It was gone.

**I think I should make this clear, Radi isn't suppose to be a main focal point or main character and he probably won't be mentioned much again (maybe in the next chapter or two, apart from that.) hence why he dies within like, 10 sentences after waking up Though his death is important, foreshadowing may be pushing it a little bit, and certainly has it's implications. Anyway, I've just written Chapter 20, which is where all the exciting stuff/ confusing stuff begins :D**

**Replies to various reviews below- **

Winxclubbloomrox- Thank you for your review , Ahadi is a bit of a bully, but he's also got the emotional range of a sausage- sometimes the two can merge into one XD

Salad one- Here you go then XD

Reish95- Yes you will have to wait, Muahha.

Britannyspherez- Haha! Your little drama was very amusing XD Especially gangster Muffy XD

**how far into the canon story does this story go to? **– This is a hard question, because the honest answer is, I don't really know. I would, preferably, like to go up to Uru's death since she is the and will always be the protagonist. However, that would make the story, what? A good 60 chapters give or take. It's taken me a year to upload 15 chapters, so based on that this would take me another 3 years to finish. That is a very long time to keep it interesting and fresh. On the other hand, I really want to tell Uru's story from start to finish. The alternatives are to take it up to the birth of Mufasa and Taka or Uru taking her place as Queen. I could potentially split it into various books. But that all gets very complicated XD I think I'd either stop at Uru being declared Queen, or take it all the way. I'll have to deicide when I get there. I don't want to provide spoilers and say exactly when Uru would die, even though I have planned this, but it would start delving into Canon areas and I don't know if it's my place to start messing with that XD

**When are Uru, Ahadi, Dameii, and Jali return to the Pridelands?** TADA! Magic. There already there.

**When will Uru and Dameii realize they have no real, you know, love feelings for each other? **They both really know, deep down, that there feelings are platonic I think. But they are both bound by tradition. Damei can barely speak to Mohatu, never mind tell him he doesn't want to marry his daughter and Uru, she will have to learn to live with her mistakes- she's too stubborn to admit she's wrong. Uru's main reason though, is that Mohatu is growing old. She doesn't want to rule alone- at this point in the story she see marrying Damei as her only option.

**though Uru is known to be ignorant, I wonder why it meant nothing to her when Mohatu said she and Ahadi sounded like ''an old bickering couple" I mean he does have a point there... Was it because Uru was so happy to see her dad?- **Yeah. Basically.Plus, she wouldn't readily acknowledge that people can see her and Ahadi's chemistry. She'd go into a frenzy.

**you actually going to celebrate The first year anniversary of ARC? Cause if u did, me and your other viewers would be like AMAZING! **I might have something planned ;)

Reldor- Haha, thank you XD Damei and Ahadi aren't exactly best buds XD 

scarthebest- Haha, thank you, I answered your question about Uru and Damei above in another question. I will read your story at some point, It's just slipped my mind XD I do have a Deviant Art account and there is some ARC fan art on there, but most of my gallery is in storage for reasons you can find in my journal.

VitanixKopa- I know, LOOK 3 IN 1 MONTH XD Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17: Choosing Destiny

"You'll have to be very careful, Uru, because if you ask the gophers rudely they'll never respect you ever again." Mohatu told his daughter. There was no reply. He glanced at her, and immediately read her face, when she wasn't guarding herself she could be understood in mere seconds. "Uru? Are you even listening? Is something the matter?" Uru felt her stomach turn as she pulled her head away. It was a knot. One of those knots that you don't know how it got there, and however much you try, it never seems to be undone. Mohatu bent down to her eye level, him being significantly above hers. Laying, in the shade, his long body stretched over the dirt and his tail flicking gently with each breath was Ahadi. Next to him, Laini lay quietly. They both appeared to be sleeping.

"Uru, There was nothing we could have done for that cub-"  
>"Don't say it-"<br>"It was fate, Uru, and I'll say it as many time as it takes to sink in." Mohatu told her, with a firm tone that his soft, deep, voice rarely ventured into. Uru looked up at him, and he couldn't help but smile. His daughter had grown up, yes, but she still had the same impulses and lack of control over her mouth as she ever had. She was fundamentally, still Uru, yet he wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.  
>"You seriously don't believe in that? Rafiki heals flu all the time-"<br>"And why would he let an innocent cub die?" This silenced Uru. "Whatever you may think about Rafiki, however shrill his voice gets and however unfunny his puns are you could never deny, without lying, that he is a good soul." Uru held her head down a little. She was thinking.  
>"I'd be an idiot to contradict you, Dad." Uru mumbled, although it clearly gave her no pleasure to do so.<p>

"Sire" A small voice said. It was quiet, timid, and neither Mohatu nor Uru heard it at first. "My King?" Uru pricked her ears up, and turned in sync with her father. Before her, stood a small lioness- Uru guessed teenage at the least. She had the blondest fur, that seemed free of any dirt or tufts. Uru concluded this lioness had a lot of free time, as she barely got the time to bathe anymore. Maybe she was just hygienic. Uru while immersed in her dull thoughts of cleanliness, barely realised Mohatu had spoken.

"Rusia, what is the matter?" Mohatu asked, his smile became warm and friendly, but Rusia did no response. Wait, Rusia? This was the cub Uru had saved all those moons ago. She grown up and Uru hadn't even bothered to notice. She knew Rusia spent a lot of time with Jali- in fact; Jali and her Mother between them had practically raised her. Uru pained herself to admit it, but she barely knew the young lionesses name, she was so reserved. She barely spoke to anyone except Jali. Uru was surprised she hadn't fainted just calling Mohatu's name. She had grown up into quite a pretty lioness, though, and she seemed nice enough- one would think that a cub who witnessed their parent's murder would turn out quite messed up. Uru pushed that rash and judgemental thought beside.  
>"Uru, would you care to join us?" Mohatu asked Uru, snapping her out of her trance. Uru smiled, the smile that every future Queen would have to perfect. The 'I don't know what you're talking about but I'll smile regardless' smile.<br>"No thank you, enjoy your day." She said pleasantly. Mohatu raised an eyebrow. He knew Uru too well that the only time she was so polite, was when she was secretly being rude.

***  
>Uru found herself walking towards them. Maybe if she could just apologize to Ahadi, for not doing more, the knot in her stomach would go away. She felt like she needed his approval, for him to say 'I don't blame you'. She didn't know when she'd become vulnerable to Ahadi, or when she had started caring for his approval. Yet she found herself stood in front of him and his presumed girlfriend, about to beg for it.<br>"Go away, Uru." A voice growled. The purple gems appeared, and instantly locked onto Uru.  
>"I'm not here to speak with you Laini." Uru told her, even though that should of been obvious. "Ahadi, can I have a word?"<br>"No." Ahadi replied, almost instantly.

"Ahadi, please, it's urgent-"  
>"It's almost midday, if it was urgent, you would have told me this morning. Plus if it's so life threatening, Laini can here too." Ahadi said, his eyes remaining tightly shut. His tone was stony and cold, indifferent, then again it almost always was. Uru placed her attention on Laini, who wore the triumphant smirk this round.<br>"You see, Uru, as much as I can see you want to admit to your undying love for my Ahadi… he isn't interested." Laini boasted.  
>"I'm not your Ahadi." Ahadi growled, flashing them both a gigantic set of teeth hidden in his jaw.<br>"I was about to say the same to you, Laini." Uru said, growing a smile that seemingly quelled the knots in her stomach even if it was just a moment. Laini, however, had not met Uru's match. Laini's eyes were wide and almost gave the impression of vulnerability. Maybe what Ahadi said had hurt her. Uru frown. Ahadi put Laini down on a daily basis, to the point that she and Damei would wager each morning on how many times this would occur. Yet, Laini, never seemed to acknowledge his harshness.  
>"Uru!" A voice bellowed, from behind her. She didn't have to turn, and she didn't want to, her gaze was still fixed on Laini. Upon the approach of Damei and Jali, Laini snake like persona returned.<br>"What do you two want?" Laini hissed.

"We have something to show you… in secret…" Jali said, adding a little venom to her last words and darting a glare at Laini, who huffed and lay back down, resting her head on Ahadi's back.  
>"Have you replaced us, Uru?" Damei asked, in mock tone.<br>"You wish." Uru giggled childishly. Damei let out a low purr, which caused Uru to flood with seas of embarrassment. Damei seemed to show no shame in public affection whereas she did by the gallon. In fact, any affection at all really from Damei seemed to make her uneasy. She repressed the thought. Damei placed a long lick on Uru's chin, if Ahadi hadn't gotten up at such speed and distracted everyone, Uru might have melted. Ahadi approached the two, his movements fluid, yet he walked slowly like he was pondering something. As he approached Damei, Laini fell by his side like a loyal terrier. _Was he defending her? Jealous maybe? No, don't be silly Uru._ She filled with anticipation. Ahadi towered over Damei, not only in size but also in intimidation. Although Damei frowned, and attempted to look ferocious in the face of danger from Uru position she could see his back legs trembling.  
>"Could you move out of my way?" Ahadi asked, although Uru was sure it was a command. Her heart sank with disappointment. She ignored it.<p>

"Pleasure." Damei growled, and slid past his side to Uru and Jali. With that, Ahadi and Laini wandered aimlessly away.  
>"What on earth was that about?" Jali asked Uru, who shrugged.<br>"Don't ask me-"  
>"That guys got a problem, I tell you Uru, I tell you. He's trouble. You stay away from him-"<br>"Since when did you dictate what I do?" Uru asked Damei, feeling her body flare with a sudden anger. Damei seemed a little taken back.  
>"Didn't you see how he was back there,? He's a jerk, Uru!" Damei told her, forcefully.<br>"I think I can decide that for myself."  
>"Uru, he's trying to kill you and you hate his guts. Stop arguing for the sake of the argument." Jali intervened. Uru raised an eyebrow. Why was she arguing anyway? Jali was right. Uru huffed, a little annoyed at her own attitude and a little peeved at Damei's. As she marched away she heard Jali whisper, with a slight triumphant tone that undermined her best friend's previous motherly nature Uru had witnessed only a few seconds ago.<br>"Trouble in paradise?" Uru heart sank for the second time that day.

***

Uru sat in the cave, trying to unravel with her mind the strange imprints left in the sand.

"Can you see it yet Uru?" Jali asked, for the thousandth time.

"No? Why can't you just tell me?"  
>"Because it's better to visualise it." Damei said. Uru would normally call him an idiot, but she felt like she owed him some politeness for a little while… bordering on uneasiness. Had Jali and Damei discussed his and Uru's flawed relationship? She wondered what they said. She could see them now, mocking her, laughing at her lack of emotion. She didn't intentionally mean to be so cold, it was just… she didn't have an answer. Maybe in a way, she was like Ahadi, he didn't show emotion- though occasionally you could see his eyes flicker with something more. Something <em>different<em>.  
>"Uru?" Jali muttered, awakening her from her muddle thoughts.<p>

"You're psychopaths, you know that-" Uru was interrupted by a fluttering of wings, and silhouetted against the midday sun, was Zazu swooping in.  
>"I ave' more sticks for ou'" Zazu said, as he placed the sticks on the floor. Uru presumed they sticks had been used to draw into the sand.<br>"Not you as well, Zazu." Uru said, adding a sigh. Zazu frowned, and placed his wing in a bizarrely humanised manner on his hips- he was more like his mother than he realised, or would like to admit ..  
>"Uru, we just want to go over what we already know."<br>"But I know what we already know." Uru told her. Jali huffed.  
>"No, Uru, we need to refresh. We're running-"<br>"-Ran-" Damei interrupted. Jali scowled at him.

"We're running out of time to figure what is happening, plus, what we're going to do. Uru sighed, and curled up in the sand, unknowingly rubbing out a sub-section of pictures with her butt.  
>"Right, so Ahadi arrived, we we're only cubs." Jali began. Uru glanced over to where Jali was stood. There were three small bundles of fur drawn, a lion with a large frown for a face next to them. Uru used her front legs to get herself up, and slid over to them. She extended her claw, and next to the Ahadi caricature drew a lion shape with a question mark in.<br>"What's that?" Damei asked her, Uru lifted her brow.  
>"Don't you remember, Ahadi didn't come alone? Zuzu had said something, I'd been with Daddy, about a dying rogue…"<br>"Why haven't you mentioned this before?" Damei asked her, he looked slightly annoyed. Uru met his glare with one of her own.  
>"Well, I didn't remember until now, did i?" Uru growled. She sulked to the next drawing in the dirt. There was a fat dog, with stink lines coming from it. In front, a lion roaring in it's face, behind his back leg was a small cub- shrieking.<br>"This is when Ahadi saved you." Jali said, softly. Uru's face softened from the glare it had held moments ago.  
>"I'd forgotten all about this…" She uttered.<br>"Well, yes, this leads us to believe Miss Uru that Master Ahadi does not want you dead-"  
>"No, maybe this was before he was in league with the Hyenas. It doesn't make sense. If he was in league with them then, he would have just let them take me. Let me tell you, those hyenas did not have anything remotely courteous on their mind. I was dinner. " Uru explained. She glanced at the next image. "Sometime between then, and the incident in the gorge was when the alliance was made." Zazu fluttered over the crudely drawn drawing. "After Ahadi chased me in the gorge, me and Jali saw the hyenas."<br>"Then you got sick, so me and Jali, plus Zazu saw him talking to the hyenas-"  
>"Stop!" Uru snapped, cutting Damei off mid-speech. With her paw, she swiped the drawings in frustration. "Just stop it!"<br>"Princess?" Zazu asked, in his best calm voice- which only made her more panicked.  
>"This isn't helping! None of us gets us closer to finding out what Ahadi wants, what the Hyenas want, or why this happening!" Uru told them firmly, her voice raised.<br>"I thought this was- we were trying to help!" Damei snapped at her, a odd thing for a lion so usually laid back to do.  
>"Well it isn't! It's just frustrating! I don't want to go over all the times I got nearly killed, or I was stupid! I mean…" She took a moment's pause. "What's more important to you, finding the truth or my welfare?" Damei hesitated.<br>"I mean… your welfare… of course" He seemed a little shocked.  
>"Why don't you seem so sure, Damei?" Uru asked him, maybe in all this nonsense, like she use to have been somehow Damei got carried away. It looked like he and Jali had discussed this often. As the days drew nearer to D-Day, Uru hadn't realised that she no longer got that giddy thrill from playing detective- in fact- she wanted it to be over. She wanted the hyenas to go away. She didn't want to look over her shoulder anymore. Now, unlike any other point in the saga, she knew there could only be one option.<br>"I have to tell Father" Uru told them. She hung her head, low. She felt ashamed it had taken her this long to admit it. How could she have been so stupid?  
>"NO!" Damei almost blurted. Zazu hovered next to him for a moment, before swopping and securely landing on Uru's shoulder.<br>"Mister Damei, I don't know about you but I shall stick with whatever Miss Uru wants to do." Damei ignored him.  
>"Uru, we're so close!" He moved a step closed, and bore his emerald eyes into her.<br>"Damei, I'm sca-" She cut herself off. "We're not my Father, we can't handle this anymore!"  
>"No, No, No. Uru! You don't see, you're blowing this out of proportion. Trust me! If you're ever going to trust me at any point, when I'm your king or whenever-" Uru winced at his words. "Trust me now…" Uru sighed. She looked up at Jali. Jali's head had sunken on his head, and her eyes drooped. It was almost like she'd heard this before. Like she'd wanted to tell Mohatu before now, but it was Damei who wanted this to continue. Uru looked back at Damei. He was going to be her King, she'd have to trust him. "Please Uru. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." He almost begged. He was going to be her King, she'd have to trust him. The more times she said it the more alien it became to her. There wasn't anything she could to do to change it. She'd have to trust him.<br>"I trust you" Uru uttered. Damei cheered, and slammed Uru's side with his paw, making her wobble. Uru looked at Jali for help, but she had turned away. Damei had gone to re-draw the rubbed out drawings with… enthusiasm. She'd never seen him so driven.

"Uru!" a voice boomed from the entrance. Uru turned quickly, in fear it was her Father and he'd just heard everything. It was only Muffy. She felt Zazu retracted his claw from her shoulder, and he was gone. "Can we walk?"

Uru and Muffy followed a old trail, named the Spirits Trail, as it was rumoured a spirit had lived here many years ago and created this path to guide lost lions. Uru was told it was a coincident that it was the path between the elephants and the food supply. Uru stared at her paws, whereas Muffy walked slowly alongside her. She could tell he was getting frustrated with her slow pace. Muffy was quite impatient when it came to … anything really.  
>"You and Damei seemed to be having quite a serious conversation." Muffy said, casually.<p>

"Yeah… it makes a change." She didn't know hoe much Muffy had heard, she figured it was enough to know something was wrong but no enough to go running to Mohatu immediately.  
>"Roo, you'd tell me if something was wrong?" he asked her. She didn't reply. He seemed to take a moment to think. Uru could tell because his tail twitched when ever he was in deep thought.<br>"Roo, the right thing to do isn't always the easy one, you… sometimes we leave things too late… then everything begins to crumble and fall, but we can't catch everything … so some thing falls through the cracks… or we just get crushed under the rubble-"  
>"Unk, I don't know what this metaphor means-"<br>"I mean do the right thing before it's too late…"  
>"What if it already is?"<p>

***  
>Soon, the early afternoon turned into late evening, and Uru found herself sat with Jali, not far from pride rock- admiring the sunset overhead. It was moments like this that made her regret being the heir to priderock, she spent so much time training to be queen that she barely got time to look around and breath once in a while.<br>"Uru?" Jali's voice broke her from her trance. "I wish we had more time for moments like this-"  
>"Don't be cheesy-" Uru cut herself off before she lied. "It's scary how you can read my mind…" Jali giggled, for a flash, it was almost like she was a cub again. Uru gulped. Sometimes she forgot they were far from that anymore. Jali stared at her for a moment, before a content smile grew upon on her face. She turned and her eyes became lost in the horizon.<br>"I know you're jealous of the time me and Damei spend together." Jali said, although her tone was flat, her eyes danced as she spoke- then, they grew sad.  
>"What- What do you mean?" Uru acted, quite well. Jali knew otherwise.<br>"You get your theatrics from your Uncle, but you have your Father's heart." Uru paused. This wasn't the Jali she had known, her voice was soft and her words were bordering on profound. "I'm your best friend, Uru, you idiot." _and there she was._

"I know, I must suck at being a friend, Jali…" Uru mumbled.  
>"No, we learnt a long time ago that we'd have to share you with Pride Rock." Jali said, giving Uru a warm smile. Uru understood. "I just want you to know that I could never… I promise I would never take Damei from you."<br>"Jali…" Uru uttered, she sighed, inwardly. She looked at Jali, and she knew, that they were probably the hardest words her friend had ever said. Uru gingerly placed her paw on Jali's. "I know… I know."  
>"I think he's gone slightly crazy as well, with all this planning. He only does it because he cares about you and wants you and him to be closer and spend more time together."<br>"He's still gone slightly insane." Uru giggled. Jali laughed.

"Are you still sure about doing this alone? We can turn back, Uru" Jali told her, sternly. Uru felt a lump in her throat.  
>"Whatever the hyenas want with me, it must be important. I've come too far to back away." She said, more in an attempt to reassure herself. "And I'm not alone, I have you and Damei." Jali raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, at the first sign of a cackle Damei will probably be half way back to Pride rock." Jali teased. "You know I'd take a hyena for you, Uru. You've saved me far too many times." Uru thought back.  
>"Well if the Jali and Uru who went to the graveyard that day ever listened to how corny this conversation is getting, we'd get a stern telling off." Uru chuckled. She removed her paw from Jali's and the mood lifted.<p>

"Who are you kidding, Uru, you're almost identical to your younger self except now you have a bigger butt-"  
>"Hey!" Uru laughed, swatting Jali.<p>

"I mean- lion." Jali said, her tone deteriorating to a concerned one by the end of the sentence.  
>"I have a bigger lion? I don't get it?" Uru asked her, knotting her brow.<br>"No, I mean, Lion!" Jali said, in an alarmed tone. Uru turned, following Jali's gaze to a large brown lion strolling through the pride lands. Behind him, was a skinny lioness- although it could have a been a lion- it was hard to tell. She- They- sulked behind the Lion. Uru sprung to her feet.  
>"Where are you going Uru? We should tell the King-"<br>"No time!" Uru lied, as she bounced towards the lion. She picked up the pace, and the shuffling behind her let her know Jali was right behind her. As Jali was her training and hunting partner, they were pretty much in sync. Uru could hear Jali's ears twitch if there was silence. It didn't take long for the visitors to notice the two eager lionesses bounding towards them. To Uru's surprise, they stopped. Leading her to believe they were no threat. If they were, they wouldn't have stopped to take a sit down. Uru slowed as they reached them, and her eyes drew to the cat she could now confirm was a lioness. Her bones were visible through her fur, and her eyes sunken, like she'd cried every night for the past moon and not slept a moment. Her legs could barely seem to hold herself up, but as she noticed Uru's stare- she flashed Uru a set of fangs. Uru moved her paw backwards in confusion. Uru looked up at the lion, and immediately she was captivated by his eyes. They sparkled in the evening sun, and were a stark contrast with the dull green of the grass that surrounded them. They were completely unreadable- she couldn't decide whether he was about to kill her or hug her. His mane was thin, and slicked back in manner that led Uru to believe he had used water to keep it that way. Some parts spiked up, where he'd obviously missed a spot. His muzzle was large, and his eyes small and squalor. His whiskers curled at the edges, in a almost too stereotypical villain. OF course, she wasn't sure whether he was one yet. When he spoke, it was regal and very well executed- yet still very deep and intimidating.

"And who may you be, Lioness?" He asked her, one of his rigid eyebrows lifted.  
>"I am Uru, Princess of the Pridelands, May I ask what it is you're doing here?" The lion grinned. It was borderline unpleasant.<br>"I've come to take back what's rightfully mine."  
>"Yeah, you and who's army?"<p>

The Lion left with Mohatu the minute he arrived, along with Muffy and the lioness. Most of the Pride had now appeared, eager to see what the commotion was about. Rusia has taken her place by Jali's side, as Uru remembered Jali's Mother had raised Rusia practically as her own- meaning they were step sisters. Jali was the only one Rusia really spoke to- except Damei. Damei was on Uru's other side, Uru believed that he had spent all afternoon drawing up crazy schemes. She placed her head onto his mane, in a small attempt to reconcile after their earlier 'spat'. Damei accepted gladly. She felt his neck turn, like he was staring off to the side.

"Jali, what's going on?" Rusia asked, her voice timid.  
>"There's a lion here to speak with the King, just hold on, don't worry." Jali told her, her voice motherly. Gliding, Zuzu appeared from where her Father had just gone to. Zuzu landed on the floor, and collected herself, before opening her beak. Uru felt Zazu land on her shoulder.<br>"May I present his majesty King Mohatu, in the company of their majesty King and Queen Jabari." Zuzu said, with some scorn. With that, Mohatu, Muffy, King Jabari and the lioness appeared from round the bend. Each King as unreadable as the other. It was in the Lioness and Muffy's bitter stares that allowed everyone to realise something was up.

"Father?" A voice squeaked. Uru turned, following Ahadi as he moved through the lionesses. His body language was submissive, and his head hung low. Laini was quite different, she practically jumped to the King's feet.  
>"My Majesty, what a pleasure to see you again, how I've missed you-"<br>"Remember who your allegiance lies to, Laini." Uru looked around for a moment, to see who had said that. It took a while to process it had been her.

"Yes, Miss Laini." Zazu muttered. He acquired a scowl from his Mother, and nervously giggled before according fluttered to her side. No, she wasn't shocked that the King was Ahadi's Father. In her line of work, surprises were part of the day job. She knew she'd recognised the eyes, but never made the connection- she should have known a lion that was such an egotistical jerk would produce similar offspring. Uru moved forwards, and took her place next to her Father. Half because she wanted to spite Laini, half because she wanted to see Ahadi's face.

"I believe you've met my daughter." Mohatu said while his voice was low and gravely.  
>"I know, she's ever so charming." King Jabari said, although Uru was sure it was sarcastic.<p>

"Father what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked, his muzzle quivering a little.  
>"I have come for my son." He paused "Both of them." Accidently, Uru made eye contact with Ahadi. After a moment, she looked away.<p>

"He's dead, Father." King Jabari stared for a moment. His eye flickered.  
>"Well then, it is imperative that you return then Ahadi." King Jabari almost growled.<p>

"Jabari has made it clear that Ahadi shall return this night, so please say your farewells." Mohatu addressed the pride. Very few seemed to be saddened. Uru swore she heard someone cheer.  
>"<em>King<em> Jabari!" Jabari hissed in Mohatu's ear, it would have been unnoticed if Uru hadn't have been so close.  
>"What is a title between Kings?" Mohatu asked him, raising him a smirk.<br>"What about me, My King? Am I requested back?" Laini asked him, enthusiastically. With equal distaste, King Jabari answered. "I have no preference."

Uru heard Jali laugh.  
>***<p>

The Pride disbanded, and in the confusion, Ahadi disappeared. Uru was pleased- this meant that if Ahadi left, she no longer had a hyena problem, but she couldn't ignore an ache in her stomach. Of course, Ahadi was still down after the loss of his Brother. Maybe she needed to make it clear that she- what she really wanted was Ahadi to rid her of her guilt. If not it would be with her for the rest of her life. She had to speak to him-  
>"Uru?" Mohatu whispered, catching his Daughter's attention.<br>"Father?" Uru replied, in the same tone. Mohatu sighed inwardly. Then, he lay on the floor, stretching his legs outwards. Muffy lay beside him and invited Uru to sit in front of them. She obeyed. When Zuzu hoped down next to Mohatu Pride rock was clear of all signs of life except for them.  
>"I thought I'd give you the information on the Southern Pride, and in particular, The King his son, Ahadi." Mohatu explain. Uru's heart leapt.<br>"You knew Ahadi was a Prince?" Uru asked them. Mohatu nodded.  
>"I was present at his Birth, as was your Mother, and in turn- <em>you<em>." Mohatu said.  
>"Please don't tell me he's my long lost brother or something-"<br>"Nothing of the sort!" Zuzu interrupted, with mild disgust. Uru smiled at her. Zuzu would and should never change.  
>"You are of no relation to Ahadi, Uru, do not fret." Mohatu said, although he was clearly joking, he did not smile. "The initial idea was the unite the prides with a betrothal-"<br>"-Luckily for you your Mother wasn't as much of a plank as my Big Bro, and she called it off." Muffy added. Uru allowed herself to begin breathing again. For a moment she thought they were going to announce her new marriage.

"I think for Uru to understand I must go further back, way before she was even in the picture. You see, when I was a very young King, the southern Pride made an attempt to take Pride Rock. We are the envy of almost every pride you see. It wasn't an attack through desperation, but through greed, Ahadi's grandfather wanted more land to himself despite the southern lands being overly satisfactory. Of course, I was young and strong, and the King was old…"  
>"You killed him?" Uru stuttered. Mohatu shuck his head.<br>"No, not as such. I did not spill any blood, I sent the King and his Pride back to the southern borders. That night, consumed with the guilt of failure and finally seeing his greed, he disappeared. No one has seen him since. At least that is the story told."  
>"I heard he walked into the pit of snakes tweeting like a bird; apparently it was hilarious-"<br>"Muffy!" Zuzu silenced him, whacking his muzzle with a fistful of feathers.  
>"He had gone mad, and in his death his son became King."<br>"Jabari?" Uru asked, and Mohatu nodded.

"Of course, He blamed me for his Father's death, and so he returned many years later with strength that could easily match that of Pride Rock. Something you must understand Uru, is that pacifism is always a better route than violence. So I attempted to reunite the Prides. I didn't want you growing up in war and hate." Mohatu explained.  
>"But you did hate Jabari and he hated you, right?" Uru asked Mohatu. Mohatu growled under his breath.<br>"There are no friends in war, Uru." He said, as calmly as you like. "But I wanted to be above childish hate. Jabari, his mate also pregnant, agreed. I don't know to this day why he agreed, and in the back of my mind I always knew he would have broken his promise one day. It was only your Mother who had the courage to say no. She didn't want to ruin your life because of the previous generation; she wanted you to choose your own destiny. We never battled, me and Jabari, and I don't know why he didn't return. He wasn't weak; in fact, he remains strong to this day. All I remember was the look on his face when your Mother whispered something in his ear- he looked shocked, scared, then he grinned. A moon later you were born, and I never saw Jabari again till today."

"So why did she allow me to be betrothed to Damei then?" Uru asked. They all ignored her.  
>"Your Mother was pretty awesome…" Muffy commented, his eyes lit up brightly. Uru smiled, but then confusion hit her mind.<p>

"So why did Ahadi come here?"

"Because of your Mother…"  
>"I don't understand?"<br>"You and Ahadi have to right to choose your own destiny, Uru…" Then she understood. Ahadi didn't come here because he was forced to. He came here because he _wanted_ to.

***  
>Uru thought the explanation would finally clear things up, in fact, it only gave her the want to ask more questions. Yes, it explained the history between the two prides, and the story of her Father- yet nothing about her story. It gave her no clue to the hyenas and Ahadi, no clue to why he actually left. It explained why Ahadi's Brother had come- he'd come to warn his Brother that King Jabari was coming. Maybe Jabari was the storm. Plus, what had her Mother told Jabari to keep him at bay all these years? Uru thoughts were cut off by a pair of glowing purple eyes in her face.<br>"What have you done with him, you imbecile!" Laini demanded of Uru. Uru was a little taken back.  
>"Excuse me?!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low. It was almost night now, it wouldn't be long till Ahadi had to leave.<br>"Is there a problem, Laini?" the unmistakable voice of Damei growled.  
>"Ahadi's gone jerk, and my King hates to be kept waiting." Laini warned them. Uru internally cheered. Laini was going… <em>with Ahadi. <em>Her heart dropped again. She had to find him. She needed to be relieved of the burden of guilt.  
>"Damei, you go check Pride Rock. Jali, check the plains. Laini, check his favourite spots."<br>"Why do you care, Princess?" Laini sneered.  
>"I want you and him gone as quickly as possible." She lied.<p>

Uru found Ahadi relatively quickly. She was just scouting the borders, when she came across a yellow blob in the river. At first she thought the monkeys had left their banana hoard somewhere unconventional, when it moved, she recognised it. Uru glanced down at the water. It was flowing, but not quickly. Maybe, if she pretended it was something other than water, she could go and get him. She tried shouting his name again. No response. She dipped a paw in the water, and her head went cloudy, and dizzy. She fell forwards, and splashed in the water face first. She felt a strong maw latch around her neck, and soon, she was elevated onto her feet.  
>"How many times will I have to save you from the killer water, Uru?" Ahadi asked her, raising a eyebrow. Uru ignored him.<br>"At least I can go near the edge of the peak of Pride Rock without screaming like a little female cub." Uru remarked, and flashed a grin. Ahadi rolled his eyes. Uru remembered her purpose.  
>"What are you doing out here? Everyone is worried sick!" Uru hissed.<br>"Everyone?" Ahadi asked, with obvious doubt.  
>"Well, me and Laini." Sighed Uru as she looked to the floor. There was a moment of silence. Uru looked up, and Ahadi face was a mixture of a smile and a frown.<br>"What?" Uru asked, her brow lowering.  
>"<em>You<em> were worried about me?" Ahadi asked her, his normal flat voice turned into a bit of a giggle at the end.  
>"Well…" Uru felt herself flushing. She cursed her own body. "I mean, I want you gone as quickly as possible-"<br>"Whatever." Ahadi whispered, and winked at her. Uru growled. He seemed to be very relaxed for someone going through an emotionally traumatic time. Maybe he liked to hide his feelings behind sarcasm, which would explain a lot. Suddenly, the rush of water around her feet became noticeable; another one of her over the top dizzy spells came in. She felt a strong paw on hers, and very soft fur rub under her neck. Ahadi's head under hers, she suddenly didn't feel like the water was going to engulf her.  
>"Are you still going to flail around, or can I let go?" Ahadi asked her. Uru paused for a moment. His fur was ridiculously soft for a lion.<p>

"Your fur is soooo soft…" Uru mumbled dreamily, light-headedness still resident in her brain.  
>"I'll take that as a yes." She heard Ahadi say, and his head slipped from under hers, yet his paw remained. It took a few moments for Uru to regain her senses, and she prayed to the kings whatever she thought stayed in her head.<br>"Ahadi, you have to go back." Uru told him sternly. Ahadi steeled up.

"I don't have to do anything." Ahadi growled, she felt his paw tighten on hers.  
>"We have responsibilities; we have to rule our prides! We can't just walk away from that!" Uru told him, her voice rising on octave.<p>

"You don't understand! You could never understand!" Ahadi snapped at her, she felt his paw move off her, and in one swift jump he was out of the river. Uru followed instantly. "Stop following me!" He hissed.  
>"What won't I understand!?" She shouted, retracting her claws which had unknowingly come out. Ahadi turned, and pushed his face into hers.<br>"You wouldn't understand!" He repeated, forcefully.  
>"You have to go back!"<br>"I should be able to choose my own destiny!" With that, Uru froze in her tracks. What was she doing? Why was she trying to make him go back? She didn't know why he left? Who was she to make decisions for him…? Did she really want him to go anyway? What would her Mother think of her daughter now?  
>"You can choose." She stated, without another moment's thought.<br>"What?"  
>"You're right." Uru said, through she painfully resented admitting it. Ahadi took a step towards her.<br>"I don't blame you." Ahadi said, after a moment's pause.  
>"For what?"<br>"For my brother. There wasn't anything you could have done." Ahadi told her, sincerely. Uru looked up to her, her eyes filled with the relief she longed for… yet the knot in her stomach didn't budge.

Uru walked back in comfortable silence with Ahadi. Her head was filled with a million thoughts. She barely had time to address each one by the time they were greeted by crowds at pride rock. Uru led the way, followed by Ahadi. Laini was waiting next to the King and Queen. Uru added another question to her collection, what was up with this Queen- she seemed totally unfitting. Maybe it was just another thing Uru would never understand.  
>"Where were you Ahadi?" Laini shrieked, throwing her neck around Ahadi's. Ahadi removed it fairly quickly.<br>"I needed to think." Ahadi mumbled. He took a deep inwards breath. He moved forwards in a slow pace. Zazu landed on Uru's shoulder. When he stood in front of his Father, he almost matched him in every way- size, eyes, mane- the only different was his Father was far darker- and his face was a lot more haggard and tired- as well as scarred.  
>"Ahadi, now you've stopped attention seeking, we may leave. Bid farewell to your <em>friends<em>." Jabari told him. It was very unlike a father should address his son.  
>"No, Father." Ahadi told him, looking him square in the face. Jabari hissed.<br>"What?"  
>"I'm staying here, this is my pride now." Ahadi told him. "Now please leave. Radi shall remain buried here, where I can watch over him."<br>"Do you realise the implication this will have-" Jabari paused. The next time he spoke, his voice was loud and angry, with a hint of madness. "I will not give you another chance Ahadi! You will return home, even if I have to carry you back!"  
>"You heard Ahadi." A voice boomed from behind them. Mohatu walked slowly towards Jabari. He was a bigger lion, and Jabari knew it. In an attempt to make himself look large, his stuck out his chest. "Leave…" Mohatu growled.<br>"One day I will avenge my Father, Mohatu. I will return. Mark my words, you cannot deny me my son. I will return to my home tonight defeated, but the next time I leave the Pride lands I will leave with blood soaked paws and victory." Jabari sneered. With that, he turned, and like a snake he slid towards the exit of Pride Rock.  
>"Jabari?" Mohatu called after him. Jabari turned. "That's <em>King<em> Mohatu to you" Jabari left with only a roar of frustration. The titled Queen pulled herself up. She glanced at Laini.  
>"You will stay also?" She asked her sentence muddle and her voice deep and husky. Laini seemed torn. Laini looked at Ahadi, then at the exit. Uru could see she had a longing to be free of this place. Despite her eyes telling otherwise Laini whispered. "Stay."<br>"So be it, Child. You must address your loyalty." The Queen said, calmly, before following the paw prints of Jabari. Uru ran to the edge of Pride Rock. Till they were dots on the horizon, Uru watched them go.  
>"Dammit, brother, when did you start getting all sassy?" Muffy asked Mohatu. Mohatu did not laugh. Uru did not. She didn't underestimate Jabari's warning and from the sound of silence, neither did Mohatu.<p>

**Character Questions : Damei**

**Who are you?** Damei, pleasure to meet you. .

**What's your role in the Pride?** I'm currently a lazy pride Lander, but some day I'm going to be King of Pride rock. Isn't that neat?

**Intresting, Now do you have any family? Tell us about them?** I have my Ma, she's great. Never met my Pa but my Ma assures me he was awesome. I also have my future mate Uru! So I guess that makes Mohatu and Muffy my family as well. Jali also like…a sister… to me.

**Who are your friends? Do you have any? **Uru and Jali! I don't know what I'd do without their sarcasm.

**Do you have a crush?** … Juru. Uru! I said Uru! She's my mate.

**What do you think you'll be doing in a years time? **Hopefully King! Not that I want Mohatu to die. I didn't meant that. Hopefully in a situation where no one is dead. *chuckles nervously*.

**Ok, So tell us one fact about you? Do you have any talents?** I can catch my tail unlike those stupid wild dogs!

**Do you think you'll end up happy? **I am happy.

**Time to say goodbye! ** Ba-bye!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (by which I mean the story XD). Yes, it's been 1 year since I begun ARC, and I'm still having a whirl writing it! :D (despite my lack of uploads implying vice versa XD. ) The present is a extra long exciting chapter and I've also drew a brand spanking new image for the story starring Ahadi, Uru and a very fetching cake. Enjoy **

**Britannyspherez- 1. I'll never tell ;) I think she half felt sorry for him, half wanted to actually comfort him. **

**2. Half because of Radi's death, half because she'd been so horrible to Ahadi and forgot he was a real 'person'. But it could have been a number of reasons. **

**3. I'll probably defiantly cover their birth, I haven't decided whether I'm going to go all the way through their lives yet : ) **

**The short answer is yes, eventually, but this won't be for a while. I think being emotionally unstable is just part of him and growing up in a emotionally 'wrong' environment. **

**Yes. Very. It'll always be in the back of her mind how much more chemistry Damei and Jali have than she and Damei has. **

**Damei coming up! :D**

**I'm about 4 chapters ahead. This may sound paranoid, but it's a safety net in case something really bad happens and I can't upload for a long time. (like I break every bone in my body.) That way there'll never be like a year long gap between uploads or something. **

**VitanixKopa- I'm really surprised no one guessed this yet, *hint* the title *hint* XD**

**Reldor- I know. I'm so harsh to Ahadi. I don't feel like a chapter's complete till I've emotionally or physically destroyed him XD **

**T5Tango- Nooo, the suspense. Thank you :D**

**BLACK CAT- Thank you! :D **

**Mj- Thank you! :D**

**scarthebest- I know, I wouldn't like to hang around with Uru either- mainly because a lot of the things she does are based on what I would do (as egotistical as that sounds XD), and I don't want to hang about with myself XD You should know by now it takes me at least a year to reply to things (possible exaggeration there XD). I will get to it at some point.**


	18. Chapter 18: Creatures in the Mist

**Hello Plumpkins! Do you remember me ? Well, you know, I'm going to have to be honest with you. I haven't wrote a thing since the middle of October. I've just been so caught up with work and life, any free time I have I feel too emotionally and physically drained to do anything. So, im afraid I can't promise any frequent updates for a while till I work something out, sorry Answers to your questions at the bottom, as always. .. and Merry Christmas! If I don't upload till before then. But in the mean time, this chapter actually has a little teeny weenie bit of Uru and Ahadi being more than enemies… for a short time anyway. **

Uru paws merged with the earth; they were one. The silent sound of the savannah was ringing in her ears, and her sight was not caught by anything but the juicy gazelle in front of her. Jali, who lay beside her, signalled with her ears. The first section moved. She silently waited for her time. Dust exploded into the burning air and clouded her vision, only giving her the essence of time upon her paws. She counted the seconds with a tap of her tail;

_One…Two…_

Jali sprung a second too early, forcing Uru to improvise. Naturally, this made her trail behind Jali. Her sight was impaired by the dust and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. To her left, she saw a flash of grey. Then, to her right, something was circling her. Uru stopped in her tracks, leaving stretched paw marks in the dusty ground below. Her eyes wide, she checked again for any signs. It was probably just a lioness. Uru began to pad forwards, aware she'd have probably missed the kill by now. She was met by a unmistakable sight. A glimpse of yellow eye flashed in front of her, and even though they were only there for a second, it felt like they had bore into her for hours. It was almost like they were moving towards her. Jali's roar cut Uru's concentration. When she looked back into the dust, the eyes were gone. The dust began to settle, revealing Jali stood wearily over the kill.

"Uru, are you ok?" She asked, cantering over to her friend. Uru checked around the now clear area; the lands were silent. She was abruptly startled by a small bug landing to her paw. She turned back to Jali, giving her quite a sneer.

"I'm _fine."_ Uru mumbled after a moment. "The dust confused me, that's all. Did you get the kill?"

Jali said they did despite the fact Uru wasn't listening. Her eyes were on Laini. Uru couldn't complain about her being on the hunting team, she was one damn fine hunter. Laini's eyes met with Uru's. They didn't need to say anything, they'd both seen them. Covered in dust but seen them all the same. _Hyenas._

Her teeth scraped the kill along the slope to Pride Rock to a hungry pride. She didn't risk scouting the area after the hunt, as she was still a little dazed and tired. Laini avoided Uru, and didn't boast like she usually did.

"There have been more sightings this morning sir; the elephants spotted them near the watering hole." Zuzu explained to the weary king, the two animals completely oblivious the hunting party's return.

"Get more lionesses on patrol, make sure they are in at least groups of three." Mohatu ordered.

"Why, what's happening?!" One of the much less subtle lionesses shrieked. Mohatu was rather startled and took an interest right away, his daughter showing the same with the picking up of her ears.

"Please return the kill to the den, there is no need for worry." Mohatu reassured. Uru knew whenever her father was lying, his tell was entirely obvious; Mohatu seemingly also knew this. Adding a warm smile to the end of his sentence was able to relax some of the lionesses. Uru joined their movement, but as she was about to enter the cavern, a recognisable face appeared in front of her.

"Odd thing, all these sightings, isn't it, 'Roo?" Muffy added, to which Uru furrowed her brows.

"Really? I wouldn't know, it's not like father tells me anything." Uru replied in her best attempt at bitterness. Muffy's eyes became very sombre, he opened them wide — which was unusual; Muffy eyes always had a lazy look to them. The princess couldn't help but swallow a little in fright.

"Uru, if you have anything to tell me, you need to tell me now."

Muffy's voice was cold and stern, not like his usual character at all. Uru felt a long shiver of fear. Her stomach joined the gymnastics team, turning upside down and her paw twitched.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, I lied." Uru sighed, putting extra effort into not making her voice crack. "I — I…"

She paused.

"I saw some hyenas this morning. I'm sorry I…"

"Is that all that's bothering you, Uru?" He questioned her response. Uru became beyond nervous. After an elongated moment, the lion grinned to her "Why didn't you say? I was really worried you were dying or something!"

Uru's stomach returned to its normal state, a sheepish smile spread on her lips. "Unk—"

"_Uru!"_ Mohatu boomed. Uru's stomach flipped right back over and she turned to look at her father, now joined by Jali's mother. She looked timid and concerned. "Have you seen Jali or Rusia? Her Mother thinks they've gone on a walk." Uru trotted over and addressed Jali's mother.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. Not since the hunt. I can go and look for her if you would like?"

"Oh thank you Uru, yes please!" Her mother said with a sigh of relief.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Uru." Mohatu replied with a firm frown forming on his face, but Uru had already turned to leave.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Uru shouted behind her, hopping down Pride Rock. She needed to get away for a bit. Yes, her life was in more danger than ever, and this was about as risky as covering herself in zebra meat and walking into the hyena graveyard. Jali hadn't seen the hyenas this morning, she didn't know they were out there. Knowing Jali, she'd put her life on the line for Rusia and Uru would prefer if neither of them were harmed. She'd never forgive herself for not telling Jali.

"Uru? Where are you going?" A timid voice asked from behind. Uru turned around, and was met by a concerned pair of green eyes.

"Ahadi? What are you doing here?" Uru asked him.

"You can't go out on your own. Are you crazy?" Ahadi asked her, ignoring her questions.

"So you know there are hyenas out there then?"

"Obviously." Ahadi had spoke a little too quickly. Realising his mistake, he spluttered; "I mean—"

"So you're taking me today? I thought they needed you for their master plan? Whatever that is… I just need to find Jali—"

"I'll take you to her, I know where she is."

"Where is she?"

"The waterhole. I'm not going to do anything to you today, Uru."

"Oh, that's a relief, I'm so glad you won't kill me _today!_" Uru sung sarcastically. With that, she stormed off to the water hole in search for her friends.

Like Ahadi had said, Jali and Rusia had been there. Uru didn't have to speak to them, she just sat by a nearby tree untill they left, and turned back to towards Pride Rock. She didn't exactly want to explain anything in front of Rusia, she was too young for Uru to scare her. She watched as Rusia and Jali climbed the tall standing rock, the younger of the two collapsing. Jali immediately assited her to her paws, Uru found it kind of sweet, really.

"Do you trust me now?" Ahadi whispered from next to her.

"_Jeez!_" Uru shrieked. "Have you been stood there all this time, that's really creepy you know?!"

"Says the lioness who just spent twenty minutes watching them from behind a tree."

"Touché." Uru mumbled. Remembering the circumstances, she tensed.

"Don't worry Uru, the storm isn't coming till tomorrow. You can rest easy tonight."

"Gee, Thanks. You're being very casual about this…" Uru commented to which Ahadi shrugged.

"So are you." He retorted. Uru didn't mention the fear in the pit of her stomach that had now spread and infected her whole body. He paused for a moment. "You see, if I act all tense and crazy, someone might suspect something." His words were just dripping with sarcasm.

"I saw through you." Uru leaned against the tree. Ahadi looked at the floor.

"You're not just an average lioness, though." He said, staring at his paws. Uru's stomach fluttered.

"You're such a charmer." She added, dryly, ignoring her sudden intense jabs in her belly. There was a pause; the grass whistled quietly below them, the water hole lets off sudden burst of glimmering reflections and occasionally the squawk of a nearby hornbill would chatter.

"Uru?" Ahadi mumbled. Uru didn't turn. She was mesmerised by the glittering savannah view.

"Huh?"

"Wi…Will you come somewhere with me…?" Ahadi asked, his words seemed unorganised and vague. "Only for tonight!" He added, hastily. Uru did turn this time.

"What do you mean?" Uru asked him suspiciously. There was no way she was going to fall right for this trap, if it was one.

"I told you not to worry Uru, even I'm not lazy enough just to ask you to meet the hyenas." Ahadi added nervously. "I just…" He paused. "Tomorrow will change everything, Uru, for both of us. I thought we could spend our last moments of freedom together."

"Pray tell, Ahadi, why I would want to spend my last so called night of freedom with you and not my family."

"Fine then, don't, but I know you'll come anyway. You're far too curious and naïve not to." Ahadi grumbled, his nervous demeanour vanishing. Uru frowned, it didn't make sense. Why did he want to spend time with her instead of say, Laini? She hated the fact but Ahadi was right, she was too curious, perhaps even naïve, not to go with him. Maybe she could find out some more clues. Yeah, clues.

"Priwncess?" A small voice spoke from underneath her.

"What?!" Uru snapped, immediately presuming it was Ahadi interrupting her thoughts. Suddenly, a loud shrill noise broke her ears. Uru looked down, a small cub was bawling it's eyes out below her.

"Oh, kings, I'm sorry." Uru attempted to make up for her abrupt snap. The noises just got louder. Abruptly, Ahadi's mouth closed around the cub.

"NO AHADI! Please don't eat her! She'll stop soon!" Uru cried stumbling forwards. Ahadi turned to her, the cub now silent dangling from his mouth, looking up at the lion with curiously. Ahadi placed the cub down.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, young one, return to Pride Rock immediately and I won't inform your mother." Ahadi said sternly. The cub became saddened. It nodded it's head solemnly, and began to sulk away. Uru growled.

"How did you do that?!" Uru yelped in disbelief

"Do what, speak?" Ahadi asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Have that cub listen to you without them screaming?" Uru asked him. Ahadi watched the cub for a moment as it walked away.

"I treat them like rocks. I wouldn't be tolerant if a rock started screaming, same with a cub. Love is best shown through strictness."

_How romantic._

"Maybe I'm just not good with cubs." Uru mumbled dejectedly.

"Let's never have any then." Ahadi said, his trademark smirk appearing on his face. Uru joined in the smirking fest, without really thinking, she childishly threw herself at him. The pounce was well positioned, and the two rolled backwards for a moment. It felt like it lasted for a few seconds, but Uru soon found the blur of spinning had turned into a odd place, one she barely recognised. She hadn't been there in eons. It was the place she and Mohatu use to gaze at the sky from. Life had been so busy in recent years. They hadn't found the time. The tight grip around her belly made her remember she wasn't alone this time. She looked down at Ahadi, who she had pinned while preoccupied with her surroundings. He had a glazed look on his face, and his smile was borderline content that could never have been misconstrued as a smirk.

"What's the matter, Uru?" Ahadi asked her, frowning slightly.

"My father and I used to come here every night." She inwardly sighed. "We haven't been in years." She felt his grip tighten around her belly.

"We can go if you want?"

"No."

"Good, because I want to show you something." He said, and flung her off to the side only to be cushioned by long grass.

"Jerk!" Uru howled, chasing after the yellow lion as he looked back, running away from her.

The afternoon turned into black night, and the forest became a pallet of blues, blacks and purples. The tree grew and spiralled at the top, creating a layer of trees protecting them from the moonlight. Ahadi didn't speak the whole way, giving Uru ample time to admire the seemingly floating butterflies and the gibbering of nearby frogs. They crossed an unsteady log that Uru had presumed had fallen in the storm a few moons back where she had become very sick, which allowed them to cross a river. Ahadi abruptly stopped. Uru, distracted, walked into his hind.

"What… why have you stopped?"

Ahadi didn't reply. He stretched backwards, showing off his large muscular form, and flung himself towards the tree. Just as Uru thought he was about to slam his head into it, he extended his claws and scaled the tree like a serpent. Uru stretched, and extended her claws. In a less extravagant style, Uru climbed the tree. As she reached the top, Ahadi's paw guided her to the trunk on which he sat, his tail dangling below them. She followed the line of his tail to the forest floor, which was a reasonably long way down.

"What are you showing me?" Uru asked, studying his face. Ahadi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Look." Uru frowned, but she soon found direction. It was a sight like she'd never seen before. She'd sat on the top of Pride Rock many a time, but never seen beyond the Pridelands like this. To her right she could see a large canyon, which formed a bowl of light in the dark. The canyon led to a desert, which spanned all around them seemingly with sands that were white; white as the snow she had heard brilliant tales of, and on the edge of it, she could see a paradise. The tree shone a brilliant green even at night, and she swore if she listened carefully the trickling of water could be heard. It had a large twisted rock as it's centrepiece, which disappeared into the sky.

"It's the only spot you can see it from. I've tried, believe me." Ahadi paused, his voice was low and raspy. "I bet most don't even know it's there."

"What is it?"

"It's paradise, Uru."

"You're going there after tomorrow, right?" Uru asked him. Ahadi tore his gaze from it for a moment, glanced at Uru, then back.

"Yeah."

"How do you know it'll be a paradise?"

"Sometimes, it takes a while to see perfection Uru, sometimes it's … complicated." Ahadi paused. He seemed to have a thought, then smile contently. It didn't seem odd like the other times he tried to show happiness, however. "Sometimes you just see something and you have no doubt it'll be paradise. Sometimes that moment that's years, sometimes a second."

Uru took a deep breath. She looked back at Ahadi's paradise. Her tail brushed against his.

"Please tell me what's happening tomorrow, Ahadi." She turned to him. He was avoiding her gaze. She bore into him regardless with her stare. "_Please."_ With a hesitation, he turned his head to stare at her. Where previously he had laughed at her when asked, or simply said 'no', this time he seemed to be contemplating it — or something. Uru knew she had to push a bit more, this was her final chance. She lifted her paw, and gingerly placed it on Ahadi. It was a catalyst. Like something exploded in his brain.

"NO!" I can't do it!" He roared and sprung from the tree. He told her his hopes and his dreams and then just left. Uru lay on the tree trunk. Alone and dumbfounded.

The walk back to Pride Rock was a long and daunting one. Ahadi had just shared his hopes and dreams with her, but why? He hated her, right? The thing that annoyed Uru more than these questions was prioritising them over other things; what she was going to do. She had no choice, no chance of knowing, what was going to happen. She had no anticipation; she wished the night would become endless. That the sun would never rise.

"Uru, where have you been?" Someone grunted. Uru turned with a thrill, maybe Ahadi had returned…

"Damei…" She uttered disappointedly. Damei grinned sheepishly.

"You sound disappointed? Who were you expecting?" He joked, a pitiful laugh expelled from the lioness.

"No one." Uru said, in her chirpiest voice. Damei grinned, he was always so happy.

"Come on Uru, follow me!" He yipped, and skipped towards the medicine den. Uru reluctantly followed, giving one last scouting look for Ahadi. For once, she wanted to see a banana on the horizon. She sulked into the cave after Damei. The drawings of great plans in the dirt had gone.

"No longer a psychopath, then?" Uru asked him, she smiled a little. Damei placed his rump on the floor. Uru looked up at the walls, it was filled with drawings she and he and Jali had made as cubs. One feature them all blowing raspberries at Ahadi, another one where her and Jali were queens and Damei was a king. Damei chuckled.

"Two out of three ain't bad, eh?" He said, pointing at the crowns on his and Uru's head.

"You know, I'd make Jali a queen if I could. She'd probably be a better one." Uru teased. Damei lay down, Uru following the same move. She placed her head on his paws without thinking, and his mane closed the space between their heads.

"You put yourself down to much, Uru." Damei commented.

"It's not bad if I'm right. I mean, I'm going to die tomorrow because of my own poor judgement."

Damei became stern, borderline brotherly.

"You're not going to die tomorrow, Uru, I can assure it." Pause. "I promise I'll protect you."

Uru pondered for a moment before replying. Despite the troubles her and Damei had, never spoke about, and endured. After everything she ever put him through he was offering to put his life on the line for her. Uru tried to channel this into one sentence.

"I think it's you who'll need protecting by me." She laughed. Damei chuckled. Somehow, however, the glance he gave her reassured her he understood. He was always going to be her best friend.

"Uru!" A voice shouted in sync with a clap of thunder. Rafiki reassured the pride there would be no rain in the lands, but the echoes of thunder may be heard from the storm over coincidently, the southern pride. Eventually the storm may move to the pride lands, but even Rafiki seemed unsure. Uru and Damei's head shot to the entrance. Ahadi silhouetted the sky. He rushed forwards, his paws making a clap against the ground each step. His eyes were startled, panicked.

"Uru, I have to speak to you —" He cut off. A glaze fell over his eyes as he examined the intricate positioning of their paws around each other, to which he snorted. "Never mind."

Uru could barely squeal before Damei shot to his feet. He pushed forwards, his nose barely up to Ahadi's chin. They couldn't have been any more diverse. Ahadi was a dark lion, both in colourings and personality whereas Damei was light and happy. Their manes were a contrast of colours, yet if the colours mixed, Uru figured it would make a dull brown rather than a vibrant new colour. Ahadi's claws seemed forever extended, and if he ever needed to use them, they would extend to a even greater length. Damei's mane was short and thick, whereas Ahadi's was long and flowing. If Ahadi had been the murder mystery genre, Damei would have been an romantic comedy. The first being deep and mysterious and you never find out the motives till the end, the latter being slightly hollow, hilariously, amorous and predictable but all the same with good intentions. Ahadi looked down his nose at Damei, who looked back up with the same furious un flinching eyes.

"You think you're so big, so macho, but the truth is Ahadi you're just a … a… pussycat." Damei growled. Ahadi, who would usually smirk, bore his teeth slightly. Uru flinched.

"And what does that make you, a ground weevil?" Ahadi retorted.

Damei became physically tense; though it had remained unsaid, Ahadi and Damei were not friends by any standard. In fact, Uru would guess Damei hated Ahadi more than she did. Whenever she and Jali laughed at Ahadi or mocked him, Damei would stay in a bitter silence. If their eyes ever met by accident they would lock monetarily in a vicious stare. It was safe to say, they were far from friends.

"You must think you're _so_ smart, leading Uru to her grave…"

"She's willingly going." Ahadi corrected.

"Well it's not going to work." Damei hissed, ignoring Ahadi. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Believe me, that would be no problem." Ahadi laughed.

"You think she cares about you? Or what you have to say? She'll always be a Princess and you'll always be a rogue…" Damei was cut off. He slammed against the wall next to him and the cave shuddered. Within a few seconds, a shaken Damei flung at Ahadi. They were fighting? Over _her?!_

"Stop!" Uru shrieked, as Ahadi sliced Damei again to the floor. It was painful to admit, but it was no match.

"STOP!" Uru yelled a second time. Damei spluttered and eventually out came blood. Uru felt a strong tightening in her throat and a pressure on her eyelids.

"Please, stop." She sobbed, the roaring and thumping coming to an abrupt halt after. Uru looked up. Ahadi had Damei pinned, not staring at his prey but at her. He looked aggravated, upset, guilty; all at the same time.

"_Please."_

"Uru I didn't mean to —"

The princess released and ear-piercingly loud roar, unaware of whre it had come from, but found her fear turning to frustration.

"Don't apologize! Get off him!"

Ahadi obeyed. The injured lion groaned, standing up and walking towards the exit. Uru marched up to Ahadi, shoved her nose in his and growled lowly.

"If one of us is going down, then by hell it ain't going to be me." She seethed, triggering a whimper from Ahadi.

Uru lay down that night, snuggled next to the mane of her father who had far outgrown the rock he must had slept on since cub hood, and snoring a very light snore. She looked around, cubs were sleeping next to their mothers, whose tails wrapped protectively around them. She couldn't sleep, her mind was somewhere else. What if this was the last night she'd ever sleep? After tomorrow, nothing could ever be the same; but at least she'd know the answer. She slid up, the rock cold in the night-time savannah chill. The blue rock under her feet grew chillier as she reached the exit. She glanced back at Jali and Damei. What would become of them? Surely they were a liability to Ahadi. He'd told her so many times he wouldn't kill her, but she had no reason to believe he wouldn't. A odd chill crept over her, the wind whistled through her pricked fur, causing her to shiver ferociously. The sky was clear that night. Above her, the stars twinkled softly and brightly. She wondered if she died tomorrow she'd be worthy of a star. Unlikely. She thought of her Mother, and what she would have done. Asking to the sky, she sighed gently with no response.

"Seeking advice, Uru?" A voice next to her asked softly, to her surprise being Zuzu, the last she would have expected.

"How did you know?"

"Speaking to the sky, to the stars. You lions aren't the only ones with superstitions. My son doesn't believe in such things, it doesn't fit with his logic."

"I can emphasise, they never reply."

"Who ever said they were meant to reply? They won't help you if they think you need to figure this one out alone. If you lose your way, they'll guide you home but if you're not lost I'm afraid, Uru, there is nothing they can do."

"But I am lost!" Uru protested, to which the purple hornbill smiled to her warmly.

"Don't mix up confusion and being lost, Uru." Zuzu fluttered into the air. "Confusion is when you don't have all the answers, being lost is when you have all the answers and still don't know what to do."

"What should I do, Zuzu?" Uru pleaded. The old bird smiled.

"Remember who you are, Uru. You are the daughter of the wisest King and bravest Queen I've ever known. You are the princess, and future Queen of Pride rock."

"And?"

"And so you can do nothing but follow your heart and hope the others follow suit. But you will succeed, Princess, it's in your blood."

A flutter of her wings and Uru was alone once more. She continued staring into the sky, realising her options were closed. This time tomorrow, she would walk into the face of death.

Reldor: Yeah, Uru, you need to sort out your wooing strategies. And don't count on him not coming back ;)

Reish95: Yeah, he's not a nice guy at all XD Thank you

milele yako: I have a very weird way of coming up with plot lines, I'm not sure how it really happens. Basically, I imagine the scene. What the characters say is mostly what the first thing that comes into my head is, or what I feel is natural for them to say. The plot kind of escalates from there. I do come up with a very basic plotline for each chapter, but these change sometimes when I'm writing. Most of the plots however, must come from the deep dark depths of my mind when I'm sitting on the bus XD Thank you! I can't believe I lasted this long either

Haradion: Thank you! Yeah, the tragic element of this story will just intensify as chapters go on, I'm afraid XD I much as I'd love to write about rainbows and butterflies all the time ,XD

TLKGuru12: Sorry I've not been able to keep up with your story, but as you can tell, I'm seriously overwhelmed with Maths at the moment, but when I get a free night I defiantly catch up . Yesh Damei! Thank you, I love extra long chapters. Sometimes I get carried away XD And I did draw that, it was my ARC birthday present for all the lovely readers

_1. Ummm... Isn't Ahadi younger than Uru, if she attended his presentation?...just asking_- I probably should have made this clearer in the chapter. Uru's Mother was only a few weeks pregnant with Uru at the time, so Uru was literally there but not as a presence. Ahadi would have been a young cub at the point, so by the time Uru was born he'd have been a young teen. Sorry for not explaining that  
><em>Queen Jabari Ahadi's mom? I thought she (Ahadi's mom) died, when Ahadi entered the Pridelands?<em> Once again, sorry for not making that clear. No she isn't, she's just a queen that Jabari picked after the death of Ahadi's mother She's not really significant to the plot.  
><em>3.I know you never mentioned this, but what's Uru's mother's name?<br>you going to write more stories similar to this one? _I'm not sure why I never mention it and always keep it a secret, but I do for some reason XD It'll be revealed later on, but she does have a name, I assure you. Haha, hopefully, I'm not sure what I'm going to write after ARC, I'm not that much of a planner to do so. At the moment, I'm torn between Mohatu's reign, Scar's reign (but there are tons of these) or about Ahadi's pride/ childhood- because Ahadi is my personal favourite character to write in the story. I haven't decided though.

VitanixKopa- Thank you! Uru needs to try to be a little less obvious, jeezzz XD

Guest- Thank you! :D

ARC'sBiggestFan- Loving the username, by the way XD Thank you!

_like when are uru and ahadi finally going to get together?-_ Never, Muahahah! Only kidding, but it won't be for a while yet. At the current time in the story, they are both (especially Uru) too immature to fall in love. The Daddy's girl has some gorwing to do before she realises.

_when will damei and uru realise that they have no feelings toward each other?_  
>They both kind of already know, deep down, but are bound by tradition. Damei would never go against Pride law, and Uru knows she has to live with the rash mistake. Like the previous question, I'm afraid, the answer is not for a while XD<p>

_is jabari gonna try to kill mohatu? _

You'll have to wait and see! ;) Muahahaha.

_what is up between ahadi and the hyenas?! _

See previous ^ XD

_and is it just me or does muffy actually WANT uru and ahadi to get together?!_

I don't want to give anything away, but lets just say Muffy is more eager about 'it' than others. _  
>and what do you mean you're ahead FOUR CHAPTERS?! you're killing me dude!<em>

I need a buffer! If sometimes drastic happens, like it has (me being ridonkously busy), I can still upload when I can't write. If you think that's bad, you should see how far I've done individual chapter plans to.

_**If you have any questions about ARC, at all, feel free to ask- I'm always happy to answer (eventually )**_


	19. Chapter 19: Tales of Snake Pass

**It's been a while, has it not? Here's a new chapter, complete with cliff-hanger L I got a review for a valentine's day update and this is my kind of fulfilling that…albeit two weeks late. Enjoy! Don't forget to ask me anything you want to know regarding the story and I'll reply at the bottom of the chapter! :D p.s is being odd, and not uploading via computer so I've had to do it through the mobile site. Thus, the physical structure of this chapter is a little off and so,e punctuation has been changed, my apologies, I don't know what's happened...**

That day Uru woke up to find Damei gone. The entrance to the cave in which she had slept that night became a window to the outside, showing only the greying sky. The wind howled and hollered without any given warning. It took Uru a few moments to come to terms with the significance of the day. After she remembered, she couldn't remain sat down for much longer. As she stretched to her feet, the wind blew in her king, whose mane stuck up in earthly directions. He walked in his usual slow, power submitting persona. He eyed Uru carefully, to which she stopped walking about halfway out the cave as she passed him.  
>"Good morning, Uru, I was just looking for you." Mohatu said calmly.<br>"Why?" Uru asked, rather too eagerly.  
>"Jali was looking for you."<br>Uru nodded. "Thank you Father." Her response was rather stone. They were both speaking as if they were strangers. Uru took a paw forwards and almost removed herself from the cozy pit before Mohatu spoke.  
>"Is there anything troubling you, Uru?" He asked, his brow furrowed and eyes locked with Uru. Uru paused for a moment; she should have told him months ago, when she was still a cub. Before her childish curiosity turned to sheer fear. It was too late now to turn back. She'd come too far. Knowing it could be the last words she ever uttered to him, she smiled warmly:<br>"No, father, nothing at all. Goodbye."  
>And with that, she captured his image in her mind and left.<br>Upon exiting the cave, Uru almost immediately fell into the path of Jali and Damei. Both seemed a little oddly excited. Uru glanced at her friends, her look curious; she felt torn. On the one hand, they were walking with her into certain death willingly because that's what friends do, but she also felt that they wanted to find out the truth as much as she did.  
>"How are you feeling?" Softly asked the lioness.<br>"Nervous." Uru spoke. "Terrified was the word I'm looking for."  
>"Don't worry Uru," Damei smiled warmly. "After all this is over we can come home and everything will be alright again. We can be happy at last."<br>Uru smiled weakly. With no response to give, her eyes cast up to the sky, her stomach dropping lower every second.  
>"What do you think will happen?" Jali asked, the trio walked in a sycnchronised manner around the base of Pride rock. Uru shrugged in response.<br>"I don't know. Whatever happens Ahadi will be at the heart of it somehow." Uru paused. Something grew in her stomach, something that felt a lot like rage. She couldn't place it. "If it came down to it, I'd get the truth and kill him."  
>Uru almost gagged her words, she couldn't say them honestly. She couldn't kill Ahadi.<br>Never.  
>Maybe, Maybe it was a lie, but they weren't as distant as they'd previously been…<br>"Uru you can't be serious!?" Jali growled defensively. "You're not a killer!"  
>"I." Pause. "No—"<br>"Hey!" A sudden shrill voice bellowed over to the lions. "What on earth have you morons done with him!?" She demanded. Uru had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she'd barely noticed Laini slither towards them. Her teeth bared to her, those violet eyes dancing with rage.  
>"I'll only answer sentences that make sense—"<br>"Don't give me your pompous, stuck up retorts Uru." Laini hissed. "Tell me what you've done with Ahadi!"  
>Uru raised a eyebrow and smirked. It was far too fun to make her blood boil.<br>"You've got us. We've kidnapped him. You have 24 hours to give us the ransom…"  
>Uru's wind was taken off her, as Laini's small yet effective build knocked her backwards. With her claws sticking carelessly into Uru's shoulder, Laini spoke clearly.<br>"You're going to go and find him. Right now." Laini paused for heated breaths between each words. Uru bore her teeth. She twisted her hind leg, extended her claws, then kicked, full force, into Laini's stomach. The lioness was launched off of her, and skidded along the dirt nearby. Uru stood up, dusting off any dirt with her tail.  
>"We'll find Ahadi, but not because you asked me to." Uru responded, watching as Laini scrambled up. Covered in dirt, Laini glared at the three. Damei and Jali hadn't budged, they knew Uru could handle Laini any day. Yet, somehow the smirk that was twisting on Laini's face intimidated her. Without a word, she sunk into the grass and was gone.<br>"This is it, isn't it?" Damei asked. Uru didn't need to respond, a simple nod was the only thing she could give.  
>"Well, are we going then?" Jali cut in. Uru turned to them, their naïve excitement was gone.<br>"I need to find Zazu first."  
>"You're not telling the bird, are you Uru? He already knows too much—"<br>"Damei, whether you like it or not, he will be your majordomo, too. He's a fusspot, but he's not a tattle tail." Uru spoke firmly. Damei hung his head like a naughty cub. As if on cue, the blue bird swooped down and landed on Uru's shoulder. He spoke regally and proper, he'd changed so much since they'd first met; he was no longer a shy, bumbling hornbill.  
>"Today Miss Uru your Father has planned for you to take the evening hunt…"<br>"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Zazu." Uru cut in as calmly as she could. Zazu fluttered in front of her, and studied her saddened eyes; they seemed to have a mutual understanding.  
>"Not today, it's not today is it?" Zazu asked, and got a nod in response. "Princess you can't- you-"<br>"I know what might happen, Zazu." Uru paused and took a deep breath in. There was a sudden tightness in her throat. "You've been a really good — the best majordomo I could have ever asked for, Zazu." The bird's eyes hardened. "I need you to, if we don't return…" Her voice croaked as the reality hit her. "…by sunset, I need you to tell father everything, and that I'm sorry."  
>Zazu stopped fluttering in her head and landed on the ground. She watched as he played with his morals.<br>"I will Princess, on one condition."  
>"What is it?" She asked. Zazu looked at her, now his own eyes bulging and rimmed with tears.<br>"Why?" The hornbill choked. "Why would you risk your life and everything you love?"  
>Uru paused. She'd gone over this question so many times, but never before had it felt so clear. She smiled strongly, her smile not wavering at all.<br>"It's feels like destiny. I haveto do this." She told him truthfully. Abruptly, her leg was groped by a pair of feathers hugging her tightly.  
>"Goodbye Princess. I shall wait for your return."<br>Zazu and Uru shared a smile, and with that, the trio left Priderock, and thus began to longest journey of their lives so far.

They searched for Ahadi for as long and as far as the land boundaries would allow them. Their hind legs would give way any minute, the aches was becoming borderline unbearable. The air was cold and the Pridelands seemed unforgiving to their fatigue.  
>"Uru, can't I just stop for a moment?" Damei panted, moving in next to her.<br>"We can't split up, we'd be goners if we did."  
>"That was the implication." Damei mumbled under baited breath. The three huddled in a circle, teir minds brainstorming where the banana furred one would be.<br>"He has to be in the Pridelands, even he isn't stupid enough to wait in the graveyard." Jali concluded. Uru nodded to agree.  
>"It would have to be somewhere we'd know to go, somewhere we could figure out. Something that means something to us…"<br>"The gorge." Uru said without thinking.  
>"What?"<br>"It's logical. It's where Ahadi tried to take me before, if things hadn't become complicated, he would have gotten me to. It's easy for him, no messing around."  
>"It makes sense." Jali said unsurely. "But the gorge is a hard place to get to, last time we just jumped but rocks have fell since then, there must be another path."<br>"Snake Pass." Damei said shortly, still catching his breath.  
>"Damei, have you just made that place up?" Jali questioned.<br>"No, it's real. Father took me to the entrance once."  
>"Please don't tell me a child's tale of how ghosts live on it or something."<br>"I don't know the story, Jali, but father didn't like it there." Uru said, warningly.  
>"Your father is also scared of coconuts, Uru, we shouldn't hold too much hope." Damei commented, to which Jali rolled her eyes.<br>"There isn't any other way round, that I can think of anyway."  
>"Snake Pass it is then."<p>

Uru had only gone there once in her life, she'd been a curious cub and her father had been a wise teacher. His words rung in her head; Snake Pass is only for the brave, Uru, or the insane. Some say they are one in the same. Snake pass is the option when there is no more left.  
>Uru could see why. There was a small group of trees which hung of the entrance, their bark spiralling around into the dirt. Then, the paths spiralled around the gorge edge. In the centre of the gorge, there was a tower of uneasy looking rocks piled one of top of each other on which a ledge lay upon. To get to the path that led down to the gorge, this ledge would have to be jumped. The three moved through the trees in silence. Uru looked down as the path began to narrow, it felt odd, uneasy, like it wasn't dirt but just an illusion of nothing. She trusted it about as much as she trusted Ahadi. Jali was behind her, and Damei behind her in a single file line. They moved along the thinning edge in unison, pawsteps synchronised, Uru's left side brushing against the gorge wall and her right against the air at altitude of about one hundred metres. Her extended claws broke a chunk of rock off which spun off the side of the trail, and about 10 seconds later they heard a clatter at the bottom of the gorge. If they fell, they'd die without mother nature giving them a second glance. She heard Damei's paw shift followed by a number of curses under his breath. She tried to remain focused. In her line of sight, she could see the ledge she'd have to jump to. She heard the shuffling of paws behind her stop, to which she stopped. She glanced over quickly, scared if she took her eyes off the trial for too long it'd disappear and she'd fall.<br>"How are we going to do this, Uru?" Jali whispered. There was a small echo, the path rumbled beneath them.  
>"I jump first, then you, then Damei."<br>"Genius." Damei chuckled nervously. Uru ignored him.  
>"You can't have a run up, it's clean straight jump…"<br>"I know."  
>She paused and surveyed here surroundings. The jump could have been about 10 meters at most. She could jump that no problem on land, but on a questionable narrow trial, she'd have to be clever. She crouched down, and stuck her claws into the dirt below. Slowly she turned herself round so that her head hung over the gorge and her rump was pressed into the back of it. This was it, one mistimed jump and she'd be dead. She pushed off of the ground with her paws, and she was in the air. For one moment, she was completely air bound, she was flying. The wind rushed through her fur and she squealed with the thrill of it. She landed the platform with ease, but something was wrong. The platform wavered and creaked, and without warning, Uru was flung forwards. Before she could scream for them to stop, Jali and Damei were both on the other side. If they had been cubs, and this rock had been about half a metre about ground Uru would have found it funny. She found herself on one side of the platform, and Damei and Jali on the other. None of them moved. It creaked and Uru tensed so hard.<br>"Uru…" Jali whispered, her voice cracked.  
>"I know, Jali, I know." She said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. The rocks below creaked again, and Uru was shifted forwards slightly. "On my word you both need to push your weight down."<br>"Uru no—"  
>"…and then, when the platform is close enough, you jump back onto the ledge."<br>"Uru, you need to run over, you can make it." Jali said, her eyes filling with tears and her voice strained. Uru smiled to herself; she'd come so far from the selfish cub she'd been. Maybe this was it. Maybe she could live but she'd endanger Jali and Damei doing so.  
>"The platform would tip completely." Uru paused, then shook her head. "We'd all go."<br>"Uru I'm not leaving you!" Jali cried. Damei just stood in a dead silence.  
>"It'll be alright, Jali." Uru said to her best friend. She smiled warmly. Damei took a step forwards before Jali shrieked.<br>"I can get to you, Uru!" Damei shouted. "Damei!"  
>"You need to stop—"<br>Uru cut herself off, she was slowly being tipped backwards. Damei, realising his mistake, took a step back to where he was. The platform jerked back to his direction, Uru moved backwards to stop herself from falling. The platform began to wobble, the last thing she remembered was the fear on Jali and Damei's faces. Then, the wind rushed through her fur. She dug her claws into the platform and didn't let go. Everything became a blur. The first rocks hit the floor and make a crunching sound. Like everything had been thrown into a blender. As the rocks cracked louder and louder, Uru realised it must be her turn soon. As the platform smashed against the floor, her claws became unhinged as she flew into the sky. She stuck out her paws and latched onto a rock, her claws scraping down the side. She began to slow down, then, as the momentum was lost she tumbled backwards onto the floor.

She woke up what could have been a hour or a minute later. Her body ached, but she wasn't dead, unless hell smelt like gravel and dust. The air in front of her was dense with dust that had been thrown in the air. She lay there until it cleared, pushing a small rock off of her tail, and stood up. Her legs were shaky and her mind pounding. She glanced around for signs of Jali or Damei. Nothing. In front of her, lay a pile of rock which grew about fifty metres high.  
>"Uru!" The gorge called to her. Uru looked around.<br>"Who is it?!" She replied. Silence.  
>"Uru, you idiot!" The voice shouted again. The dust cleared, and a pair of blue fearful eyes peered at her through the rocks.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"It's the magic talking rock from outer space!" The voice growled at her. "It's Jali!"<br>Whenever Jali got scared, she usually got angry. Something was wrong.  
>"Where's Damei?" Uru asked. She jumped over the debris in front of her to where Jali was poking through. It was a small gap between two massive boulders. Barely enough to see.<br>"He's hurt, he's not dead, but he's out cold." She said, her voice sounding angry and confused.  
>"Is there a way out?"<br>"I don't know…" Jali mumbled in a defeatist tone.  
>"Try and find one Jali." Uru commanded. Jali nodded, disappeared for a few seconds, there were a few loud noises, and then she returned. She seemed relieved.<br>"Behind one of the boulders, there seems to be a cave, it's pretty well lit… there must be a light at the back or something."  
>"I'll try and get over the rocks and help you-"<br>"No!" Jali roared forcefully. She collected herself. Uru saw Jali smiled through the crack. "No, you have to carry on, Uru. I know you do. This was never about me and Damei. By the time I get back to Priderock with this fat lug, you should be home. It was always you, Uru." She spoke softly. Uru smiled, lifting her paw and placing it through the gap. After a moment there was a squeeze on the other end. When Jali spoke again, Uru knew she was crying. Uru didn't like to admit it, but she wasn't feeling too stony-eyed.  
>"Uru, I just want you to know, you know, if you don't make it back, that you're my best friend. I know we fight and I know that I wasn't thrilled about all your … decisions, but it's never changed. Ever since we met. Goodbye, Uru."<br>Uru choked. Then smiled. She removed her paw from the hole, and she didn't need to say anything before she left. Then she descended into the mist.

The gorge was colder and spookier than she remembered. Last time she'd been here, she was such a different lioness; she was confident and so sure of herself. This Uru, though, didn't know what to do. On cue, Ahadi appeared through the dust. He needed no grand entrance or smoke machines, he just walked up to her. She stopped and stared at him, and vice versa.  
>"You didn't think I would come?" Uru asked him calmly.<br>"No, I always knew you would." Ahadi responded affirmitively. Uru sighed.  
>"That predictable, am I?" Uru grumbled. Ahadi lowered his head.<br>"You've made quite a mess."  
>"You've nearly killed Damei."<br>"At least some good might come of this then." Ahadi growled. Uru, normally, would hissed back. Today, Ahadi seemed to be missing his funny bone. "Are you going to come quietly?" He asked her, still staring menacingly at the floor in front of him. He looked haggard, tired, like he hadn't slept.  
>"What if I don't?" This time he looked up. His eyes were angry, like the years of frustration were about to explode. Uru was scared. For the first time, she was scared of him. Was he going to kill her? Here and now? Her breath quickened and she stumbled backwards.<br>"Then I'd have to use force." Ahadi said calmly. The flash of anger moved away.  
>"Ahadi, can you just tell me what's happening? I've played your game now." Uru asked him, trying to mask her stuttering voice.<br>"No." He replied instantaneously. "You'll see soon enough."  
>"I'll go with you then."<br>"Don't make it sound like you ever had a choice."

Uru followed Ahadi out of the gorge. He must have created the stepping stones out somehow, as Uru had always believed there was no way in or out of the gorge. They wandered through the borders of the Pridelands, which Ahadi avoided like they were a contagious disease. His face was set on a permanent frown, which deepened the closer they got to the graveyard. Uru walked next to him. Her mind was blank. All the times she had spent thinking about what she would do in this moment were wasted. The graveyard slope lay on the horizon like a giant rock of years of angst. The grass changed to a very uncomfortable dust, in which Uru left large paw prints. Her paws became covered in a layer of grey powder, which she shook off. So distracted by her paws, Uru barely noticed Ahadi stop; they had reached the edge of the graveyard. It was the same as it was every time she had visited it, it was like Mother Nature had just given up. A mass of grey and death, the elephant bones tuck up from the ground like Priderock itself. The sky was dark above the lands with cloud, which had become a very deep grey. The worse thing about it was that she knew the hyenas were in there, but like phantoms, they only appeared when you least wanted them. Uru glanced up at Ahadi, who met her gaze. His eyebrows had lifted, and turned up at the end. He almost looked sad. Regretful.  
>"Are we going then?" Uru asked. Ahadi nodded. This was it. The moment she had waited for since she was a cub. The truth about Ahadi. She placed a paw on the steeping wall, to which she slid down like a pro. Ahadi, had clearly done this before. When they reached the bottom, Ahadi did not step forwards. Uru went to speak, but his sharp glare silenced her.<br>There was a moment when everything was still. A butterfly fluttered in front of her face. She watched it fly away.  
>Suddenly, the ground beneath her rumbled with a loud groaning noise. Hummm. Then again. Hummm. The sounds were getting more frequent, until they emerged into a chant. Then, from the darkness, sparked great yellow orbs that lit up the graveyard. Everything was so different from a few seconds ago. Uru watched as the Hyenas gathered around. She hadn't realised, but this was an arena, the sly creatures fitted in perfectly. In front of them, an Elephant skull became the centrepiece. It seemed to smile grimly. From the centre, a large hyena emerged. She was smiling, her claws extended and a piece of meat was stuck between her teeth. The chanting continued around them, it rumbled through the floor and around Uru's head.<br>"Silence!" The matriarch roared. A hyena next to Uru whimpered. Another laughed. The Matriarch's smile had vanished and been replaced with sheer fury. Ahadi took a step forwards.  
>"Uru, follow me." He whispered. She felt sick; all eyes were on her. The hyenas closed in the circle. The stench reached her nose, and her stomach knotted, her legs shook in terror. A hyena snapped at her leg, she shrieked and pulled the leg away. A wave of laughing hyenas erupted, which Uru could only feel demeaned. They were in complete control. The hyenas took turns in biting; some caught her, feeling her skin tear. Ahadi did nothing. He didn't even acknowledge what was happening. The hyenas were taking full advantage of having power over her. She felt a jaw sink into her tail. Her eyes filled with tears of pain. Then her head shook with anger. She was the lioness here. The princess turned around and growled at the hyena with bore teeth, snapped her jaws, causing it to cower back.<br>"She has spirit, it is very commendable. Also naïve." The matriarch boomed with such authority. A hyena tried to bite at her leg.  
>"Back off! Give the Princess some space." The matriarch snapped at the hyena, which bowed. The troop followed orders and returned to their circle. She grinned at Uru, and her stomach could only turn. The matriarch began to walk around Uru, seemingly eyeing her up. Taking her in.<br>"Mohatu has raised a fine daughter, I give him that. She is clearly brave. I suspect she came through her own free will." She gave a disapproving look at Ahadi. "Strong as well, I recon she could take on a dozen of us."  
>She seemed to be talking more to herself. Her eyes met Uru's eyes and she realised she must be addressing her now.<br>"We've given you a spot of bother over the years, haven't we?"  
>"Understatement." Uru hissed. She wasn't afraid of saying what she thought. Not even with a hundred hungry eyes on her. She'd prepared for this moment ever since she met Ahadi, she wasn't going to be scared anymore. The matriarch simply laughed.<br>"I can see why you like this one, Ahadi, but you did the right thing bringing her here."  
>"Matriarch, if she came here willingly who's to say this ain't a trap!" A hyena shouted. The matriarch rolled her eyes. "Don't be foolish, she may be brave and strong but she is also naïve and arrogant. She wants to do this without Daddy's paws getting dirty."<br>Uru followed the Matriarch as she paced up and down. She looked as if she was about to speak again, but Ahadi interrupted her.  
>"I made my end of the deal. You make yours." He said, still not making eye contact with the Matriarch. She smiled.<br>"Fine. Bring her." The Matriarch said to some hyenas nearby.  
>The crowd around Uru took a step back, and Ahadi kept close to her side. The chanting slowly rumbled on again, from the elephant skull, two Hyenas emerged. Then, behind them, two more. Inbetween them there was a brown mess. From where she stood, Uru could make out some paws draped around the Hyenas. The creature wasn't even bound down. It was just being carried. As the hyenas reached the Matriarch, the creature was thrown to the floor as if it were trash. It was only then that Uru could make out the shape of a lioness. She must have once been beautiful. An autumn fur coat, dusty and undernourished. Dark, deep eyes. Her eyes lids were sunken and her bones were visible through her fur, very noticeably brittle. Her chest was rising slightly; she was still alive, but she wasn't moving. She coughed as the dust around her cleared.<br>"Mother…" Ahadi stammered.

Haradion- And will someone please xplain to me why she if she is convinced she will die tomorrow she doesn't talk to Muffy or Mohatu? It really doesn't make sense... Doesn't she want to see tomorrow?-**  
>Yes she does, but this is her last chance, Mohatu could easily sort this mess but she's too far into the mess to ask them. Uru at this point is a mixture, if it's even possible of naivety and maturity. She's still very naïve and thinks that Mohatu and Muffy anger at what's she done outweighs her dying. She doesn't want to be a failure; the pressures of being a brave princess are piling up, throughout her life Muffy and Mohatu have been there to save her when she's gotten herself into trouble- she wants to prove herself even if that means the worst possible outcome. :)<strong>

TLKGuru12- Yeah, Maths isn't my favourite thing either ! XD  
>1. Thanks for answering my questions, that sure cleared up some things for me! ;)<br>**No problem, the amount of time I take to update this is the least I can do to make up for it :)**

2. Is Ahadi really going to run away to "paradise"? Noooooo!  
><strong>Wait and see, it might be foreshadowing, it might not be XD<strong>

3. Hmmm...hyenas I wonder if Ahadi has something to do with it...I smell a rat..  
><strong>Chapter 20 will explain all! :D<strong>

4. What's wrong with Liani? Has she lost her "true love"? Eeeek!  
><strong>Appropriate speech marks there, let's just say Laini isn't just going to be a snide remarker ' from now on.<strong>

5. MuffyMatchmaker?**  
>If Muffy has one thing over Mohatu, it's that he's good at reading expressions and actions. ;)<strong>

milele yako- **Thank you! Glad you liked it :)**

BLACK CAT- **Finally, indeed, thanks for your patience. How about a late Christmas present? XD**

Reldor- **Haha, you must wait even longer for explanations now! XD**

ARC'sBiggestFan- **It's hard to explain why Ahadi believes he needs to run away without giving spoilers, you'll have to wait and see ;)  
>I guess we'll never know, though a very large inference may be appropriate, Ahadi was acting very spur of the moment.<br>Haha, if you think Ahadi and Damei are bad now, wait till you see what I've got planned…*innapropriatespoilerno1*  
>A moon is about 1 month, as in 1 cycle of the moon. :)<strong>

Sunheart13- **She died in Childbirth to Uru, that's as ambiguous of an explanation I can give right now.**

itanixKopa ***hands cookie* Thank you! A moon is indeed like a month, as in one luna cycle. I should have probably cleared that up, sorry J … Yeah I think I was cheering Ahadi on as well… from a none bias author type of way XD**

T5Tango – **Thank you, for saying that the plot seems cloudy you have a very precise view of the character personalities! J Yes, if I could pick one fault of my many in writing, it is that I make plots too complicated- meaning often it may not make sense, and I do apologize for that J (I did actually read P&P before I wrote this chapter in December coincidently, and it is certainly a large influence J)**


	20. Chapter 20: Miracles of Death

**Hey plumpkins! It's been a while, has it not? I don't blame you if you lost patience with me. I do feel awful when I get reviews asking for updates, and I can't give them you all. I've just have a busy few months personally and with exams and whatnot. Most of my exams are done, so I should be getting to more writing now. Anyway, after a 3 month cliff hanger, here it is….Chapter 20. **

**By the way, to make up for the wait, you can visit my DA (deviant Art) to see exclusive images of how I envisage the characters. **** gallery/**

Ahadi's mother gripped the floor and the fragmented rock dissolved in her paw and turned into dust. She winced; opening her eyes before they writhed to the back of her head. Her body was scarred, some cuts still open. A hyena bit at her hindlegs to which she sprung to her paws, like this had happened before. A low growl rumbled in Ahadi towards the mess of his mother.

"Don't treat her like a _mutt!_" He growled. The matriarch's head twitched around, and her upper lip quivered with rage.

"What?" She hissed, slithering up to Ahadi, pushing her oversized nose into his face. She wasn't much smaller than him.

"_Like us?"_

Uru looked back at Ahadi's mother. Her brain tried to connect the dots. She was too panicked to do so effectively.

"I want a straight swap, no messing, no hassle—"

"Swap?!" Uru found herself shrieking, which was simply ignored by both Ahadi and the matriach.

"Do I look like the kinda' girl to mess you about?" The Matriarch sneered. A darkened smirk lifted her lips as she moved around Ahadi's mother. "She was tough at first, tough to handle. Had to get my best gals on it. She nearly escaped once or twice. Though after the first year or so, she slowly gave up." The Matriarch grew a large toothy smile, and moved her eyes to meet Ahadi's. "Then we _broke her._"

Ahadi tensed, and looked like he was about to pounce the Matriarch, when Uru placed a paw in front of him. She sternly stared up to him with a look of surprise beaming down to her. She wasn't going to let him get himself killed, not by _Hyenas_ at least.

"She has some sense, at least." The Matriarch grimaced. After a moment's thought, she seemed to smirk. "I'm looking forwards to having time to break her slowly."

The Matriarch paused. Uru's strong nature was already being beaten down, her heart beat hard, her legs shaking too much.

"Stop it!" Ahadi roared. The Matriarch seemed a little shocked. She regained herself after a moment, frowning.

"What? _You're_ the one doing this to her, this is your fault…" She commented.

"This was never my fault." A light exhale breezed from his muzzle.

"I want an explanation." Uru stated. She glared up at Ahadi, who stopped in his tracks. "After all this, everything that happens, all those times I asked you, don't you think now is the time to tell me the truth."

If Uru had torn her eyes from Ahadi's, she would have noticed the Matriach's roll.

"Fine, we have time for a little story time but only because I know it'll be painful to recollect. So I want all the juicy details." The Matriarch giggled. Ahadi's eyebrows fell, and he stammered something inaudible. Uru continued to look up at him.

"I- I." He stopped. His eyes searched for something for a moment. "I was born as a Prince, but you should know that. My father was a good king, in the sense he kept his kingdom safe. The people in it, not so much. He was a tyrant. His words were law. Any male cubs, bar myself, were exiled within minutes of being born, sometimes along with their mothers. The worse crime my Mother ever committed was loving him." Ahadi choked. "She did nothing else wrong. He didn't see it that way. Every second she spent out of his sight, she was being unfaithful. Every second she spent without me, she was a bad mother. Everything she said was disrespectful." As he spoke, he watched the lioness in front of him. He closed his eyes. "She became a soulless puppet. She followed him around. I followed suit. He trained me to be a powerful king but never a wise one. My mother loved me everyday of my life. She was the only warmth in a very cold world." He stopped for a moment, and looked lovingly down at his mother. After a moment, his eyes flashed with rage. "One day, I, my mother and my aunt were exiled. Forever." He stated as if it were the most casual thing ever.

"Why?" Uru asked softly. She'd been drawn in. Ahadi expression let her know he wasn't going to explain.

"We made it out of the lands, and soon, found ourselves wandering lost through the outlands. My aunt was leading the way, she said she knew what to do. Who could help us? My mother was sick, she was heartbroken; she loved my father. Honest, pure love she couldn't control. We were weak, and we were tired. She wasn't the only one distressed. By then, my brother had only been born a few months before, we could never see him again. He was gone. Forever a memory…or at least I thought."

His mind replayed Radi's death, a shiver followed not too long after.

"Then, out of the heat of the midday sun, the devil appeared. He took the form of a hyena." Ahadi looked down at the dusty floor. "I was young, naïve. We lived in a land free from hyenas. To me, they were just another creature willing to help us. The hyena offered us freedom, shelter for the night. Food. My aunt was barely conscious from the heat. My mother was mute from grief. I made the decision. The worst decision I had ever made. Within seconds, a hyena had knocked me to the floor and I was too fatigued to retaliate, I just slept. By the time I awoke, it was the morning after. My aunt lay next to me, she was barely breathing. My mother, she was gone. My aunt told me to go to the Pridelands, and meet the king — Mohatu. I didn't know what to do; I was scared. Within the hour I made it there. My aunt on my back. That bird flew overhead, Zuzu, but I was dizzy and confused. Everything was a blur. My memories of that day are mere fragments. My aunt _died._"

He took a moment. His words were without emotion. It was like a person giving a reading from a textbook; he had no connection. "I don't know why Mohatu took me in, all I know is that he mistook my Aunt for my Mother. I didn't correct him, I was too dazed to do so. In her last moments, my Aunt told me Mohatu and her sister were friends."

"That can't be it, there has to be more…"

"I don't know why Mohatu took me in Uru, that isn't my story to tell." He almost snapped. Uru was silenced; she'd almost forgotten they were surrounded by Hyenas.

"This doesn't explain what I'm doing here?" Uru asked him urgently. There was a growing itch in her stomach.

"I couldn't do anything for a while. I didn't even see them again till after you went to the graveyard. The deal was made perfectly clear; 'My mother's life for the Princesses.' It was blackmail, plain and simple." Ahadi replied bitterly.

Uru paused for a moment. The map in her head began to make links. There was one thing she couldn't understand.

"So why didn't you just kidnap me, why the waiting, why the leading me here?"

The Matriach's laugh alerted Uru to her ever approaching body. She smelt like dirt and rotting flesh. Uru growled at her presence around her.

"Isn't that obvious Princess? I mean we couldn't take you! The pridelands were like a prison we couldn't break into and even then you were never alone. Ahadi made his mistake long ago. The lion's mistake was not letting his Mother go in the first place, but his own morality. He couldn't take you at first because you were a _cub_. He couldn't do it to your poor young innocent face. He told us to wait, let you grow up a bit. Then when you had grew it became — 'just give me a little longer.' And again and again. So we gave him a deadline and ere' we are!" She cackled. Ahadi stared at the ground.

"I don't understand, why didn't he just take me?" Uru asked the Matriarch.

"You're really blind ain't ya? He didn't have the guts to take you by force, so instead, he gained your trust! And you believed him!" She sniggered. Uru stomach dropped and a tightness grew in her throat. She knew all along this had been a set up; she knew when she went to sleep last night and she knew that when she woke up that morning. What was different? Why did it suddenly ache for someone to spell it out in plain words; Ahadi was only ever pretending?

"Did I ever even mean anything to you?" She asked him in a hushed whisper. Ahadi didn't move. Uru swore he even stopped breathing for a moment. She stepped a step closer. "

"_Ahadi…"_

"Bored!" The Matriarch shouted, distracting Uru and forcing her to take a step back in surprise. The Matriarch marched in between the two of them. "Bored with this now!"

"What are you going to do with me!?" Uru demanded of the Matriarch. Anything to distract herself from discomfort.

"Here's the deal, pain and simple. We have you, and Mohatu don't. We get Pride rock and Mohatu gets his precious daughter back. We have a kingdom, you have a family, and everybody wins." She explained. Uru suddenly felt her body lose all its fight. They truly had her. She'd lose her father and his kingdom because of her own naivety. She knew Mohatu would fall into their plan.

"How long will you keep me?" She asked, her voice defeated. The Matriarch smiled; she moved up to Uru, towered over her in personality and size. The Matriarch extended a claw, and ran it along Uru's neck. Uru winced, feeling the cold nail scrap against her fur then her skin.

"First I thought about keeping you. Mohatu would offer more the longer we had you. Then…Then I realised that was stupid. That was the original plan. Here's the new one; once Mohatu has you, what's stopping him from taking back pride rock. So, Mohatu gives us pride rock and we feed you ever so often." The matriarch continued to run her claw along Uru's neck. "So, to answer your question, we keep you forever; safe — but with us!"

"_That wasn't part of the deal!_" Ahadi roared, the Matriarch claw jolted forwards, grazing Uru's skin. She felt a small drip of blood clotted in her fur.

"You've done your part!" The Matriarch screamed back. Uru's leg dropped a little as the tension rose. Ahadi spun around the Hyena queen, and placing his body in front of Uru's. Uru hid behind his leg, she realised she was the only power he had over them. He wasn't protecting her through compassion, but through fear.

"Not yet." Ahadi said, calmly. "You let my Mother go, and I'll hand over the Princess."

"I'm not stupid, I know how attached you are to our little royal. The princess first."

Uru knew Ahadi knew there was no compromise. Uru gripped the dirt below herself in desperation. This was it. Everything came down to this. She looked at Ahadi's paw blocking her. As soon at that moved. Her life would be over. Everything she ever knew relied on the toes of Ahadi. He couldn't. She watched in disbelief as the paw print left in the dirt by his paw was revealed.

"Ahadi, please." Uru uttered, her voice strained. Her eyes burned and stung.

"I'm so sorry Uru." He whispered back without a glance. He turned, and stared at her one last time. He looked as if he wanted to say something .Then, as if someone had injected him with emotional represents he became stony and detached. "I have to do this."

"No." Something croaked. At first, Uru thought she had said it without thinking. Then, as Ahadi's head turned, she realised it wasn't her. Ahadi was on the floor, crawling up to the lioness.

"Mother?" Ahadi whispered. Uru moved behind him. She was too shaken. Tears ran down her face. Her head was cloudy. She couldn't think. The Matriach took a step forwards. Uru's brain suddenly kicked in a gear.

"You take another step and I go. I'm your ticket out of here." Uru warned her. The Matriarch could kill her right now. She knew that. It was too much of a risk. She was surrounded by hyenas that would start a riot at the click of a finger. If Uru died by accident, then this was all for nothing. Uru's eyes moved back to Ahadi, he gripped her paws with his tightly. Her eyes barely opened, but her tail swished gently. She was happy.

"Take her and run… my son." Ahadi's mother whispered. Ahadi stammered.

"What?"

"Take her. She is young…I am old. I will be dead within a week, my son…take her and run."

"Shut up!" The Matriarch hissed. One sign that things weren't going well the Matriarch knew just as much as Uru did even she couldn't control the riots that would occur.

"You are cold, and selfish, and angry my son — like your father, but you have something he could never grow or force or steal; you have a heart, Ahadi." She smiled. Ahadi's eyes glazed over. He croaked.

"I can't leave you here; I'll have wasted all these years, and you're my mother…"

"Go. Don't look back." His Mother repeated.

"Please Mother…'

"_Go!" _

Her voice came out as a sudden bark. It was raspy, but sincere. Ahadi hesitated.

"Let today define you, my son, and not any day before."

She closed her eyes, Uru could tell she was done speaking. She was weak. Uru hadn't noticed, but her face was flooded with tears. She was suddenly alerted to her surroundings. She could feel the warm breath of hyenas' only metres away. Ahadi wasn't moving, the Matriarch remained still. Uru turned, the Hyenas were closing in, their mouths open and tongues flailing around like they they didn't control them. She repressed a terrified scream. One of them grinned. Uru whimpered; even she didn't have the ego to think she could take on a full hyena pack. She wondered what it would feel like. Would they kill her straight away? They obviously didn't have the brains to kidnap her, like the Matriarch, and she obviously hadn't trusted many of them with her scheme. Uru's ears fell on her head. Her tail flickered. Her claws remained unsheathed. Her fight was gone. Her eyes caught the Matriarch, she was leaving. Uru didn't know where she was going. Maybe she was sensible enough to know she no longer had the power to protect her hostage. She couldn't locate Ahadi. Her eyes met with one of the Hyena's glowing orbs. There wasn't a single ounce of mercy left in them. She thought about Mohatu. This reoccurring image of him crying over her grave. Muffy was next to him, Jali and Damei as well. Then, the most haunting image. It was months after she died. They were all smiling and laughing. _They'd forgotten._ They got on with their lives, she was just a memory. That was the thought she couldn't stand. Leaving before she had a chance to truly change their lives for the better… so they could never forget her. The fire in her belly raged. Her fight was back. She grinned. Her claws extended and she bore her teeth. She could get out of this alive. She knew it.

"Are you really going to try this?" A voice whispered in her ear. She turned up, Ahadi stared down to her. Uru looked around for his mother, she was disappearing in a mass of mangy grey fur. She looked back up at Ahadi with confusion. He'd left his Mother. Ahadi smirked, and suddenly, Uru was reassured. His Mother was right. He had to let today be the day to make him. A small tap in the silence rung in Uru's ears as Ahadi unsheathed his claws. She could hear the small growl in his throat.

"You bet I am." She whispered. Then, in one fluid movement, she sprung forwards. She met flesh almost instantly. As she flew through the air, she twisted, launching a hyena sideways and taking out another couple in doing so. She heard Ahadi roar; the fire in her belly exploded. She swung her claws and mashed her teeth constantly. She met flesh. Again. And again. But this was tiring. The fire in her belly couldn't last forever, she knew it. Everything was a blur, she could barely see straight. She was on autopilot. Her moments thought destroyed her concentration. A sudden blast of pain in her side. The world began to spin as she tumbled over. Scraping along the ground, she felt the wound's pain intensify. She stopped on her back. Fur brushed against her blackleg, her reflex was to kick. She hit something, and then heard the sound of a hyena whelp. She was too distracted to care. Memories hit her like a rock falling on her head. She'd been here before, escaping the hyena's mangy claws. How'd did she escape before? Well, Ahadi had saved her. She was a smart cub then, she'd used her environment. She was surrounded by twisting trunks. She reckoned no hyena had enough patience and balance to climb one. They were _dogs_ after all. Uru rolled onto her belly and threw herself into the air. Slashing, she fought off an unlucky hyena going for her throat.

"Uru!" She heard Ahadi's voice bellow from behind her. "What are you _doing_?!"

His voice was cut off, followed quickly by the painful bark of a hyena. Uru's eyes traced the elephant skull at the centre of the arena. It had two long trunks, one twisted back into the graveyard, the other, towards her ticket out of here. She spun on her feet, and jumped into the air, using a hyena's skull as leverage. She hoped over the hyenas, each one too stupid to move out of the way as she landed on them. She passed Ahadi.

"What are you doing?!"He cried.

She hesitated for a brief moment but carried on almost straight away with nothing but sincerity.

"Trust me!" She yelled as she jumped onto a nearby hyena's back. The hyena tried to roll her off, but she'd already moved on. She got closer to the skull, her fur partially covered her eyes. She jumped off the last hyena and onto the ground. Most of them moved onto Ahadi, some of them were quick on her tail. She had to act quickly, looking around the eerie skull for a way up.

The eyeball.

Uru rushed over and crouched; allowing her back legs to coil like springs. Then, in one solid jump she clung onto the eye. Scraping herself up; she steadied herself. The trunk was only about a metre jump, but it was a very thin surface. She didn't think about the implication and just jumped. If she had fell, she'd probably have broken her neck anyway. Riding on her seemingly everlasting luck, she swung onto the trunk. Her hind legs wobbled beneath her as she pulled herself up and kept her balance. She turned. Ahadi was in the Skull's eye. He looked uncertain. Then, before Uru could reassure him, he'd jumped. He must have only been a few inches off. Uru leaped forwards and bit her jaws around his paw. Her claws dug into the skull as best they could, but they were sore and bleeding. She became unbalanced as Ahadi swung, and she tipped to the side. Ahadi roared in pain as her jaws around his paw dug deeper. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ahadi grip on with his other paw. There was some added balance. Uru tugged on his paw, using all the strength she had from her upper body. The wound on her side stung as it was stretched. Half of Ahadi was on the trunk now. She let go of his paw with her teeth. She had left some quite sizable wounds. Before she could apologize, she realised the hyenas had slowly figured out how to get up. One got onto the trunk, then immediately fell off.

"We need to go." Uru stated, and Ahadi followed without question. Uru wobbled along the trunk. She was quite a nimble lioness for her size, with little paws, so she felt a great deal of sympathy for massive Ahadi. The hyenas barked, some laughed at her, from below. She felt like a performing monkey on a tightrope. The glimmering edge of the graveyard and the horizon of pride rock were only metres from her. Her heart gave a giddy jump with the excitement of being free.

"Uru! Help!" Ahadi screamed from behind her. She swung her head around, nearly throwing herself off. There were hyenas on the trunk, most granted, were clinging on for dear life. Uru wasn't concerned about them; she was concerned about the Matriarch. She was snapping at Ahadi's maw, which was walking backwards along the bone.

"Uru!" He cried again. He seemed genuinely frightened. The Matriarch, careful not to throw herself off in the process, slashed at Ahadi's front. She met flesh and sliced Ahadi's leg. Uru felt a jab in her side, remembering her own wound. Ahadi roared loudly, something that seemed to shock the Matriarch who stumbled backwards. Ahadi took his chance, as did Uru. She raced to the end of the trunk, bounding along the narrow ridge. Out of the three jumps she did, each time she hit the bone again and not the ground was a relief. She stepped onto solid ground, only a moment's joy of finally being steadied. She twisted her body, ripping her cut back open and feeling the blood spill down her hind legs. She winced. Ahadi had reached the end of the bone, but the Matriarch had begun to slowly move towards him.

"We should run… probably now!" Uru gasped, her articulation leaving her so it came out as one shouted mess. Uru took a step back, but Ahadi didn't move. Not a step. He stared at the Matriarch for a moment, then to the ground below him, then to the bone.

"I have an idea." He mumbled. He didn't even look back. He adjusted his paws underneath himself, then, before Uru could scream for him to stop he jumped into the air and threw himself on the bone with unquestionable force. There was a silence. Uru's breathing stopped. The bones vibrations ran along the trunk, like an invisible train. The Matriarchs' eyes followed it. When it reached her, though, she was only shaken gently. Some hyenas behind her fell to the ground and hit it with a yelp. Every eye was now on Ahadi. The creak of the bone rang in Uru's ears as they flattened against her head. She twitched her whiskers.

"Stop this!" The Matriarch barked.

"Ahadi, _no!_" Uru shrieked, as he flung into the air again. He barely regained his balance when he landed before throwing himself in the air again. He went in a slow motion. His paw graced the bone and Uru knew something was wrong. The crack split the bone instantly. It was like it just crumbled beneath their paws. Uru leaped forwards as Ahadi fell, her jaws clasped around a part of his mane but it just slipped out instantly. He screamed her name as he fell. She heard the thud as he hit the floor. She didn't even see the Matriarch land. Her neck hung over the edge. Ahadi lay on the gradient leading up to the exit. He began to roll. Uru creamed his name but he still didn't move. She didn't hesitate in sliding back into the mouth of hell. The rubble grazed her paws as she slid down the slope, but Ahadi was picking up speed. She dug her claws into the dirt, she began to slow. She was getting close to Ahadi. He couldn't have been more than three quarters of the way down. He was only a few metres away. She couldn't catch him by running. She leaped downwards, her legs outstretched and only grasped when she met fur. She caught Ahadi's forelegs. Her hind legs met the side of the earth. She dug her claws in despite the burns and cuts gathering on her feet. They slowed. She took a moment to catch her breath. It'd been the only moment she'd got for about an hour. Time wasn't her ally that day though. She tugged Ahadi's leg. He didn't budge. She tried again. Abruptly, he lurched forwards taking Uru with him. By the time she had steadied herself back onto her feet the Matriarch had tugged again at Ahadi's tail. Her eyes were filled with a crazy drive that made Uru feel beyond fear. The Matriarch tugged again, and Ahadi was moving away from her. Her grip on his arm faded. She couldn't stay upright and pull him off the Matriarch. Her heart slowly stopped as his arm left her protection. She heard the Matriarch laugh between closed jaws. Then, suddenly, her laughter was halted by a sharp kick to the face. She flew backwards and immediately let go of Ahadi's tail. By the time she stood up, Ahadi was stood by Uru's side. He grinned at her.

"Left it a bit late, didn't you?" Uru gasped at him, her frown not faltering.

"For dramatic effect." Ahadi growled. Uru turned back to the Matriarch, she just stood, a few metres in front of them; grinning.

"What's so funny?" Uru asked, despite it being a stupid question to ask a hyena. "Leaving with only a few scratches won't save you, this is only the beginning."

"This wasn't your plan!" Ahadi bellowed at her. She laughed.

"That's the thing about me…" She paused as she turned back towards the graveyard. As she took the first step, she turned her head back and smiled. "I'm adaptable." It was only then the horizon of a hyena army dawned on Uru. Her eyes widened without her permission.

"_Now_ we run." Ahadi uttered. Uru didn't disagree.

They scrambled to the top of the hill, there fatigue and wounds starting to take a toll on them. When they reached the top, the hyena army hadn't moved. They just stared. Uru didn't want to know what they were waited for. The grass was a welcome to Uru's paws, but clearly not to Ahadi's as he didn't move a step the pride lands.

"What is it now? We've run out of bones to jump on?" Uru blurted in exasperation. Ahadi shook his head and looked back to the graveyard. Then she remembered. He had just left his mother there in the hands of a tyrant when he could have saved her. Could she have done the same if it were her and Mohatu? Uru nudged his muzzle with hers; he shivered and looked up at her. It was like a different lion. Without all the mystery surrounding him and her morbid curiosity, for the first time, she felt like they were equals. He didn't have that edge over her anymore.

"Whatever happens, to you or to me, we'll go back for her. I promise." Uru told him sincerely. His vivid green eyes met her amber ones, and she knew he believed she meant it. Which she did.

"We have to tell your father _everything._" Ahadi said, after a brief moment.

"Do you think they'll attack?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. Ahadi didn't even bother to answer.

"Your Father needs to be prepared."

Then, as if by some kind of purple feathery miracle, Zuzu located then.

"Prepared for what?"

"Zuzu! Quickly! Get father! The hyenas! They are on the attack!"

"Golly!" Zuzu squawked.

Maybe not a miracle.

**I know I normally response to all your lovely reviews here, which I ALWAYS appreciate. Though today as I'm quite busy I can list a people to thank- ****Haradion**** , ****Scarstorm2000****, ****milele yako**** , BLACK CAT, ****Avidbox**** , **** 02**** , ****Reish95****, ARC'sBiggestFan, Albinoduckling, Guest.1, Lionesslove , sherrylonglegs, animalgirl , Guest (however many of you there are!:)), Uru fan .1, Addicted to ARC , ****T5Tango**

**(Addicted to ARC- since you've ask some direct questions, I'll happily answer them- Does Ahadi love Uru? I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see ;) All the clues are there though. do damei and jali get together? I've never made a secret of whether they do, if you don't want to know, stop reading this right ****now****. They do. did muffy love uru's mother- wait till chapter 21! This well explain all. Though I will say you have keen observational skills. ****)**

**Don't forget you can always PM me for burning questions, or ask them in reviews. I'm always happy to reply even if it takes me a while. **


	21. Chapter 21: We are One

AN/Sorry ive been super busy, im afraid i dont have time for replies to questions as im uploading this in a rush, I'up dry and add them to the next chapter along with review for this one, sorry for the wait! until next time :)/

By the time Zuzu had shrieked incomprehensible words and had swooped off into the distance, Uru and Ahadi were half way back to Pride rock. By the time they had arrived, Mohatu and the pride were waiting for them. Most of them looked concerned; some of the cubs were screeching for their mothers. They stood in a semi-circle, like a half moon engulfing her. In front of them stood Mohatu and Muffy. Muffy looked submissive, almost relieved, when Uru arrived. Mohatu couldn't have been more different if he tried. He was furious and Uru didn't need to hear him roar at her to know. As soon as she stood still, he spoke. It was pure anger, fierce, and for the first time in her life her father was scaring her; he'd always been so calm and predictable. She stared defiantly into his eyes in the hope that his formidable intimidation would halt but the lion who continued to stare back barely resembled her father.

"Explain yourself Uru!" Mohatu boomed at her. Uru's mind flashed back to moments ago. The crowds of hungry hyenas gawping at her and snapping their teeth. In retrospect, she wasn't sure whether she was more afraid of them or her father. She wasn't going to back down, she'd made her decision a long time ago. She'd have to stick by it.

"We don't have time, father! The hyenas will be making a move any time now!" Uru roared back to her father.

"Don't ignore me, Uru! For once, when I ask you something I want you to answer! With the truth, no more of your deceiving!"

His words stung her, but she repressed them as best she could. She looked at Muffy — he did nothing. Uru looked at the pride. They didn't give her looks of support. On the edge, stood a dishevelled Damei and Jali. Damei's paw was held in the air and he was clearly injured. Neither of them made eye contact with her. Uru looked back to her father. He didn't need an explanation. She'd been betrayed and portrayed as the bad guy before she'd even returned. Her best friends had ratted her out.

"I don't think I need to explain." Uru hissed. She glared at Damei and Jali. "You already know."

"Enough!" Mohatu roared, so loud Uru had to take back a step and re-adjust herself. Ahadi steadied himself next to her. "With your stupidity and selfishness you've —"

"It wasn't her fault!" Ahadi boomed, his voice low and stern. Mohatu glanced at him furiously and silenced him.

"With your stupidity and selfishness you've endangered us all! You stupid child! You think we won't come away with collateral?!"

Uru took a deep breath, she tried to repress any urge to say something she'd regret.

"Any blood that is split tonight will be on your paws!"

"STOP!" Uru roared as loud as she could. Mohatu was silenced, as was the Pridelands. There a moment of stillness, everything was distorted. It felt like nothing was real.

"This is your fault too!" Uru growled. "Maybe if you'd been a better father and been there for me I felt like I could have told you! Mother would have understood! It's you who has failed as a parent! I wish you were dead instead of her!"

Uru's body sank. The frustration in Mohatu slowly deteriorated. It'd been so childish, so low. She didn't even think, it had just come out from nowhere. She'd never thought that. The stillness returned. She stared at the ground. For a moment, she pretended she hadn't of said it. But she had. It was killing her inside already. She tried to say sorry but she just choked. She couldn't bear to look at her father.

"Both of you stop it." Muffy growled in a low tone. It broke the silence. Uru didn't know how long of a pause there had been. "If the hyenas are coming, we need to work as one, not as bickering cubs." Uru felt Muffy's head nuzzle hers, his breath whispering into her flattened ear.

"It's not too late yet Uru, we can still do the right thing."

"The older lionesses need to take the cubs towards the south, they'll be no hyenas there." Uru muttered. Muffy said nothing in response, but rather sighed gently. Uru looked up at the pride, a lot of them seemed to just be staring in shock. Their royalty had always been harmonious, not divided like this. She eyed the relative of Mohatu who seemed kind, but she'd never bothered to learn her name. Maybe it was time she thought about others.

"Will you take the cubs?" She asked her. The lioness nodded solemnly. Uru looked up.

"Jali, I want you to go with them." Uru said coldly. Jali looked up, finally, from the ground. Uru knew she shouldn't blame her for grassing her up; the pride needed to know so they could be protected. Somehow though, she felt this deep feeling of betrayal. It had been her and Damei who had convinced her only days ago to go through with this. Now, it was all Uru's fault.

"But, I can be useful —"

"No." Uru cut in, a rather formal and emotionless tone apparent. "Take Damei with you. He's useless with that leg, he'll only be a liability."

She knew her words were harsh but she wasn't exactly feeling rosy and nice.

"The rest of you, prepare yourselves for battle. Those who are too old or injured to fight, leave with the cubs, the rest you have about an hour. Meet me here at that point." Uru addressed the pride. She felt like a dictator, giving orders and not expecting any defiance, and sudden flashbacks of Jabari forcing his unwilling troops into war made her uneasy. The thought of battle made her shake with a mixture of rage and fear. She supposed that made her different from Jabari. His back legs wouldn't be quivering like a scared pussycat.

Uru sat alone for the first segment of the hour, she didn't notice where Ahadi, Mohatu, Muffy, Jali or Damei had gone. She didn't blame them for not speaking to her; she wouldn't have either. She couldn't think about anything, her mind was blank. It was only the clutching of claws around her shoulder that woke her up.

"Right royal mess you've gotten yourself into." Zuzu chuckled in Uru's ear. Uru didn't share the amusement.

"Understatement, Zuzu." Uru growled. "Everyone hates me."

"No they don't." Zuzu replied with a warm smile. "This isn't your fault."

"It's completely my fault. Everything. I've said some horrible things."

"Everyone says horrible things. Things they don't mean, Uru. No one hates you because you got angry but they'll hate you if you dwell on it."

"But…'

"No buts, Uru." Her voice was so nurturing and motherly, something Uru hadn't experienced. "My son looks up to you, you know, I don't want him idolising a bad role model."

"What do I do?" Uru asked her in a hopeless manner.

"You need to be more than the Princess, Uru, the Pride needs a Queen."

Uru frowned deeply at the purple bird, who nodded her head knowingly, And without another word she fluttered away.

"Uru?" A voice mumbled from behind her.

Uru turned, eyebrows raised. She hoped for her father. It was Jali.

"What do you want?" She asked, rather bitterly. Jali simply sighed in response.

"I know you think we ratted you out, Uru, and I don't blame you for being suspicious. I just want you to know, we didn't tell Mohatu anything. We got back and we treated Damei's leg. We didn't tell your father. I promise, Uru." Her voice was strained and it's pitch had fluctuations. She'd been trying to perfect this speech for a while. Uru believed her, she had no reason not to. Though something about the shifting of Jali's eyes made Uru believe she was holding something back.

"I believe you, Jali. I really do." Uru mumbled. Jali smile was subdued.

"Are you ladies ready? The hyenas have been spotted leaving the graveyard." A voice asked from behind them. Uru turned, Muffy was slinking down the rocks calmly. Uru nodded. As Muffy approached, his eyes were filled with a silent rage, like he'd just been in a heated argument.

"How is father?" Uru asked, indifferently. She wished her argument with her father hadn't have affected her as much as it did and Muffy knew that for a fact.

"Angry. We all are." Uru and Jali lowered their head. "Anger will fade though, we need to be hopeful. Ready for battle." Muffy said. He smiled a grin that reminded Uru of better times. His face returned to the stern expression almost instantly. Uru looked over his shoulder, the lionesses who had stayed were moving down Priderock. Very few seemed angry with Uru, which allowed her to infer very few knew what was going on. Some even smiled. Uru returned them gratefully.

"But right now, they need you." Muffy whispered in her ear, advice that had echoed that of Zuzu only minutes ago. Uru looked forwards, the pride seemed to be gathering around her. All staring, all waiting for her. What did they want, a speech? What was she suppose to say. Sorry but all of you are about to walk into mortal peril?

"When I first met Uru, we were only a few days old."

Uru's eyes widened. She stared at Jali.

"And when we were young, I always used to think I'd make a better Queen than her." Uru frowned. Was Jali about to commit mutiny? "But I was wrong."

Maybe not. Uru's face softened.

"Jali, no..." Uru mumbled. Jali smiled at her friend. Uru shook her head. A flash of a memory of snarling teeth and sharpened claws struck her mind. Hyenas were on the attack! And it was her fault! So it was up to her to sort it out. The pride needed her.

"I'm rash, and I'm angry! And I make poor decisions..." Uru blurted. Surprisedly, she looked at Muffy following her outburst. He nodded and smiled. "But this is my pride, and whatever comes over those lands won't change that!"

Somewhere in the sentence, she crossed into cheesy and shouting, but she wasn't going to stop. Uru marched up and down in front of the pride who for some reason seemed to wait on baited breath.

"I wouldn't live through a day where these mangy mutts are snivelling all over Priderock, and if you don't feel the same, you might as well paint yourself some spots right now!" Uru growled. "So lets not fight today for victory or mistakes…"

She cut off, as Ahadi marched forwards and took his place next to a lioness on the pride. She stared him down for a moment. "Or for someone..." She muttered, realising she was losing their attention. "But for Priderock!"

As the pride roared, Uru was a little taken back by the response. The pride began to gather themselves into a formation. Uru couldn't contain a grin; with a little bit of help from Jali, she'd done it. She smiled at the sky, and a gush of wind slid between her fur. As her eyes moved back towards the ground, they met Mohatu's. He was stood on pride rock still, looking down on them. He wasn't smiling, or railed, he had the same uncertain grimace that had pasted his face before. Uru's joy faded, she turned around, and made her way to the front of the troop. Her father eventually stood on the end, next to Muffy. Next to Uru was Jali.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Damei asked rather obviously from next to her. She jumped a little. Where did he come from? "C'mon, Uru, you're going to need more nerve than that against these mutts." Uru didn't really find his attitude appropriate. Jali however, giggled.

"What about your paw?" Uru asked him. He shrugged. She looked down at his leg, which hovered slightly off the ground.

"I'm one hundred percent lion, they're only hyenas. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words, Damei." Uru growled darkly.

"I do not wish to fight, Hyena!" Mohatu boomed. Uru swiftly looked forwards. Like mist, the hyenas has arrived. There were so many, but they'd not made a sound. Like ghosts; some of them seemed to be staring at her, most seemed to be drooling or staring at ladybugs. They contrasted deeply with the swaying green grass before them, like a dirty stain on a carpet. The Matriarch stood a few metres in front of the pack, and was grinning madly. Their foul stench reached Uru just as she began to speak.

"Hyena? Mohatu, is that really how you treat an old friend?" The matriarch sneered.

"Old friend? You're an annoying, persistent—"  
>"We are not allies, Hyena." Mohatu cut off his brother. "No blood has to be spilt. What is it that you want?"<p>

"Pride rock." She made no hesitation in demanding. The clan went into uproar, and the howling persisted for a good minute. It died down, and then they spoke.

"Pride rock has been the home of ruler of the pride lands for eras." Mohatu replied, snootily. His eyes reading the matriarch. "Which you are not."

"I don't think you're getting it, Lion Boy, that's the problem? When did it become okay for lions to rule, to repress us, just because you've got sharper teeth? How's that fair?" The Matriarch's words had started as soft, and deceitful, but turned into a bark.

"Fair?!" Mohatu roared. Some of the Hyenas yelped at his sudden rise in volume. "I have been nothing but fair! You were exiled for a reason!"

The Matriarch grinned wildly, her eyes getting lost in a sudden giddy excitement. She stalked up to Mohatu, so close that Uru could hear her whisper in vile breath.

"But Mohatu, you know that she came willingly. She betrayed you, not us—"

"You little mutt!"

Muffy was quick in his actions after screaming, launching himself onto the hyena. They collided in a small of fur. Uru jumped in surprised. She had little time to try and digest what they were speaking about but the confused look on the faces of the pride made her realise no one else knew either. She expected Mohatu to break them up. However, as soon as the Matriarch regain her senses and got to her feet, Mohatu swung a paw straight to her head. What was that speech about pacifism again? Before she knew it, the hyenas were charging forwards. She felt a push from behind her as lionesses pushed past her to get a taste of hyena. Uru was suddenly in a mash of claws and teeth, roaring and yelping, lion and hyena. The spots outnumbered the manes. Uru could barely collect herself. A hyena went for her throat. She dodged it quickly. She'd lost everyone in the chaos. She soon found herself the outskirts of the battle. Mohatu roar echoed through the masses. Uru tried to scream for him. Her voice just faded out. She had to get back in the midst of it.

She tried to duck past a fight. Blocked. It was only when she jumped back to avoid a Hyena who had been flung to the ground, that she saw it. Drooling at the jaw and eyes twitching crazily, he moved towards in weird jerks. It was probably as big as the Matriarch, but something about it made it that more intimidating. It giggled. Uru did not struggle to contain her laughter. She moved backwards. It lunged. Uru tried to dodge, but she felt is grab her back paw in it's jaws and she rolled to the ground. She was hoisted upwards as it tugged her closer. She rotated her torso to stare it down. All her attempts at swiping failed. She was a lioness. It was a hyena. Why couldn't she break free? She roared, but it came out as a shriek. She tried to kick her foot but with no avail. She felt it's breath as tried to kick again. She spun around, so she was facing the floor. Her extended claws were locked into the dirt. For a while, the hyena was stumped. She didn't move. This wasn't helping Uru though. The longer she stayed, the harder the next tug would be. She glanced to the side. Damei. He was fighting a couple of hyenas.

"Damei!" Uru screamed without hesitation. "Help me!" Her eyes filled with desperation. She screamed his name again. With one masterful strike to the hyena he was facing, it was down, and in the same movement he turned to face her. He looked at her. The hyena clawed her back, she roared in pain. Her eyes squished shut. She choked. Her mind felt light. She went dizzy.

"Damn it, Uru!" A voice roared in her ear.

"Damei!" She gasped. She hadn't noticed the weight lifted from her or the jaws remove themselves. She must have passed out. It could have only been for a few seconds. Damei has saved, he'd done…

"Wrong again." The voice growled. Uru eye's met the emerald ones. She looked up at Ahadi. She didn't response. She shot to her feet, ignoring the pain coming from her hind leg. It didn't take her long to find Damei. He'd always been bad at hide and seek when they were cubs. She went to speak but her throat seemingly disappeared. Damei was pulling hyenas off someone. He was roaring and slashing like there was no tomorrow. Uru wasn't surprised by the shimmering blue eyes that appeared from under the mass of hyenas. He's chosen Jali over her. When it came down to it He would have let her die and Jali live.

"Uru!" Ahadi roared in her ear. She didn't know whether he knew why she had stopped. She looked at him. He was flustered and angry. "Focus, Uru, Focus!"

"Listen to little betrayer boy, Princess." A voice sneered. The Matriarch slithered from the chaos, her eyes callous and cold, almost like they had no empathy for any of those who had been hurt or worse behind. "Boys." The matriarch hissed a group of rather ugly dogs.

"Ahadi!" Uru screamed, as a dozen hyenas jumped on him. He was lost within seconds, pulled back into battle. Uru was isolated. She was alone. The Matriarch eyes fell on her and wavered.

"Look at all this…" The Matriarch licked her lips exaggeratedly. "Blood… and it's all your fault, Princess."

"This is your fault! You're the root of the problem, not me!" Uru growled defensively. The Matriarch laughed. She examined Uru. Her eyes fell on Uru's bleeding hind leg.

"I see you've met my bodyguard."

"He was charming." Uru sneered.

"Yes, what he lacks in tactical intelligence he makes up for in brute strength. Clearly no match for your little…friend." The Matriarch smiled.

"Leave us! You can't win!" Uru barked. The Matriarch's eyebrow floated upwards.

"Really? I think it's us that outnumber you, say, by three to one?" She smiled. Uru couldn't counter. "You are stubborn, I'll give you that. However, Princess, I've found the weakest link."  
>"Who?"<p>

"You!" She cackled. After she collected herself she continued. Uru became more and more aware of her lack of personal space. The Matriarch was advancing. "For so long I thought it was that king, and I'd use you to get to him. Once he went, the pride would crumble. Now I see how it really is, the king is old. He's a 'has been'. You're the only royal lineage. Everything's on you. Once you go, the Kingdom falls apart."

The Matriarch moved to Uru's face, breaths stinging Uru's nostrils. Uru's rump was down on the ground, she was shuffled. Crawling backwards. The Matriarch had the dominance and the both of them knew it.

"I wanted to take you hostage first, keep you for bargaining purposes. Now I see the easier option. I'll just kill you." Uru rolled backwards as the Matriarch lunged. The Matriarch screamed in frustration as Uru narrowly missed her claws. Uru rolled to her feet but tumbled a little when she put her weight on her back leg. She's been lucky that time. The Matriarch slashed her claw, and caught Uru's chest. It was only a small scratch, but it symbolised that the Matriarch was only going to get closer and closer every time Uru dodged. She needed to be on the offensive. She was the lion, she'd always been told she'd be stronger than a hyena. Maybe she didn't need to be stronger, what if she had to be smarter? Strength meant nothing without the brain. The Matriarch was the smartest hyena she'd ever met but that certainly wasn't saying much. Through her thought she'd dodged another close call. Now she had a plan. She checked her surroundings. The Matriarch went for Uru's throat, instead of retreating, Uru rolled to the side. As the Matriarch's lunge diverted to the side, the hyena's paws caught a rock. The hyena tumbled downwards in a cloud of dust. Uru heard a crunch. As the cloud cleared, the blood revealed, Uru moved forwards. The Matriarch wasn't getting back up. In her fall her back had made contact with a pointed rock. The crunch. Uru moved to face the face of the enemy.

"Go ahead... laugh... " The matriarch wheezed. Uru's heart stung. What was she feeling?

"No. I won't." Uru said firmly. Some hyenas around them had stopped fighting. A lioness struck them in the face, and once again they became distracted.

"Look around and tell me that the circle of life is complete…" A coughed escaped the Matriarch, and her mouth foamed with blood. Uru looked up. A lioness bit down on a hyena's neck. Another winced in pain as it was trodden on by razor sharp claws.

"You lions blame us... but it began with you." The Matriarch breathed out heavily, and Uru felt herself inhaled the warm air exhaled from her sworn enemy. "Don't pretend for one second.." Gasps for air. "For one second you're the civilised one."

She looked up at Uru. For her last moment, the eyes of the Hyena leader remained connected with Uru's. "You broke the circle. We just want to fix it." Her eyes became stale. She had gone. Uru choked. She looked up. The battle continued. It shouldn't have started. The acts of lions in the past were the reason the hyenas were outcasts. When they tried to fight back, they were only met with more repression. They'd broke the circle. The great kings had broken the circle they were trying to save.

"My Highness!" Someone screamed. Uru turned around, expecting the address to be aimed at her, it wasn't. A hyena wailed. Another joined it. Uru found herself apologizing.

"I didn't mean for it to end. I'm sorry, I didn't."

The gathering hyenas ignored her. Soon she was blocked from the Matriarchs' body. The word of their leaders death spread like the plague. Hyenas began to run away. Some lionesses continued their attack but the hyenas refused to play. Suddenly, the hyenas scattered. A roar echoed in Uru's ear. Mohatu's voice boomed through.

"Your leader is dead!" He roared. "Leave my lands and never return! For the next time you enter we will not be so merciful!"

They did not need telling a second time. Any sign of grey fur vanished. Mohatu did not remove the Matriarch's corpse. Some lionesses smiled in victory upon seeing it. This sickened Uru. That could have easily been their body lying there. Yet because it wasn't their friend they treat it like it's life wasn't worth it. Damei and Jali moved up to her, Jali looked sombre and relived. Damei grinned.

"Uru, you're okay!"

"No thanks to you." Uru growled. She pushed in between the two. The memory of Damei not protecting her would not be so easily washed away. It turned out a lioness had died. The pride quickly had the body returned to pride rock followed by the lionesses. The Matriarch remained lying in the dirt.

Her mind was swamped. She lay in the cave, thinking of what she had done. She killed a creature, and for what? The hyenas only wanted equality; food to feed their pups. Her father entered the cave. She looked up and met his gaze with disgust. She didn't speak to him. She just got up and walked away. As she strode away in deep thought, her tail caught another. She turned. The lilac eyes glimmered with a sadistic glow. Uru's nose shrivelled.

"What's the matter? Your war wound hurting too badly?" Laini asked. Uru looked at her bleeding chest then back to Laini. She examined her.

"Where are your injuries?"

"I'm too good of a fighter to get injuries." Laini spoke slyly with a triumphant smirk.

"Too pristine to get dirty? How about too perfect for our little pride?" Uru hissed. Her temper was on an edge. She knew Laini knew that. "How about too stuck-up, snobby, shallow, immoral and pathetic to fight! Lionesses and hyenas died out there! What were you doing, having a bath?! Having an afternoon snack?! Or just simply being a cretin!"

Laini's smile grew. She slithered past Uru. "I was admiring your crown…." She whispered in Uru's ear. Uru eyes widened with shock. Without another word she bolted off the blood stained rock.

She didn't know how long she had ran. It was sunset now. She stood beside the Matriarch's body. No creature deserved a burial in the dirt. She lifted the body with her muzzle, then hoisted it over her head and onto her back before heading to the graveyard.

It was night by the time she reached the graveyard. It's eerie walls gathered shadows of unknown things, only really concerning Uru when they moved. She thought she heard a yelp of a hyena. She didn't check whether she was mistaken. It was deserted. The Matriarch had become a burden and Uru was practically carrying about two thirds of her weight. She refused to drag the body through the dirt, though. She lowered herself to the ground. The Matriarch rolled off into a heap.

"What are you doing Uru?" The sound of her name swung her head around. Ahadi stood there. He looked rugged, unclean. It was clear he'd not stopped since the battle to take a rest. He had open wounds covering his body though most were minor. He had a noticeable gash across his shoulder. This reminded Uru of her wound on her chest from the animal she had just carried. Uru looked at the still creature.

"Doing something we lions should have done a long time ago." She bitterly exchanged. She dug her claws into the coarse dirt and drag them alone, creating a small pit. "Burying the past."

Ahadi examined her closely. She waited for the sarcasm. It didn't come. She looked back at him. The look on his face triggered a memory. Of course. Ahadi's Mother was still here somewhere, if the vultures hadn't gotten her first. Uru had promised to come back with him. "I think we both need to."

"Agreed." Ahadi said almost instantly. Ahadi approached the Matriarch. He hesistated.

"This is our fault, Ahadi. We're the reason for their bitterness and vengeance. My father always taught me we should respect the circle of life. From where I'm standing, we're the ones who are breaking it." Ahadi looked right into Uru's eyes. He nodded. He lifted the Matriach onto his back, and the two walked through the field of bones.

Ahadi's mother hadn't moved from where they had left her. She had a peaceful look on her face. Peaceful yet pessimistic. Ahadi stared into the face of the soulless eyes. Uru looked up at him. She elongated her neck and rubbed the base of her head along his muzzle. He tensed at the touch. As she pulled away, the matriarch rolled off Ahadi's back.

"Let's put it behind us, Ahadi." Uru mumbled. Ahadi extended his claws, and the digging of the hole began. Uru thought as they dug. She wondered if they should have buried them under the tree of life. Maybe the roots didn't reach here and their souls would wander aimlessly around the graveyard forever and never join the kings and queens of the pasts. Did the hyenas have a superstition? She wondered. Within a few hours, when the night had consumed the graveyard and a few sparse fireflies lit their way, the hole was complete. Uru rolled the Matriarch in the hole. Ahadi's nose nuzzled into his Mother thin neck before he made the final push. The two simultaneously pushed the dirt to fill the hole, and conceal everything that had happened. Despite Uru knowing they could very well return to pride rock and never speak of this incident again that wasn't going to happen. That would be naïve. She'd never be so naïve again. This was only the beginning of her story, she could feel it. From then on, she knew life would be different. Her view on the world had changed. She could no longer and would no longer take anything in her stride. No longer would she follow Daddy's orders to a tee. She had her own thoughts, hope, dreams and perspective. She was a lioness. She was the future Queen.

With an echoing roar to silence the lives lost, Ahadi and Uru returned to Priderock, the moonlight reflecting on their backs.


	22. Chapter 22: The Play in the Stars

The mist cleared and soon pride rock, unlike its residents, began to heal. Uru always envied nature as its only issue seemed to be time. A tree would die in the winter months and be reborn every year. It had no lasted imprints... No memories of its previous life. If Uru had been born again, who knows what path she may have chosen? Her nose twitched as she gazed out across the nurturing plains. It was like nothing had changed. Nothing in the world was physically different than before. Then why did she feel like she couldn't think straight? Like everything was new. Every thought she had every look she received every time she smiled when Jali asked her whether she was okay and never really meant it was all fresh to her. It no longer felt like a normalcy. Uru never before has been so aware of her falseness in dealings with people. She had her answers. She did. She knew Ahadi's secret. He'd only been trying to swap her for his mother's safety. She wondered if he would have done it. If Ahadi's mother hadn't of sacrificed herself for their lives, would he have handed Uru over? Would Ahadi have given her up for the hyenas? She didn't pry. Ahadi remained, despite being as open as he'd ever been, a mystery. You can learn what some has done, but you can never learn what they're thinking right at any one moment. Uru had been asked by many a curious lioness that they thought Ahadi's mother had died in the pride lands. Uru didn't explain Ahadi's story to them, of his aunt, of death. If she could give him anything it would be her discretion on the matter.  
>"Uru." A voice spoke quietly behind her. She turned. It was the green eyes that had swamped her thoughts for the past few days. Ahadi hadn't spoken to her since the battle, which is what she named it, at risk of being over dramatic.<br>"I was just thinking about you." Her words slipped without thought. She didn't try to correct herself.  
>"I was just thinking about you." He eventually replied. Uru wished for a moment he had replied with a snarky remark. For the mood of constant grievance and atmosphere of drudgery to be lifted. She would be left disappointed. "I'd like to thank you for not making my affaires widely known."<br>"What did you expect... for me to come back and sing your unsurprisingly miserable life story to everyone? Uru mumbled.  
>"I do admit your secrecy is a surprise." Uru knew that the insult was unintentional.<br>"How do you know I haven't told anyone?"  
>"Because everyone has been the same with me. Same looks, same conversation- or lack of- except you." He took a moment to himself. His whiskers twitched slightly. "You've been avoiding me."<br>"Since when did we ever not?" Uru retorted. What were they now anyway? Did Ahadi count her as a friend? What did she count him as? She examined his expression. His jaw tensed. His eyes hardened.  
>"I'm sorry I must have been under some pretence-" he cut himself off. "Farewell, Uru."<br>"Ahadi wait!" She blurted. She never meant to hurt his feelings. She didn't know he had that many. Did he see her as a friend? They had events that inevitably tied in together, he had defined her life undoubtedly, but does being forced to share experiences with someone make them your friend? She knew more about him than anyone except Laini. Though, she couldn't deny the same irritation and annoyance she felt being with him, the loathing knot tying feeling in her belly when she saw him though he'd saved her so many times. Was she a bad lion because that hadn't gone away? The short answer was yes, the longer answer required a "why" that she repressed the thought of.  
>"I don't know what to say to you. You've been my enemy-" she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The scar had nearly healed now, from where the matriarch had struck her. Yet every so often it pained her. Her eyes scanned Ahadi's scars. "-Since we met... I don't know..." She trailed off.<br>"Sometimes the scars we don't see take the longest to heal." He sighed. His heavy paws scraped along the ground without another word. Then, he left.  
>What?<br>Could he be anymore cryptic?

What was she thinking? This was Ahadi. Of course he could.

Uru spent the remained of the morning doing mundane things of little importance. By mid afternoon she found herself bored and restless. There were no longer exciting escapades to fill her imagination or adventures to stalk Ahadi. All that was gone.  
>"May I sit with you?" A small voice said. Uru could tell it was an older lioness from the small croak at the end of the sentence. The princess looked up. It was her 'aunt'; the old lioness who occasionally spoke to her. Uncle Muffy had, many moons ago, explained her actually position in the family. From what Uru could remember she was her great aunt. She had old and tired eyes which were striking in the sense they were almost identical to her Father's electric blue orbs.<br>"By all means." Uru said, diplomatically. The lioness slid down next to her. Uru was in the sleeping den; the main den overlooking pride rock. Some mothering lioness played with their cubs nearby, but apart from that, they were alone.  
>"How are you, Uru?" The lioness asked. Uru felt guilty she didn't know her name. Muffy and Father had always called her Aunt.<br>"Fine." She lied. "Just a little restless."  
>"I would be." The elderly lioness paused. "A young princess by herself, stuck inside all day... Particularly after all the excitement you've had recently..." Uru noticed the lioness chose her words carefully.<br>"Yes, indeed. Dad says there aren't many more lessons a lion can teach me. My friends are busy a lot nowadays. Jali has a younger step sister- Rusia- whom she practically is a mother to. Damei is..." Uru paused. She didn't know what Damei did. "Busy."  
>The lioness closed her eyes as if she were isolating a thought. "I was betrothed once, a very long time ago."<br>"You're betrothed?" Uru frowned. "But you never went through with it, right?" Uru asked her.  
>"What's make you so certain?" The lioness looked at her sternly, though Uru detected a glimpse of humour flicker in her eyes.<br>"You haven't any cubs." Uru said, avoiding the intimidating gaze.  
>"Darling, how do you know I have no cubs, you don't even know my name." She said, in a tone Uru wasn't sure was genuine or mocking bitterness. After a moment, she grinned.<br>"Don't fret, dear. It is not your fault." Her warm smile reassured Uru. "You may just call me aunt. It is pointless you learning a name of one so old."  
>"I'm sorry I-" Aunt chuckled, and Uru stopped spluttering. At risk at the silence becoming awkward, Uru spoke "What of your betrothed, then?" Aunt took a moment to reply, as if her brain had to warm up before starting a sentence.<br>"I was a princess, you know, I had two sisters. I was the eldest. Therefore, I was to be Queen. As you may have gathered that did not work out."  
>"Why?" Uru asked out of curiosity. Her dad rarely spoke of family history. Uru presumed because it brought back memories her Father had repressed for many years- particularly about her Mother.<br>"I had the same independence and restlessness you do." She smiled warmly at Uru. "So I said no. I rebelled against my life being so boring. I rebelled my whole life. As a protest I never had cubs my whole life."  
>"You can't have just been protesting against a boring life?" Aunt turned to Uru and her voice found seriousness on a level not explored in their few conversations they had shared.<br>"Uru, did you know a prince may reject his betrothal if he wants but a princess cannot?"  
>"What?!" Uru barked a little loudly. A cub nearby screamed in terror. What? She didn't have a way with cubs. She always seemed to scare them.<br>"Yes, I know. I bet Mohatu failed to tell you that. It is also why your Father has run out of things to teach you. A Queen is not as prestigious as a King. A Queen may hunt and a Queen will raise fine princes. Once there is a king, the Queen is merely a servant."  
>"Why are you telling me this?"<br>"This whole incident... Sneaking behind your Fathers back, hyenas and whatnot. It tells me you are also bored with the status quo of a princess, that you are not afraid to fight for what you believe. You have the opportunity to be a great and wise ruler, just as your Father and his Father before him; do not let tradition discriminate you. You have the will to change."  
>"Aunt!" A voice boomed from behind. The two lionesses spun around and met the glaring gaze of the King. "What are you doing?" The old lioness pushed herself up slowly. She did not turn to speak to Mohatu, merely headed towards the exit. Once she was at a safe distance, she spoke.<br>"Uru is a bright, independent and strong young lioness. I do not want her potential as ruler to be cast aside because of chance of gender."  
>"She will fulfil her potential!" Mohatu growled.<br>"Then why aren't you teaching her the laws of the land, the diplomatic rules of nature! Why end her lessons now because she is a lioness and not a lion!? Do you think her mother would have wanted this?"  
>"Do not bring her into this!" Mohatu bellowed. "She would have wanted what's best for Uru! Do not try and make Uru the Queen you never could be." Aunt laughed bitterly to herself. Uru looked at Mohatu. She knew he knew he'd gone too far.<br>"I may not have been Queen, no, but I grew up in royalty. I know the traditions of these lands better than anyone. You will stop hiding things from her, nephew, or she will discover one day you aren't the king she thought you were. Then you will truly influence her." As she spoke, Mohatu shrunk smaller and smaller. Uru didn't even notice she left. Se was like an entity that came and went as she left.  
>"Father, is she right? Will I become a servant?" Uru asked him. Her and her Father hadn't spoken since the battle. The tensions between them hadn't melted over time. As he spoke, he spoke diplomatically, as if he was calculating a deal.<br>"No. Don't be stupid."  
>"Tell me the truth! You promised that I'd been a ruler; I want to care for these lands. Why should having a mane or not change anything..."<br>"That is tradition we must obey-"  
>"Why?! Who says so?" Mohatu had no reply. There was a pause. The tension grew around them like thick fog. Mohatu pushed past her with a strong stride. "Don't you turn your back on me Father!"<br>"Don't speak to me like that Uru, your defiance has already tested my limits!"  
>"Why what are you going to do about it?" Uru challenged. The king turned his head slowly.<br>"Don't pick fights you can't win. A lesson I should have taught you a long time ago." The coldness in his eyes scared Uru. When had he become so distant? When had she lost her Father...? The silly lion who she use to wrestle with as a cub, who told her stories of far off lands when she couldn't sleep, who protected her when she needed him.  
>"I miss you." She said abruptly. Mohatu stopped.<br>"I haven't left yet-"  
>"You haven't spoken to me since..." She gulped. "I miss you Father. I know what I did was wrong but- I don't regret it -and maybe if these stupid traditions hadn't been here I wouldn't have been so bored-I mean eloquence lessons from a fox- I mean seriously- and if you had just told me about Ahadi from the start- I mean I still don't even know-"<br>"I could have lost you Uru." Mohatu blurted suddenly. Uru wondered if he'd even heard her babbling. Uru looked up at her father. His mane fell over his face, and the one small curl in it lacked it usual spring. His eyes were sunken and tired. His whiskers drooped. "These traditions exist so I don't lose you. All the secrets I keep are so I don't lose you. " Mohatu stopped mid sentence. he looked up from the ground and met his daughter's eye. He gave Uru a look she did not quite understand- a look of uneasy realisation. " Now I see there what has been driving you away."  
>"I haven't been driven away Father."<br>"No Uru." He seemed to think for a moment, as if the sentence he was creating in his mind had not been a very common thought. "I was angry that you'd for so long, disobeyed me, and investigated and followed Ahadi. You'd endangered the pride. You endangered your family, you friends and yourself. Maybe thought, it wasn't your fault, but mine. Ever since you were a cub I've protected you from information that may have damaged you. I never thought that you might need to have known your own history before embarking on your future. If there had been no secrets, then there would have been no story to chase."  
>"Did you know about Ahadi and the hyenas?" Uru asked him. He looked at her solemnly.<br>"I had no idea. You would think with all my connections in the kingdom that I would have found out, but Ahadi is no fool, he was secretive in his meetings. Plus, I didn't concern myself much with him, either..." He trailed off for a moment. "If I had known I would have stopped it. Though, you may think, that I was Ahadi's secret keeping that was the root of this Uru- it wasn't. It was a trigger. All those years I kept secrets from you gave you your curiosity and ambition to find those secrets, that is the root. I see now the fault is mine. You're my daughter."  
>" Don't blame this on yourself. Nothing happens due to one single factor. Everyone in the pride has a part to play in what happened." Uru met his wavering gaze and a smile grew on her face. For the first time since she could remember she felt like she could be completely honest with him and he was being completely honest with her. Like a wall had been knocked down between them. A swooping noise by her ear knocked her train of thought, and Zuzu delicately landed on Mohatu's shoulder, in a depression in his fur that seemed almost like a second home to the hornbill. Zuzu looked between the two felines warily at first then, after only a few moments, knowingly.<br>"I see you have patched things up then." She said triumphantly.  
>"I hope so." Mohatu said with a hint of desperation.<br>"We have." Uru confirmed with a smile. Mohatu grinned wildly, his teeth flashing and his eyes lighting up with a giddy joy Uru hadn't seen in a long time.  
>"How do you know everything from a look, Zuzu?" Uru asked with a laugh.<br>"As predators you lions are clumsy with others emotions, speaking for prey, it's crucial for us to known when someone wants to eat us and when someone wants to cuddle us."  
>"That's sounds incredibly crucial." Mohatu said teasingly, his voice bouncing along with his swishing tail. Uru watched as the hornbill eyed the lion closely. As Mohatu spotted Zuzu examining him, he shut off.<br>"Uru, dear, will you give us a moment." Zuzu said kindly, not prying her eyes off the king. Mohatu tensed. Uru frowned at the two, after that whole speech about secrets! Had nothing changed? "Please dear." Uru knew Zuzu never told anyone anything a third time because no one had lived to see it. Without a word, the princess turned and exited the cave. When she was put of ear range Zuzu began the inquisition.  
>"You haven't told her have you?" Zuzu growled.<br>"I was going to till you interrupted!" Mohatu barked childishly.  
>"King Mohatu of pride rock don't you dare lie to me!" Zuzu barked back with significantly more intensity.<br>"I wasn't..."  
>"The prince as well, Mohatu, he deserves an explanation as well. I know you weren't completely honest with him too." Zuzu sternly said.<br>"Fine." The king paused. "Will you come with me?" He asked the hornbill.  
>"I'm forever by your side sir, as your majordomo and as your friend."<p>

Uru took the moments she had to herself to think, as she'd been doing a lot recently. She sighed inwardly. The physical consequences of the battle had been obvious to anyone who'd cared to look at the pride in recent days. Lionesses had scars everywhere, priderock seemed to be filled with endless blood trails- some lioness even had lost their tails- a fact that amused some of the young less understanding cubs. The emotions aspects of the battle had been less obvious. Never before had the pride felt less united. She heard some of the lionesses whisper. Most, mainly those of Mohatu's generation who'd grown up with him remained loyal, but younger and more idealistic lionesses clearly thought the king was past his best and couldn't control his wild daughter. Could they see her as a credible Queen now? Not only had she not spoken to her Father and Ahadi, she'd barely seen a second of Damei. Her future king lacked the support of Jali that'd Uru had never been more grateful for. Maybe it was Urus outburst that drove him away. Jali didn't mention him and Uru saw no reason to bring him up. He'd saved Jali over her. She saw it. Ahadi saw it. Most importantly Jali had as well. She wondered if her best friend was seeing her through acts if kindness or acts of guilt. As her mind raced her eyes caught a glimpse of a golden figure wandering across the rock in front of her. Ahadi walked slowly, his body sunken and continued to sink with every movement, like he wanted to do anything but be active and walk around. His mane flowed like a river over his head till the small waterfall of a tail tuft dragged along the floor. Although Uru saw his gaze forwards she almost knew he knew she was watching him. Without thinking she strode upwards.  
>"Ahadi." She called gently. The word friend seemed burned on her mind.<br>"What?" He snapped. She wrinkled her nose.  
>"I was going to apologise for early."<br>"Saying you were going to do something doesn't have the same effect as actually doing it, Princess." He grumbled. Uru rolled her eyes.  
>"Hey, Banana Fur cut me some slack. You know how hard it is for me to apologise to you of all people."<br>"What do you mean 'me of all people?" Ahadi grimaced at his own words. Uru couldn't help it. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. What on earth was she doing? Was... Was she flushing?  
>"I'm sorry. You get it?" Uru hissed violently. Ahadi raised his eyebrows in a fluid motion.<br>"For what?"  
>"Saying we're not friends."<br>"Who said we are?"  
>"You did you idiot!" Uru snapped. This whole situation was embarrassing. The only way she could find to channel this was through frustration. She rolled her eyes back and put on a deep voice than resembled someone drowning slowly more than Ahadi's actual voice. " I'm sorry I must have been under some pretence-"<br>"Right ok." Ahadi interrupted abruptly. "I don't think your one to be lecturing me on friendship issues." Uru dragged her claws along the dirt in anger.  
>"You know nothing about my friendships." Was the meek response she could muster.<br>"Right, ok then." He sighed inwardly. "You know as well as I do at we bought saw your little boyfriend save that little shadow of yours instead of his supposedly true love... You by the way." Ahadi snarled as he spoke. Uru didn't know when but she had pushed her nose up to his in anger. Her brow was tightly knitted downwards and her teeth bore.  
>"Lucky you were there to save me then, eh?"<br>"I do my best." He muttered.  
>"You two! For pete's sake! When are you not at each others throats?" Zuzu moaned impenitently. The hornbill fluttered in front of there faces. Upon feeling the sudden realisation of their close proximity, Uru pulled away quickly.<br>"What is it, birdo?" Ahadi impatiently growled.  
>"Mohatu would like to see you both. He's waiting on pride rock." She said, slowly. She hovered into the air. "Oh, and make sure you bring your sense of morality." Then the bird fluttered off into the sky.<p>

Mohatu didn't begin speaking for a few minutes. Uru and Ahadi just sat in silence behind him. When he spoke it was in a serious and low tone.  
>"I thought..." Zuzu, who had been fluttering silently nearby coughed. "Zuzu thought." He corrected. "That it's time I explained all I know about you, Ahadi."<br>"What can you know about me that I don't already know?" Ahadi asked. Uru didn't correct him. He was kind of right.  
>"It isn't directly about you, but about your past, and that you and Uru are more closely intertwined than you might think..."<br>"Or want to be." Uru mumbled under her breath.  
>"I will try to keep this short and simple. I don't know how much you know about your heritage Ahadi. Despite what you may think it was your Mother who often may royal visits here for reasons you are quite aware of. I won't get into your family history, I do not wish for you to be reminded of that. As a prince, and she a young queen, we often met. In fact we became very good friends. She was a victim of a brutal leader and pride, though she also had the warmth and dreadfully bitter sense of humour similar to yours. Though on one visit, while she was heavily pregnant with you and my queen was with Uru." He seemed to be directing Ahadi at this point. "She witnessed a unfolding of events that would tie us together for many years to come. Incidents involving my brother."<br>"Uncle Muffy?" Uru shrieked. "Unless you have some grotesque mutated lion hid under priderock you've never told me about?" Uru lacked of understanding of the gravity of the situation failed to impress her Father. Ahadi was far to interested to snigger or roll his eyes.  
>"No. It was a lioness who began it all. For you see my brother was no always the carefree rogue you've known. He had despite many years of searching only just found a mate. She was unpleasant and rude, disrespectful and crude. However, my brother liked her. The rest of the pride did not. Our doubts of her were assured. I'm skipping many fine details here but I shall gracefully sum it up for you. One day my brother and I were ambushed by a group of wild dogs- whom were the hyenas of their day- hungry for power. We fought the off, but Muffy gained scars greater than the wounds he gained that day. His mate had been in league with the dogs. She had betrayed the pride for her own power in return. For that..." Mohatu took a long deep breath in. "For that I could not let her get away without punishment." Mohatu was not making eye contact with either of them. "That night I tracked her to the southern border. I merely wished to...to exile her. It got out of hand. I... I had never lost my temper before or since to such an extent. I... I struck her." Mohatu took a long pause.<br>"Did she die?" Ahadi asked, rather morbidly.  
>"No. She lost sight in one eye. I don't know whether I would have...have done it if your Mother, Ahadi, hadn't have been closely behind me. Your Mother frequently made royal visits to our pride, despite the History between them. She was just like that. The lioness escaped to a far off land. There on that night under the binding moonlight I and you mother, Ahadi, struck a deal. In return for the assurance of my child never hearing what had happened, that would surely bring shame to any Father, I should guarantee whenever possible the safety of her child. So when you had arrived here I became your guardian, Ahadi. This is why you may stay in my pride. For my debt to her can never be repaid enough."<br>"I don't understand." Was all that Ahadi said in return. It was true. Uru was lost for words. Mohatu opened his mouth to explain himself but Ahadi interrupted. "For betraying the pride? You lost your dignity because some lioness betrayed the pride? It was her fault!" Mohatu suddenly became sheepish. Uru frowned deeply.  
>"I'm afraid the complexities of that situation are not my story to tell, you must ask my Brother." Mohatu closed his eyes for a moment. "I have always prided myself on being an example for everyone. I didn't want to tarnish my situation. I never expected for the favour to grow to the extent it has. I- Do not think less of me Uru-" Uru's listening was broken by the sharp release of a growl from Ahadi. She looked at him with baited breath. The darkening night sky silhouetted him. Without another word he turned. Uru pounced to her feet. With startled eyes she looked at Mohatu.<br>"I will wait here for your return." Was all he said, like he knew she'd chase after him. She did. She wasn't sure why she chased after him but she knew she had the burning desire to know where he was going.

When she found Ahadi glaring up at Muffy, who was lounging in a tree, she knew.

"What's the deal with you and my mother?!" Ahadi barked. Uru theorised that Ahadi wasn't too keen on others knowing more about his mother than he did. Muffy woke with a small shriek from his slumber. A lazy smile grew on his face.  
>"What's up Grumpy and Roo?" He chuckled. It was only then Ahadi acknowledged Uru's presence.<br>"What did you do to my mother and Mohatu attacking that old flame of yours?" Ahadi asked with so much brutal honesty it looked almost like it pained Muffy. Muffy reacted in a way that creped Uru out; with deadly seriousness. She'd never seen her uncle without a twinkle in his eye or a chuckle at bay.  
>"Why should I tell you?" Muffy growled. Ahadi stammered. His rayed eyes looked around frantically as if he were searching his brain for a reason.<br>"Why shouldn't you tell me?" Uru asked him firmly. She looked at Ahadi who replied with a look that could only be described as shocked gratitude. Muffy lay his head on his paws.  
>"What's Mohatu done now?" He grumbled to himself. No 'big bro'. Just Mohatu.<br>"We want to know, Uncle." Uru asked him as gently as she could muster without sounding over eager. He floated off the branch in one jumped, landing softly without much of a sound. The night had consumed the dusk and the only the moonlight lit their faces. Muffy spoke quickly and frantically- a complete contrast to Mohatu.  
>"Mohatu felt guilty." Was all he stated.<br>"For hurting her?"  
>"No. For hurting me." Muffy stopped for a moment. His eyes scanned the skies above them. Every so often she watched as his eyes stopped on a star. "I never blamed him. They couldn't help it. It was destiny. I couldn't help it either and it destroyed me."<br>"I don't understand-" he cut Uru off.  
>"When I found her I thought a new start. A new chance at happiness. She betrayed me and Mohatu blamed himself... If he hadn't had fallen for her too..." Muffy cut off. His voice strained like his words were coming out as easily as trying to push a brick through a letterbox. He didn't say anything else. His eyes glimmered with silent tears. He pushed past Uru like she was the swaying grass beneath their feet. She watched Muffy go.<br>"What was that about?" Ahadi asked her. Uru didn't respond. She didn't know. She looked up at the sky. The stars shun particularly bright that night. They were watching her closely. The brightest star twinkled as she gazed upon it. Then it all unfolded in front of her eyes, like a play in the stars. Two young princes in love with the feisty, independent, beautiful odd ball lioness. She can only fall for one. The younger, weaker brother is left alone and isolated and the older brother can't help but feel like he stole his Brothers chance of happiness and love though they couldn't help falling in love. Then the younger brother meets a new lioness. He thinks he's in love because she's interested in him. She's just using him. The older brother finds out. All the repressed guilt and anger explodes and he makes sure the lioness will see the mistake she made breaking his brother's heart- like the older brother had done by taking the love of his younger brother's life. The younger brother, sick of torment and loneliness, becomes a parody of the carefree and witty rogue with no responsibilities or feelings. His brother watches over him forever consumed with the guilt that he created this.  
>"Uru." Ahadi's voice brought her back.<br>"I don't think my father was the only one to notice my Mum was pretty great." She said quickly. She watched as the events that had played out in her head did so in His. His facial expressions changed according till it stopped. His eyebrows were raised and his jaw hung low. He was genuinely empathetic.  
>"I didn't know your history was so... Colourful." Ahadi mumbled. A firefly buzzed past his face. Uru had a flashback to that night in the cave, where she and Ahadi had come almost too close, where she had left threatening him in the end.<br>"Neither did I." She said on a sigh. "Betrayal...Anger...love." Uru's ears flattened on her head. She had never known her parent's past. How much didn't she know?  
>"He was only trying to protect you Uru."<br>"Who?"  
>"Your Father... He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think less of him."<br>"I know that." Uru hastily replied. Ahadi shuffled nervously. "He gave up a lot to protect me."  
>"I was just trying to reassure-"<br>"I know. I'm sorry." She tried to give him a sympathetic look. She just met his green emeralds. They danced at night. That had been something she had always noticed. She analysed his face. His heavy jaw, his swirly whiskers, and the way his mane slicked back except for a few pieces at the front.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like your taking a memory image for later..." He snorted. "Planning on doing a wall portrait of me?"<br>"No." She snapped and there it was. The knot in her belly. The irritation she felt whenever she saw him.  
>"Oh, don't you think I have that ruggedly handsome thing going on?" He smirked a smirk that she hated to admit she had missed recently. The knot intensified. Wait... What if it wasn't irritation-<br>"In your dreams!" Uru growled, rolling her eyes at the same time.  
>"No, maybe in yours though." He replied arrogantly. Uru looked up at him with distaste as he edged closer. The swaying grass made a soothingly repetitive sound. The knot wasn't going away.<br>"Uru..." He stopped and glanced down at the ground. "What are you going to do about this?"  
>"What? Nothing I can't help it if my stomach turns when I see you, I mean really?! What are you even implying?" Ahadi raised an eyebrow.<br>"I meant about this whole ordeal with Mohatu?"  
>"Oh right." Uru gulped. "Nothing-"<br>"Wait I want to hear about what happens when you see me-"  
>"Goodnight Ahadi." Uru growled. Ahadi snarled back.<br>"Don't give me that!" Then it hit her.  
>Sudden wave of electricity shot through her.<br>What was happening?  
>She felt faint?<br>Everything was slowing down. Ahadi was blurring in front of her.  
>"Uru?!" His voice echoed in her head.<p>

Uru breathed in a long difficult breath. It was like she wasn't even breathing at all. The floor beneath her was heated slightly. Her eyes remained tightly shut.  
>"Uru, it's time to wake up." A voice called. It was soothing yet husky, clearly feminine and with an underlying sternness. It was one that Uru did not recognise. As her eyes flicked open beams of white light exploded into her lenses. Unable to adjust her sight, she pushed herself upwards with her forepaws. Then she laid eyes upon the speaker. A small lioness with a presence of a fifty foot elephant. She had an unusually long tail for a lioness which gently dragged along the floor behind her. Everything just seemed... White... The only colour came from the lioness before her. Not a colour. A shade. The lioness was silhouetted against the white. Uru couldn't make out any features. All she could see was the voice that came from her. The presence was large and dominating. The voice seemed young yet worn and tired, like it had lived many stories. It was only then Uru realised she wasn't at home. What had happened? Had her story ended?<br>"Do not fret Uru, you have not died." The lioness said. Uru looked up at her, not feeling strong enough yet to get to her feet, she remained light headed and trembling.  
>"Where am I?"<br>"You are quite safe." She reassured Uru. Uru eyed the lioness carefully. Then it struck her as their eyes met for a brief moment. It was like staring into a reflection. The flash of brown created a slight fear. _You have your Mother's eyes Uru._  
>"Is this real?"<br>"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." Uru's mother replied vaguely. Uru despite all her wishings did not feel safe here. Wherever it was it was far from home. She tried to hold onto every word the shadow said, if it was her mother or not, it was her only chance of hearing her ever speak. "I haven't come to you for a chat Uru."  
>"Why can't I see you?"<br>"You do not need to."  
>"But-"<br>"I must speak with haste Uru." Her mother spoke quickly. It was like there was a giant timer above her head ticking down. "Your pride is deeply divided. There isn't much time left. A storm far greater than anything previously is coming. You need to warn your Father. The pride must prepare for war."  
>"Why? Why are you warning me now?"<br>"Uru, don't question my motives, just do as I command. Just because my body had become the earth does not mean my spirit cannot protect you. I will not fight your battles but I will do all in my power to prepare you for them." The silhouette began to fade around the edges. Uru tried to grasp for her but she grabbed nothing. Like she was the very air before her.  
>"Mother?" Uru gasped.<br>"Place your trust in those who trust you, Uru."  
>"Don't leave me!" Uru uttered in a sob. Her head was becoming dizzier and dizzier. The sight before her was blurring.<br>"I will always be with you Uru."  
>Everything was fading to black. Her body felt as if it had been locked up. Her muscles were tight and the breathlessness came back.<br>"Goodbye for now my child." Uru sucked in loudly. There was no air. It felt as if life was being sucked out of her.  
>"Don't go." She wheezed. She shuck and trembled. Her mind felt like a rock. Her thoughts rolled in her head. Images flashed in her mind. Memories.<br>"I'm not going anywhere." A voice said. It took a moment for Uru to realise it was not the same voice. It was rough and deep and... Scared. The air burst into her lungs like water flooding through a break in a dam. She choked and gasped for the air. Her body jolted wildly for a moment before her paws grasped something soft. She calmed. Her lungs filled with air. She had control again. Panting heavily, she gripped her paws tighter on whatever she clung to. It felt safe. After a hesitation she felt something grip back. It was only then she realised she was covered by something warm. That something was gripping back. Her eyelids prised themselves apart. A sea of black covered her sight.  
>"What..."<br>"Uru?" It was the rough voice. It took a moment to adjust her hearing to her memories.  
>"Ahadi?" She mumbled. Suddenly her sight came back as Ahadi lifted his head and his ocean of a mane out of her face. Not moving a muscle she met his gaze by adverting her eyes upwards. "I must have blacked out."<br>"I could see that." He said dryly. Though the sarcasm suggested otherwise, she could feel his pulse on her back. It was fast and fluctuating. He was far from calm. His paws still wrapped around her and his tail coil around her like a blanket. "I though you were going into shock or something..."  
>"Something like that..." She uttered. She tried to remember what had just happened. Fragments of darkness and lightness were all she could muster in her mind. Her brained ached as she tried to recall.<br>But it was gone. Whatever happened could not form a solid thought in her mind. All she had was a serious unease and urgency burning inside of her. It must just have been a dream.

"Uru, what happened?"

"War."

**_an/ _**_**hello. It's been a year! I can't believe it's been that long. i promise that I never forgot about this story, but at the risk of making excuses, there's a point in everybody's time where life takes over. I've been finishing my a levels, and applying and getting offers from university and before I knew it, it's been a year! Did I mention that's insane? I think I did. I did however receive a few emails in recent months asking if I'll ever finish this or at least provide closure. I'd first of all like to thank the dedicated few who never forgot and gave me the encouragement to continue. This story meant something to some people, as it did to me, and thus I feel the need to bring it to its conclusion. I don't feel like I will ever get another opportunity to do this once I leave for university in October. However, this is where the issues start. I did, in all my previous divine wisdom, plan out this story's conclusion vaguely. However i will have to re read he story myself in order to refresh certain plot points and gimmicks, so to speak. I will also have to write it. Writing previously took me a long time, as I like to include as much as possible. I'm trying, not very succinctly, to say I don't want to do a half arsed job. I expect to, and this was the plan that I planned out the last time I was actively writing, to be done in about 10 chapters. Also, I would like to say that I think it's unfair to suddenly spring all this on my Beta in the summer holidays so there may be some mistakes! I'm sorry I can't help it **____** Anyway, these are going to be some crazy ten chapters, no more fillers, so have fun and I hope you enjoy iy. **_


	23. Chapter 23: Homeward Bound

The sun ruled the midday sky, forcing its intensity down onto Uru's back. The Princess trotted through the tall grasses, the golden lion next to her stopped momentarily to sniff the grass below. "Got anything?" Uru asked, her tone bored and resultantly impatient.

"Faintly. Maybe if you stopped talking." Ahadi slurred.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't be so condescending, were trying to identify something potentially lifesaving here." Uru complained. Zuzu had identified a group of lionesses somewhere on the southern border. There were a significant number of them to worry Mohatu, but not enough to signify that they should put up the blockades and batten down the hatches. Naturally, Uru had volunteered herself to sniff out these rogues and naturally, Ahadi had followed her. Very few of the scouts were currently fit to walk four steps, never mind run four miles.

"I don't think a group of lionesses is, as ever, much to worry about." Ahadi insisted. Uru rolled her eyes, for the millionth time in his presence.

"Don't underestimate the power of a lioness. Without them the pride would crumble." Uru explained, smugly. "And, don't forget that one day I will rule this pride. You know, as a _lioness_." "I merely meant a group of lionesses are usually looking for water and food, not blood. I'm quite fond of certain lionesses. I didn't need you whole 'pro-lioness down with manes' rant, Princess." Ahadi said with a glazed expression, as if his focus was elsewhere. Uru, annoyed by his lack of concentration on her, began- "Excuse me! I'll have you know I very much am not 'down with manes'-"

"Hey, can you keep it quiet." Ahadi snapped. Uru silenced herself. "Why, what is it?" Uru said softly. Before he bothered to reply, he bounded off. Uru followed him in a similar manner. Uru galloped through the savannah like a springbok. The tall grass crowding her vision every time she bounded to the ground. Each time she rose, she saw Ahadi's yellow pelt flicker through the blades of grass. She could judge the distance from how much of Ahadi she could glimpse. Eventually, she could glimpse the whole thing. He'd stopped. She slowed the mechanism of her run to a slow jog. She stretched upwards next to Ahadi, her bottom half of her body still submerged in grass, and the felines in front of her were not the ones she had expected. "Uru, How nice to see you!" Damei said with a warm, overly friendly tone to the point it was a little sickly and a large grin. "Ahadi." "_My highness_." Ahadi mocked with equalling contempt, before Damei could retort, Jali spoke. She had been quietly positioned next to Damei. "It's so nice to see you Uru. Where have you been?" She asked politely. Uru spied Jali and Damei exchange a small glance out of the corner of their eye.

"I've been at pride rock." Uru inhaled a short tempered breath. "With my pride."

"Where have you been?" Ahadi asked, probably because he knew Uru would never ask herself. Despite his conversation, Uru knew Ahadi was still focused on whatever he'd just sniffed out. However, the lion was too proud to miss a Damei shaming. "Hey, shut it Banana fur." Uru winced at Damei's use of that nickname. That was hers. Uru was overly pleased Ahadi had a pretty firm control of his temper…except with her. "You're in no position to speak to us."

"Why's that?" Ahadi asked. He looked uninterested despite Uru knowing for a fact he wasn't now.

"You put Uru into danger! You nearly killed us!" _Well, all you did was fall off a rock Damei … I did all the danger. _"Why are you still even here?"

"Because he's part of this pride!" Uru growled. Jali and Damei jumped back a little in shock. Ahadi remained firmly planted next to her. A moment passed where all they could hear was the whistling of the wind through the hot grass. "Something you've seemed to have forgotten!" Uru's voice became louder. She was staring at Damei. Jali had been absent recently, Uru suspected they went on walks together, but Jali had been there for her mother as well and Rusia. She'd helped in some basic healing as well. Damei on the other hand, had been avoiding their future kingdom as much as a zebra avoids afternoon tea with lions- as well as herself. "Are you defending him over me?!" Damei gasped. Uru's nose shrivelled at his arrogance. Damei never use to be like this. Not even that long ago. He'd changed… or was it her who had? Damei paused for a moment. He breathed deeply and then his she saw his brain visibly clicked. "He's got no power over you anymore Uru! You don't have to pretend-"

"When did you become such an arrogant-"Uru cut herself off. "I'm defending him because he's my…" she paused. "He's my friend… And he's got more courage than you could ever possibly know." She'd never told Damei the full story. It wasn't her story to tell. Not yet anyway. Maybe if they had been cubs, or teenagers, she would have skipped back and told Damei and Jali everything. Times had changed now. She learnt the difference between loyalty and complete foolish trust. "He didn't abandon me when I needed him." She regretted it as soon as she said it. "I broke my paw!" Damei yelled.

"Well it healed awfully quickly for a broken bone!"

"Uru!" Jali squeaked. Uru figured Jali could never, in her returned post adolescence innocent holily than thou act, muster a shout. Damei took a step forwards towards Uru. She stood her ground but Ahadi rumbled a small growl that stopped Damei in his tracks. She watched as Ahadi broke Damei's sudden jolt of adrenaline with a single glare. If he'd taken one more step towards Uru she wouldn't have wanted to stick around for Damei's sake. It wasn't like Damei would ever attack her, she knew that for certain, but like she was Damei was certainly rash. "You're a coward Damei." Uru said, coldly and solemnly. "You abandoned your pride because you were scared and you abandoned me when I was terrified."

-...-

No one had chased after her when she left. She wasn't sure whether she had just said it all in a rage or whether she actually meant it. She'd said so many things when she was angry. Uru sighed. She thought she was past the stage of hissy fits and tantrums. For a brief moment she thought she'd grown. The only other option was that, deep down in her sub-conscious, she really did believe Damei was a coward. He _was_ afraid of butterflies. Uru recalled one particular incident when as cubs Mohatu had had to physically clear the den of the butterflies before Damei could sleep. Watching a fully grown lion and respected king chase butterflies around was quite a sight. The thought had crossed her mind before about his paw… but maybe it had just healed quickly and there was no denying that a rock falling on your paw was going to hurt. Why did it have to be suspicious? Maybe that's why he also saved Jali over her. Uru had always been her own self, independent and she supposed her rashness and naivety in a way could be confused for being brave to Damei. Uru figured that Jali was also brave but in a less obvious way. Not in the way that she'd go on to fight a whole clan of Hyenas armed with only a banana furred lion and her claws. Yet in the way she'd practically raised Rusia from cub hood when she wasn't much more than a cub herself or was the only person to come near Uru when she was in an infamous rage. Maybe that's why Damei saved her. Deep down maybe he knows he isn't brave. So by saving someone who thinks needs saving convinces himself otherwise or maybe, maybe, he just…loves- Uru felt like her bones had melted for a moment. She took a little stumble.

"Forgotten how to walk, Princess?" a voice chuckled from behind her. Uru turned, steadying herself. It was Ahadi. The grass was shorter now, it barely covered his legs. His mane was slicked back, as ever, with those few unruly strands flicking out. He had this dorky smirk chiselled onto his mouth which remained planted on his strong side muzzle. He was large, at least twice times her size, so he blocked out most of the sun behind him. His whiskers curled at the end and his eyes glistened with an odd humour. He looked like this everyday. So why did she feel like she was just seeing him for the first time? "Why are you looking me like that?" Ahadi huffed, suddenly frowning and pausing as he thought for a moment. "_Again_?"

"Like what?" Uru gulped, snapping out of her thoughts. "Never mind." He muttered. "Come to force me to go home?" She asked him. He shuck his head. "I wouldn't be so stupid to agitate you." A small grin flashed for a moment on his face and Uru chuckled. "Unlike your betrothed." Uru grimaced at the word. She watched Ahadi's eyebrows rise. "Which I presume he still is?"

"It's law Ahadi." Uru grumbled as she pushed past him, as she brushed him, she looked up and met his gaze. "I have to love him."

"You just called him and coward and he nearly bite your head off… literally might I add."

"Maybe that's how I show my love?" Uru snarled.

"Through aggression? If that's how you show love, you must be smitten with me." Uru snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself." She retorted with a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes." "When you have finished." A voice boomed. Ahadi froze in his tracks. It took Uru longer to remember it. The dreamy voice rung in her ears. _"A war is coming."_ It was Ahadi's Father. She turned around slowly. This time he'd brought friends.

"I thought Zuzu said those lionesses were two days away." Uru whispered fearfully.

"Well her brains smaller than my paw so I wouldn't give her much credit." Ahadi growled.

"Where is your pride, boy?" He demanded. Ahadi wobbled a little. Uru pushed her side against him to steady him. She couldn't believe they hadn't heard them. Most of them looked so malnourished and skinny however, she wasn't surprised they made little noise. Uru had soon forgotten her little lover tiff. Suddenly that seemed insignificant.

-...-

Jabari had waited for Mohatu to arrive in silence. They all knew some royalist mole would soon send word to the pride, who would arrive in good time. Jabari though, did not take his eyes of Ahadi and more worryingly… Uru. She wondered why he didn't just kill them then and there. Then, she remembered, it wasn't about that for Jabari. It was about the glory. He wanted to battle Mohatu and throw him off pride rock, and then triumphantly roar in the rain like a hero. His eyes flickered between them often, more times than not resting on Ahadi for longer; it was as if he was calculating something in his mind. Uru looked up at Ahadi and he returned an expression that not only told Uru how intimidated she must have looked, but also reassured her that Jabari could do nothing to her while he was there. She looked back at the southern pride king. His resemblance to Ahadi wasn't uncanny but Uru could sense they had the same pride and arrogance in their genes. Jabari, however, lacked the sacrifice and kindness and generosity that Ahadi's mother had clearly passed on to him. Although he did hide it well.

"You are not welcome in these lands, Jabari." Mohatu said, calmly, as he trotted with a hidden urgency up to them. Uru looked at her Father. He had strode up like the glorified presence that she remembered from her cub days.

"You really think I turned up for a visit? A casual stroll through the grass while we reminisce about old times?" He chuckled, then in a flash of emotion became morbid. "I've come to take back my ancestors home."

"This is our home. We claimed it rightfully." Mohatu remained calm. Jabari seemed to be struggling with the concept. He lurched forwards. Most of the pride jumped back, naturally in response to the aggressiveness, except Mohatu and Ahadi. Despite the area being filled with heartbeats, there only seemed to be one rhythm. The one that connected Ahadi and Jabari.

"This isn't your home Father." Ahadi addressed him. Jabari did not take to this too kindly.

"Remember that it isn't yours either." Jabari retorted. Uru looked around. Most of the pride had arrived, with a few notable exceptions; Laini, Damei and Jali. "I suppose, since I would never welcome you back, you have no home." The King laughed maliciously.

"He has his place here." Mohatu said, with certainty. Ahadi looked momentarily at the King, with a look of childish gratitude.

"You know that it is foolish to have some male wandering about the pride. Unless…" Jabari's gaze turned to Uru. His eyes were like the sun, and she felt as if she was going to melt. "You know that he will always be my son. He will want power. Maybe not today but someday… and he will get it anyway he sees necessary." Jabari grinned. His smile was like a broken crack in his face and made Uru very uneasy. He edged towards her. Ahadi placed a paw in front of Uru. Jabari noticed this and stopped.

"Really?" Jabari asked Ahadi. Ahadi furrowed his brow, morphing his disdainful stare into a hated glare.

"Leave, Skeletor. You and your ill excuse for a pride aren't welcome here." Muffy suddenly barked. He seemingly was more impatient and less tolerant of Jabari than the rest of them.

"The question isn't whether we're welcome, it's whether you'll hand us pride rock."

"Over my dead body." Muffy growled.

"Very well." Jabari supposed, with a shrug. Uru jerked back as Jabari swung at Mohatu, seemingly only seeing Mohatu worthy of fighting himself, catching him on the neck. The blood spurted out and blemished the dusty dried ground. Uru remained startled for a moment, a moment that felt like that how she imagined a gazelle felt like just as it realised the lioness came out of the grasses. Thus, she has two choices. She could run, or she could kick up her hooves and fight back. Uru made the latter choice. Her decision came just in time as a small lioness with sunken eyes struck at her, clearly looking for the glory of triumphing the princess of pride rock. Uru jumped back as the lioness struck again. She was clearly underfed and lacked strength, and Uru had no issue avoiding her attacks. In fact, her lack of strength and health made Uru uneasy in striking her back even if the lioness would have no qualms in taking her life. The lioness lunged forwards, and Uru side stepped allowing the lioness to fall to the floor. She coughed, spluttering, in the dust. Uru looked down with pity on the lioness. Uru had barely battled the lioness, who had more fittingly lost a battle with herself. She looked around. The swamp of dust created by the scraping of claws and bodies clouded her vision. She needed to find Ahadi. He would be target number one. She skipped around the paws of lionesses, luckily jumping out of the way of an accidental sharp claw of a fellow pridelander.

"Uru!" A voice shrilled. Uru turned mid jump, unsteadily landing on her feet. As she found her balance a pair of bright blue eyes met hers.

"Jali…" Uru gasped, followed instinctively by a sigh of relief.

"I heard all the commotion. What's going on?!" Jali asked frantically.

"Ahadi's pride is here." Uru answered swiftly. "Is Damei here?"  
>Jali tip toed around the question.<p>

"I think so." She mumbled, looking around. Jali was her best friend, and Uru knew when she lied. She wasn't. Just as she was about to delve deeper, a grey blur soared past her eyes, eventually merging with Jali.

"Jali!" Uru called. The lioness had landed directly on Jali. Uru bounded towards then, swiping her paw at the grey enemy. Just as Uru was about to make contact with the lioness callously mauling her best friend, it rolled off Jali with ease. Jali looked visibly horrified, as the dead lioness settled in the dust. It had a jagged slice across its stomach and the red stain matched the blood on Jali. Uru didn't know whether the lioness was D.O.A or not, whichever way, Jali was clearly traumatised. Jali had trained with her, and she had been a close second best. In fact, Uru knew Jali would be a better hunter and fighter than her, if it wasn't for her disposition. The phrase "couldn't hurt a fly" was made for Jali. Uru's eye and thoughts was caught by a lion moving past her. His mane was ill fitting in the sea of lionesses. It was Jabari. It was Jabari and his target was clear. Ahadi stood near the edge of the battle, fighting with a visibly weak lioness. Like Uru, it was clear Ahadi didn't want to hurt the lioness out of pure mercy. Jabari blazed towards him like an unstoppable force. Well, almost unstoppable. Before Ahadi could even notice his estranged father, Jabari had been tackled and was rolling down a nearby small dirt hill. Her uncle Muffy had always been rash, but it was like he had nothing to lose. By the time Uru had remembered Jali, the mild lioness had stood up and seen everything that Uru had. "Jali, are you ok-"

"Go and help your Uncle, Uru!" Jali snapped, for the first time Uru could remember. Would've have thought it would be Jali snapping at Uru for being too sympathetic. As deep as the irony was, Uru had threw herself down the small hill instantly. She, as a regular visit to the hyena graveyard, had mastered the art of sliding down rocky and dusty hill. She knew even her and Muffy, who had always despite his appetite had been a slender lion, would be a match for Muffy. However, as she reached the bottom of the hill, she hadn't of suspected no match at all. The image she saw would haunt her dreams till the day she died. Knowing that she could have stopped it, stopped it from happening. There was a silence in the pridelands. Her footsteps echoed for miles. The dust cleared upwards like the final curtain but this time there would be no encore. Uru almost wished that as she turned to face her uncle, she'd see the same smiling face that she had grew up with. Mohatu had taught her morals and responsibility; why she should be alive. Muffy had taught how to live. He was the adventure in her life. The joy. He made her smile when her Father had been stern. He had been a Father to her just as much as Mohatu. His face was gaunt and long. She didn't look at the blood that spilled around his torso. She looked at his face. His eyes were open, and to her surprise, they met her tear filled ones. She threw herself to the ground and crawled towards his face, placing a tender and careful paw on his own.

"Unk…" she said under her breath. She nudged his muzzle gently with her own "Come on. Get up."

"I'm not as young as I use to be…" He said, lowly. "Yes you are. You're so young." Uru whimpered. "You have everything to live for."

"You're grown up, Uru." Muffy breathed. A familiar smile grew slowly on his face, one Uru couldn't help but match. "And you have a great sense of humour. My job is done." He paused. "I don't have to protect you anymore." Uru thought for a moment. He was right. All her life he'd been there. Whenever Mohatu or Ahadi had saved her, he'd always been there, just in case. He'd spent his whole life in someone's shadow, and just for this one moment, everything was about him. Nothing saddened Uru more than that fact; his only solo act would be his death. "Though keep your eye on that Ahadi kid, he's one to watch." He said, with an almost knowing certainty.

"I will…" Uru sighed, with a small wretched chuckle. "You did a great job." Uru paused. "Father is so proud. I'm so proud." She inhaled. "And I know my Mother would be so proud of you."

"I'll tell her hi." Muffy whispered and smiled. His eyes began to close slowly, and the small grip he was placing on her paw was fading. Her eyes welled up. "I don't want you to go." She blubbered. "Please stay. I don't want you to go."

"See you around, Roo." His paw let go of hers. His eyes shut. His smile remained.

-...-

The world seemed unreal. She didn't even want to think. Think about anything. She had closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had closed them for. She didn't want to open them. She didn't want it to be true. She didn't know if anyone was speaking to her. She felt a paw on her back, and Jali whispered softly in her ear.

"It's over Uru." Jali pulled Uru up with her. She could barely stand. Her body was overfilled with numbness. Her eyes fell downwards. Her place had been replaced by Mohatu. For the first time Uru saw Mohatu not as a father, but as a big brother. He cradled Muffy like he was a cub. She'd never seen her Father cry before. Not like this.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." A voice snarled. Uru had felt annoyance before. She'd even felt hate but never this. Contempt. Detestation. Pure and utter hatred. She had barely remembered Jabari when he had arrived, but she would never forget again. She looked at him through misty eyes. He stood a fair distance away. A few lionesses were scattered behind him. Jabari seemed completely unaffected by the situation. In fact, he seemed unbelievably calm. "We are leaving. Our pride is weak and we cannot win this battle." "What! That's it-"

"This isn't the time to grow a voice, son." And with that, the great king left, followed by the empty phantoms he called pride members. Uru had barely noticed Ahadi was with them. He watched his Father go suspiciously.

"There's something wrong about this." Jali mumbled, as she remained by Uru's side, stopping the princess from falling in a heap.

"I know." That didn't seem to be much of a war. Maybe that was just the appetiser.

-...-

Lions had always respected nature, and thus in return, Mother Nature had repaid the favour. It seemed fitting that the night they buried Muffy, under the large encompassing tree, it was calm and clear. If Uru was buried it may have ironically, rained, or clouded over when Ahadi died. However, the crisp and chilling calm night air suited Muffy. Mohatu's speech had been short to the extent that it was almost impersonal. However, Uru knew that the fact the great speech maker failed to speak more than a few ill-fitting sentences suggested more than a tawdry speech ever could. Plus, her Uncle would find them lying around crying over him hilarious and pointless. She knew that. She couldn't however, shake the lump in her throat, and her eyes had been on the brink of breaking the dam since she had somehow stopped crying. She glanced to see if anyone else looking at breaking point. Mohatu and Muffy aunt, who Uru merely knew as 'aunt', seemed stony. Uru figured that aunt had suffered a great deal in her time. Maybe one day, after years of sorrow and pain, crying becomes meaningless. Uru hoped she would never reach that day. It was not imprudent or irresponsible to cry. It showed that she cared. She had grown thinking that showing emotion was a weakness, a point that which her enemies could strike. It wasn't a weakness. It was part of being alive. So she cried. Silent tears at first, and then, she knew she was lost in grief when she felt the returning pride gently nudge her as they went back to pride rock. Uru stayed; and so did Jali, Ahadi and Damei. Jali stayed for Uru, Ahadi stayed for guilt and Damei; a mixture of the two.

"We should go home now Uru, try and rest." Damei said softly. Uru was too tired to argue with him, or confront him about where he was when her Uncle was being torn to shreds. She pulled herself up. The four began to wander to pride rock.

-...-

They walked in silence. Uru wasn't focused on entertaining her friends with trivial conversation though. Damei, in his best interests, clearly thought otherwise.

"I remember once when Muffy taught me how to play whack a hornbill." Damei said, with a small smile.

"I'm not even going to ask what that is." Jali growled, with seeming annoyance.

"And you, Big Guy-"Damei addressed Ahadi. Uru glanced at the 'big guy', who clearly wasn't listening. He turned his head momentarily to glare at Damei. "You can thank Muffy for yours and Uru's blossoming friendship." Uru thought back. It had been Muffy who encouraged them, all those years ago, to go and pester Ahadi. Ahadi grumbled something incomprehensible to himself.

"He was a great lion." Jali mumbled.

"Didn't you use to have a crush on him?" Damei teased. Uru laughed for what felt like the first time in eternity. Jali became flustered.

"We all do stupid things as cubs, Damei." Jali paused. "Or should I call you Captain Coolio?"

"We all know you'd all be jealous if my Mother had let me officially change my name to that!" Damei retorted.

"I'm sure all the other prides would fear the fearsome King Captain Coolio." Ahadi said. Uru giggled. She looked up at Ahadi. He was smiling. A laugh may have been a stretch. Uru didn't doubt that it was a genuine smile. Maybe Ahadi could be part of their world after all. Ahadi noticed she had caught him, and quickly returned to his expressionless face. It was just like old times.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Damei mumbled. Jali snickered, and gave Uru a knowing glance. For all his faults Damei knew how to cheer her up. Her thought process changed. Where had Damei been? Why didn't Jali know? Had they fought? She looked at his side. There was a small graze on his thigh. It looked like aa claw mark, and his claws were covered in dust. Maybe he had been fighting for his pride. Maybe he wasn't a coward.

"Careful Princess, you might burst a blood vessel if you carry on thinking that much." Ahadi told her and she snapped back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Jali asked her. Uru paused.

"Just Uncle Muffy." She partially lied. She didn't want to think of all her conspiracies, or worries, she just wanted to be normal for one night. Her voice was cracked a little. She'd been so invested in their conversation she'd forgotten she hadn't said anything tangible for hours.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Damei said. Uru doubted he meant in the long term but she allowed him to continue. He skipped off with the energy of the cub, into the direction of a nearby watering hole. With one long bound he dived in. There was a moment of absurd silence as he remained submerged. Then a small tail poked out of the water and waved in their direction. He was right, it did cheer her up. Damei's head poked out of the water.

"You know I'm not particularly fond of swimming, don't you?" Uru asked him, with an eyebrow raised. She, while she had partially overcome it, still did not like the water nor swimming in it.

"I know, I'm not a complete stranger." Damei said, with a familiar but forgotten gormless smile.

"I'll join you though." Jali chuckled, and threw herself with a splash into the water. Damei laughed. Jali and Damei began to commence in some form of ultimate water fight.

"Out of all the cubs in all the world you chose these two." Ahadi muttered. Uru sighed deeply and a smile grew on her face as she watched them.

"I didn't chose them. They stuck with me." She said. Uru smiled up at Ahadi, and to her surprise, Ahadi smiled back.

The night was in its darkest and deepest stage when they returned. Damei and Jali went inside to sleep, and Ahadi went to his new sleeping spot; the small cliff face found around the back of pride rock. Although now Uru knew he would not look out of place in the sleeping den with the rest of the pride. Uru lay outside, lying on her back and staring up at the sky. She didn't want to sleep that night. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed an unmistakable brown blob.

"Can't sleep?" She asked her Father. She looked at his electric blue eyes. The same ones that Muffy had had. _Had_. It wasn't has anymore. At least she wouldn't be reminded of that every time she looked in a reflection in a puddle like Mohatu.

"Not a wink." Mohatu said, lying next to her. There was a silent moment. "It was nice of your friends to cheer you up."

"I know." Uru said. Uru realised that the Jali and Damei of Mohatu's life were her Mother and Uncle. Now they were both gone. "What will cheer you up?"

"I don't need cheering up." He said, truthfully. "That isn't your job." Uru raised her head slightly off the ground to look at him.

"It's my only job." She said. Mohatu smiled at her. Whatever animosity the two had been through lately, disappeared up into the mist and to the stars.

"Uru I need to speak with you." Mohatu told her, and his fond smile faded.

"Anything." She replied, although his tone worried her. Mohatu looked up at the sky and his grin returned.

"Your mother always thought the idea of the kings and queens of the past was ridiculous."

"I can see why." Uru mumbled to herself.

"It requires a great deal of faith. Faith that there is life after ours." Mohatu paused. "Your mother couldn't see this. It is not her fault, she was very logical. Logic requires faith in facts, not faith in blindness."

"What are you saying?" Uru asked him.

"It is a fact you will be a great Queen. I am certain. I have enormous faith in that. It is not a leap of faith to be pushing this onto you."

"Pushing what onto me?" Uru's voice became panicked. He wasn't about to say what she thought he was going to. Was he?

"I realised today that I am old. I cannot think or judge… or protect my pride like I use to. I'm not effective anymore. I couldn't even save my own... my own brother. I want to step down as King. Within a moon, you and Damei will rule._ You will become Queen_." He _was_ going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Oh my kings…" Uru squeaked. She looked up at the stars for comfort. There was a particularly bright one, and it twinkled. She knew who it was. She knew that he found this whole situation hilarious. "Thanks Unk." She growled.

**a/n. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and read the last chapter! Especially if you're a reader from the last time I updated. I really appreciate new readers and those who have stuck with me! (Plus we hit 200 reviews, which is mad ****) Sorry this chapter took so long from previous one, but I spent some time planning in detail the remainder of the story, and I feel this chapter was quite a difficult one to get right and do Muffy justice. I really miss Muffy, he was one of my favourite characters to right. I consider him one of the sole "light" or positive characters (along with maybe Damei and Zazu?) or someone who is relatively upbeat all of the time. I love Uru and Ahadi and all the other characters, don't get me wrong, but they can get me on a downer sometimes! **** You may have noticed the absence of Laini, Zazu and Zuzu from the last few chapters but don't worry- they will return next chapter. Finally i'd also like to say again, that i no longer have a beta and i'm an awful speller and grammar checker, so please fogive minor mistakes. :)  
>Anyway ARC'sBiggestFan asked me if I had to pick a voice character for each character, who would I pick? (Feel free to ask me questions like this, I really enjoy answering them <strong>**)**

**Uru- she is a really strong female and also has a little too much regard for her own self-importance and has a bit of a sardonic wit but also young, so I probably go for someone like Kristen Bell (Veronica Mars style, combined with the great work she did as Anna in Frozen.)**

**Ahadi- this is very difficult, because they have to be grumpy and mocking at the same time. So maybe… this is difficult ( I have the voice in my head, but it's hard to match.) Maybe Jeremey Renner or Joaquin Phoenix?**

**Mohatu- I'd have to go with James Earl Jones, because I think he is very similar to Mufasa in many ways, and they both require that strong deep voice. **

**Damei- I always imagined him to have Copper's voice out of the fox in the hound, and Wikipedia tells me that was in fact Kurt Russell. **

**Jali- A sweet, innocent voice. So maybe someone like Anne Hathaway (although I'm not a great fan of some of her work, I'm thinking like Ella Enchanted?) or Drew Barrymore. I'd probably go for the latter as she comes across as more Jali to me. **

**Laini- Laini needs someone a bit theatrical. Maybe a subdued Helena Bohnam Carter? Or even Laura Prepon from OITNB.**

**Muffy- Kevin Spacey or Bill Murray (or maybe Jeff Bridges). I think Muffy is a pretty easy one. **

**Zuzu- Someone Motherly and British- Helen Mirren or Angela Lansbury **

**Zazu- will always be Rowan Atkinson.  
><strong>

**I think that's the main cast, if I've missed anyone or you have your own dream cast let me know! **

**Thank you to ARC'sBiggestFan, ****Avidbox****, ****Reish95****, Gary2000, No. fan , ** ** and ****Haradion**** (congrats/good luck with your Uni too, and I was going to split the story into 2 or at least volume 2, but considering the amount of chapters left I thought it'd be uneven halves- one with 21 chapters and one with about 10. I'll think of something though, you're right.)**

**And finally, due to my urm *cough* inconsistancy in uploading, i will be trying from now on till i've finish to upload every friday. Starting today, obviously! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Sacred Land

Uru never understood why her dreams were always cold. Even though it was always in her mind, she always felt it. She hadn't yet mastered her dreams in a sense she could control them, but she always looked forwards to them even with their uncertainty. Ever since she had learnt the true story of her Mother and Father, and Uncle, her Mother had become much less of a mystery to her. Before she had been shrouded in a veil of mystery. Although Uru would never say it out loud or admit to herself, she was unsure of her feelings towards her Mother. What are you supposed to feel about someone who is completely crucial to your life but simultaneously completely absent? Her Mother hadn't spoken to her in her dreams. Not since her ominous and seemingly incorrect prediction of a great war. Uru hadn't even seen her. This made total sense, as she had never seen her Mother in real life and Mohatu once told her that the brain does not make up faces, but remembers them in dreams. He also said dreams can predict the future, as once he had dreamt about honey, and the next day a swarm of bees made nest in the healing den. Thus Uru always took Mohatu's dream teachings with a pinch of salt. So while she could never see or hear her Mother, she knew she was there with her. One such dream had, however, been repeating itself often in recent days. Uru was a cub and she'd lost her Mother in the pridelands. She'd go around and ask every animal if they'd seen her and they'd all say the same thing.

"Sorry Princess, I've not seen her." Each time Uru got her hopes up that a hungry hippo or a grateful gazelle would tell her otherwise, and every time she woke up she was disappointed in herself for believing she was going to find her.

"Uru wake up." A voice boomed in the sky. This was a new development. The sky had never spoke to her before in this dream, obviously. Although, last night she had had a dream where Damei turned into a zebra and Uru had had to hide him before Ahadi ate him. Anything was possible really.  
>"For Kings sake Uru, if you don't wake up I'll leave a trail of leaves leading from the ant hill, heading in the general direction of your…" Uru woke with a start. She looked up and saw a pair of sky blue eyes.<br>"Jali, I was having the most peculiar dream." She groggily replied.

"I know. You were talking to yourself… and waving your paws in the air. I had to wake you up to save you the embarrassment." Jali said with a small smile. Uru's eyes were drawn to her paw where a dried up wound lay. Jali noticed her gaze.

"It's nothing. One of the lionesses was too fast for me." Jali told her, meekly.

"Jali, those lionesses were about as fast as a turtle… stuck in a ditch… upsidedown."  
>"It was after… you know." Jali paused. "That lioness fell on me… plus I was a bit out of it and after that argument with-"<br>"Good morning Princess!" Zazu exclaimed, swooping down and roosting peacefully on the Princess' shoulder.  
>"Impeccable timing, as ever." Uru mumbled sarcastically. Sarcasm was not a concept that came naturally to the blue hornbill.<p>

"Thank you." He replied, proudly. The three sat on the base of pride rock in silence for a moment. Uru had wished they hadn't, as the reason she was sleeping outside in the dirt sprung to her mind.  
>"Miss Uru! Whatever is the matter?" Zazu asked. The panic must have spread to her face.<p>

"My Father told me something last night." Uru mumbled, more to herself. She had to tell someone about it or she was going to implode.

"Oh no… is he ok?" Jali asked, sincerely.

"I don't know. I think he's having a delayed mid-life crisis, you know. There is no other reason why he'd…"  
>"Why he'd what, Miss Uru?"<br>"He's stepping down as King and wants me to become Queen." If Uru was ever to be asked how to describe contrast, she would from that moment on describe Zazu and Jali's face in that exact moment.

"Why that is excellent news!" Zazu screeched, broadening his wings into the air in celebration. "I must go immediately and tell my Mother and maybe my aunt… I have a few cousins who would love to know-"  
>"Sit down Zazu." Uru said, shortly.<br>"I'm afraid it isn't in my anatomy to sit, Miss Uru, but I may perch-"  
>"Zazu…" Uru ordered him, exasperated. Zazu stopped his interrupted celebration and perched on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm afraid I do not understand… is this not good news?"  
>"Does Damei know?" was the first thing Jali said.<br>"No." Uru sighed. "He doesn't. No one knows except you two. That's why if anyone finds out, I know who'll be first in line for feather plucking." Uru whispered, her gaze locked on Zazu.

"This is mad. I mean, we all knew it was coming but this is so soon… Mohatu isn't exactly a grey mane yet." Jali explained, her voice becoming panicked as she spoke. "I mean… was he sure?"  
>"With my uncle…" Uru took a moment. That had only been yesterday. It seemed so distant in her mind. The pain came back instantly. "It's hurt him more than anything else Jabari could have done. It's hurt everyone. I don't think it's anything physically that is wrong."<p>

"Can't you convince him? Just a few more moons." Jali frantically asked. She plastered a sheepish smile and gave out a panicky laugh. "We haven't even done the 50 things to do before you're Queen List we made."

"Jali. My Father doesn't change his mind. You know that." Uru replied. Why was she the one calming Jali down? It wasn't her who was going to be Queen!

"What will Damei say? He's not ready for this!"  
>"He'll have to be… he's going to be King of Priderock…" just as Uru finished speaking, the sudden upsurge of chatter from above broke the conversation. Uru looked at Zazu knowingly, who nodded, and immediately flew up to check on the situation. Within seconds he was back, with his violet Mother swooping down next to him. The two hovered in front of Uru's face.<br>"Princess, you must come immediately!" Zuzu shrieked.  
>"What's the matter?"<br>"It's the herds… they're gone!"  
>***<p>

Uru pushed her way through the gathering crowd to her Father. He was speaking to Zuzu, quietly, when he noticed her.  
>"The herds are gone and there is no food. The pride is in panic. I need you to take control of the situation." Mohatu told her sternly. Uru's stomach dropt.<br>"Me?" Uru hissed.  
>"Yes, you need to get used to it." Mohatu told her firmly. Uru's gut told herself that he wasn't going to budge on this. Mohatu lay down and said nothing else. Uru turned to face the pride. There were a few awkward moments of silence. The silence continued until Uru realised that she was the one who was making the silence, and supposed to be speaking.<br>"Miss Uru please say anything…" Zazu murmured in her ear.  
>"Where is the food?" A lioness asked her. Uru looked at the cub hugging its mother's leg. "My baby is starving."<br>"Everyone calm down." Was the generic cliché she went for. "I will take a team out to scout the area, since many of you are still wounded and tired from battle. King Mohatu will stay here with you and is very _keen_ to answer your questions. We will return by sunrise with a full report, and I am sure there is nothing to worry about." To her surprise, the pride disbanded with only mild chatter. "Did that work?"  
>"I think so, Miss Uru." Zazu muttered, in as much amazement as the Princess. It took a moment to collect herself.<br>"A- Team!" She shouted, and Jali and Damei rushed from the moving crowd to her side. "We'll start at the southern border…" Uru paused as she watched the yellow lion slither away. "Where do you think you're going?!" she shouted. Ahadi turned his head.  
>"To get a drink, considering there is no food… is that ok <em>your highness<em>?"  
>"There's no time for that, we need to patrol all the borders by sunrise." It took a moment for him to process this.<br>"Wait… I'm on the … _a-team_?" he scowled at his own words.  
>"Of course you are… but if you don't hurry up, we'll have to swap you out." Jali teased.<br>"And you're definitely talking to me?"  
>"No, we're talking to that rock." Damei grumbled, bitterly.<p>

As they walked down pride rock, Uru swore she saw Ahadi giddily smile to himself.

Scouting had always been an activity that frustrated Uru. Unlike hunting, where you sneaked slowly for a purpose. In scouting you went slowly for the sake of being slow.

"Uru?" Jali loudly called. Uru, Ahadi and Damei turned their heads.

"What is it?"  
>"I think I've got something, It's definitely feline." The three members sniffed the ground carefully. Uru picked up the scent relatively easily, suggesting the lion or lioness was not far away.<br>"Yeah we've got nothing to worry about." Ahadi grumbled, with an additional sigh.  
>"What makes you think that, Maverick?" She asked.<br>"It's Laini." Damei, Uru and Jali exchanged worried glances. Not because Laini was oh so terrifying… mainly because she was oh so annoying. They'd all had an emotionally tiring few days.

"I thought she'd gone?" Uru asked Ahadi, who was about the only lion qualified to know anything about Laini.  
>"She's been around." He replied, vaguely.<br>"Well I think we need to know where she'd been, considering everything that's happened." Jali piped up. Uru raised an eyebrow at Ahadi, who sighed.  
>"Fine. I'll talk to her but you all still have to come. She'd not stupid." Damei laughed.<br>"I don't think he was joking, Damei." Uru whispered. Damei glanced at Ahadi as he strode away.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking to."<br>***

They found Mademoiselle Irritating not too far from where they had been searching. She was predictably, as the rest of the pride starved, eating.  
>"Laini." Ahadi called. The Lioness looked up with purple doe eyes at Ahadi, then, when she saw the rest of them dropt the whole act.<p>

"Ahadi." She said, sweetly. "Uru." She said, bitterly.  
>"Where did you get that food?" Uru asked hastily.<br>"Well, I don't know whether Daddy taught you in one of his life lessons about this thing called Zebras. You see, they're big and stripy-"  
>"Laini." Ahadi warned.<p>

"I found it, it was in the outlands. I figured it belonged to some no good hyenas who clearly didn't deserve it." _So much for the circle of life and respect all creatures thing._

"Stealing food makes you as bad as them." Jali told her, sternly.  
>"Ohh, Kitty finally got a roar." Laini cooed. Uru heard Jali's growl rumble under her throat.<br>"Laini, where have you been? We could have used your help." Uru said, honestly. Laini was a pain, and had dubious loyalty, but she could have beaten up some Hyenas or Lions. Albeit lions from her old pride.  
>"I thought I'd get out your fur. I needed some time to… relax. No pressure."<br>"There has been at least two wars since you've "gotten out of my fur.""

"I don't like to pick sides."  
>"That's literally the definition of war." Damei yapped. "<em>To pick sides<em>."

"Laini. Can we talk?" Ahadi asked her, in a tone Uru was unfamiliar with in association with Ahadi. Laini looked up at Ahadi, and nodded. The two walked off behind the tree Laini had been lounging around. Damei, Jali and Uru in particular watched them with unwavering gazes.

"I wonder what their deal is?" Damei asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't know. Laini is to Ahadi what we are to each other. They grew up together. Laini followed him here. I don't know what that says."  
>"Imagine their cubs. Yellow balls of fluff with added tones of misanthropy." Damei said, more in awe than in humour.<br>"They're not going to have cubs." Uru told him, firmly. Damei raised an eyebrow.  
>"What makes you so sure?" Damei asked her.<br>"I just know." Uru responded.  
>"You just… <em>know<em>?"

"A lioness knows these things, Damei." Jali intersected, to Uru's relief. "They're more perceptive."

"Go on then. Amaze me with your feminine intuition." Damei challenged. Jali smirked, while Uru remained focused on Ahadi and Jali. They seemed to be engaging in some intense conversation. However, neither of them were shouting at each other. This idea was almost alien to Uru.  
>"We wouldn't want to blow your mind." Uru mumbled, pretending at least to be semi-involved in Jali and Dameis' conversation. Uru had had enough of this. Whatever they were talking about they all had a right to know! I mean, unless they really were having cubs. Then she really <em>didn't<em> want to know. As she placed a paw forwards it sunk into the soft ground. She stumbled a little, and after she caught her balance, stopped. She lifted her paw on the ground and looked at the mismatched print below. It was new, and more significantly, heading into the pridelands. It was too new to be from Jabari's pride leaving from the battle.  
>"Look at the prints." Uru said, interrupting the continued Jali and Damei conversation of the day. Damei and Jali looked around the surrounding area.<br>"They're everywhere!" Jali exclaimed.  
>"And leading away as well." Damei noted. Uru followed the prints with her eyes. There was a set going in, and a set going out. All fresh.<br>"Whoever these prints belong to, they're coming and they're leaving. There must be at least 15 different sets here. How did we miss this?" Uru said, clearly irritated. Without even addressing the risks, she followed the freshest set she could find. She began in a quick pace that soon extended to a sprint as she galloped towards the southern border.

It didn't take long to find what they were looking for. The lioness was small, skinny and a murky grey colour. She had sunken eyes and Uru noted that as she pulled the carcass of a gazelle into the forest, many of her teeth were missing.  
>"Halt." Damei boomed, in a rather 'kingly' manner. Uru was taken aback for a moment by Damei's tone, before speaking.<p>

"Where did you find that carcass?" Uru asked the lioness.  
>"All we want is our homeland." The lioness said, almost wearily, as if it had been repeated to her thousands of times.<br>"What are you talking about?" Jali asked her, more sympathetically than Uru or Damei would ever. The lioness seemed a little confused by Jali's kindness and thus seemed to clearly take it as an insult.  
>"It is our rightful homeland." She sneered.<br>"You need to return that food." Damei told her. "It isn't yours."  
>"Oh, but look, we are in no man's land. The border finished about a tail's length to your left. We're in Marshall Law. Your rules don't apply." The lioness sneered. After a moment she tilted her head. "Or I suppose you could just kill me then."<br>"Take it." Uru said, blankly.  
>"What?"<br>"Just take the meat and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you in my lands again." The lioness frowned for a moment before turning. As she began to drag the meat away, she momentarily dropt it to speak.  
>"I'm just carrying out orders." She said, in a way that almost accumulated as an apology. The three watched the lioness disappear before turning to leave. To their surprise a golden lion stood in front of them, his green eyes boring down on them.<br>"Who was that?" Ahadi demanded.

"Finished speaking to the Mother of your future cubs then? Can you name one after me?" Damei mocked. Uru kicked him in the shin and Damei let out a small wheeze in response. Ahadi wrinkled his nose at Damei, and seemed to ignore his statement completely.

"Who was that?" Ahadi repeated.  
>"A lioness. She was stealing food. We let her go." Uru told him coldly. She didn't understand why her animosity had returned but for the moment she was absolutely furious. Her mind could barely focus, maybe that's why she'd let the lioness go so quickly.<p>

"She's a member of Jabari's pride." Ahadi stated.  
>"How do you know?" Damei asked in response.<br>"She was friends with my aunt. She use to play with me while my parent's fought. Well, they didn't really fight. A fight suggests both sides had a chance of winning." Ahadi grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation topic. "She is relatively kind. As southlanders go."  
>"Emphasis on the <em>as southlanders go<em>." Damei mumbled.  
>"Why is she stealing our food? Are they re-grouping?" Uru asked, ignoring Damei.<br>"No. I know exactly what they're doing. It's a rather effective tactic that can be achieved by an injured and weak pride and almost certainly lead to victory." Ahadi explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Are we going to continue playing the pronoun game or are you just going to tell us?" Uru commanded.<br>"It's a siege."

"A siege?" Mohatu asked, for the tenth time.  
>"Yes. My Father has done many a siege. It's an effective tactic. They usually only last around a weak though." Ahadi dully explained, as if he was bored of repeating himself.<br>"Why only a week?" Jali asked.  
>"The pride usually starves to death." Ahadi replied, nonchalantly.<p>

"Can someone take over from Mr Positive or I think I might die of optimism and hope." Damei murmured sarcastically.

"What should we do?" Uru asked her Father. They had found Mohatu in the den, lounging. As they spoke, despite the seriousness of the situation, he had not stood up or really addressed them. It was like he'd started retirement already.  
>"What are our options? We starve or we kill. I am not, personally, one for going and murdering weak and injured lionesses. Not that we are strong enough ourselves to fight again." Mohatu told her.<br>"So we're going to die… because we have morals?" Uru rumbled defiantly.

"What a noble cause to die for." Mohatu mumbled, and placed his head on his paws and closed his eyes. The phrases 'get a grip' and 'pull yourself together' and 'for kings sake we're all going to die' jumped into Uru's mind but all she could muster was  
>"I'm really disappointed in you." Damn, she sounded like her Mother… or at least she thought she could have.<br>***

Uru sat on the edge of pride rock. She needed time to think. If her Father wasn't going to sort this out, then she would. Muffy wasn't here to change his mind, or to cheer him up. Without his Brother Mohatu wasn't functioning. Not to mention the fact that in all his divine wisdom, he still blamed himself about Muffy's death. Uru also shared this guilt but she couldn't let it affect her. If she'd a moment earlier she could have saved Muffy, so she wasn't going to let any time go to waste in finding a solution to this. She had learnt her lesson. You couldn't stop time.  
>"Zazu!" Uru called, and on cue, the blue bird swooped in and saluted in such a cringy way it made Uru feel slightly uneasy.<br>"Yes, Princess?"  
>"Will you call the pride, I wish to have a meeting. Can you also fetch your Mother? I would like to speak to her."<br>"Right away, Princess!" Zazu chirped, saluting again.  
>"Oh! And Zazu?" She called after him.<br>"Yes, Princess?"  
>"If you salute me again like I'm an army general or leader of a cult, I'll pluck your tail feathers out and tie them around your wings. Got it?" She asked, sweetly. Zazu's eyes widened.<p>

"Yes, Princess."

"If I knew threatening my son would revoke such a positive response I would have started it long ago." Zuzu whispered in her ear.

"You heard, then?" Uru asked, and Zuzu nodded. "I just don't like being treated like some all-powerful leader. That's all."  
>"I understand. Very like your Mother, not very like your father. He loved the glory that came with leading." Zuzu chattered. "I heard you request for me."<br>"Oh, yes. I just need a favour."  
>"Anything."<br>"Can you stay with my father? You're the last friend he has."  
>"Of course, Miss Uru."<br>***

"Hello? Can we quiet down please?" Uru mumbled, as the pride in front of her continued to mutter and whisper.  
>"QUIET!" Zazu yelled. All the Lionesses turned to face her. Some even snickered at Zazu's enthusiasm for the job.<p>

"Urm, Thank you Zazu." Uru paused, then addressed them. "We are currently under a siege-" The pride erupted into chatter. Zazu went to open his beak but Uru shushed him. "I've got this one." She whispered to her feathered friend. Uru exploded into the loudest roar she could muster, and one that rung through the surround area… and Lionesses' ears.  
>"You can all stop gossiping like some hyper hyenas as well. We need to store all the food we have in the healing den, and it will be rationed for the foreseeable future. Furthermore, the older lionesses will take the cubs to the eastern border. There are some reasonable friendly meerkats there, who can dig a tunnel for them to get out. Rusia?" Uru called. Rusia pulled out of the pride. She had grown now, but she was barely out of adolescence. Her eyes were as bright and hopeful as the day Uru and co. had saved her. Her fur was a bright blond and healthy, and her mannerisms had become very similar to Jali who had become a sister to her and practically raised her.<p>

"Yes, your majesty?" Rusia asked. Uru shuddered at the word. She looked over to Jali and her Mother, who was advancing in years, who looked extremely proud in her tired eyes that the princess had chosen her adopted daughter for such a task.  
>"I want you to take the cubs there. Take Rhino path, it is relatively safe and it will have been avoided by the southern pride. You must send the cubs over, and then wait till nightfall to cross the eastern border. You must be stealthy and quiet, and no one must see you. These cubs are depending on you." Uru told her. "I know you can do it."<br>"Thank you, your majesty." Rusia said, although her voice trembled a little. Uru looked at the pride. The Mothers were now clutching their cubs extremely close to them. Luckily, it was not the season for the lionesses to be pregnant. There would have been distress if this had been the case.

"Finally, you need to remain at pride rock. I know it is tempting to go and look for food, but you will also be vulnerable. We know these lionesses will not think twice in killing you. You are less use to us dead." Uru stopped speaking. She didn't really know how to end it. The lionesses soon disbanded, leaving only a few.  
>"Wow, you and Ahadi should start a joyful speech club. You both know how to lift everyone's spirits up." Damei joked. Uru rolled her eyes.<br>"They deserve to be told the truth." Uru told him.

"It wasn't really the truth, though, was it?" Ahadi asked her, with a knowing look.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"We both know this strategy will last us one, maybe two days. You're stalling." Ahadi said, with a certainty. Uru knew he was right. "You don't have a plan." Zazu interrupted the conversation by swooping right between Uru and Ahadi's face, blocking him off from hercompletely.  
>"Princess, Mohatu would like to see Damei." Zazu told her.<br>"Ok, Zazu. Then why don't you go and tell Damei that…" Uru said, slowly.  
>"Right away!" Zazu squawked, and flapped over to where Damei stood. As he moved, he revealed Ahadi, who was smirking. Uru raised an eyebrow.<br>"He means well." She told him, and Ahadi shuck his head.  
>"I should hope so. Imagine all the damage he could do if he meant ill!" Ahadi gasped, in a mocking manner. Uru smiled.<br>"Did you just tell a joke?" Uru leaned towards him, whispering.

"Yeah, but don't tell the others." He whispered back. As he pulled away, he gave a small smile that Uru was becoming increasingly accustomed to. Uru suddenly became very aware of their closeness both in general, and that exact moment. Now was the time to strike.  
>"Can I ask you something?"<br>"Sure." Ahadi uttered. His eyes diverted from their usual steely look, to a more hopeful one.

"It's about Laini." Ahadi sighed, and his eyes returned to their usually docile and bored look.  
>"What about her?"<br>"She knew, right? About you and the Hyenas?" She asked him, quietly. Ahadi looked around to see if anyone was listening. Before he could answer, they were interrupted by some horrendous shouting. To her surprise it was Jali and Damei.  
>"We're not arguing about this <em><strong>again<strong>_!" Jali hissed, in a way unbecoming of her.

"I've told you!"  
>"Yes but that doesn't make it right! You have responsibilities now…"<p>

"Jali… I don't want that…"  
>"Don't you dare…?" Jali let out a small sob. "Don't you dare say it!"<p>

"I have to-"  
>"I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" Jali yelled, the loudest she'd ever head Jali raise her voice. The two of them seemed to have forgotten they had an audience. They both stormed off in opposite directions. Uru didn't try and catch either of them, although she did note Rusia running after Jali.<br>"Wow… and I thought we had issues." Ahadi grumbled, more to himself. Uru just stared, shell-shocked. She could feel Ahadi studying her expression. "Oh come on Uru…"  
>"What?" She uttered.<br>"You didn't know?"  
>"Didn't know what?"<br>"Even _I_ could tell!"  
>"Knew what!?" She barked. She looked up at Ahadi. She did know. She'd know all along. Ever since they were cubs. She didn't want to think about it. Every time it crossed her mind, she had locked it away. She looked back at Ahadi. He sighed and looked downwards.<br>"I'm sorry Uru…"  
>"No need to be sorry. Damei is my betrothed, and my future mate. There's no hiding from it. We all have to deal with it." She said, coldly.<p>

"When are you going to stop with this betrothed nonsense?! We all know it won't work-" Ahadi raised his voice, and spoke quickly, as if the words had been stored in his brain for too long and were just flowing out, like a dam.  
>"Why did you let Laini in on your plan and not me. I could have helped you."<p>

"What?" Ahadi gasped, confused at the sudden change in conversation.  
>"You heard me." Uru murmured. She was getting distracted. She needed to focus on the pride. <em>Stop getting distracted.<em>

"Really? Why does it even matter?! What's done is done! And what, you think I was just going to tell some snotty nose cub all my problems. You weren't always like you are now!" Ahadi growled, clearly annoyed at the change in conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Uru snapped. Ahadi looked at her. His nose twitched and his whiskers curled. After a moment, he just dropt his head in shame and sighed.  
>"I thought you'd changed… apparently not." Ahadi growled. Just like Jali and Damei, Ahadi stormed off. Damn it. <em>She'd gotten distracted. <em>

She'd decided to chase Ahadi. The decision came as rather a process of elimination, rather than choice. She couldn't go after Jali… she'd never speak to _her_ about the problem and Damei was a definite no. Plus, Ahadi was clearly just throwing a dramatic hissy fit. He was just a drama queen. She could turned him around easily. She needed at least someone on her side. However, something that seemed so simple in her head, was much more difficult in practice. It had taken a few hours to find him. She had ignored the advice of many who state that when you can't find something you should just look in the last place you saw it. She figured that someone who didn't want to be found who not be stupid enough to go in the last place you saw then. Then again, maybe that was the point, maybe he did want to be found.  
>"You've walked under this tree twice already. Letting you walk under it again without saying anything would be far too cruel." Ahadi groaned. Uru looked up. Ok, so she hadn't found him. He'd found her, and yes, he was in his tree. And no, she hadn't thought him stupid enough to hide there. "This is my tree you know? The only thing in this whole territory that I would claim as my own."<br>"I thought it was too obvious." Ahadi stretched on the branch, clearly rigid from lying down too long. He jumped off the branch to the floor with ease. When they had been younger, he would have had to climb down, but now Ahadi was the largest lion Uru knew. She'd even wager he could take her Father on.  
>"You're not very good at seeing the obvious though, are you? Too proud." Ahadi stated, as if it was fact. Uru didn't argue.<br>"I didn't mean to upset you." She said, honestly.

"Yeah but you didn't come because you really care about me. You came because you need some help." _She swore he could read her mind._

"That's true." She admitted. "I do need your help… but that doesn't mean I don't also care." Ahadi sighed, and looked at the floor, then back up at Uru.  
>"Laini knew, yes, but only because she followed me once… <em>like you did<em>." Uru coughed nervously. "She was never involved and we never really spoke about it. Well she did, I mostly slept. Are you happy?" Ahadi grumbled.  
>"I just thought that maybe if you'd told me earlier… I could have told my Dad. We might have been able to save your Mother." Uru told him, truthfully.<br>"Been thinking about guilt a lot lately, eh? _Same_." Ahadi asked her. Uru frowned for a moment, then realised.  
>"It wasn't your fault. You're Dad's a psycho. No offence."<p>

"None taken."

"It's his fault Muffy died." Uru reassured him.  
>"If I hadn't have been here then maybe he'd have left us alone." Ahadi uttered. He was looking down at the floor again like a scared cub. The colossal lion had become a little kitty.<br>"Yeah, and if your Father hadn't have been crazy and driven your Mother away you'd never be here in the first place! You can play the guilt train as far back as the day the earth was formed…" Ahadi looked up at her. For a moment, he remained still. Then suddenly his eyes widened.  
>"Fire."<br>"I know, I am on fire tonight aren't I?" Uru laughed.  
>"No. Fire." Ahadi said again, raising his voice. His eyes had not moved from the position they had been in. Uru turned slowly. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils and clouded her thoughts. A large proportion of the western grasslands were burning. The flames reached the sky, and tinted it a scorching orange.<p>

"Oh, fire."

**A/N See, look, I've uploaded when I said I would upload! Who've thought that was possible. ;) Sorry nothing really "happened" in this chapter, but I thought I was necessary as it contains a lot of forewarnings. A lot, see if you can guess them all. **

**A few of you asked why I killed Muffy, and it was a decision I made pretty much when I first started planning the story. We're talking 2011 here guys. There were major plot points that I created and then I planned around them to make them work, and Muffy's death was one of them. Sorry, I've known all along *evil cackle*. The main reason is thati can only see Uru becoming Queen in two ways; Mohatu dies or Mohatu retires. Mohatu never struck me as the sort of lion who just give up his throne easily, he is very proud and enjoys being king. The other option I think has been worn to death (including by me *cough* Ahadi's Mum *cough* Uru's mum) ; the dramatic murder of a parent. So, although I love Muffy to death (pun unintended) his passing was the only thing I could think that would push Mohatu to give up his throne by making him feeling unable to protect his pride. Don't worry though, he won't be so mopey for long. **

**ARC'sBiggestFan asked what age in "Human years" every character would be right now, and I know I don't often make this very clear. **

**Uru is around 27, Damei is around the same and Jali is a little younger (maybe 25, or 26, so not by a lot.)**

**Ahadi- about 30-35 (he would have been about 16, 17 when he arrived and Uru around 10 or 11. And no, it wasn't love at first sight. That would make Ahadi very creepy.)**

**Laini- is actually more similar in age to Uru, but a little older. Maybe 30. I always imagined that she use to bug Ahadi when he was like a teen and she was a cub.  
>Mohatu - 60-65<br>Zazu- around 16**

**Zuzu- around 50**

**Muffy would have been mid 50s when he died.**

**Rusia ( I know she isn't a major character) is around 16, 17. She was about 11 when they found her.  
>Jabari is about 70, but no one cares about him. <strong>

**I feel like I've forgotten someone?  
>I know some of these ages might not make complete sense but I'm not clever enough to make them fit perfectly into the story <strong>**  
>And for those Ahadi and Uru shippers hold onto you patience for a little bit longer… only a little bit though ;). So keep reading! <strong>**  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25: I have Part of a Plan

_It was night. Dusk, maybe? Uru wasn't entirely sure. She couldn't focus on one thing. The grass felt dewy under her paw and the air was saturated and clammy. Her vision had become so blurry and incomprehensible she no longer knew where she was or where she was going. Uru thought she had cried out help but she couldn't be sure her thoughts had translated into words.  
>"Just a little further." A voice whispered, then flew away on the wind.<br>"Mother?" Uru mumbled, her words slurred and her movement random. Despite this, she still felt she had a direction. The ground below her was becoming wetter and wetter by the second. She stopped. Something caught her eye. As she steadied herself her vision was becoming clearer, but was still hazy. A golden lion stood in front of her, staring off in a distant way.  
>"Ahadi…" She mumbled.<br>"He can't hear you. He's a big fellow isn't he?" The voice chuckled. "Then again, your Father wasn't exactly a kitten."  
>"What?" Uru uttered. Her brain was struggling to keep up with the conversation, her movement and her sight. She could barely compute anything.<br>"Grumpy. No, not grumpy. Stoic." The voice paused. "Epic almost. Mysterious. I can see why you like him."  
>"Stop…" Uru mumbled.<br>"Oh honey, a mother knows best and knows all." The voice laughed sweetly. "Muffy speaks highly of him." The voice stopped for a moment, and hummed like it was examining something. "Good teeth. You need a fellow with good teeth. I think I approve"  
>"Of what…" Uru uttered, weakly. Her head felt heavy as she turned to her Mother. Her eyes adjusted for a moment, but where met by sparkling green ones. Jabari. He began to cackle manically. She turned to Ahadi. The sky above had turned red, like a blemish on the earth. The smell of smoke tinged her nostrils. She turned back to Jabari.<br>"What's the matter, honey, cat got your tongue?" He sneered, but maintained her Mother's voice. Uru screamed in distress and turned to Ahadi for help. Her images were becoming distorted. Ahadi was surrounded by towering flames, spinning and twirling into the air. _

"_Ahadi!" She tried to yell, but only air came out. The water rose from the grass to her knees. She was drowning. She couldn't control her limb. Uru gasped for air as the distant sound of Jabari's laughter occupied her ears. "Ahadi…"  
><em>"Yep. That's me." A voice grumbled. Uru awoke with a start and her head jolted into the air.  
>"Now, Now Princess. Don't want ya dreaming for too long." Rafiki laughed, although Uru outwardly missed the humour of it.<br>"I think it was a nightmare."  
>"Yes. I think we could tell. The screaming and the manic jolting gave it away." Ahadi supposed. Uru's fur was soaked in sweat and her claws had been extended, like she was ready for a fight. She turned and looked at Ahadi and Rafiki, who stared at her in an almost sympathetic disbelief. "I found this bozo wandering the burnt lands." Ahadi informed her, gesturing to Rafiki.<br>"How did you get in without being seen?"  
>"Ya be surprised, Princess, how little intelligence your southern friends have." Rafiki turned to Ahadi and cackled, something which Ahadi clearly disapproved of. Rafiki slapped a hand on Ahadi's mane. "Except you, mine friend."<br>"Of course." Ahadi griped.

"Are you here to heal?" Uru asked the monkey, who nodded.  
>"Personal request of ya Father." <em>So at least Mohatu was doing something.<em>

"Have you spoken to him?" Uru asked him out of curiosity. Rafiki was the only individual Uru knew who was probably wiser than her Father. He was, thus, probably the only person who knew what to say to him without being completely outwitted.

"Yes. He is grieving, Princess. That tis why you are all the more important. He is probably the most sick of all the pride at the moment." Rafiki said, with unusual solemn. He suddenly piped up. "But do not worry, old Rafiki knows how Mohatu ticks! He will soon be back on track."  
>"Uru I need to speak to you." Ahadi interrupted, clearly impatient with the speed of this whole whole conversation. Uru pushed herself to her feet, trying to ignore the flashing images of her dream in her head.<br>"Princess, I insist I talk to you too, for you must be full of grief also." Rafiki told her. Uru nodded, and smiled fondly.  
>"I will, later on. There are wounded lionesses though who require you more."<br>"True compassion! A sign of a wonderful Queen!" Rafiki shrieked on the way out of the cave where Uru had been sleeping.  
>"<em>What a creepy monkey<em>." Ahadi muttered. Uru smiled mildly, and gave a knowing look.  
>"He seems quite fond of you." Ahadi ignored her.<br>"Speaking of fondness, you been dreaming about me again?" Ahadi asked her with a smirk. Uru's smile faltered and she looked at the floor. After a moment of intense remembrance, she smiled weakly and looked up at his green eyes. The same greens eyes that belonged to Jabari. "Not in the way you're suggesting." She said, with a raised eyebrow. "What did you want?"  
>"I have a solution to your problems."<p>

"You can't do that!" Uru protested. "It's unbelievably dangerous."  
>"Oh come on Uru. He either wants me back out of pride or because when he dies, I become King. Either way it's a swap can't refuse." Ahadi explained, defiantly. Uru knew he was right. Plus, so far, this was the closest thing they had to a plan.<br>"So you're just going to march in there and what, sneak some poison into his zebra?" Uru asked, bewildered.

"I was think more biting him in the jugular." Ahadi said, with an offhand tone that made Uru uneasy.  
>"You can't kill your own Father." Uru said, with a little more compassion and less aggression. Ahadi sighed.<p>

"Blood isn't what binds people, Uru. He's my father in that sense only; blood. He is only part of me if I live in his teachings." Ahadi clarified.  
>"But you're saying you won't feel anything? It's your own Father!"<br>"Uru, I don't think you understand. You saw my Mother, My brother. You saw him murder your Uncle. He's a cold blooded killer. He wouldn't think twice about killing _me_." Ahadi illuminated, with an unmistakable saddened tone.  
>"Killing him isn't the answer. You're not like him!" Uru objected. Ahadi looked her straight in the eye and locked on. Whatever he was saying, he meant it.<br>"He is going to get what he wants or at least, not without taking someone down with him." Ahadi sternly replied. "I'm not going to sit here and watch this pride starve to death or him to get to you or Laini, Mohatu, Jali and hell, I'd even bit a bit miffed if he got to Damei. I am not going to sit here and watch him go for your jugular, Uru… because he won't miss." Uru paused for a moment. She looked to her side. A lioness, her ribs visible, was cradling a cub with one paw. The cub wasn't crying. It looked as if it didn't even have enough energy to do so.  
>"I'm coming with you."<p>

"No. It's far too dangerous." Ahadi said, firmly.

"You were present when you tried to swap me away." Uru stated, making Ahadi shuffle nervously. She had not forgotten. "I want to be there when I swap you away. It'll make it seem more realistic."  
>"Uru. No." He repeated. Uru raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, no isn't going to cut it this time. I go or I lock you in the medicine den with a massive boulder and I'll go instead. Dressed as you. There some crushed yellow beetle shell in the den I can paint my fur-"  
>"We run this by your Father first." Ahadi stated. "I'm not putting you in danger without his permission."<br>"My Father would never let you put me in danger…" She paused. Her Father might not have done, but that Mohatu shaped empty shell that was impersonating him might. "Fine."  
>***<p>

"Fine." Mohatu murmured.

"_Fine_?" Uru stuttered in disbelief.  
>"Your majesty, if I may give my advice-" Zuzu began. She had barely left the King's side since his bout of depression. You can fault major-domos in many ways but loyalty is not one of them.<p>

"You may not." Mohatu said with a yawn, before place his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

"Father? We're going to go and kill a King. You know? You got no problem with that? Not even on a moral ground?" Uru asked, desperately. All she wanted was some discipline. A "no Uru you can't do that" or "stop this goes against everything I ever taught you". Uru would even be pleased with a "I don't think this is a good idea." No. Nothing. Just a yawn and disinterest. What she would do for Muffy to walk out of the back of the den, grinning and teasing his brother till he came round. A lump formed in Uru's throat when she remembered that could never happen again.

"You should be focused elsewhere."

"Well, if he won't tell you this is a horrendous idea then I will." Zuzu told her firmly, jabbing a pointed feather into her nose.

"We're all going to die if we don't, Zuzu. It's our only option."  
>"Well except you and your son. You can fly away. Plus you only eat berries." Ahadi interjected.<br>"I will have you know, young chap, that I am much a part of this pride as any of you furry mongrels-" Zuzu cut herself off and collected herself. Ahadi smirked triumphantly, making Zuzu huff. Zuzu turned to Uru and sighed. "He's a bad influence."  
>"I know." Uru replied, and Zuzu just shuck her head.<p>

Ahadi had suggested his sleeping area for planning. It was around the back of pride rock, and Uru hadn't been there in eons. The last time she'd been there was when her and Damei had made a futile attempt to be a couple. Then, Ahadi and Jali showed up. Uru felt a lump in her throat. _Jali_.

"Uru. Pay attention." Ahadi ordered. Uru looked up. They'd been there for hours, and the sun was setting. Uru had leant Ahadi had a new quality; thoroughness. Although, she had not got that impression from his previous plan. What had changed this time?

"I was paying attention the first time you told me. Then I was paying attention the second time… and the third time… and the fourth time-"  
>"This needs to be spot on, Uru. If anything goes wrong you need to run." Ahadi told her. "Straight away."<br>"This isn't a suicide mission. We're both coming back alive." Uru replied, with certainty.

"Best case scenario." Ahadi mumbled, looking down at the claw drawn scribbles in the dirt.

"_Best case scenario_?" Uru gasped. "Great!" She cheered triumphantly. "I'm glad to see you're optimistic."  
>"Uru." Ahadi said, seriously. "If anything happens to me-"<br>"Nothing is going to happen." Uru interrupted. Ahadi sighed, edgily.  
>"<em>If<em> something happens. I need you to do something for me." Ahadi paused for a moment. "Don't tell them all that stuff about my mother."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I don't want people to feel sorry for me."  
>"I don't want people to demonise you, either. Most of the pride are still suspicious about that whole thing. Never mind Damei and Jali."<br>"People should see me in death the same way they saw me in life." Ahadi told her sternly. "I don't want you all going soft and pretending I was such a 'great' lion."  
>"But you are a great lion." Uru told him, with genuine honesty. "You just make awful life choices." Ahadi laughed, a genuine, belly laugh. Uru grinned.<br>"That is an understatement." He eventually said.

"We know you have good intentions." Uru expressed to him. Ahadi raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Well, a few of us do. Ok, just me and Jali do." Uru huffed as Ahadi's expression didn't falter. "Fine. It's just me, really."  
>"That sounds more accurate." Ahadi stated, and turned his gaze to the landscape in front of them. They had a fine view of the burnt lands, and the smell of smoke still lingered in the air like an unwelcome guest.<br>"Did Jabari start the fire?"  
>"I presume so, he's done it before. Usually when he gets desperate." Ahadi told her, his eyes still fixed on the land. Uru growled under her breath and bore her teeth.<br>"We have to get this guy."  
>"I know, that's why we've been sat here for hours. I'm not just doing this for the pleasure of your company." Ahadi complained, sarcastically. Uru raised her paw playfully, and struck his side. Ahadi turned in disgust and their eyes met. Uru smirked.<br>"Come on, you know that's the only reason you're here." She teased, mockingly, forgetting her anger almost instantly. Ahadi groaned.

"You've got me there. Spot on." Ahadi retorted, sardonically. Uru giggled. There was a moment of silence where Uru was expecting him to say something. When he didn't, she turned to look at Ahadi. The look on his face was peculiar. Uru didn't really recognise the expression. Ahadi's eyebrows were raised, and his eyes were docile and soft. A small smile lay on his face that was barely noticeable. Uru hadn't realised how close they'd been sitting, in fact, she suddenly became aware of all her surroundings.

"What?" Uru finally stumbled out. Ahadi blinked, and tilted his head slightly. Their positions remained motionless for a moment, creating such a tranquil atmosphere that Uru was very aware that Ahadi's muzzle had inched closer to hers. In fact, it was continually moving closer to hers. He was so close now that Uru felt his whiskers tickle her nose. The logical thought was that she should jolt back but she didn't. She stayed exactly where she was. Uru looked up and met Ahadi's eyes. The green meadow met the solid amber stone. Uru's insides had melted. Her brain wasn't thinking. Well, actually, there was one thought on her mind.  
>"Uru!" Damei called. Oh, sweet Damei. Always making sure she was ok. Her thoughts suddenly rearranged. <em>Damei<em>. She looked up at Ahadi whose response time was seemingly as cluttered as hers. "Are you up here?" Damei called again. Ahadi jolted back, stumbling in the process. The bulky lion stumbled onto his back into the dirt, and flailed around. Uru stood still, her heart beat too fast for her to make any sort of sensible move. Damei turned the corner onto the cliff edge. His mellow green eyes were innocent, yet slightly aggravated. Uru tried to invent the same innocent look. Wait, what was she feeling guilty about? A personal muzzle tickle courtesy of Ahadi's whiskers?

"Damei!" Uru exclaimed. Her voice was nervous and borderline creepy. This did not escape Damei's notice, who shot her a very strange look in return.  
>"Uru. Finally." Damei mumbled. His eyes caught Ahadi, who was still rolling around on the floor like a new-born giraffe who hadn't yet mastered the art of walking on its spindly legs. "<em>And<em> _Ahadi?_"  
>"Yep." Uru replied, rather too hastily. She had to tone it down.<br>"What are you two even doing up here?" Damei asked, more confused than angry. Uru figured her and Ahadi had just pulled it together in the nick of time.  
>"We're playing a game." Uru replied, once again, far too quickly. Ahadi had given up on trying to stand, and lay awkwardly in the corner. Ahadi raised an eyebrow at Uru, before turning to Damei and nodding furiously.<p>

"Yes. I love games." Ahadi replied. _Great job making it sound realistic, Ahadi._ There was a pause, and then Damei uttered the dreaded two words.  
>"What game?"<br>"It's called monkey tree." Ahadi said, instantly. Uru's eye widened and she frowned at him while Damei had his back to her. _Really Ahadi, you couldn't just say an actual game? Like one that exist? _As Damei turned to face Uru, she looked at Ahadi, who unhelpfully shrugged.  
>"Yes. Monkey tree. It's urm…" Uru mumbled. "Ahadi why don't you explain the rules?"<p>

"No, Uru, you made the whole game up. I wouldn't want to steal your thunder." Ahadi replied. Uru eyed him carefully, and gave him a look that she hoped translated as "as soon as he's gone I'm going to throw you off the side of this rock." She looked up at Damei, who was waiting tolerantly.  
>"Basically. One of us a Banana and one of us, is a monkey. Pride rock is the tree and…" She looked to Ahadi for a glimmer of guidance. He just sat there with a smirk on his face. "Whoever gets to the top, the top of the tree, is the winner."<br>"So it's a race."  
>"No because it the Monkey gets the Banana furred irritating lion-" She paused and snarled at Ahadi, who continue to find this whole thing very amusing. "They lose."<br>"So tag?"

"Yes. It's very similar to tag." Uru replied, dejectedly.  
>"Do you not think you're a little old for that?" Damei asked.<br>"I know, I tried to tell her grown lions- especially those of royalty- shouldn't be playing silly games all day long… but she insisted." Ahadi interjected, clearly enjoying the sound of his voice far too much.  
>"Shut up, Banana fur. Plus, Damei, you're not one to lecture. I saw your Mother tell you a bedtime story <em>last night<em>, so don't lecture me on being childish…"  
>"Shut up Uru." Damei grumbled, pouting like the cub he was. Uru noticed the thought hit his brain. "As much as it pains me, I didn't come here to play… Banana Race?"<br>"Banana tree." Uru corrected. _Great, now she was correcting him on the made up game. This lie had gone far too far._

"Yeah, that. Uru I desperately need to speak with you. I've been looking for you all day."  
>"Well I was here yesterday… and today." Uru told him, attempting to counter his pseudo accusation that she'd not been around. From the way Damei was addressing them, it was clear he was unaware that both her and Ahadi had witnessed his and Jali's argument.<br>"I just need to speak with you." Damei reiterated. "Alone." He glanced at Ahadi. Although, he did not speak his name in a bitter or irritated manner, as he may have done not so long ago.  
>"You can say whatever in front of Ahadi." Uru told him, sincerely. Uru had no secrets from either of them. She couldn't even think of something that Damei could say that Ahadi wouldn't know about.<br>"Uru this really is private."  
>"Hurry up Damei-"<br>"I don't think I'm ready to become King. I can't- we can't be married within the moon… never mind becoming ruler!" Damei interrupted, hastily, as if he'd been holding it in. _Oh yeah, there was that_.

"Wait. What?" Ahadi snapped. While it had been constantly on Uru's mind she had completely forgotten that not everyone knew: the siege, Muffy, her Father, marriage… Ahadi. It had all been clouding her mind, it was difficult to keep up.  
>"We're getting married, haven't you heard?" Damei told him. Damei plastered a grim smile on his face, and laughed forebodingly. "And I suppose since you're the only male, except Mohatu, you'll be my best lion."<p>

"_Damei_." Uru warned. Ahadi didn't look in the mood for jokes. His smirk had faded and was replaced with a dark expression Uru couldn't really comprehend. Ahadi marched up to the two and forced a space between Damei and Uru. He didn't speak but grunted in each of their faces'. Uru felt the need to explain herself; to Ahadi, not Damei.  
>"My Father is hurt by Muffy's death. You've seen him. He knows that he can't continue like this, it isn't safe for the pride. He either has to overcome whatever he's battling inside, or we have to step up." Uru explained, sadly. As she spoke Ahadi became darker and darker.<br>"There must be something we can do, something to change his mind?" Ahadi asked, after a moment of silence. He stared deeply into Uru's eyes.

"Exactly, that's what I was saying!" Damei responded but Uru was barely listening. Ahadi's eyes were making her feel strange. There was a desperation in them. However, they both knew that Mohatu wouldn't be swayed. He was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Uru, and completely distant. After a moment she saw the hope fade from his eyes. Hopelessness. Ahadi sighed and broke contact with Uru. Uru looked down towards the ground.  
>"We better make sure this plan works then." Ahadi mumbled, dejectedly. "We want a full house with full stomachs for your coronation."<p>

"What plan?" Damei asked. _Oh, no. _

***  
>"No Uru!" Damei shouted for the seventh time. "No way. Next you'll be telling me Banana tree isn't even a game!"<br>"_Monkey tree_." Uru corrected. "And actually,"  
>"Oh for Kings Sake…" Damei groaned. He had been marching up and down in front of Ahadi and Uru for a good five minutes, incoherently babbling to himself.<p>

"It's not even _that_ risky…" Uru told him. Damei stopped and faced her.  
>"<em>Not<em> _risky_!" Damei blurted. "Yeah, not risky like rolling yourself in honey and parading through a bear's cave! Come on Uru! What if something were to happen to you!? _I would have to rule this kingdom alone!_"

"That's right Damei, make it about you."  
>"Well you do all the time, I thought you should know how it feels-"<br>"_**Enough**_!" Ahadi boomed, clearly sick of everything. He rose to his feet. Ahadi had barely said a word the entire conversation. "I've had enough of this. When you two have finished your domestic, I'll be waiting." He growled and marched off down pride rock.

"Ahadi, _wait_-" Uru uttered. Damei ignored this.  
>"Uru?" Damei asked.<br>"What?"  
>"I<em><strong>forbid<strong>_this!"  
><em>Oh no he didn't.<em>

***  
>Uru marched down pride rock like a boulder, with unstoppable force. As she reached the den she noticed a few lionesses scattered around. It was dark by now, Damei must have been going on with himself for ages.<br>"Go inside. You need rest." She told the lionesses. Clearly a little taken aback by Uru's assertiveness, they followed their orders.  
>"<em>How dare he<em>!?" Uru whispered to herself. No one forbade her to do anything. Well, except her Father. The point was Damei was not telling her what to do. No way. Is this what ruling with him was going to be like? Him thinking because he had a mane that he could boss her about. No way. Uru felt the fire roar in her belly. They were bound by tradition, and she had to accept that. It was law. It was a god damn stupid law, granted, but a law all the same. That night she learnt something however. She chose Damei as her friend, and she could live and tolerate him as her best friend. But never, ever, could she tolerate him as her mate. Ever. No way. They could rule to make her father happy, but never live as lovers to make herself content.

"Uru?" A voice called. Uru turned, and she swung around with a growl. Ahadi jumped back a little. "What on earth happened to you? You ran past me on the way down like a lioness possessed?"  
>"We're leaving."<br>"What?"  
>"On your little plan. Now."<br>"Now?"  
>"Yes. That's why I said it."<br>"Uru shouldn't we think some more."  
>"No time for thinking. I'm bored of thinking. We need to take action."<p>

"Uru? Are you sure you want to do this now?" Ahadi asked, for the tenth time, as they marched through the dusky pridelands.  
>"Are you going to stop asking that question because it'll always be the same answer?" Uru enquired, with a small growl.<p>

"What did Damei say to you?" Uru let out a small growl.  
>"He 'forbid' me to do this!" Uru replied with an exaggerated 'humpf'!<br>"That's what this is about? You're annoyed because someone told you not to do something you want to do. Something I may add, that is very _dangerous_."  
>"Why are you on his side?" Uru asked, stopping abruptly to face Ahadi.<br>"I take the side of who's being logical and looking out for his… his friend and who's being a crazy psycho and wants to get killed!"  
>"I do not <em>want<em> to get killed. It's a potential outcome, that's all." Uru replied, slightly more calmly. Her breathing slowed and the fire subdued a little. She took a deep breath.

"Uru, you're going to have to listen to him sometimes if he's going to be your King." Ahadi said, after a moment. His voice was dejected and earnest. Ahadi looked off to the side, and Uru stare at the ground. She heard Ahadi take a deep intake of breath. "Maybe I should just go alone. You should go back to Damei and sort everything out."

"No. I'm staying with you." Uru told him, firmly. Ahadi looked down to her. After a moment she saw a small smile grow on his face.

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"  
>"Nope."<br>"That was rhetorical. I know the answer."  
>"Just checking." Uru replied. Ahadi laughed, and turned around. Thus, Ahadi and Uru began the trek to the southern border and in turn, decide the fate of the pride.<p>

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am in a bit of a rush uploading today, so I can't thank you all individually but you know who you are. Look, I uploaded consistently for two weeks, super! Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, but if I had combined it with the next one it would have been about 10000 words long and I think that is probably pushing it. (Bonus, shout out to anyone who understands what the chapter name is referring to, I'm a bit obsessed at the moment.)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Blood Cleansed Outcast

**A/N (18/08/14) sorry, this isn't a new chapter, I just left some of my beta's notes on because I'm a top quality story writer ;) none of you need to know about my hefty paragraphs. Sorry! My bad. New chapter should be here Friday. :)**

The savannah was chill, cool, even. The night was calm and tranquil like nothing bad could ever occur. Of course, Uru knew otherwise. She had been through so many trials in her short life that she had a gathered a sixth sense on these matters.

"It's a beautiful night." Ahadi muttered, more to himself that Uru.

"I didn't know you found beauty in anything." Uru teased, trying to ease the tension in her veins.

"Some things…" He mumbled with a small smile. He clearly wasn't going to take the bait. She watched Ahadi study the ground for a moment; a large pawprint was imprinted on the ground. Ahadi placed his paw on top of it. It fitted almost perfectly, to which he sighed.

"Uru, I need you to promise something." Ahadi spoke sternly, causing Uru to chuckle at his seriousness. "I'm not joking, not this time."

Uru silenced herself as his steely gaze broke all humour in the situation. "If anything happens to me, I need you to run. You go back to pride rock. Don't sugar coat it, tell them they need to fight with whatever they have in them."

"They're injured… they can't fight!" Uru protested.

"They will have to or they starve. Don't expect a miracle but you can pull through this if this doesn't work out. You, Damei and Jali are some of the best fighters I've seen. You three alone could do a lot of damage. Plus, Mohatu–"

"You know as well as I do that my Father has no fight left."

"No. He does, I know it." Ahadi murmured vaguely. "You need to promise you won't come back for me. You won't try and save me."

"I'm not leaving you there to die." Uru objected. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes shut tight. Ahadi looked down to the floor, her distress making him visibly uncomfortable.

"Whatever sentiment you have for me, you must put aside. For the sake of the pride, you need to go back. You're their one hope."

"I'm not leaving you." Uru opposed. She felt a single tear run down her face, its warmth contrasting the cool air. Uru couldn't figure out why she was so upset;* if, this time last year, she had seen herself crying over Ahadi then she would have though she had gone mad. What if she had gone mad? Maybe this was her spiral into insanity. Ahadi looked up at her; she had seen Ahadi cry once, over his Mother. She never anticipated him, like she never expected herself, to be crying over this. Ahadi stood up, and moved towards Uru. With a single nudge, he knocked his forehead into Uru's. As he pulled away, Uru instinctively pushed forwards, allowing her forehead to rest upon his for one more moment.

"Uru, you have everything to live for. You can't die because of me."

"You've saved me daily since you arrived, it's part of our routine. I do something rash and ill-advised, my stubbornness gets me into trouble and you save me. I don't know if I'd want to live knowing I could have saved you. Just once."

"Maybe you can't save me." Ahadi murmured.

Uru pulled her face away; the feeling of Ahadi's mane sliding off her fur was comforting. Small parts of his mane fell over his face, and he looked through them with his rich jade eyes, which had always sparkled in the night, but tonight looked particular dynamic. Uru felt the heat of tears on her face, the only reminder that she had shed them. She felt the warmth of the dirt, still heated from the midday sun that had set hours ago between her claws. Most of all, she felt Ahadi's presence; he wasn't the sulking, sarcastic lion… no, wait, he was the sulky and sarcastic lion just as he had been when he arrived at Pride Rock, and for the first time, she knew she wouldn't want him any other way. Right then at that moment however, Uru knew he was a changed lion. That might not have been change for the better, or for the worse, but he was different all the same. She smiled warmly.

"I think I already have." Uru spoke, softly. Ahadi looked up, his mane naturally flicking back, and his eyes widened from shock. Swiftly from behind, Uru heard someone clear their throat. Both she and Ahadi turned to see a small skinny lioness, but certainly not one Uru recognized.

"Are you two done?" She asked impatiently. Uru and Ahadi exchanged glances. "Can we go now?"

"How did you know we were here?" Uru asked. To her side she noticed a small rodent like thing. It was scrawny and had many mismatching teeth.

"You use rats as your majordomos?" Uru asked, purely out of bizarre curiosity.

"I am a mouse, you hideous, repulsive cat –" The mouse cut itself off. Clearly it didn't have similar manners to hornbills.

"Nice to see you again, Squeaky." Ahadi mumbled, as he walked past he small mouse. The mouse rolled its eyes and scurried away. Clearly, Ahadi made friends wherever he went.

The southlanders had clearly been here for some time, although, there entire time was not obviously not embedded with suffering. Rotting carcasses lay around, some with enough meat left that they could feed a dozen lionesses. Some of the pride lay on the floor, clutching their zebra filled stomachs, and meat intertwined with their teeth. This sickened Uru, to think that cubs in her pride starved while lionesses here complained of over eating. They had clearly gone on an extravagant hunt before chasing the herds out.

In the corner, Uru noticed the lioness they had let go yesterday. She was not eating, and, in fact, looked as if she hadn't eaten in a while. The lioness watched Ahadi and Uru closely; they had rested in a small clearing, surrounded by overbearing trees. In the centre of the small dirt there was a round circle, in which a small glimpse of moonlight illuminated. Inside the circle was Jabari, sat, not stood, in some form of deep meditation, or asleep, maybe? Uru couldn't tell. However, it seemed more fitting to the foreboding atmosphere to pretend that he was in some form of deep, evil meditation.

The lioness who had brought them coughed and Jabari awoke in a snort. Uru continued to pretend he had been in an evil meditative state. As he lifted his head, the moonlight caught his emerald eyes while the rest of him remained silhouetted. If Uru wasn't sure that Ahadi was stood next to her, then she could have easily mistook him. It clearly took Jabari a moment to recognize them, and when he did, he grinned maliciously. Uru didn't have any clever or burning remark so waited for someone else to speak.

"What do we have here?" Jabari asked, his voice creeping and smarmy like a snake.

"I have a bargain to make." Uru started.

"For whom receives the bargain, you or me?"

"You." Uru lied. "All I ask for is food."

"In exchange for?"

"Your son."

She watched Jabari contemplate the offer; she knew he wouldn't refuse, but she was still on edge. A bird flew and landed in a tree above them and Uru nearly screamed. Her nerves were at breaking point.

"What makes you so sure I want him?" Jabari asked. His smirk vanished as he rose to his feet.

"Pride." Uru replied. She knew that's what got him through the day; the knowledge that he was King and everyone had to bow down to him. He lived for the ego; the I told you so. Jabari raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose it would be nice to have an heir. Well, a decent one." Jabari muttered, and cast his gaze off to the side momentarily. "You!" He snapped. The lioness in the corner stood up, and strolled to Jabari's side. The look on her face suggested she was clearly disgusted with the King.

"Yes?"

"Yes, what?" Jabari growled. The lioness didn't flinch, but instead replied with a sarcastic remark.

"Yes, my King?"

"Better." Jabari hissed. "Bring us four zebra carcasses."

"Shall that be the rotten ones, or the ones we already ate?" The lioness replied, clearly not fazed by the situation. Maybe she should have been. Uru jumped back and Jabari struck his claw across the lionesses face, flinging her to the ground. The lioness let out a roar as she hit the floor. Ahadi placed a paw in front of Uru, just in case. Jabari seemed relatively calm, which was what creped Uru out the most. She looked around; very few of the lionesses looked up, never mind reacted in a 'normal' way. Uru wanted nothing more than to turn back around and leave, but they had come too far.

"How do I know this isn't one of your endless schemes? What's the plan, to murder me in my sleep?" Jabari asked.

Uru froze, she watched as the struck lioness pulled herself to her feet without as much as a disgusted glance at Jabari. She looked back at him with widened eyes, his look was piercing, fear mongering and to put it simply: scary. However, after a moment, Jabari laughed.

"Don't look so shocked, Princess." Jabari laughed. "I am being flippant. I knew you wouldn't be so stupid." Uru let out a breath of relief. "You know why we are here?"

"Umm…"

"That's right." Jabari interrupted. "You might as well know the truth."

"…The truth?"

"I've never much cared for this place. When your father sent us away the last time, I thought my attempt at a foolish restoration of my ancestors pride was the last one. However, this time, we are more determined. Our lands are- have- died, you see. We have no food, no water, this attempt is far more pragmatic, and you see, princess, we cannot leave empty handed again."

Where was he going with this? Wherever it was, Uru didn't much enjoy the tone. Jabari moved towards Uru, and to her surprise, Ahadi did not react. In fact, he moved further away from them. Uru momentarily pleaded with Ahadi with her eyes, before looking back to Jabari. He was close, very close.

"You know, many of the lionesses here are old, too weak to bear cubs." Jabari jeered despondently. "My son may need an heir, and maybe, I will need an heir, you know for… back up."

Uru's heart sank. Her body tensed and she couldn't speak. Jabari took a deep breath, and inhaled, like he smelt her. Uru had never been more repulsed in her life. She looked at Ahadi, who was calm. Calm, like Uru was just some random lioness Jabari could walk all over, like he did with everyone else. For a moment, just a moment, she questioned Ahadi. It would have been so easy for him to have been a spy, all this time, and blood over water.

"Yes. You will do. Nicely." Jabari whispered in her ear. She shuddered as she felt his breath touch her.

"No." she breathed.

"No?" Jabari snapped, and Uru jumped back with shock. Her words and body lost her, she couldn't find anything to say.

"This isn't a question, my dear. In fact, consider me an angel, sent from heaven to save you. I was going to let you die like the rest of them, and your father." Jabari turned to the side and thought for a moment. "And that scrawny one, your uncle? What a waste of space."

"Don't." Uru mumbled, but she didn't think Jabari heard her. Her blood boiled at the mention of Muffy.

"You will make a fine Queen, yes…" He plotted. "Don't you think, my son?"

Uru turned, as did Jabari, to Ahadi. He had made himself comfortable and taken a seat. He was stoic, and calm, like Uru remembered he had been when he had arrived.

"If you insist." Was all he said. Uru let out a sob; albeit a silent one. She was in too much shock and fear to make a sound.

"Ahadi…" Uru whimpered meekly. She was no longer keeping herself in check for the plan; the plan which had almost completely disappeared from her mind through fear. "Please. I thought I meant… don't I mean anything to you?" Uru whispered, not because she thought it courtesy to not disturb the pride, but because that was all she could muster. Ahadi didn't look at her or even respond. Uru didn't take her eyes off him as Jabari laughed.

"Have you forgotten he is my son?" Jabari cheered, and circled Ahadi like he was prey. "It isn't in our genes to care."

"You no good, filthy, sordid, green eyed monster!" A voice roared from behind them.

"Damei?"

Whatever happened next happened so fast Uru could barely compute. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. This wasn't in her control anymore.

When Uru opened her eyes, everything had changed. The grass rose up and tickled her sides gently, replacing the coarse dirt that she had felt only a few minutes ago. Her ears pricked at the sound of muttering, which was probably Damei. She swished her tail gently and breathed in deeply. Her brain suddenly flooded with thoughts that she immediately moved aside.

"I'm going to kill him if Jabari hasn't already. I mean. What?! Uru could have died! Well, maybe not kill him, but like, what! He tricked us… No, wait, he didn't. He probably was just staying calm for their plan. If you call that a plan."

"Damei please shut up." Uru murmured. She finally opened her eyes to meet his mellow olive ones.

"Are you ok? I mean, what were you thinking? If I hadn't have turned up –"

Uru groaned. She was not in the mood for a Damei lecture. "If you hadn't have turned up, then there might of not have been a blood bath." Uru readjusted herself and rolled onto her front, and looked up at Damei, who had finally stopped ranting to himself. "Did you carry me here?"

"Don't be ridiculous, like you'd let me do that! You ran here, kind of. You fell over a lot. You were out of it."

"I had just been threatened within an inch of my life."

"Why? What did they say?! If I get my paws-"

"Oh, you know, the usual threat of wanting me to become his Queen."

"Ahadi's?"

"Yes, well, both of them… I think." Uru murmured with confusion.

"What a strange family." Damei stated, and Uru nodded in agreement.

"And I was in shock." Uru sighed. She thought back, Ahadi had just stood there. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't saved her.

"From what?" Damei asked her softly. Uru looked to the horizon, the sun teased the dusky sky and there were no clouds in sight. The grass was a subdued indigo in the light, and on the horizon, stood a very contrasting yellow blob. Damei noticed Ahadi just after Uru did.

"I'm going to kill him!" Damei rumbled. "Well, not literally, though I'll give him a stern talking to. He's a psychopath!"

"We should probably give him the benefit of the doubt." Uru said against her own better judgment.

They watched Ahadi carefully as he approached. His paws were covered in dirt, and less surprisingly, blood. The red liquid matted his fur. His mane was jet black and wet, and his eyes were sad and cold. Uru frowned, something was wrong.

"You could have killed her!" Damei blurted, before Ahadi had even stopped to catch his breath.

"I know!" Ahadi growled, so angrily that it shut Damei up almost immediately. Ahadi took a moment to catch his breath. "Let me explain." He wheezed.

"I don't see what there is to explain—"

"Damei, shut up." Uru interjected. Damei shot her a look.

"Why do you always take his side?"

"Jabari is dead." Ahadi spoke coldly. He stared at the floor, still panting. Uru blinked in surprise.

"Did you?"

"No. Let me explain."

_The dust had swirled into the air like a tornado, clouding Ahadi's vision and senses. By the time he had found his bearings the dust had settled to reveal a tragedy. He didn't know, whether when it came down to it, he could have killed his own father. He knew, even as he talked to Uru, that he was uncertain he had it in him. When he had stood there and Jabari had spoken to Uru in a way that made his blood boil twice, he still wasn't sure he had it in him. When it came down to it, he didn't have to find out. When it came down to it he didn't even remember her name. He noticed Jabari first, though, blood stained, and lifeless. His eyes remained open but as cold as they ever had been. His neck was bleeding continuously like it had been bitten. That's when he noticed her. _

_Some of the other lionesses had crowded around her, but it was only when they cleared to let him through that he recognized her. She had the kindest eyes he ever recalled in all his memories. She smiled with a blood stained grin but her eyes remained closed. Across her chest lay a large slash which seeped and across her face laid a claw mark where Jabari had struck her only minutes before. Ahadi checked Jabari's claws, which were covered in blood. His father couldn't have fallen without one final blow. Ahadi crouched down next to the lioness, who opened her eyes slightly._

_"__Ahadi…" She muttered._

_"__Thank you." Ahadi replied._

_"__I didn't do it for you. I did it for__me."_

_"__I know. I wasn't thanking you for that."_

_"__You were a happy cub… me and your aunt wanted to keep it that way." The lioness let out a small chuckle. "Guess that didn't last long."_

_"__I am happy." Ahadi corrected. "Finally."_

_"__Good. Your aunt would be proud, and your mother, content. Your brothers would have looked up to you."_

_"__Brother." Ahadi amended._

_"__No, Ahadi." The lioness looked down at her stomach, which she clutched with one paw._

_"__Brothers, or sister." Ahadi choked. He frowned deeply, it couldn't be. Not again._

_"__No…" Ahadi whispered._

_"__Yes. You'd gone AWOL." The lioness cut herself off, wincing in pain._

_"__You can make it. You have to make it." Ahadi growled._

_"__He said it was our little secret." She laughed darkly, clutching her stomach. Tears filled her eyes but she smiled fondly. "I don't know how they would have turned out."_

_"__Good. They would have been good." Ahadi reassured. He pressed his head against the lionesses._

_"__Taka."_

_"__What?" Ahadi asked softly. The lioness's voice was waning. The life line was waning._

_"__He named him." The lioness turned her head momentarily at Jabari's lifeless corpse._

_"__And if it was a girl?" Ahadi asked, to which the lioness shook her head._

_"__That wasn't an option."_

_"__I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you all with him. He ruined all your lives." The lioness closed her eyes as Ahadi spoke._

_"__I just had to make sure he didn't ruin yours." She murmured as she drifted away. "Live, Ahadi. Live for Taka."_

_"__I will."_

That doesn't explain why you were being a complete psychopath!" Damei inappropriately shouted.

"How do we even know this is all true?"

"Damei, stop it." Uru mumbled.

"Don't believe me, or do. Do whatever you want." Ahadi growled, before striding past them towards Pride Rock. "I didn't want to blow the whole operation by getting all emotional, unlike some. My father was unlikely to believe it if I turned up sobbing and wailing."

"That doesn't make it OK." Damei informed him. Uru remained silent, and Ahadi didn't respond as he began his return to Pride rock.

Mohatu seemed relatively pleased with the outcome. Well, he showed some positive emotion. That was the best Uru could have hoped for.

"Ahh, tis is good news, yes? Maybe I can finally go home." Rafiki mockingly complained.

"You've been here a day, Rafiki, is our company really that awful?" Uru asked with a small smile.

"Yours, no, Uru. Your father here has become as bout as interesting as a melon." Rafiki cackled, walking away from Mohatu and gesturing Uru to follow with his stick. The two walked side by side to the area outside the den. Uru sat down when Rafiki stopped walking and lent on his staff.

"Have you got anything from him?"

"Nothing. He is despondent." Rafiki said sadly. "I cannot think of many things that would cheer him up, except maybe resurrection."

"I thought the whole siege thing would give him the kick he needed."

"It's a good job you could take control, princess."

"It's not that I don't miss Muffy. I miss him every day. But, if my father can't rule, then I suppose I will have to."

"So then I will be seeing you very soon?" Rafiki asked her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish there was another way." Uru whispered.

"Uru." A voice said softly. Rafiki and Uru turned simultaneously. Ahadi was still covered in blood and dirt, and his voice was noticeably shaken.

"I shall leave you, Princess." Rafiki said, with a nod. Uru placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, Rafiki." Uru said with a smile, and Rafiki nodded fondly. The monkey turned and leant on his stick, slowly plodding away. Uru watched him as he left before turning back to Ahadi.

"You don't have to explain again, Ahadi. I believe you." Uru expressed honestly. Ahadi didn't seem shocked.

"I know you do. That isn't what I wanted to speak to you about. There's something that I want to tell you and I've wanted to tell you for some time. I just didn't know how. Plus, I think I'm running out of opportunities…"

Uru watched as he took a deep breath. That knot in her stomach that she'd been getting for years, every time she saw Ahadi, returned like an old familiar friend. Her throat closed up and muscles tensed. Was he going to?

"Go on." She urged.

"I was wrong. You do mean something to me, Uru. In fact, you mean every –"

"Princess!" Zazu squawked. Uru nearly fell over from the surprise. She had been so engrossed in whatever Ahadi was about to say.

"Zazu!" She almost snapped. Zazu seemed a little taken a back, and turned to Uru, and then to Ahadi.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something." Neither of them answered. "Anyway, Master Damei would like to see you."

"Right now?" Uru asked, disappointedly.

"I think so." Zazu informed her. Uru looked at Ahadi, a sympathetic look in her eye. All Ahadi looked was embarrassed and humiliated. He didn't look back at her.

"Zazu, can you and your mother do something for me?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Ahadi.

"Of course, anything?"

"Can you find the remaining southern landers? Tell them they may join our pride, and help rebuild what they took. If not, they are free to go, if they have not left already. Tell them also to bring any remaining food back with them."

"Are you sure you want those poachers coming near us? This seems very risky."

"Zazu, just do as I say." Uru instructed. "Try not to be so judgmental."

Zazu gulped, and then nodded. He hesitated a second before flying away.

"That was a very kind thing you did." Ahadi muttered.

"They aren't bad lionesses, they just were misguided. Everyone deserves a second chance. You taught me that more than anyone." Uru spoke. Ahadi still didn't look at her. They stayed in silence for a moment, before Uru spoke.

"What were you saying?"

"You better not keep Damei waiting." Ahadi interrupted. Uru frowned, for some reason she felt her eyes well up a little. The knot in her stomach undid and she stood up.

"I better not." She whispered; unable to say anymore. Whatever he was going to say, whatever courage he had mustered, was gone.

"This better be important Damei." Uru grumbled, as she marched towards him.

Damei lay on the centre rock of the den. He was lounging, casually, like they hadn't just been through a life threatening situation. Actually, they had been through so many 'life threatening' situations that Uru figured that he probably just wasn't fazed anymore. He had come a long way from the scaredy cub Uru had known when they were younger. Uru lay down next to him, and waited for him to response. Damei yawned, and stretched his legs outwards and extended his claws, then returned to his relaxed state.

"I was just checking you were okay?" Damei asked, with seemingly genuine concern. Uru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it? Of course I'm okay."

"Good. Unless you're doing that 'I say I'm okay but I'm not really' thing that that you do, and in that case-"

"I'm honestly fine." Uru interrupted. She smiled fondly at Damei.

"Good, okay." Damei mumbled to himself. "Did you really send back for the lionesses from the southern pride?"

"Who told you that?" Uru asked, half curious and half irritated.

"Zazu. He thought he ought to check with me first."

"I suppose he isn't my personal slave." Uru chuckled, then after a moment, returned to seriousness. "You're not going to lecture me on how that was a bad idea, are you?"

"No." Damei said in-between yawns. "I think it's a good idea. We're not monsters."

"No, we are not." Uru uttered. She smiled at Damei who sleepily returned a grin. "You should stop bursting in everywhere and shouting loudly though, it really doesn't help."

"Yeah, I learnt my lesson." Damei told her. Uru frowned dubiously and Damei faked hurt. "I have! Honest!"

"Okay, I believe you." Uru laughed. "You were stupid today, but even I can't deny you were brave. If you hadn't have come everything might have turned out very differently."

"Yeah. I feel bad for blaming Ahadi or accusing him of being some mad plotter. I don't even think Ahadi could have come up with a scheme that convoluted."

"Not even Ahadi." Uru laughed and after a moment Damei joined her. She could see the sun rising behind ominous looking rain clouds on the horizon through the entrance to the den, it was like their own personal picture frame.

"We better get some rest, it's been a long night." Uru said. When Damei didn't respond**, she turned to him.

"Or we could just fall asleep mid-conversation, Damei." She grumbled to herself as Damei began to snore loudly.

She rested her head on her paws and watched the entrance for a moment. Jali walked in slowly and Uru made a mental note to fetch Rusia and the cubs as soon as possible. Jali noticed her as well and gave her an almost apologetic look. Uru frowned, confused, and then looked at the lion beside her. Uru raised an eyebrow to Jali who had looked away. Uru figured that Damei and Jali hadn't spoken in days, not since their argument. They obviously had to keep up appearances for now, however, as Uru suspected they didn't want the nature of their argument to come to light. Uru pretended she didn't already know what that nature was.

Her eyes cast out to the horizon again and the sound of gently rain drumming the ground outside caught her ears. Ahadi lay outside, in the spot that he slept most nights. He was outside the pride, in more ways than one. Yes, he was relatively accepted by others now, even Damei, but she wondered whether Ahadi had truly accepted himself as part of the pride. Whether he could ever call this is true home, now that his old one was truly gone. She could make out the streams of blood weaving through the rock as the rain washed his fur. Maybe he would always be an outsider.

**A/N Thank you to ARC'sBiggestFan, ****Avidbox**** and **** for reviewing the last chapter. (shout out to those people who get my GOTG reference. Kudos to you :))Thanks to all those who read it, as well **** Not much to say on this one, except I'm glad Jabari is gone. He was really irritating. Got some interesting and highly anticipated chapters coming up- no war, no battles… just full on luuurrvvvve. It's time for the final stretch guys, so keep reading ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Before I Met You

**A/N uploading at 00.07am still counts as Friday ok haha. Sorry for missing last friday, but this is an important chappie to get right, and we should be back on track next friday. Thank you for the last reviews and if you had any questions that i haven't answered i will check and answer next chapter (it's just it is now 00.08 am and i wouldn't do them justice) or new ones I am always happy to answer. I thought the AN would be more suited to the top of this chapter ;) Why? Get reading pumpkins. **

Uru inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh and aromatic morning air; humid and coarse from the dew of the previous night. The grass was still saturated under her paw but fortunately not tall enough to soak her tail. Uru pricked her ears as some gazelle nearby sprinted away from the approaching lions. Who blamed them really? The herds had still been on edge since their return. In the end, it had been lions that had drove them away, for many different prides just looked after different lands. They were not dissimilar in personality and rule. Uru and Damei had to convince them to return and a large majority didn't; it seemed hypocritical to return under the rule of the species that had driven them away.

The pride lands weren't rotating as it should have been in the weeks passed since Jabari's death. The lands that had been burnt, fittingly nicknamed by some of the pride as the 'Outlands' now, had showed no sign of regrowth, thus the pride lands had lost a significant amount of land. Uru made the executive decision that they no longer would claim it as their own territory. It would have been almost idiotic to try and defend something that was no use to them. Thus, the border was shifted to where the grass began to develop once again. Uru had made most of these decisions with Damei; she figured if this was going to be a thing, they might as well work with it. Mohatu had been all but absent on decision making. Uru had, naturally, tried to gain his seal of approval on all she was declaring and, unnaturally, Mohatu didn't seem to really care.

In fact, the detail that he was walking beside them was the most positive sign Uru had been given since Muffy had passed. Zuzu remained loyal and close to the King at all times, but even her hope was waning. The pride didn't seem to acknowledge Mohatu's behaviour and seemed to put it down to some form of bizarre training for Uru in preparations for becoming Queen. This had now, unsurprisingly, spread around the pride. Uru didn't pluck Zazu's feathers for this, as she was a fair and diplomatic royal who didn't accuse gossiping birds of actions they might, but probably did, commit.

The pride itself had relatively recovered from the siege and the uncommonly common recent battles. However, there were members of the pride who seemed meaningfully more hurt than others. Jali still spoke to Uru, on occasion, and it was not as if she was avoiding her as she was avoiding Damei. However, she was distant and unwilling to stay more than a few minutes in her presence. Plus, if Damei was there she would turn straight back in the opposite direction as if she were a zebra who had just walked into the den at dinner time by accident. Uru knew Damei noticed this and when she asked him if anything had happened, despite knowing exactly what happened, he shrugged. More disappointingly to Uru as Jali drifted away, as did Ahadi. They had barely spoken in the few weeks that had passed. In fact, they had spoken so little, Uru remembered word for word the one conversation they had shared. Uru had asked Ahadi if he had been to the water hole. He said he had, when Uru asked whether there was a lot of water, as there had been an intense sun for a few days. Ahadi said there was plenty, which was the end of their interaction.

Every time she passed him, he avoided her gaze and she resisted the urge to call his name. It was his company she missed most. Her father and Jali had been distant in the past when she had wanted them, and she had suffered then. Their detachment was no new experience; it hurt all the same, but it was nothing they couldn't get over. Ahadi, however, had never been distant when she had needed him. Whenever he had been aloof she hadn't really noticed or cared. Now, when she craved his closeness more than ever, he was gone. Zazu had told her that he was spending time with Laini near the southern border. Uru didn't chase him; she didn't chase him because she didn't know the issue. She'd finally agreed with herself that she meant something to him, and vice versa, but maybe she was wrong. She'd been wrong about him before.

"Uru snap out of it." Damei whispered in her ear. Uru looked up guiltily as if she suspected Damei knew what she was thinking about. Damei gave her a nervous look before looking up at Mohatu. Her father kept his gaze forwards and apparently was wrapped in his own thoughts. Like father, like daughter.

"It's nice to see you up and about, Father." Uru said politely. Mohatu blinked and then looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, we are not here for an idle walk." Mohatu grumbled, to which Damei sighed.

"Of course." Uru exhaled.

"I always thought, dreamt, that my reign would end with a bang as oppose to just fizzling out." Mohatu began. "You have done very well recently. Both of you."

"Thank you." Damei and Uru exchanged matching worried glances.

"Then you both will be ready for the last moon of the season then."

"Father," Uru whimpered. "That's in …father… 2 days?"

"I am aware." Mohatu mumbled. "That gives you ample time to prepare."

"My King… dad?" Damei looked at Uru for approval of the word. She shook her head. "My King, this is all a little sudden. Shouldn't we have time to get our affairs in order?"

"What affairs?" Mohatu asked instantly. Damei squeaked.

"I mean like, do all the things we wanted to, like…" Damei muttered off into obscurity.

"I think he has a point, father." Uru took over in a more assertive manner. "We have things we need to accomplish."

"You're not going to die, Uru. You're just getting married and becoming Queen. The arrangements are being made as we speak. The whole pride should know by now." Uru's heart sank. Jali. Ahadi.

"Father… I can't-"

"You will be fine, more than fine, and brilliant. I know this, Uru. It is the only thing that I have any certainty of anymore. I have raised you and you know all there is to know. You are ready." Mohatu spoke, a stern matter in his voice. It was the first thing he had said in weeks that sounded remotely like the old king she knew. She looked up at him, and his eyes sparkled like they had done before Muffy. The fire and pride shined through so clearly. Then, after a second, it was extinguished.

"It will start on the night of the last moon and the dawning of a new season and a new era. We will combine the ceremonies, so there is no need to worry." Mohatu informed them firmly before turning and striding back off to pride rock without another word. Damei and Uru sat in stunned silence for a moment, before Damei spoke.

"No need to worry."

Uru returned to pride rock alone. Damei had mumbled something and ran off in the other direction. She wasn't listening. Within 2 days she would be Queen of Pride Rock and more significantly… married. She clambered up the rocks leading to the den. Maybe if she rested, as clichéd and unbelievable it was, maybe she would realise this was a dream. It was all a dream. Deep down, and for the sake of logic, she knew it wasn't.

"Congratulations." A lioness called out to her. Uru looked at her and smiled politely, however, inside, she was melting.

"Thank you." She uttered as she moved towards the den unevenly.

"Miss Uru, where are you going?" Zuzu asked her as she fluttered in front of her. Zuzu stared at her for a moment.

"To sleep away my problems. However, the look on your face is telling me that you have something far less productive to do."

"Indeed." Zuzu mumbled before looking off for a second. She then looked back to Uru as if she was waiting for her to respond. "You expect the only thing you need to do for your ceremony would be to turn up?"

"I was hoping." Uru stated. She frowned. Oh no.

Uru had hoped ever since those horrible Princess Lessons that she'd never have to be taught anything again, but how wrong she was. They had spent all the previous afternoon listening to Zuzu ramble on about tradition. Uru, and the accompanying Jali, sat and listened out of politeness. However, considering that time was running out for her last moments of freedom Uru became more and more impatient.

"Jali. You need to be Damei." Zuzu explained. Jali took a deep inhale of breath and steadied herself; Zuzu had naively demanded that Jali turned up to help Uru prepare. Uru very wisely knew there was nothing Jali wanted to do less. However, Jali was far too polite to turn down.

"Of course, Miss Jali, you will be beside Uru during the ceremony. It is custom for the lead huntress to be the Queen's aid during official ceremonies."

"Hey, who said I'd ask her to be my lead huntress?" Uru teased. Jali didn't respond and Uru figured it was not the time or place for jokes.

"You will meet at the entrance to Pride Rock. Rafiki will meet you. You, of course, will be dressed in the traditional-"

"Stop right there." Uru interrupted rudely. "I'm not wearing anything. Especially traditional. Traditional is just another word for embarrassing and over the top."

"…Flowers from the yellow Fynbos bush usually as a headdress. Rafiki usually brings of one of his peculiar melons and the juice from one makes a fine paste-"

"Great. So this is going to be uncomfortable on a whole new level." Uru groaned.

"There is nothing shameful, Miss Uru. Proud I think is the word."

"Can we get on with this?" Uru complained. She was not in the mood for Zuzu's royalist speeches.

"Very well. You will meet Rafiki in the den where he will go over any last… jitters." Zuzu paused for a moment and looked at Jali and Uru as if they should magically know what to do. "Now you two get in position and we will practice again."

"Princess!" A voice screeched from the entrance. Uru turned and plastered a shocked face on.

"Zazu! Whatever is the matter?!" She yelled. Zazu swooped in front of her.

"The gazelles around the river basin are in a galloping mess! They requested your presence right away." Zazu informed her whilst maintaining his urgent tone. Uru jumped to her feet and bounded to the entrance.

"Jali, can you join me?" She looked up at Zuzu apologetically. "We'll have to do this another time."

"Miss Uru! This is the only time! You're getting married tomorrow!" Zuzu screamed in a flustered manner. Uru didn't respond, as she was already sprinting through the grasses beside Pride Rock. She sprinted in the late afternoon sun towards the river as fast as she could muster. Zazu flapped manically alongside her trying to keep up whilst Jali easily equalled her speed next to her. Uru was so focused on running as far from Pride Rock as possible she barely noticed the river. If Jali hadn't have skidded to a halt she would have probably fell in herself. The trio stopped for a moment, Jali and Uru panted, and Zazu landed on the soon to be Queen's shoulder.

"Where are the gazelles?" Jali asked with a sudden urgency. Uru continued to pant and Zazu stared at her. After a moment she sighed and looked down to the ground, still trying to catch her breath. Uru heard her laugh and as she brought her face up she smiled brightly, as well as a little embarrassed that she hadn't caught on earlier.

"There's no gazelles here is there?" Jali asked. Zazu replied in a sneaky chuckle.

"No, Miss Jali."

"I'm surprised you'd be up for this Zazu? Deliberately lying to your Mother?"

"It was his idea!" Uru barked and laughed. Zazu smiled proudly on her shoulder.

"I know how much you hate being told what to do, princess. I thought it was a good call."

"I agree. You can't be this easy on me forever though, Zazu."

"I'll try not to be, Princess." Zazu replied rather solemnly. He grinned at her for a moment before bowing swiftly. Uru smiled back fondly at the bird. Zazu and she may have taken their time but now she knew there was no one else she would have rather had as her major-domo. In their own peculiar way they had certainly become understanding friends, something that Uru had never really expected.

"Soon everyone will have to bow to you." Jali said softly. Her eyes glassed over for a moment and she looked distant. Uru stood up, finally regaining her breath.

"Not you, Jali. I'd never ask you." Uru whispered, despite no one being around. Jali looked up at her oldest friend and smiled meekly. "I want you to be beside me for the ceremony, Jali. You're my best friend. Ignore Zuzu's traditions. Whatever reasons you have for not being there I want you to come for me. As my friend and nothing else."

Jali looked away, as if she were to make eye contact with Uru the world would implode. Uru could she her eyes well up and the lioness swished her tail. She had known Jali long enough to know that it was her tick when she became nervous. Jali gulped and then spoke.

"For you, Uru. As your friend." She spoke delicately but with no uncertainty. Jali stood up and finally looked at Uru. Her eyes were still the mellow blue she had always remembered, but they were tired and worn. Uru still forgot that while she had faced many trials in her life that Damei, Ahadi and Jali had been there with her and by her side all along. They had suffered too. Jali looked as if she had had enough adventure for one lifetime.

"I'll always be your friend." Jali repeated. She nudged her head forwards and rubbed it against Uru's side. Uru felt Jali place a firm paw on her back and Uru instantly returned the favour.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, old friend." Uru whispered gently in her eyes. Jali took a moment to response.

"Tomorrow." Was all she said. She spoke slowly and concisely as if she had spoken much more she would have erupted. Jali didn't say anything more, just turned and began to walk away. Uru heard Zazu sigh on her shoulder.

"Can you go with her, Zazu?" Uru asked. Zazu nodded in response.

"Of course. I will take her to her mother." Zazu mumbled as he fluttered off. His words made Uru's heart sink a little. For the first time in her life, ever since she could remember, she wanted her mother. Well, maybe not her mother, she never even knew her, but a mother, someone to cry to and understand. Her Father had always encompassed that role but now he was lost. She had no one to turn to. She found herself walking along the side of the river. As she walked, her paws seemed to fit the route, as if she had walked it a million times. Dusk began to settle on the sky and the grass glowed violet in the setting sun. The rush of water next to her made her slightly uneasy, but not so much to make her change her path. In a way, it was soothing. As she walked the grass and the trees became more familiar. The smell reignited her memories.

"Daddy! Wait!" Uru squealed. Her tiny legs failed to keep up with the pace of her father. The King laughed heartily as he waited for his daughter to catch up. Uru rubbed her side against his leg fondly before weaving in and out of his strides as he walked. Mohatu stopped and Uru slammed right into his front paw, tripping up. She felt her father pick her up by her scruff and place her back on her feet. She smiled up at him gratefully. Uru looked forwards at the small opening.

"Where are we, daddy?" Uru asked curiously. Mohatu smiled fondly, as if he was meeting an old friend.

"Our secret little place." Mohatu whispered in her ear, triggering a little giggle in the cub. Uru lead the way as she sprinted through the opening. Mohatu followed slowly. It was beautiful; the trees concaved to create a canopy above them, except a small opening that allowed the moonlight in and her gaze out to look at the stars. Fireflies buzzed around her head. Uru batted her tiny paws at them, trying to catch the little insects. She leaped through the grasses and jumped towards the opening as if she were to take off into the night.

"Uru." Mohatu called to his daughter. The cub trotted over eagerly and obediently to the laying lion and climbed onto her Father's paws. She snuggled herself in his mane and looked up at the stars.

"What are they, Daddy?" Uru asked. Mohatu looked up at the stars.

"Let me tell you something my Mother told me when I was your age. The stars are our ancestors. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Wow…" Uru muttered in awe. "A bunch of royal dead guys." Mohatu chuckled heartily.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Uru. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

"So we'll always be together, right?"

"Always." Uru muttered as she lay in the grass. The fireflies buzzed around her head and the scene was like a frozen memory. One she had loon since forgotten but now, now she was here, it was like yesterday. Uru looked up at the opening above her and a gust of wind blew down. It swirled around the circle she lay in, picking up leaves and refreshing her instantly. The silence was broken as she heard a leaf crunch behind her. The wind dropped instantly and all the dust and leaves it had been carrying fell. Uru turned, she smiled as if it were an old friend.

"Ahadi…" She mumbled quietly. A firefly buzzed in front of his face and illuminated his eyes. He stood at the entrance, stoic, for a moment as if he were afraid to move. Uru found herself on her feet and facing him. Ahadi moved forwards into the moonlight. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment. The grandeur of the moment suddenly descended on Uru, although she didn't know why. On some other level on her brain, deep into her sub conscious, she knew what he was going to say.

"Uru. I need to speak to you." Ahadi uttered so weakly that Uru barely heard him. Uru didn't reply, she let him speak for once. Ahadi opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut his jaw and appeared to think for a moment before starting. He didn't waste time with asking Uru if she had pre-coronation jitters or that he thought the weather might hold up for the big day. He spoke as if what he saying had been lying in his mind for a very long time and by now it had to escape.

"Are you going to interrupt my last moments of freedom?" Uru joked nervously. Ahadi began to talk as if she had said nothing at all. He took a step forwards but Uru didn't notice. She was fixated on his face. Nervous, afraid even, and complete and utter confusion. Whatever he was about to say had been lost and re written too many times.

"Uru I don't know if I could go on without saying it, without telling you. I tried to fight it. I tried to fight you. It seeped through even though it goes against my morals and conclusions. I knew though…I always knew. Even though you're naïve and rash and selfish, I just knew. I don't know why or how. Don't ask me why, please. I know it doesn't make sense and I don't expect you to… I don't know what I except."

Uru frowned.

"Ahadi, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm in love with you." Ahadi hastily stated. "I've always been… It's always been you. Always."

"Ahadi?" Uru repeated.

"You were always were I didn't want you to be. Always there whatever I did and you were always there for me after. I mean, you were always there. You. The Hyenas, my mother, my father… always you were in the centre…" He paused and swallowed. "I guess. I can't think of a less tacky way to say it. What I'm trying to say… I never believed in destiny before I met you."

"Ahadi."

There was a moment of pause. Uru could hear Ahadi panting and out of breath while her own heart was for the first time, silent.

"Say something else Uru. Anything."

Uru sat in silence. The air around her was stale. Ahadi didn't move. Then her mouth opened before her brain had even begun to think.

"…So you're in love with me even though I'm… what was it? Naïve and rash and selfish. You fought your love and even now it's against your 'morals'?"

"Uru, I didn't mean it like that… I mean I don't except you to call off this farce of a wedding-"

"Ahadi!" Uru snapped. "What makes you think I even return this feeling?!"

"I just presumed-"

"What, that I had to be in love with you? That was the only option? You didn't even think that maybe I don't feel the same."

Ahadi didn't speak, stunned. Uru bolted forwards and pushed her nose into his furiously. She let out a sharp exhale that almost became a growl.

"You're the last lion on this earth that I would even consider being in love with."

Uru pulled her nose away swiftly and turned away with a huff. Her head became light and her legs began to shake. If regret had symptoms she now knew what they were. Before she could even fathom a respond or try and retract what she had said, Ahadi spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better." Ahadi mumbled dejectedly. He turned away. "Goodbye Uru."

What had she just done?

Uru woke with a start and her immediately flung up in the air. The cave floor beneath her was cold and hard. She scrambled to her feet, stumbling forwards towards the entrance.

"Help!" She screamed, as loud as she could. Her voice sounded different; it sounded strained, as if she had been shouting at every rock she passed. Within seconds, a familiar blue hornbill swooped in and landed on the floor in front of her. He bowed and then looked up with a smile. When he noticed Uru panting and unstable, he frowned.

"Whatever is the matter, my Queen?"

"What?" Uru snapped a little too fiercely.

"I'm sorry, my Queen-"

"Never mind. Where's Ahadi?" She asked frantically. She stumbled forwards to head outside, looked around and recognised no one. There were some lionesses scattered, around but she knew none of them. Some of them smiled courteously and she frowned in return.

"Ahadi?" Zazu asked puzzlingly as he landed on Uru's shoulder. "Oh, that young rogue. Have you gained amnesia, my Queen, shall I fetch a healer?"

"Where is he, Zazu?" Uru asked more forcefully. Zazu seemed a little jittery for a moment before replying.

"Why he left, my Queen? The day of your coronation. It was a shame because you two finally seemed to be getting along."

"I need to tell him something."

"Sure, my Queen. I can probably fly out there within a few days maybe?"

Uru paused and then inhaled deeply. She felt lightheaded and her legs began to shake.

"Fly out where, Zazu?"

"My, my, you certainly did have an intense night's sleep. Maybe you should go to sleep earlier tonight-"

"Zazu. Fly out where?" She repeated. She wasn't the mood for unnecessary information.

"To the southern lands, My Queen. It is where King Ahadi lives with his Queen, and the remaining Southlanders. They have a young prince I believe, Taka."

"Who's his Queen, Zazu?"

"That irritating young lioness. I forget her name. Larna? Ladle? Maybe?"

"Laini?"

"That's the one."

Uru felt like physically removing her lunch from her stomach, or more pressingly, walking forwards and not stopping when she reached the edge of Pride Rock. None of this was right.

"Where's Jali?" Uru asked. "I need to speak to Jali?" Uru walked forwards a few paces and looked around for her friend. Her head was faint and scrambled and she could barely react to what she was being told.

"Jali? Are you jesting with me, my Queen?"

"No Zazu. And stop calling me that!"

"What?"

"'My Queen.'"

Zazu stared at her for a moment.

"But you are the Queen?"

Uru exaggerated a groan.

"Where is Jali?"

"Why she left, Miss Uru? She attended the coronation and left that night. No one had heard from her since."

"What?! Why haven't you found her?" Uru barked. Zazu shuffled nervously.

"I was requested not to."

"By whom?"

"By you, my que- my highness."

"Why did I do that?"

"You wouldn't say, my highness. Although I believe it was a mutual decision between the two of you. It was considered best for all parties that she left."

"This is a nightmare." Uru moaned loudly. "Well, then, where's my father?" she asked urgently. Zazu gulped and looked away.

"I do not wish to continue this joke, my highness. Not anymore." Uru's stomach dropped and her brain ached. She knew the answer. She knew where everyone had gone. She knew why everyone had gone. It was because of her. It was all down to her.

"Damei. Damei must be here?"

"Of course, my highness. Although I do not think it wise to see him right now?"

"Why?"

"Your argument?" Zazu raised his brow and waited for Uru to response. When she didn't, he continued. "You told him he was cowardly and you never wanted to see him again."

"Why were we arguing?"

"I don't keep up anymore, Miss. It was rather a tame one though last night. I would give it a few hours though."

"A tame one?" Uru gasped. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I wish we could go back to your coronation. They were such happier times. Everything seems out of sync now."

"At least I have you Zazu, my own little walking talking narrator."

"Of course, my Queen." Zazu mumbled. "Which you should be thankful for, since you have nothing else."

Uru closed her eyes tightly and took a deep inhaled of breath. It wasn't getting clearer; her thoughts weren't making sense. None of this made sense. She blinked hard again.

"It's rather unpleasant, isn't it?"

Uru opened her eyes. The scenery had changed. She was in a grassy field. The grass was dry and the soil was cracked. There were some areas that appeared to be recovering but on the whole, it was pretty desolate. The bleak atmosphere changed when he sound of laughter broke through. Uru turned to see a familiar pelt jolting through the meadow.

"Well, most of it." Her mother continued. Uru was no longer surprised when she cropped up in her dreams.

"Never seen the kid more happy, by kings. I think he's actually laughing." A familiar voice joked and then chuckled. Uru looked to her side, she expected nothing to be there, as it was whenever she tried to see her mother in more depth than just the corner of her eye. To her surprise, she was met by a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Uncle." Uru uttered in complete awe. "Where are we?"

"Since I'm the ghost of Christmas future Roo, I thought I'd inform you that we are in the Southlands. Maybe like a few years in the future."

"Who's Ahadi laughing at?"

"His son."

"His son?" Uru asked. Her mind flashed back to something vague Zazu said. "Taka?"

"Ten out of ten, Roo." Muffy mumbled. Uru turned her attention back to Ahadi. He was skipping about, in a rather dissimilar manner to the Ahadi she knew, when a small yellow blob rushed out of the grass and Ahadi fell. As Ahadi rolled onto his belly his mane rose and revealed a small cub. Yellow, with bright violet eyes. Laini. The cub was cute, although more like Laini than Ahadi. However there was one thing it had inherited. Its Dad's smirk.

"It's pretty bad isn't it? I mean, it's all gushy and soppy." Muffy mockingly complained. Uru raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Is he happy though? Ahadi?"

"I would say so. Laini, obviously, had her moments. He has a decent life here." Her mother said.

"Then it's not all bad." Uru mumbled. She watched Ahadi laugh as his cub tugged on his whiskers. Uru smiled to herself, then turned back to Muffy.

"My Father misses you." Uru sighed. She saw Muffy's expression drop for a moment before he looked up and smiled.

"Well we ghosts don't have a very big quota on hauntings this year, sorry kid."

"But my mother comes and sees me all the time." Uru complained. She heard a small giggle from behind her.

"Don't bring me into this!" Her mother gasped mockingly. Uru watched as Muffy's face lit up with joy as she spoke. In that moment, she knew why Muffy wasn't appearing in crazy visions left right and centre. It's because he was finally with the lioness he'd fell, and never fell out of, love with. She didn't return the feeling, and never would, but that wasn't stopping him spending time with her. As long as she was happy. As long as he could make her smile for eternity that was good enough for him and when his Brother came to join them, it would be eternal bliss. She knew none of this was real but that didn't matter. Reality or not, she was content knowing Muffy was finally happy.

"What does she look like, Uncle?" Uru asked quietly. Muffy didn't need to inquire into the pronouns. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Muffy studied the invisible lioness behind Uru. Then after a moment, he spoke.

"She has your eyes, Uru."

Uru awoke with a jump. The grass was soft beneath her and the gentle buzzing of fireflies filled her ears. She lifted her head. Clearly, she could tell she had not fallen asleep from her unnatural position. She must have collapsed. Her head throbbed with pain as she pulled herself to her feet. She had never been more thankful to wake up. Her brain still hadn't processed what had happened that night but she knew one thing; she had to find Ahadi. Her brain didn't really understand why she had a sudden drive. She didn't have time to sort out her own feelings. Uru hoped that her heart would figure that out on its own.

Uru climbed the rocky steps up to Pride Rock. She didn't know where he went; she didn't even know how long she was dreaming for. He could have already left hours ago. Her brain couldn't think of a solution to where he might be. Fortunately, or not, she didn't have to look too far. As she climbed up to Pride Rock, the chatter of the crowd caught her ears. She felt Zazu land on her shoulder, without a word, as she pushed through the masses.

As she made it to the front, she locked eyes with Ahadi. His emerald eyes weren't afraid, not like they had been. Uru finally knew what was going on in his head and it scared her to death. It felt like they were surrounded by emptiness for that one moment, and no one was there. Her eyes saddened and her expression dropped. Her words escaped her. Damei, Jali, Mohatu and Zuzu stood in front of Ahadi. Next to Ahadi stood Laini. Uru didn't pull her gaze from him as she moved to stand next to Mohatu. There was a quiet moment.

"What's going on?" Uru weakly spoke. Her voice was cracked and unbalanced as her focus lay elsewhere.

"Ahadi is leaving-"

"We're starting a pride." Laini cooed. Uru's face tightened as she tried to keep herself together. This wasn't happening. It was like a nightmare come to life. Ahadi said nothing but continued to stare at Uru. He had poured his heart out to her in the only way he knew how and she had shoved it back in his chest carelessly. She hadn't thought about anything but herself.

"Maybe be more patient." Mohatu informed them. "This takes time."

"We've had a lifetime to prepare." Laini cheered. Her lavender eyes, so much more beautiful than Uru's, shone brightly . She had complete bliss while Uru had complete misery. At least now she knew; Ahadi would at least be happy with her. What could she do? Stop him from being happy? She couldn't promise him that if he stayed. If he stayed the future was all the more uncertain.

"We have no reason to stay." Ahadi stated as if it were a cold hard fact. It was only as he spoke then that he lost eye contact with Uru. "I am grateful for your generosity and loyalty."

"You must stay for the ceremony; it is the proper way to thank us." Zuzu replied. Mohatu nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't-"

"I insist." Mohatu firmly answered. Ahadi inhaled deeply.

"Very well. I will stay, and then we will leave immediately after. To go home."

"You will always find home here." Mohatu smiled honestly. Ahadi looked at Uru one last time.

"I hope so." Ahadi expressed gently. Then Ahadi broke the gaze between the two.

For all Uru knew, this was the last time she could ever see him. They would never meet again; he would never smirk again and she would never get annoyed again. She wouldn't laugh, or feel safe. Ahadi was right; she was always there. By default then, that meant that he was always there for her. He was always right. Why was he always right? As he walked away from Pride Rock she said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say that would fit. She didn't know the reason she could give to make him stay. She didn't even know the reason she so desperately wanted him to stay.

She slowly walked towards the peak and Zazu remained perfectly planted on her shoulder. She watched as the banana coloured pelt disappeared around the back of Pride Rock. The pride disbanded as he disappeared and proceeded into their usual chatter. For Uru, It was quiet. It was cold. Pride Rock no longer felt like home. She knew now her home wasn't, and had never been, Pride Rock. It was wherever Ahadi was. If Ahadi was to find his own home and fall in love, begin a pride, she could never imagine it would have been with Laini. She always imagined it should have been with…

Oh.


	28. Chapter 28: Four Lions and a Funeral

Uru didn't sleep that night; she stayed awake, watching the stars and planning her future. There was no way she would let everything turn out like that. Letting Jali leave would be a wound she could never recover from and if Ahadi left that might be the fatal blow. For the first time in her life, she was so sure of her feelings. Being sure of her feelings, however, was not an indication as to how she should behave or what she should do. Ahadi would be relatively happy with that maniac… Laini, she meant Laini.

What was she going to do, place a royal decree on him meaning he could never leave? She knew that making Jali stay as well would also make her miserable. Who was she to make them unhappy and, in truth, if they stayed and remained unhappy, she doubted she would be skipping with joy seeing them in such discomfort.

"Uru…? Have you been awake all night?" Jali cooed from behind her. Uru turned and smiled politely. Jali looked nicer than usual, which was saying a lot, and she'd clearly been bathing herself in the water hole and gotten her mother to shape her fur. Her eyes however, whilst being their usual cerulean, were tired.

"Haven't you?" Uru asked knowingly. Jali sighed as she sat next to her friend in the healing den.

"Not a wink." Jali mumbled. "You could have at least taken the time to get ready? Your fur is all over the place!"

"Ha! Jali, you say that like you completely expected me to stay up all night pampering myself?"

"Sorry, I forgot, you prefer to spend your sleepless nights brooding and being mysterious." Jali teased whilst grinning at her, to which Uru rolled her eyes. "I've known you long enough. I should have known you'd be in a state."

"I am not in a state!" Uru protested defiantly. She looked down at herself; her paws were caked in mud and river water whilst every other piece of fur stuck out in all directions. "You know there's no controlling my fur, Jali, everyone has tried."

She saw Jali look her up and down intensely. Jali lifted her small paw and ruffled the tuft of fur on Uru's head.

"You know, most lionesses lose their tufts when they stop being a cub, Uru." Jali tormented. Uru slapped her paw away gently with her own before making a failed attempt to flatten her fur on her head.

"It's okay, we can sort it…" Jali mumbled. "I brought supplies."

"Supplies?" Uru uttered quietly. Jali trotted outside, Uru heard a few things clunk and scrape before Jali returned, dragging a humongous banana leaf in her mouth. As it came into Uru's sight, and to her relief, it only contained water.

"Thank the king's Jali… I thought you were going to cover me in all sorts of weird berry juices…"

"This is just the first leaf, Uru." Jali interrupted and plastered a smug grin on her face. Uru growled to herself. After a moment she sighed, defeated, and stretched down into a lying position.

"Do your worst."

"I like my tuft Jali!" Uru objected for what felt like the millionth time. Jali chuckled to herself. "Don't you touch it!"

"I wasn't going to." Jali admitted eventually. "It wouldn't be Uru without it." Uru smiled and Jali nodded. "Stand up then."

Uru groaned childishly and pulled herself to her feet reluctantly. Jali looked her up and down with the same intensity as before, before her eyes widened a little and her brow furrowed. She circled Uru a few times and stuttered before sitting down in front of her.

"What? Is it bad?" Uru asked worriedly. After a moment, Jali smiled slightly before extending it into a full grin.

"You look beautiful, Uru." Jali stated in awe.

"Don't sound so surprised." Uru teased, although on the inside she gathered small butterflies. "And don't be daft; beautiful doesn't associate well with me."

"Whatever." Jali laughed before winking mockingly. "You know it's true."

Uru shook her head and sat down. There was a moment of silence before Jali spoke the words that Uru had been dreading, for a few minutes it had been like old times and now, the sudden reality of the day ahead hit Uru.

"Uru I need to speak to you." Jali asked nervously, her tail began to swish. Uru looked up at her friend; Jali had a desperate look in her eye that didn't fill Uru with hope. Uru could have easily said not now or maybe later, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Anything, Jali." Uru told her honestly. Jali cleared her throat and rearranged her position a few times. When she was finally comfortable she spoke softly and quietly.

"You and Damei are starting a new life today. I just - I'm… I don't fit into that life. Maybe it would be best if I just left." Jali whispered. Her friend's eyes glistened with tears as Uru took a step towards her.

"What can I say to make you stay?" Uru asked, although she knew it was futile. She knew exactly what to say to make her stay.

"There isn't anything I want more in the world that to see you and Damei happy, Uru. That's what has to happen when you… when you love someone. Their happiness comes first, even if you don't fit into that ideal for them."

Uru shook her head defiantly. She couldn't argue against her reasoning. Jali was right; she was doing the exact same thing that she had done the night before. Jali was giving up her chance of happiness just so Damei could have a definite shot.

"I'll make this right, Jali, I promise." Uru rumbled firmly. "I promise."

Jali didn't respond immediately, she merely looked up at Uru with a knowing look. The princess sighed and looked to the ground.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing."

Uru didn't remember Zuzu collecting Jali and herself, nor taking them to Pride Rock. As she walked up the steps for the last time as a princess, she glanced across her future kingdom. The last remaining attendees were sprinkled on the horizon. Uru caught a glimpse of Zazu attempting to organise the animals, particularly focusing on the lazy baboons being the only thing splitting the antelope and the cheetahs. Uru smiled fondly at her friend and, for a moment, forgot the importance of these last few steps. It could have been a lazy summer afternoon in the hunting season; the sound of Jali trotting next to her, fresh from the kill which she always got without fail, and the remaining members of her hunting party behind her.

Mohatu was day dreaming on the edge of the rock and Damei was laid down lazily nearby. Ahadi and Laini were nowhere to be found, probably up in that stupid tree. As she climbed the final steps of the rock her imagination slipped away and the reality slammed back into her face.

"Good mornin' Princess. What a fine day this is too for a wedding!" Rafiki cheered and placed a welcoming hand on Uru's shoulder. "And how beautiful you look, Uru. May I add?"

"You may." Uru murmured as Rafiki led the princess into the cave behind them. Damei was waiting for her; he was looking handsome, groomed for once, but clearly on edge. As Uru walked into the room he practically jumped out of her fur.

"Uru!" Damei exclaimed nervously as he feebly attempted to flatten out his mane. He moved forwards to welcome her, but Uru strategically, and rather coldly, moved around him to sit down. Jali sat next to her formally and without little emotion, or at least, signs of emotion.

"I am sure Zuzu has taken you through what happens now."

"She has, many times." Uru grumbled. Rafiki began to speak again but she wasn't listening, she watched her father outside. He was laid down, not really listening to the lionesses who were chattering giddily to him. His eyes were glazed over and his mind was elsewhere. She looked up at Damei who was hanging onto Rafiki's every word like he was very desperate not to mess up. Uru tilted her head slightly; she always imagined that if she had ever had a wedding, or a coronation for that matter, messing up would have been the last thing on her mind. She didn't want to be jittery or doubtful; she wanted to be passionate and driven. This was something Damei clearly wasn't. When they stepped out and presented themselves to the world he would be terrified. Terrified, because this wasn't what he wanted.

She looked at Jali, her head hung low and her eyes were closed. Uru could see her chest sink deeply as if she was anticipating something traumatic. Uru didn't need to see her to know what she was feeling. She knew where she wanted to be. She wanted to be in that meadow, with Ahadi and Taka, laughing and smiling and being passionate. As if by fate, her eyes met back with her father's. Uru had never really seen many similarities between Muffy and Mohatu, they had different senses of humour, interests and presences. However, in that moment Mohatu plastered a look that Uru knew Muffy would be sporting at this moment if her were here. She knew exactly what those electric blue eyes meant. Run.

"Can I just have a moment to myself Rafiki, if that's okay?" Uru asked as pleasantly as she could. Rafiki stopped speaking mid-sentence and frowned.

"There is a kingdom waiting for you, Uru?" Rafiki questioned suspiciously. Uru stood to her feet. As she did so she placed her paw on Jali's and gripped slightly.

"And I'm going to give the rest of my life to them. I just want one more moment for myself." Uru pleaded. She felt Jali's paw squeeze back. Rafiki threw his arms in the air and exaggerated a sigh.

"Why not princess?! Why don't we all just have a little sit down, maybe an afternoon snack." Uru sprang towards to the door and as she did she heard Rafiki shriek. "It's only your coronation!"

As Uru exited the den, she looked back at her father. He was no longer interested in proceedings and was once again wrapped up within himself. He had returned to the trance like state he had been in since Muffy had passed. Uru was thankful however for that one moment, for that one moment, her father had told her exactly what to do. Follow her heart.

Every step she took seemed heavier and more conscious than usual. Every time she moved forwards, she saw someone who seemingly randomly materialised and congratulated her. However, Pride Rock had never been quieter. The irony was that it was the busiest it had been in years. That was however, around the front of Pride Rock; the presentation and the show. The back of Pride Rock contained approximately two shrubs and some uneaten carcasses.

Keep cool, Uru. Keep it together. She was practically walking away from her life and responsibilities. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not break down. However, before she left, she knew she had to find Ahadi. It was worth a try even if he now thought she was complete scum for turning him down so harshly. As her thoughts spiralled up she became less and less conscious of her actions. In fact, she was barely aware of the rock or the fact she had tripped and was plummeting towards the ground until she, in fact, hit the ground.

"Going for a nice trip?" A voice coolly cooed from above her. Only one creature in this whole kingdom could have such an impeccable sense of timing, and humour, of course. Uru positioned her paws either side of herself in an attempt to become steady and in a long slow and shaky movement pushed herself to her feet. As she found herself eye to eye with the exact lion she had been looking for she suddenly wished she had remained face first in the dirt.

"You stayed?" She fretted like some awe filled love struck adolescent. Ever since she had met Ahadi she had not struggled to say anything to him. However now she no longer possessed the want to say anything mean and thus, she was out of practice saying anything else.

"I promised your father." Ahadi answered shortly. He glanced away for a moment as Uru realised it was her who was making the awkward silence.

"I thought you were going to be Damei's best man." Uru joked pathetically. She followed the fantastic attempt at humour with a fake laugh. Ahadi, being the-oh-so-perceptive lion he was, did not fail to notice. Ahadi tilted his head a little and frowned.

"I don't think you should be the one complaining about absent guests right now."

"Oh right! Because I'm the wedder? Weddery? Urm-"

"Bride?" Ahadi corrected. Uru laughed uneasily.

"That's the one." Uru paused for a moment. Wedder, really, that's what you're going for? Gee, you realise you love someone and you forget what sentences are. "Oh."

"Oh?" Ahadi questioned rather impatiently.

"Oh?" Uru was a little taken aback for a moment. "Oh! Oh. It was just the first time I've ever said that. You know, in my head." Ahadi sighed.

"You know this must be a very one sided telepathic link we have Uru. I still don't have the ability to read your mind yet." Ahadi cooed dryly.

"That's why you love me though." Uru sang before she choked. She swiftly looked away and grimaced. She had meant it so innocently, however those were words that now longer went as casual teasing without meaning. Even if she wasn't so sure if he hated her or not. He had all the right to.

"Are you going to explain why you aren't getting married right about now?" Ahadi growled rather impatiently. Clearly it was not a topic he wanted accidently teasing on. Uru still looked away, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Ahadi what I did was despicable. I was so wrong." Uru muttered honestly. "And I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for it. I shouldn't have been so rash when you were so vulnerable. You have all the reasons in the world to hate me."

There was a moment of silence. Uru closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Well, whatever the best was. The best she could imagine right now was for her to open her eyes and him to be gone. However, what she saw was so much better.

"I forgive you, Uru." Ahadi purred. Uru raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened. Her mouth probably dropt a little bit too.

"You do?" She gawped.

"I do." Ahadi echoed. Then after a moment he mustered a small genuine smile.

"Good." Uru mumbled. She remained lost in some dreamy mushy world for a moment before regaining her senses. "I left the wedding."

"Why?" Ahadi interjected hopefully. Uru inched a footstep closer to him.

"Well." She hummed playfully. "Let's just say I've seen the future."

"And what did you see?" Ahadi whispered boring into Uru's amber eyes.

"It was horrible!" Uru burst out. Ahadi jumped back at little at her loudness. "Jali was gone, Kings knows where! Damei and I were miserable. Father was floating about in the sky… and you, you were… happy!" She gasped in horror.

"Oh no, that sounds awful." Ahadi grumbled sarcastically as any sparks left in the moment disappeared. "How dare I be happy?"

"No!" Uru shrieked before calming herself. "No! No. No. I didn't mean it like that… I meant you were happy… but you were happy without me." She whispered softly as she looked down to the ground, fearful of his reaction.

"Uru? When you said you were wrong?"

"Yes…?"

"Like how wrong? Like, you were wrong to crush my dreams without sparing my feelings or you were wrong in… in your reply?" Ahadi hypothesized quietly. Uru looked up at him; his emerald eyes shone with the tiniest glimmer of hope. Something which she clung onto with her own little glimmer. She moved her head forwards towards his and as she was only inches away from his face… she move swiftly to his ear to whisper.

"Both. I was wrong in both ways."

She felt the cat below shiver a little as she pulled away to look into her eyes. Ahadi seemed lost for words for a moment.

"I will never change how I feel Uru. Ever." He softly stammered.

"Oh, that's not worries, because even if you forget I have a funny feeling destiny will remind you."

Ahadi just stared at her blankly.

"I'm asking you to run away with me, idiot."

Ahadi stared at her blankly for another moment before flashing a long forgotten, classic Ahadi smirk. For the first time it didn't make her belly turn in anger it- no- her belly did turn. Maybe it hadn't been anger all along. She had been wrong about everything else.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Uru crouched gently behind the spanning Savannah tree. She eyed the two elephants carefully as they passed in front of her. Elephants were gossips, but lucky for her, were relatively unobservant.

"I heard she's as beautiful as her mother." One of the elephant's spoke.

"I heard she looks like she could be related to us." The elephants' laughed, extending their trunks and blaring out a loud elongated trumpet solo. Uru repressed a growl. The elephants moved past her side and she sidled around the tree to avoid them. She eyed Ahadi in the bushes to make sure he hadn't sprinted away in the opposite direction. She was so focused on escaping that she barely placed a moral or logically thought to what they were doing or were they were going.

"Does anyone even know why the King is stepping down?"

"I don't know, he is pretty old." The elephant stuck its trunk close to its friend's ear and whispered. "Heard he's making a lot of mistakes. You know about the other prince."

"I know! Who doesn't know? Maybe he has just gone senile!" The elephants laughed again and only the crunching sound of a breaking twig stopped Uru from leaping forwards and using their tusks for toothpicks. The elephant's heads swung around, albeit clumsily and slow, allowing Uru time to rush around the other side of the tree. There was a moment of tense silence before she heard the heavy footsteps move away. Uru scouted the area for any other signs of life before skipping out from behind the tree. Moments later, Ahadi slinked out from where he was hiding.

"We need to hurry up. They've probably already noticed I'm gone."

"We should be to the border soon. After then we should make faster ground."

Uru looked back at Pride Rock which had not silhouetted against the midday sun. She inhaled deeply as to hold onto the last bit of air.

"Uru, we should go."

"Give me one more moment. I don't know how long it'll be before I see it again."

"Not long Uru. One day, Pride Rock will call you back. One day you'll climb that peak as Queen."

"Just not today." Uru muttered.

Ahadi and Uru made it to the border with ease and without incident. Through the western border, they found themselves crossing the desert lands. It was a long difficult trip, and Uru was uncertain of where they were going, but eventually her trust paid off.

"We're here Uru." Ahadi panted. Uru wanted to speak in return but her mouth had dried out to an extent that she could barely form words. Her head was heavy and aching and her bones weary and tired. She wanted nothing more than to collapse in a pool of water. She looked before her to see the contrasting line between fine sand and blossoming grass. The gradient of the grass grew denser until it was spotted with small bushes and eventually, large spanning trees. Uru tried to peer into the jungle but the forestry was so intense it was like looking through solid rock.

Ahadi led her through the forest with surprising expertise. There were many, many, bugs that fluttered around her head and crawled over her toes in vibrant conflicting colours. Her ears pricked as the sound of running water hit them, and she suddenly felt warm humid air hit her face. Ahadi nudged a fern out of its place with his head to reveal one of the most beautiful sights Uru had seen. The shades of green meshed together to form a luscious back drop, only a few colourful flowers breaking the trend. The foliage eventually dispersed to reveal a still, glistening lake. However, at the opposite side the water was disturbed. Uru's eyes followed the water upwards to the top of the waterfall.

"I am so jumping off that."

"Do you like it?" Ahadi asked rather nervously.

"Of course, it's beautiful. How did you find it?" Uru queried curiously.

"I come here more often that you think. You Pridelanders are relatively unobservant; I could be gone for years and you wouldn't notice."

The word Pridelanders stung Uru.

"Do you think they'll have noticed we're gone by now?"

"I would think so. I told Laini I was going to ask when it would be over." Ahadi grumbled, to which Uru frowned.

"You didn't tell her you were leaving?"

"Uru, I've been with you the entire time since our spontaneous brain storming session. When would I have told her?" Ahadi complained.

"Oh right." Uru chuckled nervously. "I suppose I didn't tell Damei."

The more she spoke the more her stomach twisted and turned. She cleared her throat.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Ahadi shrugged. "I don't know. But we have time to figure that out. All I do know is that I can beat you in a race to the top of that waterfall."

"Oh. You're on."

Uru stretched herself out on the sandy ground that surrounding the simmering water. The sun had now set on them, and therefore it had also set on Pride Rock. She couldn't help but doubt herself; she had always been rash before and most of the time she had come off worse. In fact, she had learnt that caution could be a virtue recently although she clearly hadn't applied it here. This was old Uru, going against tradition and leading herself. What if that look on her father's face had been trapped wind, and not a psychic link to tell her to do what her heart yearn for? She would have abandoned her family and friends based on a bad lunch.

Uru sighed and looked up, closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale of breath. Then again, she hadn't just done it for her. She did it for Jali and Damei. Uru couldn't stand in the way of their arc, their happiness, just because she was bound by tradition. She imagined Zuzu frantically swooping around looking for them or Zazu nervously trying to explain to a hungry look cheetah that the princess was nowhere to be found. Her final thought on her father; maybe this would be the situation to turn him back into a king?

"Lunch is served." Ahadi boasted proudly. He puffed out his chest and stared down at the leg of meat.

"Great. This should feed us for a whole 3 hours." Uru complained. Ahadi frowned furiously at her, and his posture sunk. "Sorry. Old habits, you know? It's lovely, thank you."

Ahadi smiled meekly and lay down next to her. Uru watched as his face became puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Ahadi dismissed. After a moment, he sighed. "Actually, there is something. I can't stop thinking about those pesky morals."

"I didn't know banana furred creatures had those?" Uru teased cautiously. Her tone then became more serious. "I know what you mean though."

"What made you run away, Uru?" Ahadi asked her apprehensively. "Be honest."

Uru had to think for a moment.

"The future."

"Specifically?" Ahadi queried, rolling onto his side to face her like an eager puppy.

"Do you ever think about how things will turn out?"

"Not really." Ahadi answered bluntly. Uru frowned and Ahadi smiled a little.

"I just thought it would be best for everyone." Uru replied shortly, a little peeved at Ahadi's honest yet dissatisfying response. Uru breathed in the humid air for a moment.

"And you think us living in a jungle is our best future?" Ahadi commented, rather irritated. Uru suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.

"Don't you like it here?" Uru tested. Ahadi furrowed his brow and stared at her unwaveringly.

"Uru, I couldn't be happier. We can live here, no responsibilities, no worries. It's you who scoffed at me for not thinking about the future."

"You're right." Uru sighed then growled. "Why are you always right?!"

"I consider it part of my unequivocal charm." Ahadi sniggered, grinning and rolling onto his back. Uru looked up at the setting sky and sighed deeply. Yes, they were happy now, whatever they were, but what about in a moon? In a year? They couldn't live in an oasis forever. Living on scrapes and befriending the local warthogs for company.

"Everyone's going to be worried sick about you." Ahadi pondered as his eyes remained fixed on the sky. His paws were rested on his chest gently and his tail gently swished the water in front of them. He was as vulnerable as Uru had ever seen him.

"If you knew this was such a terrible idea, why did you let me do it?" Uru queried honestly.

"Boredom." He let out a little chuckle before becoming more serious. "I like to let you make your own mistakes."

"Is that what you call it?" Uru teased. "I like to call that 'I like to watch Uru make a fool out of herself.'"

"I can't help it if the two often coincide." Ahadi snickered.

"Shut up." Uru scolded before pouting. Ahadi laughed again and Uru studied him closely; he wasn't watching her, or checking himself. He laughed because he wanted to. That made Uru fill with warmth on a level she barely had ever experienced. She tilted her head.

"Why?"

Ahadi stopped laughing. Uru saw his brain go through the motions on his face.

"That's very philosophical, Uru. Why? Why indeed?" He mockingly replied, although his tone was distant, as if he was just speaking to waste time. Uru waited for him to sort himself out. Ahadi turned his head to look at her.

"Don't make me say it again." Ahadi grumbled embarrassedly. "Please."

"Why?"

"I planned that speech for months Uru, in my head, over and over. Every time I saw you I added something new that I loved - that I - you know. You shot me down, and I can't bring myself to be shot down again. I do…somewhere… have a heart."

Uru grimaced. Ahadi rolled onto his front and began to stand.

"Why do you think I'd shoot you down?"

"Because that's what you do Uru." Ahadi growled. "You shoot people down."

Uru didn't get mad because he did. It was becoming abundantly clear that the reason Ahadi was angry most of the time was because it was where he channelled all of his other emotions. There was a moment of silence where all Uru could here was Ahadi's heavy breathing and grunting. After a few minutes, he slowed down.

"You were right. You could never… someone like me." Ahadi vowed to himself. Uru sat herself up to level herself with him.

"Ahadi, I could only love someone like you." Uru echoed softly. Ahadi's eyes widened and his head turned swiftly to face her. After a moment, Uru giggled quietly. "You idiot."

"Really?"

"I asked you to live in a jungle with me. I left my kingdom, and my marriage, and my family to be with you Ahadi. It's not an emotionally healthy thing to do but I did it. I did it for you. Can't you see that?" Uru stammered disappointedly. Ahadi looked again over the oasis. Then back to Uru. She saw his face change, and his walls fall. In one swift movement, without tension or worry, he licked her muzzle gently. Uru melted inside.

"I'm not afraid of your kingdom, or your traditions… or your family, Uru… Ok. I'm a little afraid of your dad."

Uru giggled at his comment.

"But that doesn't matter. We can work through that. I know you, Uru, and I know you don't quit. You don't run Uru. You stick and fight no matter how long it takes."

"Then we go home, tomorrow. Together." Uru stated. She nudged forwards and licked his muzzle in return. His tail, still wet from being dipped in the water, wrapped around her back.

"Together."

And wrapped in his paws, she fell asleep with the lion. The lion who had once been her enemy, who became her friend and now she knew, whatever happened, the lion who would be her king.

**Heya. I know I've missed too many Fridays, and I am sorry about that. **** I am going to university tomorrow however and I've been madly preparing for that. I'll be honest, my drive to write also vanished. As you can guess, this may be a problem. I will not be uploading again until I return in December **** which is a shame considering there a very (very) few chapters left. However, you probably can tell from my sporadic uploading that I take my work pretty seriously, and to promise you regular uploads until December would be a lie. And I ain't about lying to you guys, because you who review and read genuinely mean a lot to me and if there is one thing you learn from ARC is that, lying and secrets are BAAD. D; I know I promised to finish before September but the motivation just went, and to finish this story badly would be a little bit disrespectful to you wonderful people who keep reading and reviewing after all this time. ARC will be finished! Just not in the coming months. (p.s If I forget in December and you remember, drop me a reminder review to get my butt in gear, kay?) Sorry once again! You should know by now I'm awful anyway. **

**Thank you to , Haradion, Avidbox, ARC'sBiggestFan, Nala's Pet, loverofgannicus and all you "guests!" for your reviews on the last 2 chapters. They really made my day when I was being all stressed about leaving for Uni. **

**I have some questions as well. Because they were left as Guests I'll copy the question in so you can identify yours when you see it **

**Guest ****chapter 26 . Aug 25 **

**If Ahadi was present during Uru's birth does that mean he knew her mother?**

**Hiya, Thanks for the question. Ahadi is only about a season older than Uru, so he would have been barely able to speak (like Simba at the presentation at the start of the lion king) so he wouldn't have remembered her even if she had been physically present. So he did technically know her, but he probably wouldn't have known much difference between her and… let's say a rock. **

**Guest ****chapter 10 . Sep 4 **

**im confusted during the flashback when uru was born did mohato think it was going to be a boy and muffy think it was going to be a girl? srry that the question's so late**

**It's totally fine to ask about old chapters (I just have to re-read to refresh myself ****) You have found a very confusing typo! Yes, Mohatu is suppose to say **

"**And it doesn't matter, it's going to be a boy!"**

**Instead of **

"**And it doesn't matter, it's going to be a girl!"**

**So you're perfectly correct! It's lack of checking on my part that made it confusing! **


	29. Chapter 29: So this is how it Ends?

The sun trickled through the interlocking palm leaves above them. As it rose higher into the midday sky, the light reached Uru's eyes and they flickered open. There was a moment, after her eyes shut again, where she didn't remember where she was. Then as she adjusted to the sound of the crashing waterfall hitting her ears, the smell of forest and the feel of the sand beneath her it flooded back. She was not in Pride Rock. She was not in the Pride Lands. A unescapable feeling of dread hit her, and then she remembered why she had left. She opened her eyes more forcefully this time expecting the gentle green eyes to be watching over her. Uru pushed herself slowly to her feet.

"Ahadi?" She called out into the wilderness. She examined the stillness of the water first, before her eyes saw heavy paw prints leading into the forest.

"Lost without me, eh?" Ahadi voice teased from behind. Uru jumped a little, startled, before swinging around.

"No." Uru snapped back naturally, without really thinking. Ahadi smiled regardless. He had a warthog placed next to him on a lead. Uru presumed he had used the leaf as a travelling mechanism, so he could have carried more and not get covered in blood, it was rather clever actually. "Breakfast?"

"Well, dinner really, princess." Ahadi looked up at the sun which stood directly above them.

"What time did you get up then?" Uru inquired defensively.

"Dawn."

"Dawn?!" Uru barked.

"Yes, that's what I said." Ahadi grumbled to himself. "I get up at dawn every morning."

"If this is going to work out, Ahadi, then that needs to be sorted out." Uru demanded, a smirk escaping her lips.

"Can't all have the life of royalty, can we, Uru?" Ahadi mumbled as he crouched down to take a sip of water from the pond. As he rose he used his tongue to wipe some stray drops off his muzzle.

"Technically, you are a prince, Ahadi, so you can't pull that on me." Uru rivalled. Ahadi shot her look. Uru drew an imaginary line in front of anything to do with Ahadi's royal family tree.

"Here, we are both commoners anyway." Ahadi muttered as he looked past Uru, avoiding her gaze.

"Rules of the Jungle, then?" Uru chuckled. "I've never been a commoner before, can I get some guidance?"

A small almost unnoticeable smile appeared on Ahadi's face. He paused for a moment. Uru waited in anticipation at the success of her attempt to lighten the mood. After a moment, Ahadi's eyes met hers and his grinned.

"First of all, you can get up whenever you like."

Uru laughed. For all those years she aimed to sting him with her insults, and once she'd finally mastered it, she didn't want to. Typical.

"That's about it."

"That's it?" Uru snickered, but was followed by a frown. Ahadi moved closer to her until their faces were a few mere inches away.

"The rest is up to you, princess."

"Just us two against the world, my prince."

For the next few days, Ahadi and Uru lived in a bizarre blur of reality. It could have been weeks, actually. Neither of them really knew; it had been a little odd at first, even Uru admitted. Occasionally he'd be grumpy, or she'd snap, but they were old habits. They would get up, at dawn or at noon, and explore the jungle all day. Then as night fell they lie on their backs and look up at the stars. Uru never told Ahadi of the stories her father had told her. In fact, Uru tried not to think of Pride Rock, or her family at all. Every time she did, she felt an overwhelming source of guilt. She would have made it stay that way, too, if it wasn't for Ahadi.

"I think they're suns. Retired suns." Ahadi speculated. Uru rolled her eyes.

"That's better than your 'I think they're monkeys who just climbed a bit high' theory." Uru commented. She rolled over and placed her head and paws on Ahadi's stomach.

"You don't like them much, do you?" Ahadi sighed. Uru sighed and gently stroked his mane with her paw.

"It's not that." She spoke finally.

"They just remind you of your father?" Ahadi inquired. Uru growled internally at his sense of perception. She hesitated for a moment.

"Do you ever think about what they're doing?"

"Right now?"

"Yes." Uru responded. She felt Ahadi's paw grip her own.

"Your father's probably asleep. So is Jali and Damei. It's the middle of the night, Uru. Actually, I think they all might be asleep."

Uru laughed for a moment and then contributed a sigh. Ahadi noted the rather serious expression on her face. "I don't know Uru. I honestly don't know."

"Do you think they miss me?" Uru asked sheepishly. Ahadi's grip around her tightened.

"More than you could ever imagine, Uru." Ahadi whispered sincerely. "I use to miss you all the time."

"We lived on the same rock?" Uru questioned. Ahadi smiled placidly.

"We did, yeah. Sometimes though… sometimes you'd just be walking to the water hole with Jali, or talking to your father, or ignoring Zazu as he chirped on and on. And I'd always think 'gee, I'd give anything just to be walking wherever you were going.'"

Ahadi paused for a moment. Uru felt her insides melt; she was surprised that she didn't see the liquefied version of her organs spool out next to them. She flipped herself up and rested herself on his stomach.

"Ahadi…" Uru mumbled.

"I know, I'm sweet." Ahadi grumbled sarcastically, clearly uncomfortable from his immense sharing. Uru licked his muzzle gently.

"Miss Uru, I'm sorry to interrupt –"

"Zazu, not now." Uru growled. Zazu jumped back a little.

"Yes, Zazu, we're a little busy!" Ahadi hissed to the little feathered bird. He looked back at Uru with his sickly sweet puppy eyes. After a moment, his eyebrows dropped and his stare intensified.

"Zazu?" Ahadi whispered. Uru nodded solemnly.

"Zazu." Uru confirmed. Uru rolled off Ahadi onto her paws. Ahadi stood up.

"We're not really doing home visits right now." Ahadi moaned. Uru looked at the little bird's anxious demeanour. She was pretty sure it wasn't just because Ahadi was there.

"What's happened, Zazu?" Uru asked rather dejectedly. Slowly the rose tinted hue around the jungle seemed to crack before her eyes.

"It's Laini! She's urm… she's back."

"I think we're safe out here, feathers." Ahadi growled, clearly impatient with the situation.

"Back where, Zazu? Take your time." Uru said calmly.

"You see, she brought those lionesses. Those southern lionesses."

"Hasn't my father done anything to stop this?"

"The pride is weak. Your father, he… he's sick Uru. Rafiki is there, but he can barely stand. Some kind of infection from all his wounds. I don't even think he knows what is going on."

"Jali and Damei?" Uru questioned.

"Two against world, Master Ahadi." Ahadi and Uru exchanged glances. Two against the world.

"You see, however…" Zazu fluttered into the air and stuttered nervously. "She's… she's saying that she is queen."

"But Mohatu is still king, Zazu. Tell her that." Ahadi told the hornbill forcefully.

"The King isn't fit to bear any more heirs… that's what she has said. And…"

"What else is she saying, Zazu?" Uru pried.

"Well, she's saying you're dead, Miss Uru. You're dead and the royal bloodline with it. I don't suppose you know what happens when the bloodline dies?" Uru looked at Ahadi whose face had dropt as reality hit him.

"It goes to the original bloodline of the previous king." Ahadi angrily whispered as he looked down the floor.

"The Southern Pride." Uru sighed. "And I'm presuming that Ahadi died with me, right?"

"Correct." Zazu confirmed.

"But Laini doesn't have royal blood, does she?" Uru asked Ahadi desperately.

"Everyone in that pride has some form of royal blood, Uru. After the direct line dies it's whoever gets there first. I guess this time it was Laini. It's not like there are any males left to challenge her anyway. My father killed them all at birth."

"You see now why I came?" Zazu asked fleetingly as she swooped into the air above them, scouting.

We have to go back." Ahadi said forcefully and without hesitation. Uru sighed; she breathed in that last moment of freedom.

"You know we can't leave again, Ahadi. This is it."

Uru watched as Ahadi took the moment she had just taken; the last moment of no rules and getting up whenever they wanted. No one, however, could put freedom of sleep over the torture of their family and friends under authoritarian rule.

"We were always going back, Uru." Ahadi whispered as he nuzzled the side of her head with his own. "It was just a matter of time."

"I just wish we had a little bit longer." Uru sighed.

The journey back was so different to how they had arrived. The urgency was the difference. Uru had waited her whole life to leave Pride Rock, and when she had, it had been perfect. There was no hierarchy and no rules. For the first time in her life, she thought understood what it meant to be free. She was wrong, she could never be liberated. The call of the pride would be carried in the wind every time she fell asleep. The distant call of destiny. She might not have been free there, but it was where she belonged. She was the rightful queen and nothing could take that away.

However, somehow it didn't matter anymore. Love was free, it came and it went. Uru had spent years hating Ahadi, but it only took a few seconds to realise she loved him and she couldn't do anything to change that. As long as she had Ahadi, she had that freedom.

"Princess, we have arrived." Zazu squawked from above her. Uru looked ahead of herself. A herd of gazelle were crossing the border beside them hurriedly.

"Everyone's leaving." Uru commented. Zazu landed on her shoulder. Uru's gaze fell on Pride Rock. The morning sun teased the horizon. Above it was a thick set of grey clouds which masked the amethyst sky. Pride Rock was silhouetted against it.

"It looks so peaceful." Ahadi muttered to himself. Uru saw his head turn to her in the corner of her eye.

"Uru, Laini is dangerous." Ahadi warned. Uru rolled her eyes.

"All she does is sit around and complain. I don't consider her a threat."

"Uru…" Ahadi began in an agitated tone and took a moment to calm himself. "This isn't a spontaneous plan, you know that?"

"She mentioned something once about stealing my crown but I thought she was just trying to ruffle me." Uru informed him. "I didn't really take it that seriously."

"Laini is lazy, Uru, but that doesn't mean she isn't as clever as any of us. She's cunning, Uru. She knew you would die if you went into the gorge, with the hyenas, but she still let you."

"Why? What had she got against me?" Uru replied irritably. "I know I wasn't always pleasant, but neither was she."

"Uru, how do you think she'll respond to our…" Ahadi sighed inwardly. "…our arrangement? With open arms and flowers for the happy couple?"

"She's crazy in love with you isn't she?" Uru growled, to which Ahadi smirked.

"You jealous?"

"Not the time, master Ahadi." Zazu interrupted rather crossly.

"Do you not think that might be an advantage?"

"I'm not going to pretend Uru. We go in there and we tell her to get out. For once, let's not make this a convoluted plot." Ahadi grumbled grumpily. .

"Fun sucker." Uru muttered under her breath.

"I can't imagine the southern lionesses will take a lot of convincing." Zazu commented.

"Fine. We do it your way." Uru conceded dejectedly.

"Good. We better hurry then, princess."

Uru sneaked along the floor, her belly close to the ground and her ears flattened against her head. Zazu had flown on ahead to find Damei and Jali, who by all accounts, were still in Pride Rock. Uru slowed gradually as she got closer to Pride Rock, her and Ahadi eventually rested behind a large rock in hearing distant. Uru remembered this specific place; it used to be her favourite hiding place as a cub. It was big enough to hide food and a cub, and a large yellow lion now apparently.

"What do we do now?" Ahadi asked her. Uru shrugged.

"We wait."

"Damei!" A voice roared from behind them. Ahadi and Uru both jumped, although fortunately not high enough to be detected. They shuffled around nervously to face where the voice was coming from. Uru peeked her head out from behind the rock.

"Damei?" Uru muttered to herself. He strode proudly towards Laini's voice, his head high and his tail swishing behind him. But he was far from regal. His mane was matted and untidy, and his fur was glazed with a fine sheen of blood. On his torso there were large wounds, some still bleeding, and smothered in dirt. Uru figured he was being kept prisoner, probably somewhere in Pride Rock. She was just glad Laini hadn't killed him yet, although she couldn't think of a reason for her to keep him alive. Laini stood at the base of Pride Rock. She was glistening; her coat was healthy and her eyes shone brightly with pride and power. Uru shivered internally.

"You called?" Damei mocked. Laini turned up her nose. Damei's demeanour dropt a little, probably from exhaustion.

"You sound like we're not treating you well?" Laini questioned as she pushed her muzzle into Damei's face to gain eye contact.

"Five stars, Laini."

"Your highness!" Laini barked. After a moment, she readjusted herself to a more regal tone. "Please refer to me as your highness."

"What do you want, Laini?" Damei asked. Uru supressed a sequel as Laini struck him across the face with her paw. Damei roared in pain and turned away. As he lifted his head Uru noticed a clean cut across his nose which poured with blood. He spoke bitterly. "What do you want, your highness?"

"I want to know if you've had any more thoughts on my offer?"

"No, your highness. The answer will always be no." Damei retorted without hesitation.

"I thought as much. That's why I've brought some persuasion." Laini laughed to herself. She turned around quickly, as if she was scared to have her back to Damei for very long. "Bring her!"

Uru jumped to her feet immediately, but was instantly pulled down by Ahadi.

"Jali!" Uru hissed at him. Ahadi nodded and gently nudged her head with his own to calm her down.

"I know, Uru, I know. We need to wait for the right moment." Ahadi told her gently. Uru poked her head out again. Two lionesses, southern lionesses, dragged Jali out as if she were the gazelle they were having for lunch. Jali could barely stand, never mind walk. Her legs were limp as she was dragged through the mud which dyed her fur. Uru looked at the broken face of Damei. This wasn't the first time she'd tried to persuade him.

"Let her go." Damei demanded, meekly, his eyes not tearing from Jali as she was thrown to the floor. Uru heard a weak squeal from Jali as she fell. Uru was pleased Damei had finally found the courage he'd been looking for, but the circumstances it took to do so should never have occurred.

"I will, as long as you conform to my terms." Damei didn't respond. "Do I need to repeat them?"

"No…" Uru heard Jali wheeze. Damei remained stoic as the blood dripped from his face onto the ground, his eyes not leaving Jali's side.

"Number one. You offer yourself as a donator to your Queen to provide a male heir."

"You could just get any old rogue."

"This is the future king you are speaking about!" Laini snarled. "He will not be born to any old rogue. Mohatu deemed you worthy to be king, and you alone can do this." Laini began to circle him.

"Secondly, once you have given your services, you will be banished and leave, never to return. And finally – "

"No." Damei hissed. Laini ignored him.

"You will kill that old trout that called himself king at once. He is no longer useful."

"I can't do it…"

"But you will." Laini stated.

"I can't –" Damei cut himself off. He stared at Jali. She was still. "I will."

"No you won't!" Uru roared as she leaped on top of the rock she had hidden far too long behind. Damei jumped back a little in shock. Laini stood still and stared at Uru boldly, but Uru saw her tail tremble as Ahadi slowly moved from behind the rock in a far less dramatic fashion.

"You're alive." Laini stated.

"You're alive!" Damei chirped rather too giddily. "She said…" Damei turned to Laini and growled.

"I said a lot of things, Kiddo, you should have learnt by now which ones are true."

"Enough Laini." Ahadi demanded, but without raising his tone.

"Enough?" Laini laughed. "This is your fault!"

"I don't understand what you're doing." Ahadi ignored her as he and Uru moved in between her an Damei.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Laini hissed. Ahadi frowned and took a step closer to his oldest friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahadi asked her quietly. Laini was clearly not in the mood for a casual conversion.

"You've been gone for weeks!" She screeched. Ahadi took a step back in what Uru could only describe as an odd mix of confusion and fear. "Abandoned!" Laini began to sob, but not in a way that conveyed sincerity. Laini turned dramatically and bolted up Pride Rock. Ahadi stood still for a moment.

"Go after her, Ahadi." Uru spoke sternly. Ahadi turned around and frowned at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Whatever made her become this, whatever that was, there must still be a piece of her that allowed you to be her friend for all these years." Ahadi didn't say anything. He gave a small smile, almost doubtful, before following Laini.

"Wow, Uru, that was almost mature." Damei jibed from behind her. Uru turned and saw him grin through his blood soaked face. Uru could not bring herself to smile back. She suddenly felt a rush of emotion boil in her head and her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Damei, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are." Damei interjected before Uru could finish. "I know."

"I didn't know... If I'd..." Uru cut herself off this time. "Jali…" She whispered before turning to the fallen lioness. The two southern lionesses who Laini had called to bring her out were gone. In fact, it was almost like no one was at Pride Rock at all. Uru bent down and nudged Jali's face . After a moment, to Uru's relief, she stirred. One of Jali's eyes fluttered open.

"Uru?" Jali croaked. Uru smiled through the tears running down her face.

"Hey." Uru whispered. "How are you doing?"

"I didn't think you were coming back." Jali muttered. "I thought –"

"I'm back now. That's all that matters." Uru placed her forehead on Jali's own. "I'm back for good."

"Princess!" Zuzu's voice squealed through the silence. Zazu followed his Mother closely behind. Uru latched on for one more moment before turning slowly. She felt a drop of rain hit her nose. Zuzu fluttered in front of her.

"We can't find your father." Zuzu frantically continued.

"Do you know where Laini is?" Damei asked the hornbill. Zuzu nodded.

"She seemed to be heading to the top of Pride Rock with that Ahadi." Uru and Damei exchanged worried glances.

"Zuzu, go and rally the lionesses. Our lionesses. Find and account for all the southern lionesses Laini converted." Zuzu seemed displeased with this order.

"I'll find my Dad." Uru confirmed . With that knowledge, Zuzu disappeared into the now established drizzle, closely followed by her son.

"I'll come with you."

"Stay with Jali, Damei." Uru told him firmly. Damei stared at her for a moment. "And don't ever let her go again." Damei frowned and Uru gave him a knowing smile. After a moment Damei grinned back.

When she was a cub, Uru was not allowed to climb the spiral steps that lead to the stop of Pride Rock. It had always been too dangerous, Mohatu had said. As she sprinted through the rain towards the summit, she remembered the last time Mohatu brought her up there.

"Everything the light touches?" Uru asked as she clutched onto her Father's leg. Mohatu smiled down at her.

"Everything. When you will be queen, Uru, you will rule it all." Mohatu told her. Uru beamed.

"Wow. I can't wait to be queen."

"Relish this time though, Uru. Being a child. One day that will disappear and you probably won't even realise it has happened."

"Don't be silly Daddy." Uru giggled. "It's great being a cub! No responsibilities, no worries…"

"Uru, now, don't be naïve." Mohatu couched down so he was at his daughter's level. "You have the biggest responsibility of all. Ruling isn't about owning, it's about obligation. You were born to be the queen of Pride Rock, Uru That obligation isn't about being in charge. It's about protecting everything you rule. That is where true power lies, in trust. The trust that whatever happens, you will become queen and you will always protect these land because if you don't, no one else can."

"I just want to boss people around."

Mohatu laughed and rose back to his grand stature.

"There will be plenty of opportunities to do that." The King looked out over his kingdom and sighed. "And one day, you will understand there is so much more to being queen."

Uru took a moment to catch her breath before slowly ascending to the peak. The rain was dense and unrelenting in its chill. The rock was slippery below her paws as she steadied herself. She noticed her father first, scattered on the ground undesirably. Uru noted Ahadi's form through the rain but ignored it as she sneaked towards her father. He remained still as the rain soaked his fur, washing away the blood from the wound on his face. It didn't seem to be a clean slice from a lion, or a lionesses, more a blunt cut from a rock he had fell on. Uru crouched down and nudged her father's head. After a moment, he stirred. Uru knew that he would never had been defeated by a rock. Mohatu stared at her for a moment as his gaze readjusted. Before either of them could speak his eyes closed again.

"Uru!" A voice roared through the rain. Knowing he was okay, Uru turned to face Ahadi. He was stood firmly in front of Laini, who stood close to the edge, although she was mainly blurred by the rain. Uru moved closer to him in order to make out Laini's form. She was jittering, twitching, and her bright lilac eyes wild and crazed through the masking of the showers. Uru looked up at Ahadi; his usual slicked mane was soaked and dropt over much of his face. Uru gave him an apologetic look.

"You?!" Laini hissed. Uru turned to Laini, not filled with hate anymore, but sympathy. Laini had always been insane, yes, but in a way that Uru thought was controllable. In a way, everyone had their own insanity, it was just a matter of managing it. Whatever Laini had been doing these past months, her absences had been long, albeit unmissed, whatever that was had broken the lever. Whatever that was both she and Ahadi had been too wrapped up in themselves to notice. Uru didn't blame her for returning to her old pride. She had only stayed here for Ahadi.

"You come here! You come here and take everything! Why do you always have to have everything!?" Laini screeched.

"Laini, what happened?" Uru shouted through the mist. "Tell us what happened."

"I don't care that you're a princess, or that you have friends, or can hunt… I never cared. I was all those things too! I can hunt… I have friends…" Laini trailed off. "And I was princess! Betrothed!" Laini moved closer to Uru and her voice lowered to a sinister whisper. "But you had to take that away… didn't you? You had to be his?! You had to be his Uru!"

"I'm not anyone's Uru." Uru replied defiantly. "I made my own choices and Ahadi made his. It's not something we could…"

"Don't you dare tell me that you couldn't fight it? Don't you dare…" Laini barked as she turned dramatically towards the edge. Uru and Ahadi watched with unwavering attention as Laini stared off into the blackened sky over the Pridelands. Laini was still, for a moment, before the idea emerged in her head and her body shook with adrenaline. She turned only her head. Lavender eyes, Uru remembered them from the first time they had met, they were beautiful but flawed. Uru wasn't looking into those eyes anymore. They burned with a deep purple, like a thistle, and a heavy glaze. There was no feeling left. Not even fear.

"I'll do it!" Laini announced. Ahadi took a step towards her and Laini moved one step closer to the edge.

"Laini, please, don't." Ahadi muttered, clearly focusing on her instead of the passion of his words.

"What? All a sudden you care about my feelings? You're here for me?" Laini imitated him. After a moment, she cackled. "Months when I needed you… and…"

"Laini you were gone."

"Because you were with her!" Laini roared. She began breathing deeply, heavily. She tore her gaze from Ahadi. "I'll come back to you Ahadi. If it's just us. Me and you. I'll come back to you if you just admit you love me."

Uru exhaled and turned to Ahadi, who stared at her before breathing in and closing his eyes. After a moment he opened them.

"You know I can't do that Laini." Ahadi told her, sympathetically.

"It's easy…" Laini bore her teeth with a wrath that scared Uru. She spoke through her teeth. "Run away with me. She needs you Ahadi."

"Who needs me?" Ahadi questioned.

"She needs food… and protection… and a family. She needs that Ahadi. I owe her that." Laini's voice was barely a whisper now. Tears streamed from her eyes and Uru heard the scraping of her claws along the ground.

"How old is she, Laini?" Uru asked her with the most compassion she could convey. Laini looked at her with shock.

"She's barely a cub…" Laini mumbled. Ahadi, still confused, remained still. Uru tried to move closer.

"She can't go to her father…she'd be so ashamed…" Uru edged even closer. "She's waiting for me… right now… waiting for mummy to come home."

"What's her name, Laini?" Uru asked. She was stood only a few inches from her now.

"Zira."

"Would Zira want you to do this?" Uru asked. Laini looked up at Uru, her eyes alone and afraid. She wasn't a monster, she was just a mother. Then, in a split second, she switched. Uru didn't even feel Laini grab her leg. She had registered as the two tumbled off the side of the cliff. By the time her claws were out and she was reaching for something to grip onto she was head first down the side of Pride Rock. Then, she felt a sharp pain on her leg. As the teeth sunk in the freefall stopped with a jolt. As she lurched forwards her claw latched onto Laini's own. The two lionesses swung for a moment. Uru tried to look up.

"Uru?!" Ahadi yelled from above. Wait, how could Ahadi be shouting if his mouth was firmly clutched around her leg? If Ahadi wasn't holding her up, who was?

"I've got you, Kiddo." Mohatu's muffled voice muttered through. Uru looked down at Laini. To her surprise, Laini's paw tightened as Mohatu pulled them up slowly. As Uru's back paws landed safely on the ground, she dug them in and pulled. Laini's body was almost half way over.

"I'm okay…" Laini informed her. Uru let go before she turned and fell into her father with gratitude.

"It's good to have you back, dad."

"Laini NO!" Ahadi bellowed. Uru saw a yellow blur lunge forwards. Uru turned around. Ahadi had caught her, just in time. Uru didn't know whether Laini had fallen or let go. She should have kept a closer eye on her.

"You can stop this Ahadi. Just say the word and I'll come back to you." Laini whispered. Her voice sounded more frightened than mad. Uru began to rush forwards to help but Mohatu's strong paw held her back.

"Laini…" Ahadi's paws dug deeper into hers. Uru watched as his back paws began to slide forwards on the wet ground.

"Just one word…Ahadi…just one." Laini repeated.

"Laini, you were always there for me. You were. But when I was your friend I was not a good lion. I blackmailed and lied…and killed." He sighed. "I lost a lot of things, things that I cared about; when I was the lion you wanted me to be. Laini, you were the worst of me… Uru is the best of me."

"Well." Laini sighed. Laini stared into him for one last time. Ahadi frowned.

"Laini!" He warned. Ahadi suddenly felt a sharp pain on his forearms as Laini ripped her claws down. His grips instinctively let go. She held on for a moment, a grin plastered on her face.

"Long live the King."

And she fell.

They knew Laini was dead. Uru had heard the screams as she fell, and the sudden drop to silence as she landed. Ahadi had seen her fall. He didn't describe it to her. He remained motionless for a moment, his paw still reaching off the side of pride rock.

Uru wrapped her paws around Ahadi and held him while he mourned. The rain began to soften until she barely noticed it and the clouds cracked and sunlight beamed through.

"She was my best friend." Ahadi whispered in Uru's ear. She heard him let out a small sob. Uru pulled back and looked at him empathetically.

"In the end, you did everything you could. Everything reasonable."

"Not enough." Ahadi growled. His tears seemed to slow as they were replaced by anger. "That cub, Uru, it's not mine."

"I know." Uru told him truthfully.

"I will find it Uru. For Laini's sake." Ahadi promised. Uru smiled. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Uru brushed Ahadi's mane out of his face.

"I don't like it down." Uru teased. Ahadi didn't response for a moment before a small smirk lit his face.

"Shut up."

The rain didn't stop that evening, and trickled through well on into the night . Ahadi sat near the entrance to the den staring out at the heavens as they poured down. Uru remained by his side. Mohatu had ordered the southern pride lionesses away, except the ones who had remained loyal. Uru did not blame him, although, she would have liked them to have stayed. They had been nothing but loyal in the end, just on the wrong side. Uru was glad to see her father at least attempting to be the King he once was. He was never going to be the same, not after Muffy, but the effort was there. Neither Damei nor Jali had spoken to her or each other. They sat on opposite sides of the den pretending to sleep.

"You did well to return, princess." Rafiki told her as he sat next to her, legs crossed and balancing on his stick.

"I don't think I had much choice." Uru replied truthfully.

"Ahh, you did have a choice." Rafiki contradicted with a much missed grin. "And the wonders it has done." Uru frowned and looked around and then up at Ahadi.

"I beg to differ, old friend." Uru sighed. Rafiki laughed which caused one of the cubs to wake up. Even Ahadi momentarily turned around.

"You see this as a death, princess. I see this as rebirth." Rafiki grinned at her.

"There was a death." Ahadi interrupted and Rafiki's smile faltered. "Death of somebody's mother."

"Madness is the only disease we are born with, my friend. It is buried deep, but it is always there."

"It doesn't take away meaning from death, though, Rafiki." Uru contended forcefully before Ahadi could bite Rafiki's stick in two.

"No, it does not. You will find this child though, and it will be raised, but the shadow of its past will always loom over it."

"Not if we never tell the cub. It never has to know." Ahadi growled defiantly.

"Ahadi." Uru scolded. "It deserves to know the truth. You, of all people, know how dangerous it is to take someone's identity and truth."

"It matters little." Rafiki warned. The monkey sighed as he stood up. "It already knows too much. It will cling onto whatever it can, you must tread carefully."

"You mean we can't give the cub a home here?" Uru shot back angrily.

"You can, and you will. You are kind at heart… both of you. But you can never replace Laini in its eyes. You must never. It is damaging losing someone so crucial so quickly. It can cause a fixation of the mind." Rafiki last words lingered with Uru. Rafiki turned and stared knowingly at the princess. "It can be destructive."

"I know." Uru muttered so quietly that only she could hear.

"Asi was a great Queen, Uru. Great. And you are like her in so many ways… Kind, Generous, Loving. And as you know, you have her eyes. But you are not your Mother, Uru, you never have and never will be. She lives in you but she has not defined you… and that is your greatest victory." Rafiki broke his gaze on Uru. "You chose your own path. This cub must choose theirs, whatever that may be."

Rafiki didn't say anything else. He moved away and as he passed Mohatu he cheered and waved his stick, as if he had not just delivered a sombre and foreboding address to both Ahadi and Uru. Mohatu smiled grandly in return. Uru moved towards Mohatu as he sat down, rubbing her head underneath his chin before returning to Ahadi's side.

"I never thanked you for saving me." Uru informed him.

"You saved all of us, Uru. By god, if you hadn't have returned, I would not have had the guts to do anything. That's something I need to apologise for."

"Father, no."

"Yes Uru." Mohatu insisted. He stood up and fidgeted as he was not use to grovelling. "I was so wrong. I should never have shut down like that; I should never have forced you."

"You were mourning." Uru defended. Mohatu shook his head.

"Can you forgive a senile old cat who lost his way?" Mohatu pleaded. Uru laughed.

"Always." Uru said with a giggle.

"You can wait as long as you want or as long as I can…" Mohatu trailed off for a moment. "… To become queen. It can wait. Whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready now." Uru uttered without really thinking. After a moment, she realised the gravitas of what she had said. "I'm ready now." She repeated. Mohatu gave an unsure frown.

"Uru you don't need to feel like you have to." Mohatu insisted. Uru shook her head and smiled.

"It's time, father. On my terms and when I choose. And I chose now." Uru spoke firmly. Mohatu stared at her for a moment before cheering with sheer glee. He bounded over to her and threw himself on her in a gigantic royal snuggle hug. Uru heard Ahadi laugh. After a moment, Mohatu composed himself and stood up. As he rose he made eye contact with Ahadi and his smiled dropt.

"There is another matter I wish to speak to you about Uru." Uru frowned and then looked at Ahadi, and then back to her father. Ahadi had a dejected look upon his face.

"We're a package deal, father. If Ahadi cannot be with me then I cannot be Queen."

"Traditionally-"

"Father!" Uru interrupted. "Don't. I only agreed to marry Damei because I was proud and I wanted to… I wanted to please you. I never and could never love him. I love Ahadi."

Ahadi perked up next to her and straightened his back. Uru nuzzled her head into his mane.

"Uru, are you sure?"

"I can't lie, I am dubious of these feelings Uru. Historically you two haven't gotten along, you've hated each other. Furthermore, although Ahadi has proved himself a fine lion on many occasions… although with dubious morals… a king is a whole different game."

"Mohatu, you are as blind as you are old." Zuzu interjected before Uru could spontaneously combust. The ageing bird landed on her old friend's shoulder. Mohatu frowned.

"These two have been in love for years. Lions in this pride just have a habit of concealing their feelings. They're all very proud." Zuzu turned around and her gaze turned to Jali and Damei. "Or shy."

Mohatu seemed to think for a moment. His face contorted into every emotion possibly. Then, eventually, he sighed.

"You have my blessing." Mohatu spoke finally.

"Like that would have stopped them." Zuzu snorted. Mohatu flicked her playfully with his paw as he moved away.

"Shut up you old bird." Mohatu laughed as he began to chase Zuzu into the den. Uru turned around and buried her face into Ahadi's mane. She felt Ahadi's chin rest on her head.

"I'm so happy." Uru said as her voice was muffled by his mane.

"It better work out. Your father's making some very obscene gestures to me based on what he'd do if I hurt you."

"Glad he's back to normal." Uru rolled her eyes as she pulled away. She turned but her eyes fell on Jali. "Give me a minute, I've got some last minute business to do."

Ahadi watched as Uru walked away. The little piece of hair still stuck up on top of her head like it always had done, her eyes shone with a bright amber hue and her tail swished up and down manically like it had always done when she was meddling. Ahadi smiled fondly as Uru whispered something into Damei's ear. He watched Damei turn her down, and Uru whack him over his head with her paw. Damei stood up mumbling some form of profanity. Ahadi saw Damei stare at Jali, pretending to be asleep. Uru watched on like a proud parent. Damei dipped his paw into some nearby water, from the rain, and moved across the den towards Jali. Damei cleared his throat. Uru had returned to Ahadi's side.

"Jali?" Damei choked out. Jali stirred a little but didn't get up. "Jali!" Damei nervously shrieked and the lioness jumped to her feet. She was groggy and a little annoyed. She was still visibly weak and wounded from her imprisonment.

"Yes?" She replied eventually. Damei just stared at her. "Damei, for the last time I don't need the details of every dream you have. They're all the same. You chase a mole…"

"I love you." Damei blurted out. Jali froze. "Definitely."

"I'm glad you're sure." Jali uttered although she clearly was still in shock.

"It's not a joke Jali. I love you."

It took a good amount of time for her jaw to close. Her gentle cerulean eyes turned from surprise to adoration in a second. She threw herself at him, knocking him over in the process.

"Don't you just love a happy ending?" Ahadi grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, cheer up, banana fur."

Her bright amber eyes scanned the kingdom, occasionally lying on a herd which frolic trough the large savannah. Her thoughts lay on the dry season, which was no doubt just about to start. She felt something sharp clutch his shoulder, but she did not flinch.

"Good morning, my queen." Zazu proudly announced.

"Good morning, Zazu." Uru replied fondly.

"Checking in with the morning report." Zazu began. "The zebras are arguing over their grazing jurisdiction but I've told them again and again it's not as black and white as they may suspect. The Crocodiles are snappy about the water quality."

"Your majesty?" A voice quietly inquired from behind her. Uru turned to see Jali stood there, she had probably been waiting for Zazu to finish speaking.

"Morning Jali." Uru replied. "I've told you every day for the past year not to call me that."

"Has it been that long already?" Jali said in awe as she sat down next to Uru.

"Who would have thought we would have made it this far." Uru mumbled. "Royalty, Married… no cubs, thank the Kings."

"Well Uru, actually, I wanted to speak to you about that last one. "

"Your Majesty!" Zazu interrupted urgently. "King Ahadi and Master Damei are returning from their diplomatic duties." Uru looked down from the edge of Pride Rock. To her surprise, the large yellow lion and the much, much, smaller pale lion were clambering up the side. Damei said something to Ahadi and Ahadi belted out a humongous chortle.

"The real couple of Pride Rock. " Uru teased. Jali giggled. "Those two are inseparable."

"Ever since the incident at the coronation, Damei hasn't shut up about him."

"You don't have to tell me about it." Uru whispered in Jali's ear as Ahadi and Damei moved towards them. Uru flung herself at him and nuzzled his face. Jali performed a similar welcome, although significantly less dramatic.

"You missed me?" Ahadi purred. Uru shook her head sarcastically.

"It's been so peaceful. I don't know how we got on without you."

"Whatever, princess."

The sun had set on Mohatu's reign and in its place, rose of the dawn of queen Uru and king Ahadi. In the end, both the princess and the commoner had found their place in the Circle of Life.

The End

_**For those who don't usually read my Author's Note here a quick summary: there will be another EPILOUGE CHAPTER after this. If you have any questions you want to ask me this is the final chance, so remember to leave it in your review, there will be a little Q+A at the end of the epilogue. **_

**So here it is, the end. Try not to cry. It felt so difficult to write the end because I know when I started I fully intended to carry this on to Uru's death. I had a basic plotline for what happens after this but it would carry on all the way to the end of Scar's reign and when Simba returns. And you know me by now, I would probably by posting the final chapter to coincide with my 90****th**** birthday. It's been such an enjoyable experience for me. Especially writing the characters. I've become very fond. I only wish I hadn't have become so involved in college and university which would allow me to write more. My writing has improved (the first chapters make me cringe a little) and I still have a long long way to go, but this experience has definitely helped.**

**Of course you don't see the full damage- Which is my cue to thank **PrionsaAgusBradacha **for being my beta for all this time and putting up with my overuse of commas. You should all thank him because this story would be illegible and nothing without him (and crucially it would be full of anachronistic jokes no one really gets.)**

**Anything, guys, this is it. I can't thank you enough for all the support this story gets. It truly overwhelms me. For those people who never gave up even though it looked like I had thank you very much (I'll write individuals out next chapter who deserve a special thank you but right now I need to get this out before December and keep my promises for once).**

**Wait. Did I say next chapter? I did. There will be a short epilogue, an ode to Uru and Ahadi. I think I owe them and you guys that much. **

**Next Chapter is your opportunity (although I will try and reply to any PMs for those who may be reading it after it becomes complete) to ask AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU LIKE. **

**One, none, fifty, however many e.g. What happened to this plot point you wrote in 2 years ago and forgot about (they do exist, I promise)? What happened to so and so? What happens after this finished? Or you just plain don't understand something that happened due to my poor poor writing. **

**Although, for FAQ purposes, I just want to point out that this will be the end of my writing of Ahadi and Uru's story and in all honesty probably my last fanfiction. You all know from the fact that a. this story took me around 4 years to write and b. my months without uploading, that I can't keep up the pace anymore. It is something that I enjoy immensely, but I can't do things halfheartedly and would need to write a long winded story. I barely scraped doing this story justice, never mind a new one. **

**I'll say my proper goodbyes (not this 500 word amateur attempt) at the end of next chapter, but for now, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
